Digital Monsters, Digital Adventure
by ChibiLover123
Summary: A TMNT/Digimon story with the kids from 'Angel's Child'. References to that story MIGHT be made, along with the pairings. I hope you like this! Chapter 37, 38, and 39 up!
1. Chapter 1 'And So It Begins'

"We're going out, dad!" Angela called, pulling her katana sheathes over one shoulder.

"Where are you all going?" Leo wondered, seeing his nieces and nephew also pulling on their weapons or jackets.

"E's makin' us go ta a comic book convention near Central Park." Izzy answered, slipping some kunai into her trench coat.

"She wouldn't stop talkin' 'bout it till we agreed ta go." Z explained, pulling a hood over her green face.

"And nobody else knew about this?" The blue-masked turtle wondered, looking over his shoulder at Mikey and Raph, who were watching TV.

"Sure I knew, dude!" Mikey answered.

"I told my little Ellie all about it!"

"Then why aren't you going?" Artemis wondered, sitting back in a recliner.

"Silver Sentry's signing autographs across town today. Thought it was more important."

Both rolled their eyes, and Mizu closed her book gently.

"Why aren't you taking Ari with you?"

"She's feeling a bit under the weather." Lily explained.

"So I made her some soup and sent her to bed."

"You know what?"

Kasai straightened, smiling as she righted Rosie's cap.

"Why don't we go meet Silver Sentry? It's been so long…I think it'd be a treat."

"Just like the good ol' days." Chi agreed.

"HEY…" Izzy whined.

"What do you mean by that?" Angie added.

"Oh, never mind." Don assured, smiling up from his project.

"You guys go have fun. We'll leave soon, so try not to break anything when you get back."

"Master Splinter will be here with Ari and Light, so you'd all better be on your best behavior tonight." Artemis added.

"Alright, mom." Angela promised.

"We won't be out too long." Gabriel added, filling his pack.

"Come on-Come on-Come on!!!!" E kept chanting, jumping around in her long orange skirt and white tank top, long high-heeled cowboy boots covering her legs, and a matching brown jacket covering her arms.

Rosie had pulled on a pinkish-red t-shirt and baggy jeans, and had a baseball cap on her head, unlike the cowboy one her younger cousin wore.

Their older sisters didn't much like hats, and preferred to go with hoods or fedoras.

Izzy had on a fedora, and a black shirt and baggy jeans under her trench coat, chains rattling from her pockets when she moved.

Z had on her normal white cut-off shirt and baggy beige cargo pants, along with a beige hoodie.

Angela, watching over her cousin's with a hidden smile, just shrugged.

She herself was wearing a white tank top and ripped jean shorts, along with a long blue coat that brushed the floor.

Pulling a blue baseball cap on, she smiled a bit when she noticed that Rosie had hers on backwards.

'Just like her sister…'

Lily was checking through her medical kit, taking from experience that anything could happen at any time.

She had on a green tank top, flowers embroidered in white, and regular jeans, along with a jean jacket.

Her younger brother just had on a black/yellow shirt, the fading done to look like lightning, and black jeans.

They were hidden enough not to look suspicious in the summer heat, and were able to express themselves enough to be satiated.

Leo checked them over once visually, and was relieved.

Everyone bid them farewell, and the group was off.

Once streetside, E started skipping ahead of her family, happily chatting about the convention.

Z sped up to make sure her sister didn't get into any trouble, and Angie had her hands full keeping everyone in a group.

The sidewalks of New York weren't meant for such a large group of children to travel.

Personally, all of them preferred the rooftops.

Fresh air, lots of space, a clear view of the sky and a beautiful view of the city…

In fact, that's what Rosie was looking at when she saw something…

"Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

Gold eyes lifted to the sky, and then the dark red-banded turtle tilted her head curiously.

"Don't really know…Looks kinda weird…"

"What does?" Gabriel wondered, overhearing them.

"That weird wave thin' in the sky." Izzy explained.

"It's all different colors, an' I ain't got any idea what it is!"

"It looks like the Aurora Borealis…"

"…Huh?"

"The Northern Lights."

Lily furrowed her brow, the others stopping as well to join in the conversation.

"But we're too far south for that, aren't we?"

"Yes, but there's nothing else that could make the sky do that."

"Unless it's just a trick of the eyes…" Angela suggested.

"I don't think so…Then some 'a us wouldn't be able ta see it…" Z pointed out.

"Let's get to a less crowded place." Gabriel decided.

"I can check it out with my laptop and figure out what it is."

They followed him into Central Park, around trees and over bushes, before they got a good view of the strange phenomenon in a clearing of trees.

Gabriel sat down with his trusty laptop, clicking away at the keys as everyone settled around him to look up at the sky.

E had started complaining, but her older sister distracted her with the beautiful colors.

Lily sat by her brother, quiet and contemplative as she bent a flower's stem gently around her fingers.

Her Waterbending kept it from breaking, but she still loved how she could make so many different designs.

Looking up at her little brother, she tilted her head curiously at the focused look in his eyes, his detached aura…

Gabriel jumped when something wrapped around his wrist, and he looked down to find a strange purple flower.

Bringing his gaze up to his sister, he quirked an eye-ridge.

"…You needed something to keep you here…"

Seeming a bit confused, it seemed to spark together when he saw the almost sad smile on her face.

"I'm your sister. It's my job to hold on, isn't it?"

Before he could reply, E jumped up to a sitting position.

"Lookie! I think there are shooting stars!"

Everyone followed her gaze, seeing an open black hole with seven strange lights circling about its center.

"What the shell…?" Izzy muttered, getting onto her feet as Rosie clung to her arm.

"Gab, is it dangerous?" Angie worried.

"It shouldn't be…" He murmured, standing and closing his laptop, slipping it into his bag.

Z was glaring warily up at the sky, and E seemed hypnotized by the colors.

That's when the strange white lights seemed to be getting…

Closer…

"Oh, shell-!" Izzy cursed, shielding her sister with her shell towards the incoming blasts.

"Get down!" Angie ordered, but it came almost too late…

The strange meteorites hit the ground around them, sending dust and debris and grass into the air…

Everyone coughed, too busy trying to breathe to bother with what the SHELL had just happened…

Gabriel was the first to sit up, using his hand to clear some air around him, and looked at the strange little hole near his feet.

There was one near everyone, and no one could help their curiosity.

Little rainbow-colored bubbles floated up, one nearly smacking Rosie in the nose, and they were each grabbed one by one.

Lily looked at the strange little device in her hand, turning it around and around in her fingers.

"Wonder what these things are…" She murmured.

Z nodded, flipping her own through the air before catching it.

E giggled, jumping up.

"Oh, I know! They could be cool maps to a lost kingdom in the sky!"

"…I don't thin' so…"

"AW…Come on, sis! It could SO happen!"

"Then again…" Rosie started…

"See?! Rosie believes me!!"

"That's not very likely-."

Angela was cut off as the sky seemed to open, dragging them in…

Their screams mingled before everything went dark…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela groaned, the darkness vanishing against her wishes…

She wanted to stay asleep a little longer…

She wasn't ready to get up…

"Angie?"

That voice…

Where had she heard it before?

She couldn't remember…

The fog rose from her mind, and crimson eyes fluttered open…

"ANGIE!"

The little pink head seemed so happy…

But he scared the SHIT out of her…

Angela yelped at first, then managed to regain hold of her heartbeat…

If this strange little creature had wanted to hurt her, it would have done so already…

"You're awake!" It cheered, giving a toothy grin.

It's large brown eyes seemed kind and gentle, and it's strange, long ears gave it a cute look as little fangs peeked out of its mouth.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's alright! I'm a friend!" He assured, jumping around the she-turtle as she sat up.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Koromon! It means 'brave little warrior'!"

Angela smiled, picking him up out of thin air as he jumped.

"Should mean 'hyper little warrior'." She joked, smiling.

Something rustled in the bushes, and the jade-skinned turtle looked over her shoulder, quirking an eye-ridge.

"Angie?"

A grin spread across her face.

"Hey, Gab!"

A little pink creature also followed him, with its cute brown eyes and stubby little arms.

"Hey. Looks like you've got one, too."

"I could say the same. Mine's Koromon."

"Motimon."

Angie sighed, standing…

"You don't know where the others are, do you?"

"…No."

The jade-skinned turtle frowned slightly, thinking hard as Koromon jumped onto her head.

"…We'll have to go looking for them, then…"

Gabriel followed his eldest cousin through the trees and strange underbrush.

He studied the foliage with dark eyes, already deeming them a strange sub-tropical.

It looked like a rainforest, only more…humble.

"Guys?"

The sky-masked turtle stopped on the path, tilting her head curiously.

"Z? Is that you, Zaira?"

"Angie?"

"ANGIE!"

E shot out of the bushes, hugging her older cousin as her sister brushed past the broad leaves.

"Are you two okay?"

Gabriel seemed curious of the two creatures following his cousins.

One looked like a pink bulb, a beautiful blue and yellow and orange flower sprouting from its head.

Little roots seemed to act like legs, and it looked up at them with wide green eyes.

The other looked like a strange little floating dinosaur, grey with a white underbelly, and little flipper-wings.

It had a strange tuft of orange hair, and laughing blue eyes.

"Who are…?"

"Koromon."

"Motimon."

"…Ya guys are good…Am I that predictable?"

"Yep!"

Angela smiled, unafraid of Z's irritation, as Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"And yours?"

"This is Yokomon!"

"Bukamon."

"It's very nice to meet you." Yokomon greeted.

"I wonder where the others are…" Z muttered, Bukamon floating over her shoulder.

"Don't be so serious! Smile!" He encouraged, flying around her in a crazy pattern.

"Bukamon, would ya stop that?!"

"Killjoy…"

"BUKAMON!"

"EEP!"

Everyone sighed as the petite girl chased her personal little creature…

"Yo? Angie?"

She whipped around, smiling wider.

"Izzy!"

The darker-skinned she-turtle stepped onto the path, Rosie following behind her.

Izzy had a strange horned head tucked under her arm, with a white face and orange fur.

He looked up at them all with shy orange eyes.

A cute little white-furred creature was on Rosie's head.

He had four stubby little legs, ears like Koromon, and the most adorable dark eyes.

"Are you all okay?" Gabriel worried.

"We're fine." The crimson-masked turtle assured.

"Who are yer new friends?" Z joked.

"Tsunomon."

The gold-eyed turtle smirked.

"An' it looks like I ain't the only one that made a frien' 'ere."

"…Shut it…"

"What about yours?" Elie asked her slightly older, more timid cousin.

"Tokomon…"

"Wait…"

Everyone turned to Gabriel, who was staring at the flower bracelet on his wrist…

Motimon tugged on his hand, but it didn't work…

"Gabe?" Izzy wondered.

He looked up at them with worried, almost panicked, eyes…

"Where's Lily?"

Silence fell…

They'd all hoped none of them had been stranded alone…

And now…

Was Lily okay?

Had she gotten hurt in the fall?

Had she been eaten?

Worry after worry flooded them, filling their throats and knotting their tongues…

A scream cut through the air, followed by crashing sounds, and the six of them were knocked out of their trances…

"LILY!"

Taking off at a mad dash, they avoided twigs and roots and rocks in their desperation…

They broke out into a clearing, and a familiar form stumbled in from another side…

"LIL!" Gabriel shouted, using his old childhood nickname again.

The purple-masked turtle struggled to her feet, panting as a little green creature jumped to her side.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"I'm fine, Tanemon…"

Trees were torn asunder, and a massive red beetle roared nearby.

"Oh, no! It's Kuwagamon!" Motimon shouted.

"Guys, GET DOWN!" Lily shouted.

They did it in time to avoid those massive jaws…

He seemed gone in the wide blue sky the next moment, so the group relaxed.

"Lily, ya 'kay?" Z wondered.

"I'm alright…"

Everyone turned to the little creatures grouped beside them…

"What ARE you guys?" Gabriel questioned.

"We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!"

"…Huh?" Z muttered articulately, quirking an eyebrow.

"They're CUTE!" E exclaimed, hugging Yokomon.

The dark blue-banded turtle crouched next to Motimon, studying him curiously…

Izzy seemed over it, but her younger sister seemed to enjoy playing with her own Digimon.

Everyone was sinking into a feeling of 'normalcy', like they'd heard their parents had.

Weird things happened all the time, so why fight the tide?

Make the best of it, they'd learned.

A roar, and everyone was startled by trees crashing just behind them…

"Oh shell-! RUN!" Izzy shouted, grabbing her sister's hand as she started running.

Angie helped pull along Z and E, and Lily kept an eye on Gabriel as the group bolted.

The younger turtle's kept stumbling, almost tripping over twigs and roots and rocks…

The Digimon hardly kept up, though they managed without the long legs.

"Guys, he's coming back!" Rose shouted above the pounding of feet.

"GET DOWN!" Angie shouted.

The jaws skimmed just above them, upsetting the tails of their bandanas, and Z panted.

"We gotta fight!"

"He'll eat us alive!" Gabriel argued.

"We don't stand a chance!" Lily agreed, jumping to her feet.

"We have to keep moving!" Angela insisted, urging her family up.

Another sky-splitting shriek, and there was no need for more encouragement…

The trees suddenly opened up to a cliff, and Izzy had to skid to a halt…

"Is it safe?"

Angie shrugged, but headed out to edge to check it out.

"Too steep…We'll have to find another way."

"Oh, that's nice…WHAT OTHER WAY?!" Z shouted.

A tree nearly fell on Lily and Gabriel as Kuwagamon flew for them.

They managed to get down, felt the air move sharply above them, before the large Digimon swooped back into the air.

Angie sat up, allowing herself to breathe, when Koromon shouted.

"ANGIE!!! GET DOWN!!!"

"Wha-?"

He was coming back, and there was hardly any time to run, let alone get down…

"Bubble Blow!"

It knocked the larger Digimon off-course, but Koromon was smacked harshly to the ground…

"KOROMON!!!"

He was heading straight for the others…

"Digimon ATTACK!" Yokomon ordered.

The six little Digimon jumped up, yelling simultaneously…

"Bubble Blow!"

A roar as the little creatures were knocked away, and Kuwagamon crash-landed into the forest, hidden from sight…

"YOKOMON!" Elie cried, worried for her little partner.

"Tsunomon? TSUNOMON?!"

"Bukamon? Bukamon, ya better not be playin' wit' me! Bukamon?!"

"Tokomon…?"

"Tanemon? Tanemon, are you okay?!"

"MOTIMON!"

They rushed to the creatures sides, cradling them close in worry…

"Koromon…Why'd you do that, buddy?"

"I wanted to make a good first impression…"

"Crazy little Digimon…"

Splinters flew into the air, making Rosie jump…

"HE'S COMING BACK!"

"Over here!" Angie shouted, and the seven were crowded at the edge of the jutting rock as Kuwagamon advanced on them…

"We've got to run…" Gabriel stated.

"No. We fight."

Everyone stared at Koromon like he was CRAZY…

"WHAT?"

"That's right! It's the only way! Stand and fight!"

"Koromon's right! It's time to show what we're made of!" Motimon agreed.

"No! You can't!"

"They're right!"

"Yokomon, you can't!"

"Let me go-Let me go-Let me go!" Tsunomon chanted, fighting against Izzy's hold.

"We can do it-We can do it-We can do it!" Tokomon started as well, baring shark-like teeth as Rosie fought for a hold.

"Ya can't! Ya'll get killed!"

"Don't, Tokomon!"

"Let me go-Let me go!" Bukamon whined, flapping harshly against Z's arms.

"…You too, Tanemon?"

A soft nod, and Lily bit her lip…

"Sorry, Angie!"

Koromon broke free, along with the others, and they charged.

"YOKOMON, NO!"

"NO! _MOTIMON_!"

"DON'T GET YERSELF KILLED! TSUNOMON!"

"TOKOMON!!"

"BUKAMON, YA BETTER TURN 'ROUN' RIGHT NOW! BUKAMON?!"

"…BE CAREFUL, TANEMON!"

"DON'T DO IT! _KOROMON_!!"

Light shone from their belts, and a strange vortex opened in the sky…

Columns of rainbow colored light came down, surrounding each individual Digimon…

"What's going on?"

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

The light died, and the group's eyes widened…

"…WHOA…" Z muttered.

"They sure got…BIG…" Izzy noted.

"Maybe this means they're stronger…" Gabriel mumbled to himself.

The Digimon jumped at their opponent, but he smacked them back with relative ease…

"Alright, then! You asked for it!"

Kuwagamon tried to take flight…

"Poison Ivy!"

He couldn't go up any higher…

"Boom Bubble!"

"Super Shocker!"

Kuwagamon was coming down with a screech…

Gomamon slid, knocking him to his knees.

"Let's get him everyone! Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

The Digimon regrouped as flames licked at the large beetle's head…

"Now, all together! Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Kuwagamon seemed to burst into flame, and fell back with a shriek, seemingly defeated.

Silence…

"…COOL!" Elie exclaimed, running forward to meet Biyomon's hug.

Z had to agree about that, though she didn't say it, and the smallest of smiles covered her face when Gomamon climbed onto her head.

"'Ey, ya crazy little Digimon. Let's not try our luck 'gain."

"But that's the fun part!" He whined playfully.

Angie smiled, crouching down to meet Agumon's leaping hug…

This caused her to land on her back from the force, but she still smiled and embraced him back.

Izzy put a hand on Gabumon's head, smirking.

"Nice one, Gabumon."

Rosie smiled as Patamon flew into her arms, and the little blue-eyed Digimon nuzzled her chin happily, wings flapping softly.

Gabriel studied Tentomon's shell intently, asking questions with the curiosity of a young child.

Lily lifted Palmon up into a hug, giggling and laughing as the embrace was returned.

Unfortunately, the celebration was cut short…

Sharp jaws split the rock apart, and it skidded under the turtles feet…

"IZZY!" Rosie shouted, terrified as she clung to Patamon tight…

"Z!" E screamed, and Biyomon began flapping her wings as the rock started free-falling…

Everyone shouted in surprise, trying to grab hold of siblings or cousins or Digimon as the air whistled past...

What more could POSSIBLY go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2 'The Birth Of Greymon'

"ELIE!"

Biyomon's foot caught hold of her partner's wrist, and she flapped her wings as hard as she could.

"ROSIE!"

"GABE!"

Patamon and Tentomon struggled against the added weight, but all three fell once their wings gave out…

"Poison Ivy!"

Lily jerked almost painfully as the vines found a hold, but some of the cliff came free of its place…

Z and Gomamon hit the water first, and the she-turtle sputtered, unable to swim…

"Marching Fishes!"

A raft of colorful fish, and Z panted for breath as the others hit the floating fish.

"I'm NE'ER eatin' sushi 'gain…" Izzy muttered.

"I'm with you…" Angie agreed.

Patamon was checking Rose over, since her eyes were closed and she couldn't seem to talk…

"Thank you, fishies!" E stated, smiling as Biyomon covered her shell with a wing.

"Uh oh…We're not out of the woods yet!" Gabriel informed.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

The boulders, and Kuwagamon, hit the river behind them, making massive waves and rough water…

The turtles gripped the fish raft tighter as it threatened to buck them off unintentionally.

A massive wave sent them tumbling through the air and onto shore, where they lay on their shells, gulping air down into their begging lungs…

"…AWESOME! Can we do it again?"

Everyone glared at E…

"Um…Maybe not…"

"If it adn't been fer Bukamon…"

Z stopped…

"Well, I guess it ain't Bukamon anymore, huh?"

"Gomamon now."

"Gomamon…"

"So you're not Tokomon anymore?" Rose wondered.

"Now I'm Patamon."

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained.

"So Digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful…" Gabriel mused.

"Right, all of us Digivolved." Tentomon replied.

"I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon, and I Digivolved into Agumon."

"Ya sure got bigger when ya Digivolved…" Izzy noted.

"Are you still Digimon?" Lily wondered.

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Angie."

"My help? What did I do?"

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy."

"Really?"

"I guess you don't run on batteries…" Elie stated.

"Sure don't!" Biyomon replied, nuzzling her partner's chin.

"But how do you access my energy?" Gabriel wondered.

"Even we don't know everything!"

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon stated.

"This kind of hurts my head…" Lily muttered, still smiling at her partner.

"No problem, Palmon."

"I'm glad I helped you change…" Rose admitted, smiling at her partner.

"I'm glad I changed, too. Now I can protect you!" Patamon replied, grinning.

"Yer not so bad, Gomamon…I guess this won't be TOO horrible…" Z joked.

"Maybe it won't be so bad traveling with you, either. Maybe I'll get you to loosen up, Ms. Grouchy-Pants."

"We'll see, little man…We'll see…"

"Let's stop messin' 'round. What are we gonna do?"

"That's a hard thing to say…" Angie muttered.

"We started up there." Lily noted, pointing up at the forest on the other side of the river, up in the cliff.

"It would be too much work to get all the way back there…" Gabriel noted.

"So let's explore 'round 'ere." Z decided.

"But what about mommy?" E worried.

"Won't she be looking for us?"

"She'll find us just fine, sis. If we stay 'ere, then that big bug will find us again, too."

"But which way do we go?" Rosie wondered.

"We don't even know which way is north…" Gabriel agreed.

"Wait, I do!"

"Really? Where?"

"It's the opposite of south!"

"…"

"…Gabe?"

"If we go back, we might find out why we're here…How we got here…" Lily mused.

"…Are there humans here?"

Everyone turned to see Elie, who kept eye contact with Biyomon.

"Humans?"

"They're kind of like us, only different."

"Nope. You're the first ones ever!"

"…If you're all Digimon…Are those monsters…Digimon, too?" Rosie asked.

"Yes…" Patamon replied, wings lowering.

"This is dangerous…" Lily muttered.

"And what happens when it gets dark?" Angela agreed.

"We ain't gonna fin' out anythin' by standin' 'round 'ere." Izzy decided, standing.

"Where are ya goin'?"

"I saw the ocean before. Maybe there's a boat or somethin'."

Everyone's eyes turned to Angie, and she thought it over as Gabumon followed his partner…

"…Let's go."

The group trotted after, and settled in a gentle pace alongside the river.

Gomamon swam beside them, a smile on his face, as he tried to splash Z.

This didn't make her the happiest person…

"Digital Monsters…Who exactly came up with that name, anyway?"

"Just call us Digimon. We like that." Tentomon replied.

"I only ask because your composition isn't machine-like."

"Oh, really?"

Sparks flew from his wings, and Gabriel shielded his face with his arms.

"HEY!"

"So, Patamon…Can you really fly?" Rosie wondered.

"Of course!"

Patamon jumped off his partner's head, flapping his wings hard in order to stay in the air.

"That's great, Patamon."

Rosie sweat-dropped…

"…Um…But you're going the wrong way…"

"I'm faster than that! Watch!" Biyomon stated, taking off.

Elie joined her cousin in watching their Digimon fall behind…

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?"

"Those are beautiful flowers…" Lily mumbled, lifting some into her hands.

"What are you going to do with them?" Palmon wondered, seeing the purple-masked turtle start weaving the stems.

"I'm making…"

Once done, she hung the purple and green flowers around the Digimon's neck…

"A necklace."

Green eyes looked up at her curiously, and Lily returned a smile.

"I always make something for someone I think needs it."

"This'll be one CRAZY story…" Angie stated, smiling at Agumon.

"I'm just glad my parents will believe me."

"Why?"

"They've done plenty of weird things, especially when they were our age. Uncle Don will have field day."

Gabumon stopped, and Izzy halted when she noticed him sniffing the air.

"Ah…Nothing like the ocean."

"Everybody, get in the water!" Gomamon laughed.

"…I don't think so…" Z replied.

SPLASH!!!

"…Ya'd better watch yerself when ya get out 'a that water…"

"Then there's a beach ahead…" Gabriel deduced.

"We can make sandcastles!" E rejoiced.

A ringing reached their ears, and the four eldest turtles looked around, zeroing in…

"Payphone?" Izzy wondered.

"Probably…"

"Then let's go find it!" Z replied, heading off at a fast clip towards the sound.

"Wait for us!" E called, and the group jogged to catch up.

Dirt turned to sand, and it slid a bit under their feet as they started running.

Eight payphones, lined up in a row, seemed to rise out of the loose sand, and Angie got to the first one in a moment.

Opening the door, she quirked an eye-ridge when the ringing suddenly cut off.

"Wron' number?" Izzy suggested.

"They wouldn't have been on the line long enough if that was the reason…" Lily replied.

"We can still call our parents." Gabriel replied.

"Yeah…I'll call mom, you get dad."

Izzy nodded.

"Rosie, ya call mom."

"Okay…"

"I'll take mom." Z offered as E ran to a payphone.

"Alrighty!"

Angie sighed, looking at the phone before her sadly…

'I'm glad Ari's not here, but…I'm just worried that she's not okay…'

Picking up the phone, she carefully pushed in the right number…

"At the tone, the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour and ninety seconds."

"Tomorrows weather calls for clear skies with the occasional ice cream."

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back."

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up and have a nice day!"

"…Either they're playin' the biggest prank in the whole world, or these thin's are messed up…" Z decided.

"…It could be either…" Izzy muttered.

"I guess they don't work…" Angie mumbled to herself, looking over her cousins…

"…But I guess we could take a break here."

Everyone breathed out, settling on the sand. Angela stayed standing, leaning on the Cliffside keeping watch, as the others tried to relax.

Izzy sat up, an arm around her partner's shoulders as she looked down the beach…

Z and Gomamon were arguing quietly with each other, seeming to enjoy having someone with their verbal skills to fight with, as Gomamon lay on his partner's stomach.

Lily let her own partner lean on her in a doze, and she mumbled lullabies and stories to keep herself occupied.

Gabriel was on her other side, listening to her soft voice as he tried to get his computer to work, Tentomon leaning on him.

Elie was cuddled up with Biyomon on the sand, already starting to fall asleep as her partner kept her warm.

Rosie watched the ocean, mesmerized by the gentle waves and the reflection of the sun…

Patamon was curled up on her lap like a cat, ears down and face peaceful as the wind rustled his fur.

She patted his head carefully, looking distant and quiet…

"Who has anything to eat?"

Lily shook her head.

"I only have my first aid equipment and…"

She paused, touching something on her belt…

"Hey…It's that weird device that fell from the sky…"

Gabriel nodded, pulling his own into his palm.

"I fergot all 'bout it…" Izzy admitted.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Angie stated.

"If I could take mine apart…"

A growling rumble cut the dark blue-banded turtle off…

"On the other hand…"

"None of us brought anything…" Z muttered.

"We were going to a comic convention. We couldn't have known…" Angie grumbled.

"Then shouldn't we go find some food?" Elie wondered.

"Right…I'll go."

Izzy stood up, Gabumon following…

"Wait for me." Rose called, standing up to run after her sister.

"Ya better stay behind, sis."

"But-."

"Go on. Ya look tired."

Strange crimson-tinted brown eyes narrowed.

"I feel fine."

Izzy sighed, allowing her sister to follow, Patamon on her head.

The little orange-furred Digimon flew up, grabbing hold of some high fruit…

He pulled, wings flapping hard.

"Patamon? Do you need some help?" Rose worried.

"I'll 'elp 'im."

The crimson-masked turtle jumped up among the branches, and pulled the fruit off easily.

"Come on, then. Let's look fer more."

Patamon followed her through the leaves, and the other two kept watch from below.

"Look out below!"

Rosie caught the food as it fell, but one unlucky one…

"OW!"

Gabumon rubbed his head, the food stuck on his horn, and Patamon smiled sheepishly…

"Sorry, Gabumon…"

Izzy chuckled.

"Ya better watch yer aim, Patamon."

"It's alright, Patamon…" His partner assured.

"Nobody got hurt."

The gold-eyed turtle jumped down, and the two turtles headed back with armloads of food…

Elie looked up drowsy eyes when they returned, but the sleep vanished from the dark eyes when she spotted the food.

"FOOD!"

Everyone seemed to jump to attention, and the turtles sat in a circle around the pile.

"We don't have enough for all fourteen of us…" Gabriel informed.

"But we can't just let some 'a 'em starve. That ain't fair." Z replied.

"We'll figure somethin' out…"

"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon assured.

"No need to include us into your calculations." Tentomon agreed.

"You sure, Biyo?" Elie wondered.

"Oh, absolutely! We can do alright for ourselves."

"Well, since that's done wit'…" Z started…

The blue-eyed she-turtle paused when she heard the sounds of eating…

Everyone turned…

"AGUMON!!!"

He looked at them, mouth full with a rather large orange they'd found…

"What?"

"You should've waited!" Angela chided.

Z smacked her forehead, and Lily rolled her eyes good-naturedly…

Gomamon shifted sharply in the water, the sound catching his partner's attention, and Biyomon stood up, facing the payphones…

"Biyo?"

"What now?"

"Trouble."

A beam of water came out of the sand like a geyser, sending the payphones high into the sky before they crashed down into shards.

Something drilled its way up, revealing a massive shell, and a pink Digimon revealed his head, topped with green tentacles.

"Shellmon!"

"Whose that?" Gabriel asked his partner.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!"

"Oh, that's just GREAT!" Izzy muttered sarcastically.

Z remembered something…

"GOMAMON!"

She bolted for the water…

"Z!" Angie yelled.

"SIS! COME BACK!"

"Z, DON'T!" Gomamon shouted, swimming towards her…

A stream of water hit her into the air, and she hit the sand rolling…

"NO!"

Gomamon was hit back into the water himself…

"Z!" Elie shouted, worried and near tears…

"Get him, Agumon!"

"Digimon, attack! Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

Nothing escaped but wisps of blue flame, and he seemed confused…

"Spiral Twister!"

Green sparks, and Biyomon nearly fell out of the air in exhaustion…

"Super Shocker!"

Barely a crackle of electricity…

"What's wron' wit' 'em?!" Izzy demanded.

A stream of water knocked all four Digimon back, rolling head-over-heels.

"Boom Bubble!"

A breath of air, like a sigh, and he was smacked away by a green tentacle.

"Poison Ivy!"

The vines didn't escape their sheathes, and Palmon was head-butted away.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Why's Agumon the only one who can fight?" Lily wondered, cradling her partner's head…

"We're just too hungry…" Tentomon complained.

"That must be it!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Agumon was the only one who ate anything! The others just don't have any strength left to fight!"

"But…Can 'e do this by 'imself?" Izzy wondered.

Angie's eyes searched the sand, as if looking for an answer, and then clenched her fist.

"Agumon, it's just you and me!"

"Then give me a diversion!"

She bolted off to Shellmon's side, picking up a piece of scrap metal…

"Angie, DON'T!" Z shouted, still struggling to her feet as Gomamon tried helping her…

The metal rang against the hard shell, again and again…

"Pepper Breath!"

The attack wasn't enough…

Angie cried out as a tentacle wrapped around her waist, ripping her feet off the ground…

"AGUMON!!"

"ANGIE!!!"

A massive hand closed over the dinosaur Digimon's body, immobilizing him…

"GUYS!!!"

"What are we gonna do?" Elie wondered, tears escaping in her worry…

"We've got to save her!"

Lily tried bringing water to her hands, but…

It didn't move…

"What's going on?"

"In this world, we can't bend elements…" Gabriel noted.

Angie cried out as the tentacle tightened its hold…

"ANGIE!" Izzy shouted, worried for her friend…

Water blasted them back, and they were too dazed to stand up again…

"No! Stop it-!"

The sky-masked turtle gasped for breath as her shell squeezed her lungs…

'I can't let him hurt them…'

She struggled, but it seemed to worsen the pain…

"A-Agumon…"

"Angie, hold on!"

"I-I can't…"

Blackness started eating at her vision…

"I-I'm sorry…" She managed to gasp out…

"ANGIE!!!!"

A bright light enveloped her senses, and crimson eyes snapped open…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Shellmon was knocked back by the sudden size change of his prisoner, and Angie was flung from his hold…

She hit the sand shell-first, and rolled away.

"Agumon?" She panted, confused.

'Wait…I've seen him before? Where…?'

She couldn't place it…

Like the memory was fighting to try and come up, but it only tickled her consciousness…

The two large Digimon faced off, waiting for who would strike first…

They charged, smashing together like boulders, but Shellmon pulled back.

A beam of water, but Greymon dodged to the side, fire escaping his mouth so it turned the liquid to steam.

Shellmon was lifted into the air by the large dinosaur Digimon's horned head, and flung high into the air.

Greymon aimed for the exposed underbelly…

"Nova Blast!"

Smoke as the pink Digimon flew to the horizon as fast as a shooting star…

The splash barely caught their attention, and Angie looked up at Greymon in amazement.

"Greymon…"

He glowed, Dedigivolving back to Agumon, and fell forward…

"AGUMON!"

Scrambling to her feet, the sky-masked turtle kneeled next to her partner.

"Angie?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you have anything to eat?"

Confusion, then a soft smile crossed her face…

"Anything for you, Agumon…"

Everyone regrouped, allowing the Digimon to eat their fill of their findings.

"…Why'd you do that, Z?"

She quirked an eyebrow at her partner.

"Do what?"

"Try to save me."

"…Well, I figured it wouldn't 'urt ta try…" She grumbled, clearly uncomfortable.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, just…"

"Temporarily removed." Gabriel assisted.

"Right." Lily agreed.

"So we need to get away from the water."

"Then we'd better get going." Angie decided.

"Anywhere you wanna go I'll go, Angie! Just pick the direction!"

"Then let's get out of here!"

"An' let the monsters beware…" Izzy added, smirking.

Rose seemed to shudder, hugging Patamon tighter.

"Monsters? But I don't WANNA see anymore monsters!" Elie whined.

"Suck it up, sis." Z replied, standing.

"Well, let's make the best of it!" Lily decided, Palmon taking hold of her hand.

"Yeah! Right, Biyo?"

"Right!"

"These guys don't know what they're in fer…" Z mumbled, smirking a bit.

'This may be more fun than I thought…'


	3. Chapter 3 'Garurumon'

The ocean looks beautiful from up above…

Angie sighed, watching the waves from a short cliff, Agumon beside her.

They were taking a short break against some large boulders, but the jade-skinned turtle preferred the sight than rest.

"…Agumon?"

"Yeah, Angie?"

"When you Digivolved from Koromon, you stayed the same…So why didn't you stay as Greymon before?"

"I can't…But even superheroes need a rest!"

Anime-fall…

"I can't WAIT to see how this comes out…" Izzy joked.

"Ha-Ha, Izzy…Ha-Ha…"

A strange roar, and everyone's heads snapped to the left…

"…Do I wanna know what that is?" Z asked worriedly.

A dinosaur-like Digimon rammed through some stone, another strange roar escaping it's throat.

"…No…No I don't…"

"What is it?" E squeaked, hiding behind her sister.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid-back Digimon." Tentomon answered.

ROAR!!!

"…Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a little miffed when they're hungry…"

"Then 'e must be starvin'!" Izzy replied.

"He DOES look mad…" Rose agreed.

"…We don't look that great to eat, do we?" Elie worried.

"We're too small to eat!" Patamon panicked.

Another roar, NOT from the Monochromon behind them…

"…I don't think I want to turn around…" Gabriel admitted.

Lily looked over her shoulder…

"…No…No you don't…"

"…Maybe they'll be too busy bashing each other to notice us sneak away?" Angie suggested.

"Maybe…If we're not between them!" Gabriel replied.

"Behind the rock!" Z shouted, and everyone bolted behind the boulders as the Monochromon charged for each other…

A crashing sound, and Rose cowered, covering her head.

Izzy tried to soothe her, to help her regain her wits.

The others were watching the two massive Digimon fight…

"They're fighting over territory…"

"Well, they can just have it!" E shouted, bolting.

"Elie!" Biyomon shouted, flying after her partner.

"Wait up!" Z yelled, running after her sister.

The group followed soon after, and they soon slowed to a comfortable pace.

No one asked E why she'd bolted.

They already knew.

Fighting wasn't a favorite thing for her, nor was it a favorite for many of them, but doing it for selfish reasons always made her feel horrible.

The sun was setting as everyone finally caught their breath, their feet starting to throb.

Trust me, when you're trained as a ninja, it takes LOTS of walking to do that…

The sky was pink and yellow and a strange white color, the sun already half-hidden by the horizon.

"We've been walking FOREVER…" E whined.

"Suck it up, sis…Just a little longer."

"Where are we going to camp?" Lily wondered.

"It'll be too dangerous to just stay out in the open…"

"We'll have to find a good spot." Angie agreed.

"And fast." Gabriel noted.

"Soon, we'll have no light to see by."

"Wait, I detect water!" Tentomon informed, taking off into the branches and leaves.

"Stay here while I check it!"

He landed on a sturdy branch, high up in the tree.

"Yes! As usual, I'm right! It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish! It's the perfect campsite!"

"Then let's go!" E shouted, running ahead again.

Gabriel had to wait for his partner to fly down before following the others, each one eager for a night's rest.

The lake was tinted pink by the sky, and had scattered cell towers in the center.

"It's so PRETTY…" Rose breathed.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon voiced.

"But where will we sleep?" Z wondered.

"On the ground." Angie replied, shrugging.

"Oh…okay."

"It won't be very comfortable…" Lily noted, rubbing the back of her neck.

"What's that?" Gabe wondered.

Everyone followed his gaze, and the lights turned on for a…

"Trolley car?" Izzy muttered in disbelief.

It sat on a small island of earth, connected to a strip of rock to the shore.

"How'd it get there?" Rose wondered.

"Somebody must be in there!" Izzy decided.

Curious as cats, the group headed over to the vehicle.

Angie opened one of the doors, and blinked…

"It's empty."

"And clean as a whistle." Lily added.

"How's that e'en possible?"

"Who knows?" Z replied, sitting on a cushion.

"At least these thin's are comfy."

"AWESOME!"

One of the seats almost rippled like a waterbed under E's weight.

"Well, it's a place ta stay…"

"Now we just have to go find food." Gabriel informed.

"Alright. Gabe, Rosie, why don't you guys go fishing? Me and Izzy will start a fire, and Z and E can get some firewood. The rest of you can go foraging."

Everyone split up to do as they were told, and their partner's followed to help.

Actually, everything was going rather smoothly.

In only a day, they were already working together with their Digimon.

Sure, it wasn't always easy, but they managed.

It was like those three months their parents said they'd been stuck in the Jurassic.

Lily was foraging near the ground for berries, and spotted some mushrooms.

'These look good…'

"Don't eat those!" Palmon warned.

"They'll make you sick!"

The blue-eyed she-turtle pulled her hand back.

"Whoa…Thanks, Palmon. I don't know what would happen if you weren't here."

"Aw…It was nothing…"

Patamon stood on Biyomon's head, aiming at a bunch of fruit…

"Boom Bubble!"

Falling…

PLOP!!!

"OW!"

"Oops…"

Patamon flew to Gabumon, pulling the fruit off his horn…

"Sorry, Gabumon…"

"You'd better watch it, Patamon." Gomamon joked, going off to find his partner.

Angie was just done making the wood ready, and stood up with her hands on her hips.

"…Now how do we start this thin'?"

"Like this! Pepper Breath!"

"…Good idea, Agumon."

"Aw…"

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Gabriel announced.

"Good…Now how do we cook the damn thin's?" Z wondered.

"With a stick." Angie replied, positioning the skewered fish over the flames.

The sun was gone by the time the food was piled together, and the seven turtles crowded around the warm fire to eat.

Eating their fill made most of them drowsy, and everyone was ready for bed…

Even Rose, who was known to stay up late, was yawning and rubbing her eyes.

Patamon was cuddled in her arms, safe and warm as he listened to her heartbeat, and Izzy stretched her arms over her head.

"That was great…"

The moon was bright above them, catching Lily's attention as Palmon leaned on her lap, almost fast asleep.

Gabriel was filling up some emergency water bottles he'd found in his sister's pack, and kept them over the fire to get rid of any possible germs.

He knew their chances if anyone got sick, so he wasn't taking any chances.

"…There's no North Star…"

Everyone still more than half-awake looked at Z…

"I've been lookin', but it ain't there. All the constellations are messed up, too."

"That's weird…" Lily noted, Tentomon leaning on her other side.

"This whole PLACE is weird…" Gabriel mumbled.

"We'll need ta keep watch." Z noted.

"I'll take first watch." Angie offered.

"I'm not sleepy."

"I'll take the next one." Izzy stated.

Quite a few of the Digimon were asleep anyway, so their partners lifted them up and headed back to the trolley car.

Angie made a small fire outside with her partner's help, and the others settled into the trolley car.

Lily just stayed sitting, Palmon on her lap and her brother leaning on her shoulder, Tentomon on his own lap.

Z was lying on another seat, like a couch, as Gomamon curled up on her chest and E took up her stomach, hugging Biyomon to her chest like a stuffed animal.

Izzy just sat up, not even asleep, as Gabumon leaned on her, and Rose was on the other end, hugging Patamon as she drifted to sleep…

"Yo, Gabumon…"

"Yes?"

"Go o'er there wit' Rosie."

"Why?"

"'Cause yer fur's makin' me sweat. Just do it."

"You want me to keep her warm."

"I didn't say that." The crimson-masked turtle replied, a blush of embarrassment on her face.

"You just don't want to admit it."

Gabumon scooted over before Izzy could reply, and the gold-eyed turtle stood up, looking out of the window in one of the doors…

"…Thanks, Belle…"

The blush deepened at the sleepy voice, and she stepped outside.

"Izzy?"

The dark-skinned she-turtle froze, sighing as she turned to her crimson-eyed cousin.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"…Well…I guess you can go get some fresh air…but don't stay up too long…You'll need your sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah…Ya sound like my mom…"

The jade-skinned turtle sighed, putting her chin on her hand as her friend walked away.

"Angie?"

"Leave her be."

She saw a shadow follow…

"She'll be fine."

Izzy didn't stop until she'd reached the shore, and she slid down a trunk onto her butt.

'Why can't I just admit I care?'

"Izzy?"

The gold-eyed turtle looked up at Gabumon, and she clammed up big-time.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He settled down beside her, and looked up at her with knowing red eyes.

"I am only here if you wish to talk."

"…"

Truthfully, that was awfully tempting…

"Maybe…I ain't gonna promise anythin'…"

Seeming satisfied, the blue-furred Digimon gently leaned on her, listening to her heartbeat.

Truthfully, though some of the other Digimon had admitted that they thought Izzy was a bit rough, he thought she was just emotionally closed-off.

A real heart of gold, hidden in layers of coal.

A strange rumbling sound brought both out of their thoughts, and they watched with wide eyes as the island rattled.

"AGUMON! I TOLD YOU TO STOP POKING THE FIRE!"

"BUT IT LOOKED FUN!"

The water was starting to rage, and a sea dragon-like Digimon rose from the depths.

He didn't look happy…

"It's Seadramon!"

Everyone was piling out of the trolley car, terrified by the sudden attack.

The path connecting the little island to the shore shattered as Seadramon pulled it along by the tip of its tail.

It slammed to a halt in the middle of the lake, and Izzy clenched her fists…

'Come on, Agumon…Digivolve…Digivolve!'

Tail now freed from the stone, Seadramon turned to take them down…

The island shook as he kept ramming it, everyone falling over their own feet.

"IZZY!"

That was Rose.

Her little sister.

'HELL no!'

"Gabumon, come on!"

"What-?"

The crimson-masked turtle dove into the water, swimming as fast as she could.

Gabumon just couldn't leave her alone out there with Seadramon…

Swimming after his partner, the Digimon tried his best to keep up.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Pepper Breath!"

It was SO not working…

Rose looked up, spotting her sister swimming nearer…

"Izzy!"

She ran to the edge, but the shaking ground made her slip off…

"ROSIE!" Patamon shouted, flying down to help his panicking partner with Gomamon.

Izzy reached them quickly, and helped her sister onto the swimming Digimon.

"Ya better take care 'a 'er, Gomamon."

She took her sister's terrified face into her hands.

"Don't worry 'bout me, sis. Ya just stay out 'a danger."

The pink-banded turtle nodded, and her older sister swam towards Seadramon, Gabumon at her heels.

"'EY! Ya o'ergrown water lizard! Leave 'em alone!"

Seadramon looked ready to try and eat her…

"Blue Blaster!"

The little Digimon was smacked all the way back to the island, where Z managed to catch him.

"GABUMON-!!!"

Izzy was pulled under by something around her ankle, and she hardly got a chance to catch a breath…

"IZZY!!! IZZY!!!" Rosie started shouting, worried for her sister.

The tail came up, wrapped around the she-turtle's body and shell like a snake.

"Oh no!"

"Seadramon might be a bubble-brain, but once he gets a hold of his prey, he won't let go!"

"We've got to save her!" Angie shouted.

"But Agumon can't Digivolve!" Lily reminded.

"Patamon, you've got to save her! Hit him with a Boom Bubble!" Rose begged, near tears.

"Seadramon's just too big…I don't have enough power now."

The little Digimon tried his best to stop the tears flowing from her eyes…

"Gabumon, you're bigger. What about you?"

"…You're right, Patamon…Izzy is in danger, and I must save her."

Gabumon turned to the water, gathering his courage…

"G-Gabumon…"

"Just hold on!"

"D-Don't…I-I don't w-want ya…t-ta get…h-hurt…"

It seemed like a struggle for the smallest of breathes…

"Izzy-!"

"N-No…"

The world was darkening around the edges…

"Don't…"

"IZZY!!!"

That bright light…

Where was it coming from?

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Fangs flashing, the large wolf Digimon cut his partner free.

Izzy was flung towards the island with a snap, but Angie and Agumon managed to catch her.

"Izzy!" Rosie shouted in joy, hugging her sister.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but…"

The dark-skinned turtle looked over her shoulder…

"Gabumon…"

Garurumon's jaws lost their hold on Seadramon's back, and he was smashed through the water…

'Gabumon…'

"GARURUMON!!!"

…

The Digimon burst up from the depths, his tail whipping Seadramon in the face as he tried to pursue his target.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel! He's like a growling torpedo!"

"Really? He must be invincible!" Gabe replied.

"Well, that's what I've heard…" His partner admitted.

"We'll soon find out!"

"Ya'd better not be exaggeratin', Tentomon." Z warned.

"He could be…"

"But I HEARD about it!"

Izzy was almost biting clean through her lip…

'Come on, buddy…Come on…'

"Ice Blast!"

"NO!"

Garurumon was frozen in place , ice building on his fur…

"Ya can do it, Garurumon! Hit 'im wit' yer best shot!"

A crack as the Digimon began to pull himself free, shards floating up from the sudden force…

"Howling Blaster!"

The two attacks collided for a moment, fighting for dominance, but it was soon apparent Garurumon's was the stronger of the two.

Seadramon's head snapped back from the force, snout scorched, and he fell limply into the water.

Defeated.

Garurumon Dedigivolved in a bright light, swimming back to the island as Gabumon.

"Fighting sure is a good way to keep my fur dry." He joked.

"Ya did great, buddy." Izzy congratulated.

"Thanks…"

"There's no need for that. I'll gladly do it again."

Rose hugged the horned Digimon around the neck, smiling.

"Thanks for saving my sister, Gabumon."

"Anytime, little friend."

The pink-banded turtle turned to her older sibling.

"You were really brave…Like a superhero!"

The crimson-masked kunoichi blushed…

"Really?"

"Now that the reunions o'er…How the SHELL are we goin' ta get back!?!"

"Don't worry!" Gomamon assured his partner, jumping into the water.

"I've got this covered! Marching Fishes!"

The colorful little fish came up, pushing the mound of stone back against the shore.

No one wanted to stay ANYWHERE near the trolley, so they trotted off as the sun crept past the horizon.

They were too tired to go very far, and were soon lying on the cool grass, shaded by trees.

"There's a pattern here…" Lily murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"This time, only Gabumon could Digivolve…"

"That's right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before." Gabriel agreed.

"Yeah…" Angie muttered, thinking…

"…So they Digivolve when we're in danger."

"It's the only explanation…"

The sounds of sleep began to lull them, though Angie managed to fight it for a bit…

But Agumon was such a WARM pillow…

"Izzy?"

The little voice caught the crimson-banded turtle's fogged attention…

A soft grunt of acknowledgement as one of the warm weights on her chest shifted…

"I love you…"

Silence, and she hugged her sister close…

'I love ya too, Rosie…'

Sleep closed in around her as Gabumon smiled…


	4. Chapter 4 'Biyomon Gets Firepower'

"Look at all the weird signs…OOOH, a bunny!"

"Sis, FOCUS!" Z scolded.

"AW…You're no FUN anymore…"

"Get used ta it."

E pouted, a bit hurt, when Biyomon nuzzled her side like a feathered cat.

"Don't worry! I'll have fun with you!"

"Really?"

Her face lit up, and the dark-eyed turtle hugged the pink-feathered Digimon.

"Hey, what's that?" Lily wondered, looking up at the sky.

"A plane?" Gabriel suggested.

"I think it looks like a gear!" E decided.

"Gears don't fly." Z retorted.

"They could, too!"

"Shouldn't we be more worried about-?"

Rose was cut off as a root snapped beneath her foot, and gravity took hold for a heart-wrenching moment…

"ROSIE!"

Izzy and Gabriel managed to keep her from falling down the short, steep hill…

"Are ya 'kay?"

"You should be more careful."

"Since Lily can't Waterbend here, we have to be cautious." Angie agreed.

"Sorry…" The pink-masked turtle apologized softly.

"Could that have been a snake?"

"Nope. No snakes." Biyomon answered.

"Only giant beetles and other unpleasant Digimon."

"Don't worry, Rosie!" Patamon assured, wings flapping.

"I'll take care of them!"

"Thanks, Patamon!"

"We'd better keep moving, then…" Lily noted.

"It's not like we got anywhere ta be…" Z replied.

"It still wouldn't be safe to stop." Gabriel stated.

"Let's keep moving. Watch your footing."

"Yeah. Maybe we'll fin' some intelligent life 'ere…"

"Hey, is she saying that Digimon are not intelligent? Is that was she's saying?"

Elie shook her head, holding her partner's hand.

"Of course not! But we still need to stick together, right?"

"Right!"

"Because we're all family now, and that means nobody gets left behind!"

"…Um…Elie?"

"Yeah, Biyo?"

"…I think they're leaving us behind…"

The orange-masked turtle blinked under her cowgirl hat, looking down the path…

"…Thanks for waiting!" She called sarcastically, pulling Biyomon along as she rushed to catch up.

"Don't worry, sis. We weren't gonna leave ya behin'." Z teased.

"SURE…"

The forest was gradually thinning, and ended abruptly on the edge of a desert.

"…HELL no…"

"Izzy-."

"HELL…NO…"

"It won't be that bad-!"

"Ya just jinxed us, Angie! JINXED US!"

"Stop being a baby and come on!"

"…I'm not a baby…" Izzy finally muttered in defeat, dragging her feet across the sand…

"Look at all these telephone poles…" Gabriel noted.

'Like the payphones and the trolley…Things from our world put here for seemingly no reason…'

Elie was watching the sky, and saw that strange gear fly for a tree-covered mountain, crashing into the top.

The heat was almost unbearable, but their reptilian bodies soaked it up naturally.

Still, sweat beaded on their skin and soaked their clothes…

For the time being, jackets were flung over their heads for shade, shirts rolled up and pant's legs lifted into shorts.

Skirts were tied up to their thighs, and hats were given to Digimon to keep them cool.

"Did I wanna go inta the desert? NO. Did ya listen ta me? NO."

"Shut UP, Izzy." Angie snapped, the heat making her cranky.

"Z, how much further?" Gomamon whined.

"MUCH further, little man…MUCH further…"

"…Anybody else notice that these poles have no connecting wires?" Lily wondered.

"You're right…That's strange…" Angie admitted.

"But how are they supposed to work?" Rose wondered.

"They don't…" Gabriel answered.

"…Maybe someone WANTED us to come through here…" Elie murmured, hugging Biyomon to her chest.

"That's ridiculous." Z replied.

"We'd better find water instead of arguing." Lily soothed.

"Otherwise, we'll dehydrate."

"Right…But everybody feels fine right now, right?"

Everyone nodded, already knowing they wouldn't last long out in the open sun as they were.

Still, they couldn't stop moving…

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric pressure, and analyzed the relative humidity."

"…And what did you find out, bro?"

"…It's really…REALLY hot…"

"…I could 'a asked E ta tell me that…"

"HEY…"

"Hold it…I have to stop…"

Everyone paused at the exhausted voice, looking down at Biyomon.

"I just don't think I can go any faster…"

"You just have to stay positive, Biyo!" E advised.

"Like…imagine that it's raining!"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!"

Biyomon nuzzled her partner's side, smiling.

"I simply adore the rain!"

"Pretendin' ain't gonna 'elp, sis. We need OUT 'a this desert."

Patamon perked, taking flight into the air.

"Wait! I think I see something!"

The little blue-eyed Digimon scanned the horizon…

"…It's…WATER!"

"WATER!?!"

"And a village!"

The group shared a glance…

"Run?"

"Run."

In a flash, they bolted, sand and dust flying up into the air.

Food, people, WATER…

It was too much to resist!

When they got closer…

"It looked so much BIGGER from far away…" Patamon apologized, wings lowering.

"It's okay, Patamon…"

"They're so CUTE…" Elie squealed, grinning.

"Oh great…How are we supposed ta FIT in this place?" Z wondered.

"At least these guys are friendly." Lily replied, smiling at the little Yokomon.

"Okay, question. Who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon questioned.

"And just what do giant Digimon drink?"

"Me? I'm not a Digimon." Elie replied.

"Elie is what we call a turtle. Yes, we know they look strange, but they're actually very nice."

"What's a turtle?"

"If you are not Digimon, what are you doing here in Digi-World?"

As the Digimon tried to answer the Yokomon's question, the turtles settled around the little huts.

Elie rested her shell on one gently, closing her eyes as she tried to reenergize her sore muscles.

"Biyomon, just when did you Digivolve?"

"When I met Elie. We share a special bond that's magical."

The orange-masked turtle perked, intent on hearing more.

"You don't talk like us anymore…Is that how all Biyomon talk?"

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Elie. She is a wonderful and kind person, and I've already learned a lot from her."

'She's learned from me?'

Elie blinked, a bit confused.

'Actually, I thought I learned so much more from HER…'

"We still don't understand how you Digivolved."

"What is it about being around them that makes it happen?"

"Elie needed me. I had to protect her."

Her voice seemed to start fading out as the human-skinned turtle delved into her thoughts…

'We're so lucky…They're here for us…Protecting us…But I guess we help them fight…'

She looked up at her partner with unfocused eyes…

'She's such a great friend…'

"Elie? Elie!"

"Huh?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, her brain raced to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah, Biyo?"

"We're invited to have dinner with the Yoko's. They said they'd be willing to share with all of us."

"Really? Thanks!"

"What do Yokomon eat?" Gabriel wondered.

"I hope it's somethin' good!" Izzy replied.

"Maybe some pizza would be good…" Rose mumbled.

"You know what would be better?" Lily asked.

"No…what?" Angie wondered.

"WATER!"

Everyone perked at that, and found the two youngest cousins running towards a fresh water spring.

"All the water is piped in from a spring on Miharashi Mountain. It's the best water in the world."

"Forget the world! Mount Miharashi water is the best in all the galaxy!"

"Where's Mount Miharashi?" Lily wondered.

"Up there!"

Elie tilted her head…

'Didn't that weird gear thingie crash there?'

"That's a live volcano." Izzy noted.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." One of the Yokomon explained.

The water suddenly trickled to a stop, and Rose backed up…

"I know that sound…It comes RIGHT before Izzy makes an-."

Fire burst up in a column of heat…

"EXPLOSION!!!!"

Everyone fell back, startled.

"What happened?!" Angie demanded.

"The water evaporated!"

"That's okay, because the lake is always FULL of water!"

The turtle's ran to the edge, stopping before they fell over into an empty lakebed.

"…This…is NOT good…" Gabriel decided.

"Let's not panic." Z ordered.

"There's still a well."

Dropping the wooden bucket down, they heard the dry impact, soft crackle of flames…

"…I don't think this is working, sis…"

"I thin' I can tell!" Z huffed, pulling up the rope.

It was singed on the tip, and the bucket was gone…

"…Uh oh…"

Flames licked over the edge before bursting up.

"HOLY-!"

"We need to go up there and find out what's going on." Lily decided.

"We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery Digimon called Meramon."

Patamon and Tentomon flew up, looking at the mountain…

"We see him!" Tentomon shouted.

"He's coming down the mountain!"

"He's coming straight for us!"

Everyone was starting to worry and panic and fret, unsure of what to do…

"We can't just let him kill everyone!" Angie decided as Meramon reached the forest and started racing through…

"Izzy, Rosie, Z, you guys pile the Yokomon into that freighter! Lily, Gabe, you two lead them! Me and E will guide the rest!"

No one seemed to move, taking in this rushed information…

"Move! He's getting near the desert!"

Everyone snapped into action, moving as quickly as they could, a flood of pink bodies following them.

The turtle's were soon in the lakebed, most of the Digimon in the ship…

E was in front of the entrance, directing the Yokomon's flow.

When it began to trickle down, she felt something…amiss…

'What's missing?'

Her eyes widened.

'Biyo…'

Her head snapped around, dark eyes darting up at the edge…

"BIYO! BIYO, GET DOWN HERE!"

"NOT UNTIL ALL OF MY FRIENDS ARE SAFE, ELIE!"

'Then I'm going to have to go get you!' She decided, bolting.

"E!! E, DON'T!!" Angie shouted.

The young turtle didn't pay any mind to it, legs pumping powerfully.

She was getting so CLOSE…

A flash of red, and she was glad the Yokomon were relatively safe…

But…

"BIYO! BEHIND YOU!!!"

"Go away, Meramon! Leave us alone! We're not bothering you-!"

Biyomon was knocked into a roll down the cliff, and the orange-masked turtle sped up her pace…

"BIYO!! BIYO!! I'M COMING!!"

Biyomon was lucky enough that E jumped, catching her safely before tumbling head-over-heels onto her butt.

The Digimon was cradled against her partner's plastron, sitting on her lap.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I hope I never do that again, it wasn't very fun."

Elie smiled at that.

"I bet!"

Standing, she cuddled her partner close in a hug.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"That's what friends do."

Turning, she headed back towards the others.

"You can say that again! My friend…"

A crack, and Biyomon's eyes shot up.

"We're still in great danger, Elie."

"Biyo-!"

"You stay here! It's my turn to rescue YOU now!"

The Digimon flew out of her partner's grip before her arms could tighten, and hovered in front of Meramon.

"You think you're really hot stuff? Well, you're in BIG trouble now! Spiral Twister!"

Elie wrung her hands…

'Be careful, Biyo…'

"Spiral Twister! Spiral Twister!"

It wasn't WORKING…

"Is that the best you have to offer, weakling?"

Angie and Gabe were rushing to help, their Digimon, along with Patamon and Gabumon, in tow.

"BIYO, GET OUT OF THERE!"

A fireball knocked her out of the sky, and Elie cried out as if she'd been struck instead.

"NO!!! BIYO!!!!"

"We need to strike now!" Angie ordered.

"Hit him with everything you've got!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Boom Bubble!"

They were making Meramon grow larger, STRONGER…

"…Maybe that wasn't the best approach…" Gabe admitted.

"You think?"

The large Digimon jumped, ready to crush them into ashy dust…

Instinctive reaction.

A flinch, a scream…

"BIYO!!!"

"My friend needs my help now!"

A bright light, warm and SAFE…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The large phoenix-bird caught Meramon in midair, flinging him back to the shore as she flew up higher.

"Biyomon…she Digivolved…"

"What's wrong, Birdramon? Afraid of me?! Let's fight!!"

A fireball smacked the back of her wing, nearly causing her to spin out…

"Don't turn your back on him, Birdramon!"

Birdramon flew towards him, avoiding some of the projectiles…

"Meteor Wing!"

The attack seemed to be absorbed into his chest with a painful jolt, and he shrunk, a Black Gear escaping him…

It was sundown by the time Meramon had recovered to his old self and the Yokomon had returned to their village.

He explained that he'd lost control because of the gear, and he hardly remembered what he'd done.

With a promise to never do it again, he headed back to Miharashi Mountain.

Elie smiled a bit, hugging Biyomon close.

"See? There was a happy ending after all!"

"Hey, you guys never got that dinner we promised you! You guys must be starving!"

"Oh, we are…" Izzy admitted.

Z nodded, and put a hand on her sister's head.

"Z?"

"Ya did great, sis."

The older turtle gave the barest of smiles, Gomamon atop her head.

"Keep it up, E."

"…Thanks, sis."

Elie grinned hugely, happy as ever.

'I guess this whole mess wasn't so bad after all…'


	5. Chapter 5 'Kabuterimons Electro Shocker'

"…Have we been through 'ere 'lready?"

"No, Izzy…"

"Are ya sure, Angie? I could 'a SWORN…"

"We haven't."

"But maybe-."

"We HAVEN'T."

"Ya sure-?"

"I'm SURE."

"…Ya know, ya need ta control yer temper better."

Angie glared at her crimson-banded cousin, eye twitching…

"…Angie?"

"…I…am sure we haven't been through here…"

"An' I trust ya."

Izzy stepped AWAY from her only elder cousin…

It seemed the sun was making them all cranky…

"Either way, I'm tired…" Rose admitted as Patamon used his wings to shield her from the heat.

"I can't walk anymore…My legs are like LEAD…" E whined.

Lily nodded, leaning against the large tree the others had stopped near.

"Guess we're taking a break, then…" Gabriel noted, ducking into the shade.

"It ain't like we got somewhere ta be…" Z mumbled, Gomamon nearly sliding off her head panting.

The dark blue-banded turtle nodded, opening his laptop and pressing the power button.

Seeing if it would FINALLY work as the others settled on the cool grass around him.

With an irritated sigh, he closed it with a click.

'Low batteries…'

"Hey, look."

Angie turned to the horizon, head quirked at the dark smoke.

"It's smoke…" Lily noted.

"Where's it coming from?" Rose wondered, craning her neck.

"I'll check it out." Izzy murmured, heading off with Gabumon.

Gabriel decided to try his laptop again…

'It works!'

His heart sank the next moment…

'But it's low on batteries…'

As he pondered the idea of using his partner's Super Shocker to power it up, Izzy started calling them over to see what she'd found.

Once everyone reached her, their eyes widened at the factory and wire fence before them.

"Whoa…"

"There must be people in there. Let's find them." Angie decided.

"Cool group THIS way." Z shouted, moving away.

Angie followed after giving clear warning to be careful, along with E.

The others shared a look before heading off in a different direction.

Lily followed her younger brother, looking around at the whirring machines as Izzy and Rosie came up behind.

The blue-banded turtle stopped in front a door reading 'power supply', and smiled.

"Here it is…"

Stepping inside, the lights switched on…

"…WHOA…" Lily whistled.

"That's a big battery…" Izzy admitted.

"REALLY big…"

Putting down his bag, Gabriel went closer and felt the smooth surface…

"We're gonna go check out the rest 'a the factory." Izzy informed, turning.

"Come on, Lily."

"But…"

"Go on."

The blue-eyed she-turtle looked at her brother uncertainly.

"I'll be fine on my own. I have Tento." He assured.

"Just go and have some fun."

"Alright…"

Lily was already being pulled away by Palmon…

"Just call if you need something, alright?"

"Right."

He sighed as they left, and his hand traveled over the battery…

His brow furrowed when he felt a groove.

'What's this?'

Pulling back the strange panel, an eye-ridge quirked as it swung open like a door.

"What's in there?" Tentomon wondered, slipping in ahead of his partner.

"Whoa…" Gabriel mumbled, looking around.

The room was a bright white, glowing and tall and cylindrical, with colorful hieroglyphs all along its surfaces.

"These markings are binary annotation of some sort…computer program…a very COMPLICATED one…"

He reached out, touching the corner of one marking…

It wiped away easily, and took with it the light.

"…Uh oh…"

The dark-eyed turtle sighed, smacking his forehead on his palm.

"Great job, Gabe…"

He started rooting through his bag…

"Smooth move…Why not kick a puppy while you're at it?"

Pulling out a marker, he twirled it between his fingers.

"Maybe if I just redo the marking…"

Carefully, he redid the marking and snapped the cap back on as everything lit up once more.

"That's weird…" Gabriel muttered, sitting down with his open laptop…

"What is?" His partner wondered.

"Well, you see, batteries are powered by an acidic chemical reaction, which generates a current…but THIS one produces it's own current INDEPENDANTLY…"

"And what does that mean in plain English, for those of us who didn't major in engineering?"

"Well…if I can somehow decode this program here, I can trace its base functions and figure a way back home."

Silence except for the clicking of the keyboard keys…

"Why don't you go spend time with your family?"

The slightest falter, the slightest hesitation, before Gabriel answered…

"They probably don't want me around…"

"What makes you think that?"

"…It's just…Well, it seems like I can't do anything but this…"

"There are plenty of things you can do." Tentomon assured.

"You're brave and smart and a great friend. There's no reason they wouldn't want to spend time with you."

Silence…

"Unless it's YOU who doesn't want to…"

The blue-banded turtle looked away guiltily.

"…I just don't feel comfortable…"

His partner's 'hand' covered his own, and he looked up at the bug Digimon with almost vulnerable eyes…

"I'll help you."

A slight nod, before the glow from the screen caught his fascination…

"Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution…You're family is in trouble…Can't you feel it in your bones?"

The strange device on Gabriel's bag strap began to glow…

The screen was changing strangely…

'What's going on?'

Tentomon's armor began to glow amid the cracks, white and steaming hot…

"Oh, my! It's getting hot in here! Ow! OW! I'm burning up! Do something! Quickly! I'm being zapped!"

"Tento?!"

"Ouch! I can't stop! OUCH!"

'I've got to pull the plug!'

Turning off the power, Gabriel sighed as Tentomon fell on his shell…

"I don't like computers…"

'That weird thing stopped glowing…'

"…We've got to go find the others."

Standing, he put his laptop away and pulled Tentomon along.

He found them on a rooftop, looking out over the factory…

"Hey, guys! You'll never guess what I figured out!"

"What is it, bro?" Lily wondered.

"In the Digital World, basic data and information is a living, viable substance! It's ALIVE!"

The door behind them slammed open, and three panting she-turtle's stumbled through…

"We've got to get out of here!" Angie warned.

"Wha-?"

"Why-?"

Something busted through the ground between them, frightening everyone to take a few steps back.

"It's Andromon!"

"…Uh oh…"

Missiles were trained on them…

"FIRE!"

Lily managed to pull her brother out of the way, but Rose was frozen in terror as Izzy fell out of range.

"ROSIE!"

Gabriel saw the crimson-masked turtle's device glow…

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

The large blue-furred wolf knocked that attacks away, one of the missiles exploding as the other headed for the untargeted group…

It's mouth opened, shooting machine gun pellets…

"AGUMON!"

The blue-masked turtle noted the same glow…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The projectile was destroyed by a mighty swing of his tail, and both Champion-level Digimon faced Andromon.

They…didn't do too well…

Actually, their efforts got them thrown over the edge of the roof to fight three or so stories down…

"GREYMON! ROAST HIM!"

"BEAT 'IM UP GOOD, GARURUMON!"

"You puny ones DARE to challenge ME? Lightning Blade!"

"Buddy, NO!!!"

"Nova Blast!"

Andromon dispersed the flames like they were nothing…

"Howling Blaster!"

The same effect…

"He's more powerful than either 'a 'em…" Z growled.

"…Could we lose?" Elie worried.

And it did seem likely as Andromon beat Greymon and Garurumon to the ground…

"Try reentering that program."

Gabriel gave Tentomon a confused look, until he realized what he meant.

"Why?"

"I believe that's the key to my Digivolving."

"…You might be right."

Pulling out his laptop, the dark-eyed turtle typed faster than he ever had before…

"It's in!"

The same strange glow…

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Kabuterimon…"

A grin spread across the boy's face…

"Go get him!"

Kabuterimon took to the air, swooping down towards the battle…

His initial tackle missed, but he came back up and tried again, another failure.

Missiles flew after him, and Kabuterimon flew straight up, trying to out-race them.

Gabriel saw a spark…

'His organic leg…'

"KABUTERIMON!!!"

An explosion above them, sending wind to flutter their mask tails…

"SHOOT AT HIS ORGANIC LEG!!! IT'LL DISRUPT HIS ENERGY SOURCE!!!"

Kabuterimon swooped down, smoke trailing after him thanks to the speed.

"ON IT!"

Andromon seemed to be waiting for him…

"Electro Shocker!"

A Black Gear left him from the jolt, and the android Digimon fell back, weakened.

The gear shattered, like glass, scattering with the look of ashes on the breeze…

The three Champion Digimon helped everyone down before Dedigivolving, and Andromon explained what had happened.

He apologized for attacking them, that the gear had reprogrammed him somehow.

He even gave them an escape.

The sewers.

"Isn't it always?" Izzy grumbled.

Still, they thanked Andromon and headed off, goodbyes fading as the darkness covered them.

It was like being back home, and they walked alongside the sewer water with no attention to the smell.

"Gabe?"

He looked at his younger cousin, Rosie.

"Did you make Tentomon a superhero?"

"I suppose…"

"Could you make Patamon a superhero?"

"I suppose…It's possible."

Putting in the same program, he waited for it to glow…

Nothing…

In fact, the laptop shut off…

"I wonder…"

"Maybe it served its purpose." Lily suggested, a smile on her face.

"It did what it needed, and now it left. Don't worry about it."

"…Alright…"

Closing the computer with a snap, he tilted his head…

'Maybe I just needed something to make me believe…'


	6. Chapter 6 'Togemon In Toy Town'

"Digimon eat and Digimon fight-Digimon Digivolve and fight all night!"

Elie and Rose seemed as happy to sing as the Digimon, though the others only enjoyed listening.

"Why don't you sing, Lily?" Elie begged, dark eyes big and wide and pretty.

She'd learned that trick from her father…

"Well…I don't think so…" Lily admitted, blushing a bit.

"Oh, come on. Ya 'ave a great singin' voice." Z encouraged.

"Well…"

"Please, sis?"

She could never say no to her brother…

"…"

They almost thought she wouldn't…

"…Hush now, my baby/Be still love, don't cry…"

Her soft voice seemed to warm them…

"Sleep like you're rocked by the stream/Sleep and remember/My lullaby/And I'll be with you when you dream…"

Even the Digimon relaxed at the beautiful, soft voice…

"Drift on a river/That flows through my arms/Drift as I'm singing to you/I see you smiling/So peaceful and calm/And holding you, I'm smiling, too/Here in my arms/Safe from all harm/Holding you, I'm smiling, too…"

They were lulled, satiated and happy as they strolled…

"Hush now, my baby/Be still, love, don't cry/Sleep like you're rocked by the stream/Sleep and remember this river lullaby/And I'll be with you when you dream…"

Her voice was softening, dying on the breeze…

"I'll be with you when you dream…"

Palmon sighed happily, taking hold of her partner's hand.

"You have such a pretty voice…"

Gabriel nodded, eyes clouding over in memory…

"She used to sing us to sleep when we were younger…"

"And we'd play Monopoly and Mario Party…" Rose remembered.

"There'd be chocolate and ice cream…" Elie mumbled.

"Not ta mention popcorn and movie marathons…" Her sister reminisced.

"Beef jerky an' soda an' laughin'…"

"No responsibilities, no fighting, no worries…"

The turtle's sighed, now solidly lost in thought, as their partner's looked at them worriedly.

'They really ARE from another world…'

Patamon tried to comfort his partner, a bit worried.

A horrible stench wafted down the tunnel…

"Holy F***!!!" Izzy cursed in surprise, covering her nose.

The others did the same, the smell the WORST thing they'd ever had go up their nostrils.

That's saying something when you live in the sewers…

"What's that?" Angie asked, almost choking.

"Numemon."

"Numemon?"

"Disgusting Digimon that live down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"We'd better run now…" Patamon advised.

"Why? Are they strong?" Z wondered.

"Nope, but…"

Tentomon stopped as the little green Digimon came into view…

"Nume Sludge!"

Silence as it plopped before them…

"…RUN!!!"

No one was even THINKING of arguing…

They all bolted, pumping their legs as hard as they could manage, and Patamon flew ahead of them.

"Up here!"

The turtles jumped through, crouching down to make it through the entrance of the side tunnel.

Their hearts pounded for a few uncertain moments before they were met with sunshine…

They burst into the bright light, no longer constricted by the tight walls.

The sudden fresh air made them stop and breathe for a moment…

Until they remembered the Numemon…

"Oh SHIT-!"

Z stopped when she saw the little foul-smelling Digimon stop on the edge of the shadows, scrambling backwards.

"The only thing that drives them away if the sunshine." Agumon explained.

"Well, that's a good thing…" His partner replied, relaxing as warmth covered her skin.

They turned, looking over the grassy meadow that spread from the cliff behind them to the tree-rimmed horizon.

A raised path lead through some rice fields, overflowing with water, to free space.

It was like a more magnificent Central Park, only with less trees.

The free blue sky, unhindered by leaves or buildings, almost took their breath away…

"…Well…we'd better get going."

So they started off, walking along the raised earth path that cut through the terrain.

There were all manner of flowers in bloom, and Lily was happy enough to pick some.

Weaving the stems as they walked, she made necklaces and rings and colorful wreaths of petal touches.

Elie no longer whined, enchanted by the bright pigments and varied patterns.

Everyone was grateful for this little gift, this memory of another world.

How could they not?

She'd always made presents for them, lovely little trinkets that were kept in special boxes she'd also fashioned herself.

She enjoyed doing it, a smile on her face all the while.

Even if the occasional thorn cut at her fingertips, hardly drawing blood, she wouldn't complain.

Palmon would help her, and had wreaths and necklaces and bracelets, even belts.

They were beautiful, but Palmon like something else even more.

Lily had found two beautiful emerald-colored stones on the path, and had fashioned necklaces out of flower stems.

One she hung around her partners neck, and she probably would have gave the other away when the plant Digimon managed to slip it around the she-turtle's neck.

"You deserve something, too."

The violet-masked turtle looked befuddled, but didn't protest.

In fact, the smallest of real smiles was on her lips, and Palmon drank up the happiness like a plant pulls in sunlight.

Rose halted at the strange sight to their left…

"Are those…?"

"Vendin' machines?" Her elder sibling finished.

"Mirage?" Z wondered, holding her younger sister back from the sugar rush of a lifetime.

"Nope, it's definitely there…" Angie replied.

"I'd love some soda…"

Lily looked at her younger brother a moment, then started down the short hill to the valley of sugar products.

"Lily!" Palmon shouted, running after her.

"Lil!"

"I'll be alright!" She assured with a smile.

"I'll be back with your soda soon!"

She disappeared among the colorful machinery, Digimon partner at her heels, looking for the right one.

Finally finding one that contained Pepsi, the blue-eyed turtle pulled out a dollar.

"Wait! It could be a trap!"

"I'm sure it's alright, Palmon. I'm just going to get a soda for Gabe."

"…Alright…If you're sure."

"Positive."

Sliding the bill inside, she pressed the correct button with dainty fingers before stepping back to wait.

A strange sound from within, and Lily tilted her head curiously before the front began to fall towards her.

Yelping in surprise, the she-turtle leapt back to avoid the metal slab, pulling her partner after.

The inside was open, almost clean, with only a single Numemon.

"Hello, sweetie! How about a date?"

…

"I think he's their leader…"

"Well, sorry…Mr. Numemon, sir…but…I'm not interested…"

"Aw, you're just in denial, cutie!"

Palmon moved protectively in front of her partner, instinct inching in.

This little Digimon wasn't going to touch her…

"But I'm not…I'm sorry if you're hurt, but I'm not interested."

"Maybe we should run…" Palmon suggested softly.

"I'm sure he won't try to take me by force. Besides, we're in the sunlight-."

Clouds shrouded the blue sky, blocking the light…

"…Uh oh…"

"Come on, sweetheart! We'll have a great time!"

"Maybe later!" She stuttered, grabbing Palmon's arm and bolting.

More vending machines were breaking open, Numemon flooding out, and everyone else tensed from their idle positions.

"Lily-?!"

"RUN!!!!"

Angie looked behind her Waterbending cousin…

"I agree…RUN!!!!"

The group bolted, the long grass barely brushing past them as they were pursued.

"We gotta split up!" Izzy shouted, holding her sister's hand as she pulled her and Gabumon along.

"Right! Come on, E!"

Lily looked back after a few moments…

"THANKS FOR LEAVING ME ALONE!!!"

Nume-Sludge flew over her head, and she ducked.

"NEVERMIND!"

Her and Palmon were beginning to tire, feel the burn in their legs as they pumped…

They reached the forest, and the olive-toned turtle weaved through the trees to avoid the pink sludge.

"PALMON!"

"Hide!"

The plant Digimon pulled her partner behind a trunk, and both panted as projectiles thunked against the bark.

"We need to do something…We can't run forever…"

"I'll handle this!"

"PALMON-!"

The Digimon jumped out of hiding, facing the Numemon.

"Poison Ivy-!"

The enemy suddenly skidded to a halt, and ran away suddenly as if frightened out of their minds.

Both looked confused as Lily slipped out into the clear path.

"Why'd they run?"

"I don't know…I didn't do anything…"

Something stomped behind them, and both spun around.

"Palmon, whose that?!"

"It's Monzaemon! He's in charge of a special place called Toy Town. Toy Town is a place where he takes care of all of the abandoned Digimon toys, and those toys love him."

"Well…He looks cuddly and harmless enough…"

"He always has been."

"I must say, so pleased to make your acquaintance."

…

Lasers…

LASERS shot out of his eyes at them…

With a cry of surprise and fear, the violet-masked turtle spun around with her partner and started running.

He walked after them almost leisurely, still shooting after them and blasting up the ground.

"Why's he shooting at us?!"

"I don't know!!"

They burst out of the trees, the clear ground giving them less cover.

"He's never acted like this!!"

"I guess he had a personality change!!"

Someone popped up out of a trench, and Lily faltered when she saw it was the head Numemon.

"In here, sweetie! I'll protect you!"

"I don't-."

Laser.

"SEE WHY NOT!"

Jumping in, she pulled Palmon tight against her plastron as the thundering footsteps came closer.

Once Monzaemon passed over them, she relaxed…

"He's heading for Toy Town…"

"Something might be going on…"

Lily tried to steel herself.

"Let's go."

"Since I saved you ladies, now will you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry…no."

They pulled themselves out.

"But…Maybe we can just be friends?"

Lily offered a small smile before her and Palmon headed off.

"…Do you think my family's okay?"

"I'm sure they are."

They reached the colorful town, castle spires and buildings around them colored in various colors.

The streets looked like they came straight out of Wizard of Oz, gold bricks laid out evenly.

Stepping along them, the blue-eyed turtle swept her gaze across the shops and stores and empty buildings.

Her worry for her cousins and brother seemed stronger than her self-preservation instincts, since she refused to avoid any and all safe routes.

"It's so pretty…"

Colorful balloons floated in the air, some blending into the clouds, when she spotted someone.

"Izzy?"

She was being chased by a strange toy, a zombie-like expression on her face…

"OKAY…"

'I've never seen her do that before…'

"Has she ever done that before?"

"…Nope."

They kept seeing the others, zombie looks upon their faces and running around with strange toys.

"Something's wrong…"

Gabriel brushed past her, and she closed her eyes.

"Really wrong…"

"I wish I knew what was going on here…It's kinda creepy…"

Both stopped as muffled voices reached them…

"…Agumon?"

The violet-masked turtle turned to the window of a shop, peering into the darkness…

A chest lurched, lock rattling.

"HELP!"

"It IS Agumon!"

Palmon managed to open the door, and they burst in, Lily skidding on her knees beside the chest.

"AGUMON! Are you all okay?"

"We're all fine, Lily. We can't get out!"

"How'd you guys get in there?"

They explained how Monzaemon had caught them, turning their partners into zombies.

"Can't you guys get out of there and help us?"

"No, we're locked in."

"It's up to you two. It's your turn to be the heroes this time."

Lily looked unsure…

"But…"

"You must defeat Monzaemon."

"…What if we can't?"

"We're counting on you." Tentomon replied.

"We believe in you!" Patamon assured.

"We can't get free until you free the others!"

"…We have to do this."

Palmon looked up at her partner in surprise.

"I don't like fighting…"

The blue eyes looked like diamonds…

"But I won't let him brainwash my family without a fight!"

"…Right!"

The two headed out into the street once more, the violet-masked turtle leading the search for the giant teddy bear Digimon.

He turned the corner ahead of them, balloons in his hands, and Lily steeled herself, a hand around the stone she'd hung from her stem necklace.

"Let my family GO, Monzaemon! You had no right to brainwash them! Let them go RIGHT NOW!"

Glowing red eyes…

"…Maybe I should've asked nicely?"

The balloons were released…

Lasers…

"RUN!!!"

The pair did just that, Monzaemon following at a leisurely pace close behind.

Some of the road crumbled under his blast, nearly sending Lily down, and Numemon leapt from under the earth.

"Nume-Sludge!"

"I'll save you, honey!"

"You turn him down, and he still helps!"

The blue-eyed she-turtle stopped.

"But…I don't think they're doing okay…"

"I can't let them fight alone!"

"Palmon! BE CAREFUL!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Palmon was thrown back, though her partner managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

'She's not strong enough…'

"Heart's Attack!"

They tried to run…

A wall of Numemon shielded them, but the little sewer-dwelling Digimon were caught up in the heart-shaped bubbles.

"Oh, no…"

"Time to take it to the next level." Palmon decided.

"Right. We may be ladies, but we're no push-overs!"

A bright white light…

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The large cactus stepped forward threateningly, boxing gloves raised.

"Time to show this Digimon some manners, Togemon!"

"You're going down, big boy!"

They charged at each other, trading punches and blows…

"Light Seed Jabbing!"

Monzaemon stumbled back…

"Needle Spray!"

A Black Gear broke free of his stuffing, and the spell he cast broke.

The sun was beginning to set by the time everyone was reunited, and Lily happily told the story of how Palmon Digivolved and kicked massive shell.

Monzaemon explained how he'd tried helping the toys after they were abandoned, and that he was sorry they'd gotten brainwashed.

Palmon's necklace had broken, but Lily had found the stone and managed to put it on her partner's forehead like a jewel from India.

She explained that it might be safer.

"After all, what if it pops out and pokes someone's eye out?"

It soon became obvious that Black Gear was causing a lot of their problems…

"My friends, there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude, and that's by giving you all a Heart Hug!"

Angie nodded, smiling a bit.

"If you really want to…"

"Heart's Attack!"

The bubbles gave them warm, fuzzy feelings, and they giggled and laughed…

"Dumpling, a kiss for your hero?"

Lily looked down at the Numemon.

"Nope!"

She giggled, that feeling spreading through her veins.

'This place is better than I thought!'


	7. Chapter 7 'Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo'

"…It…is FREEZIN'…"

"An' yer whinin', Z. Get o'er it."

"Hey, if I wasn't whinin', ya'd be."

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"WOULD NOT!"

"WOULD TOO!"

"Will both of you SHUT UP?!"

They both stared at Angie with wide eyes…

"It's cold. I KNOW. So such your traps and deal with it!"

"…JEEZ…Touchy…" Z muttered.

Death glare…

"…UBER touchy, dude…"

"…You sounded like daddy!" Elie pointed out, smiling as she held Biyomon's hand.

"…Shut it, E…"

"But you DID…"

"You DID…" Rosie agreed.

"I thought I said SHUT IT…"

"You did." Elie replied.

"We just didn't listen."

"Ya'd better start listenin', or I'll-!"

"No hitting!" Lily intervened.

"…AW…Ya ruin all the fun…"

Gabriel shivered, rubbing his arms.

They were all rather glad they'd brought jackets and clothes, they kept them rather warm.

"It's not that bad." Angie assured.

"It could start snowing!"

Elie's face lit up.

"That would be great! Right, Biyo?"

"Wonderful!"

"We could 'ave a snowball fight!" Izzy agreed.

"I'll help make a fort!" Rose offered, smiling.

"Right, Patamon?"

"Right!"

"I'll make snow angels!" Lily stated.

"Me, too!"

"It wouldn't be that great…" Z muttered to herself, looking up at the trees.

"We'd probably get frost bite an' lose a foot…"

"Don't be such a downer, Z."

"Don't e'en start wit' me, little man…"

"Just let them have fun."

The brown-masked turtle sighed, closing her eyes…

'Yeah, an' let 'em get 'urt…' She thought bitterly.

Being a turtle and considerably small for her age, cold and snow always made her sick, along with her younger sister.

Of course, this never stopped the latter from loving winter as much as their father.

The forest stopped, and spread out into a frozen terrain.

"SNOW!"

Elie and Rose ran forward to play with their Digimon in the soft crystals, and Lily grinned.

"Ah, winter…A season made for Waterbenders…right, Angie?"

"You bet."

"If we walk 'cross this, our toes 'ill freeze off." Izzy noted.

"Then what will we do?" Gabriel wondered.

Z sighed, looking around.

"We could just turn 'round."

"Yeah, THAT'S productive…"

"I ain't hearin' YA comin' up wit' any brilliant ideas, Izzy."

"We can either walk through this snow or go up that big mountain."

"…Those CAN'T be our only choices…"

"Deal wit' it, Z…"

"Why don't ya just shut it an' let the smart people talk."

"Then shut YER mouth."

"Whoa there, wait a second!" Agumon stated, sniffing the air.

"I think there's a weird odor in the air…"

"I do believe he's right." Biyomon agreed.

"What could it be?" Gabumon wondered.

"Gas? Alcohol? …Fart?"

"Z!"

"What?!"

Gabriel turned to the horizon, seeing a cloud of…

"It's steam!"

"STEAM?"

Lily tilted her head curiously, then a grin spread across her face.

"Hot spring!"

The seven turtles shared a glance…

Then they bolted…

The snow didn't feel as cold, as numbing, now that the thought of a warm bath was fixed in their heads…

They were met with barren, heated rocks and boiling-hot water.

"AWWWWW…"

"It's WAY too hot…" Gabriel noted down-heartedly.

"Unless ya wanna be turtle soup…" Z agreed.

"At least it's WARM…" Elie replied, smiling.

"That ain't exactly gonna 'elp us much, sis…"

"Maybe that will help?"

"What? A lobster?"

"Maybe."

Dark blue eyes narrowed…

"What the heck does that mean?"

The little turtle pointed to the left, and Z followed with her gaze…

"…Ya 'ave ta be KIDDIN' me…"

"It's a fridge!" Rose exclaimed, running towards it with the others.

"But-!"

Opening it, Angie was faced with row upon row of eggs.

"WHOA…We'll have a feast!" Gabriel noted.

"We won't be hungry tomorrow!" Izzy agreed.

"Unless we die 'a food poisonin'…"

"Don't be a Grinch." Lily replied.

"Besides, what else is there to eat?"

"We could eat Izzy."

"HEY!"

"I LOVE eggs!" E stated happily.

They set off happily to make dinner, and Z huffed before sitting down under a tree, making chopsticks.

"What's up with you, Z?"

She glared a bit at her partner, but seemed to just give up.

It's not like it ever actually WORKED on him…

"No one e'er takes me seriously…Like I'm just tryin' ta annoy 'em…"

"…Well, maybe it's because they don't realize how much you care."

"Well, that's bull…"

The brown-masked turtle looked down at the wood in her hands…

"…Why wouldn't they know?"

"You don't exactly show it, you know?"

"…Maybe there's a reason fer that…"

Before Gomamon could ask about it, E popped her head around the trunk.

"Come on, sis! We're hungry!"

"I'm comin', I'm comin'…"

They were soon surrounding a slab of rock they were using as a table, and filled wood bowls with different styles of eggs.

Scrambled, sunny-side up, boiled…

Once their dishes were filled, all seven turtles dug in.

"This would be PERFECT if we had some soy sauce…"

"Nah, Tabasco would be better." Izzy replied, and Angie quirked an eye-ridge.

"If you wanted to burn your tongue off."

"Ain't that the point?"

"…No."

"I'd love some whipped cream and strawberries." Elie stated, smiling.

"I'd prefer some chocolate syrup…" Rosie admitted.

"I like ice cream." Lily added.

"Wasabi."

Z quirked an eye-ridge at her family, sighing…

"I prefer bananas an' sprinkles…Maybe ketchup…"

"…We're kinda weird, huh?" Angie joked.

"Ya 'ave NO idea…"

"You're such a stick in the mud."

"WHAT did ya say, little man?"

"You're not adaptable."

"I SO am adaptable!"

"Not that I've seen!"

"Get o'er 'ere so I can show ya!"

"Z!!! Z, DON'T HURT HIM!!!"

"I ain't gonna 'urt 'im. I'M GONNA KILL 'IM!!"

"RUN, GOMAMON! RUN!!!"

"AAHHHH!!!!"

Angie tackled her cousin to the ground, and Izzy helped her hold the raging Earthbender back.

They were glad she couldn't actually EARTHBEND here…

Once Z calmed down, she huffed, stomping off to be alone.

Elie, worried, asked Gomamon to go check on her.

"She won't actually hurt you. She may not say it, but she really likes you."

So the water-made Digimon headed off in search of his partner.

Though he joked about her being a downer and a party-pooper, he really did have fun with her.

He'd grown attached to the almost pessimistic turtle, and always stood up for her, even if she wasn't there.

He found her near a pool of steaming water, chucking in rocks.

She seemed deep in thought, dark blue eyes distant and red/gold hair in her eyes.

Z almost jumped when he brushed it out of her face.

"It's hard to see you behind it."

He smiled, happy to receive one back.

Like they'd apologized without words, like they didn't NEED words…

She brushed her long bangs back, and Gomamon took a curved piece of wood and put it on her head.

It held, keeping her face clear.

Her eyes looked so much brighter now, like you could finally see her soul through the irises.

See the love, the stubborn determination…

The heart of gold shrouded in rock like a diamond…

"…Thanks, little man…"

He actually kind of liked that nickname.

It was like having a nickname meant she regarded him as part of the family.

Everyone there had nicknames, after all.

Even most of the Digimon.

Gabumon was called 'buddy', Biyomon 'Biyo', Palmon was sometimes called 'Pal', Patamon 'Pata', Tentomon 'Tento', and Agumon was sometimes called 'A' or 'Agu'.

It made them feel like brothers and sisters, sharing partners.

If one of the turtles was hurt, it affected everyone.

"Gomamon?"

"Yeah, Z?"

"It's time ta 'ead back."

"…Right."

As she stood, he settled on her shoulder.

"I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Why do they call you Z?"

"My name's Zaira. Guess they couldn't thin' 'a 'nother nickname."

"…I like your name…What's it mean?"

"Dawnin', I thin'."

"Dawning…That's kinda nice."

She smiled a bit, the slightest of blushes on her face…

"Thanks…"

When they reached the others, a fight was just beginning to rear its ugly head…

"…Do I WANNA know?"

"They're just fighting over what we should do." Lily replied.

"Izzy wants us to go up Infinity Mountain…" Rose added.

"And Angie thinks it's too dangerous." Gabriel finished.

Z looked up at the mountain…

'That thin' SURE is a doozy…'

"Hey…You have your hair back."

Blue eyes blinked, locking with another pair…

"Oh, yeah…"

The Waterbender seemed to think of something before picking some deep orange flowers.

As she messed with the stems, weaving them together as Angie and Izzy's shouting grew louder in volume.

"YO!"

Both stopped, staring at Z in disbelief as she put Gomamon on the ground and marched between them.

"Let's not start. It's too late at night fer this."

"Who do YA thin' is right?"

The brown-masked turtle blinked.

"Well…"

"Tell her it's too dangerous!"

"Tell 'ER she's just bein' a scaredy turtle!"

"I'll show YOU a scaredy turtle!"

"Brin' it on!"

"Let's not start THIS 'gain! Stop bein' so stubborn!"

"STUBBORN? Yer the most STUBBORN person I've e'er known!"

Z whirled on her crimson-banded cousin, clearly ticked.

"Look whose talkin'!!"

"Why can't ya just shut up an' LEAVE US ALONE!!!"

For that one moment, that split second, you could see the hurt in her eyes, the wound cutting open her heart…

Then her defenses were back, her eyes hard as diamonds and darker.

"FINE!!! If that's how ya want it, I'm LEAVIN'!!!"

A little hand grabbed her own, and Z was faced with the watery eyes of her younger sister before she could turn and run off.

"Z…Please…"

The crack in her determination, her armor, but she still couldn't give in.

"Elie…"

"Please."

Elie looked ready to cry, actually CRY, and it tore at her sister's heart.

"Don't cry, E…"

"Let's just go sleep…"

The little turtle started pulling her sister along…

"I saw a cave earlier…We can rest there…"

Z didn't have the heart to pull away, but her thoughts were still muddled, her heart still aching with pain…

The others followed silently, Lily still working away at something, and everyone settled on the ground for a good night's sleep.

Z couldn't sleep, though…

Her mind was still racing, still thinking…

'They don't want me 'ere…'

She felt Gomamon snuggled against her back…

'Most 'a 'em don't…' She amended.

'…I just…'

Dark blue eyes looked out of the cave mouth, trained on Infinity Mountain…

'Maybe…If I could just make it ta the top…'

She knew it was dangerous, that going alone meant dying…

But…

If anything, she'd keep her family, her sister, from making the same trip.

Getting up carefully, the brown-banded turtle headed out of the cave.

Stopping a moment to scratch a quick note into the dirt, she headed up the path easily.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

Z stopped, turning a bit.

"Go on back, little man. Ya should be sleepin'."

"Not if you're thinking of going up that mountain alone."

"I am. Don't try an' stop me."

"I'm not. I'm going with you."

Z quirked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's crazy to let you go alone. So I'm going with you."

"…Fine…"

Besides, it seemed like Gomamon wasn't about to leave of his own accord.

Kind of like her father…

Though she never admitted it…

Her father always enjoyed 'spending time' with her, and she always gave up eventually.

Nodding, she continued on the path, the little Digimon following after her.

The path was uneven, rough, but they managed together.

Helped each other, encouraged each other.

Ledges, cliffs, tunnels, boulders, streams, ditches…

Nothing seemed to hinder them for long.

It sure tired them out, though…

They really bonded during that trip, connected really.

They were resting, Z looking up at the mountain to judge how far they'd come…

"We're almost 'alfway there, I thin'…"

"We make a pretty good team."

"…Yeah…I guess we do."

Something rumbled, and the Earthbender looked around in confusion…

"It's not an earthquake…"

The side of the mountain opened, and Black Gears flew out like bugs.

"This is where those damn thin's come from!"

The rocks closed once more…

"…We gotta figure this out."

"Wouldn't it be safer to NOT do that?"

"Come on, scaredy cat…"

Lifting him onto her shoulder, she started the trek up higher and higher.

The sun was beginning to rise, and they were ALMOST there…

They were walking on a rather large ledge carved into the mountainside, a small waterfall of water ahead and a carved hole beside them.

"They should be 'ere…"

"Maybe they want on vacation?"

"Very funny, little man…VERY funny…"

"Guess we'll 'ave ta climb higher…"

"Wait…"

The brown-masked turtle looked down at her partner, confused…

"That sound…way up there…"

Z tried tuning in…

"Yeah…I 'ear it, too…"

A large white horse, winged and masked, was flying towards them in the light of the dawning sun.

Immediately on edge thanks to so many dangerous Digimon attacking, the she-turtle pulled her partner into hiding.

"That's Unimon. He's a wise old Digimon. I never knew he lived in these mountains. He's not much of a talker. There's no need to hide from him."

"Need I remin' ya 'a the BAD info ya've gi'en me 'fere?"

"…No…"

Unimon landed, taking a drink from the small waterfall…

"Well…'E IS a beautiful horse…" Z admitted.

"Maybe Unimon can tell us what we need to know! Then we can go back to our friends!"

"GOMAMON-!"

Z stopped when she realized her partner was out of her reach and in the open.

"Hello, Unimon. It's me, Gomamon. It's been a long time since we…"

Both Digimon perked, a weird whirring sound coming within hearing range…

Z looked up at the lightening sky, eyes narrowing…

"What the heck is that?"

A shadow came into sight…

"No…"

'It's a Black Gear…'

"GOMAMON!"

It shot down, digging itself into Unimon's back…

He reared, shrieking, and Z slipped out of hiding to grab her partner as he turned to them, visor glowing red…

"Oh, shell…"

"Z?"

"Yeah, little man?" She wondered, back-tracking.

"Should we run?"

"That would be a GREAT idea…"

"So…run?"

"Run."

They both shared a glance…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

As she ran, Z tried her hardest to go FASTER…

If she didn't, they'd both-.

"Ariel Attack!"

Rock crumbled under her feet…

'FASTER!'

She jumped, rolling on her side to shield Gomamon from the impact…

Stopping, Z growled at the scrapes on her shoulder and elbow, and the she-turtle looked up as Unimon hovered before them.

"You're not thinking of LEAVING, are you?"

She looked back at the destroyed path…

"That's a perfectly safe route if you're thinking of FLYING away. Ariel Attack-!"

Suddenly, something crashed Unimon into the mountainside, and the she-turtle looked up from shielding Gomamon.

"Birdramon?"

"Hey, sis!"

Elie grinned, obviously relieved, as she waved.

"We were scared we wouldn't make it in time!"

Angie jumped down, Agumon on her shell.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine…"

Birdramon moved back as her partner jumped off, and Unimon freed himself of the rock.

"Ariel Attack!"

The large phoenix-bird was shot out of the air, and she slid down the rock.

"BIRDRAMON!"

Elie slid down to her partner, wanting to make sure she was alright…

"Agumon!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He reached up to grab his opponent, but Unimon flew out of range, and slammed the giant dinosaur into the side of the rock.

"Greymon, are you okay?"

"Great!"

SLAM!!!

"…Not so great…"

"GREYMON!"

"Nova Blast!"

It missed…

"Ariel Attack!"

'Oh, no…'

Z started, seeing where Unimon was heading…

'He's going after Elie…'

"Meteor Wing!"

THAT didn't go well…

She saw the Black Gear in his back, and steeled her resolve.

'I've gotta do it. I've gotta protect Elie.'

Gomamon seemed to see the thought in her eyes…

"Don't! You'll get killed!"

"Better me than 'er."

"Z!!!"

The Earthbender had already jumped, and landed straddling the large winged horse's back.

Taking tight hold of the half-hidden Black Gear, she pulled back with all her strength.

Unimon reared and bucked like a bronco, but she refused to let go…

"Z, DON'T BE A HERO!!!"

"I'M NOT TRYIN' TA BE!!!"

Her grip nearly loosened, her fingers nearly lost their hold…

"I'M JUST TRYIN' TA SAVE MY SISTER!!!"

One violent buck, and her grip was lost…

She was falling to the sharp rocks, and her eyes met with Gomamon for a split second…

"GOMAMON!!!"

"Z, NO!!!!!!"

That bright light…

It was EVERYWHERE…

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

She landed on something soft, and looked up her partner's shaggy bag.

"Ikkakumon…"

"Hold on tight, Z! We're going on a bumpy ride!"

Tightening her hold, she closed her eyes as Ikkakumon lunged for Unimon with his horn.

"Ariel Attack!"

The horned Digimon avoided the attack…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The sharp projectiles seemed to miss at first, but the explosives within came out, hitting his opponent from behind.

Unimon galloped off, free, as the gear shattered…

"…Whoa…"

Z grinned.

"Great job, Ikkakumon! Ya saved the day!"

All three Digimon Dedigivolved, and E hugged her sister tight.

"You're okay!"

"…I'm glad you're alright, Z."

Angie smiled.

"Just don't run off like that again. I almost had a heart attack."

Elie turned to Gomamon…

"Thanks for saving my sister, Gomamon…"

"Oh it was nothing…Besides, Z probably would've landed on her head."

He expected a retort, not the soft smile he received…

"Don't worry 'bout it, Gomamon. Yer a hero, an' that means ya don't 'ave ta fight."

"…Hero?"

Biyomon teased him about the blush on his face, and the three she-turtles looked up at the mountaintop…

"Well, we're almost there…Might as well!"

Z smiled softly, E taking hold of her hand…

'An' I thought ma was crazy when she said 'the destination ain't important, it's the journey'…'


	8. Chapter 8 'Evil Shows His Face'

Looking over the island, Z sighed…

'I'm gonna kill the little bastard that decided makin' this island so small was funny…'

"I can't believe we risked our lives for THIS…" Angie grumbled.

"We could've risked it going up a hill." Elie reasoned, smiling widely.

"Hey, guys!"

The three turtle's turned to see their cousins coming up the path.

Lily smiled, coming up to her first youngest cousin.

"Well…I thought you'd like this…"

She held up an orange and brown flowered headband, stems woven together.

Z looked up at her older cousin…

"…Thanks…"

Pulling the other off and putting the flowered one in its place, she smiled as Gomamon jumped onto her shoulder.

Izzy stepped up, looking nervous…

"Hey, Z…"

"…Hey…"

"…Look, I'm sorry fer yellin' at ya like that…"

The crimson-masked turtle managed to look up.

"We need ya, an' I shouldn't 'ave said anythin' different."

"…It's a'right…I forgive ya."

Rose and Gabriel looked out at the island, all the different climates and terrain below…

"How are we supposed to go home?" The younger wondered, cuddling Patamon to her chest.

"We'll fin' a way, sis…Don't worry…"

"I would've thought this whole place was BIGGER…" Gabriel noted.

"It seemed that way, didn't it?" Lily replied, hands on her hips.

"I say we look around a bit before we decide what to do…"

Angie drifted off, hearing something coming up the path behind them…

'Uh oh…'

"Don't worry. Leomon is our friend." Patamon assured.

"He SURE has big teeth…" His partner replied.

"He just uses them for smiling."

"He's a just leader and role model for all Digimon." Gabumon added.

"I want the children…" The lion Digimon growled darkly.

"…Yeah, 'e SURE sounds nice…" Izzy replied.

"…Run?" Lily wondered.

"Run." Angie answered.

Leomon unsheathed his blade, and everyone stiffened…

"AGU…"

The Digimon lunged…

"RUN!!!"

The group bolted, feet pounding and hearts racing as they were pursued.

Rose tripped, skinning her knees on the ground…

"ROSIE!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Leomon was distracted long enough for Izzy to lift her sister onto her shell and start running again.

"HURRY UP!!" Lily shouted back, dragging along her own partner.

Another Digimon blocked their path…

The ninja skidded to a halt, panting as they looked back to see their exits blocked.

"Guess well-executed teamwork DOES work for the bad guys…" Gabriel noted.

"That's not good for us…" His sister replied.

"Make it easy on yourselves…Give up now."

Angie clenched her fist, glaring.

"Sorry, but ninja don't know the meaning of the words 'give up'."

"Yeah. Ninja fight." Izzy agreed, nearly growling.

"Still, teamwork is important…" Elie managed.

"Leomon has always been Ogremon's worst enemy! What's happened to him?"

Both Digimon lunged…

"GUYS!"

Bright lights…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The three Digimon smacked Leomon back as they finished growing…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Ogremon was knocked back by Ikkakumon's horn…

"Rosie, get in 'ere!" Izzy ordered, pulling her younger sister and Patamon into the circle of Digimon.

"Patamon can't protect ya now. Ya've gotta stay in 'ere."

"Get him, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Get him all together! Come on!"

"Nova Blast-!"

The rocks came loose from above, and the pink-masked turtle's eyes widened…

"IZZY!!"

"Howling Blaster!"

The boulder coming for them shattered, turning to sand…

"Meteor Wing!"

Elie shielded her head, clutching her sister as the rocks disintegrated…

"Electro Shocker!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

Sand fell like rain, and Lily shook it off her head before looking around…

"PAL!"

"TENTO! Are you okay?"

"Buddy! BUDDY!"

"AGU!"

"BIYO! BIYO!!"

"Gomamon! GOMAMON!"

The Digimon had Dedigivolved, and were too tired to stand…

"We're alright, Angie…We're just a little exhausted…"

"You Digivolved twice in one day…No wonder…Poor little guy…"

"Hey, where'd Ogremon go?" Elie wondered, cradling Biyomon in her arms.

"And Leomon?" Rose worried, Patamon on her head.

"They must 'ave been knocked off the mountain…" Z mumbled.

"They sure couldn't fly." Izzy agreed.

"Even if they could, we'd better keep moving." Angie decided, standing.

Once everyone was on their feet, they started up the path, the pink-masked turtle looking up at the cliff above them.

'It didn't look like it just broke…It was like someone MADE it break…'

She didn't say anything, and the mountain terrain became a forest.

The sun was setting against the horizon, and the trees glittered.

"It's amazing that our Digimon can Digivolve twice in one day…" Gabriel mused.

"The Digimon are getting stronger…I wonder if that's a natural part of their evolution or if we're bringing out something special in them…" Lily agreed.

"Still, they're tired." Elie stated, hugging her partner.

"We need to stop soon."

"LOOK!"

Rose perked, a smile spreading across her face…

"A mansion!"

Everyone's faces lightened…

"Let's go!"

They sped for it, minds racing…

Mowed lawn, trimmed bushes, cropped trees…

SOMEBODY had to live here!

Angie stopped, a weird emotion filling her chest like dark smoke.

It was a strange feeling, muffled and urgent and weak…

What was it?

"Guys, wait!"

The group skidded to a halt at the front door, looking back at the sky-masked turtle in confusion.

"I don't think it's safe…"

"What makes ya thin' that?" Izzy wondered.

"It's just this feeling…"

Rose nodded as Patamon's ears drooped further.

"It doesn't feel right…"

"It feels a'right ta me." The crimson-masked turtle replied, opening the massive double doors.

Everything was dark, a bit ominous really, before the gold-eyed turtle flipped on the light switch.

Light flooded the large space, chasing away shadows so colors could show themselves.

The staircase looked polished, the walls freshly painted, and their toes sunk into the cloud-soft carpet.

There was a glittering crystal-crafted chandelier, and gaping dark-wood doors.

The group stepped further in, looking around as if checking for traps.

Elie blinked up at the high ceiling, reminded of their home, when Rose smiled.

"Look! A pretty angel!"

It was a magnificent picture, all light and air surrounded by dark wood.

The pink-masked turtle rushed in, and Izzy quirked an eye-ridge as if making a point.

"If this place was full 'a bad guys, do ya REALLY thin' they'd han' 'round pictures 'a ANGELS?"

Z had to agree…

"Doesn't make 'em seem very tough, does it?"

Patamon looked up at his partner with pretty blue eyes, nestled in her arms.

"Rosie, what's an angel?"

"It's something special that makes watches over you…Kind of like you guys."

"Still, this place would be safer than sleeping in the open." Lily reasoned.

"I don't know…" Angie admitted.

"We can't keep walking, besides…" Gabriel informed.

"Our Digimon are almost asleep as it is!"

The crimson-eyed turtle stood in thought for a moment, and then relented…

"Oh, alright…I guess nothing TOO bad could happen…We'll just keep our eyes open."

Agumon and Gabumon perked, as if catching a scent…

"That's the delicious odor of FOOD!"

Everyone turned to him in a moment, stomachs already revving for a meal.

"WHERE?!"

"Follow me!"

The group followed the Digimon through a doorway and down the hall beyond it.

Bursting through a swinging door, they were met with a long table full of food.

Pizza, ice cream, sushi, rice balls, ribs, soda, pudding, juice, chocolate…

It was like heaven on earth!

"WAIT!"

Izzy rolled her eyes…

"Not 'GAIN…"

Z glared at her older cousin…

"Don't this seem a bit too convenient? 'Specially considerin' no one else is e'en 'ere?"

"Maybe they just left really fast." Elie suggested.

"Wouldn't there be a REALLY good reason fer that?"

Munching, chomping sounds reached their ears, and the seven turtles turned…

"AGU!" Angie yelped in surprise.

"Are you sure it's safe?!"

"Yep!" He mumbled around a mouthful.

Everyone shared a glance, stomachs rumbling…

"Well, we shouldn't die hungry!" Lily reasoned, rushing forward.

"I agree!"

Her brother joined her near the ribs…

"Let's dig in!"

"Right!"

Z and E almost pounced on the pizza…

"ICE CREAM!"

"Wait fer me, sis!"

Angie watched them for a moment before a smile broke over her face…

"I CALL THE SUSHI!"

They ate happily, filling their bellies…

Until ice cream hit Angie upside the head…

Turning slowly, she spotted a grinning Izzy.

"What ya gonna do 'bout it, Angie?"

The sky-masked turtle picked up the soy sauce…

"This."

It spattered across the darker-skinned she-turtle's face, and her expression looked shocked.

Frozen gold locked with laughing crimson, and a smirk crossed her face…

The others hid under the table…

"OH, it is ON now."

"Bring it."

Food flew, drinks spilled, and soon the entire room and both eldest turtles were covered.

Both stood there, panting for breath, eyes locked…

Smiles crossed their faces like a summer breeze, and laughter bubbled up from their throats.

In a few moments, both cousins were on the floor, unable to breathe through the giggles still escaping their cores.

The others soon joined in as well, getting covered in fallen ice cream and pizza sauce.

Once they regained control of their lungs, the group surveyed the mess…

"We can clean it later." Z advised.

"Yeah, we'd better clean ourselves up first." Angie agreed.

So they trekked down some halls to the indoor hot spring with their Digimon…

Once most of the gunk was washed off in the showers, the girls and boys split up to go to different sides.

Angie settled into the hot water with a sigh, leaning back on her shell as the others slipped in.

Elie and Biyomon seemed to have fun playing in the water, and Z seemed happy enough to join in the game.

Izzy was lying, sunning on the rocks, as their clothes dried above her.

Lily was swimming around in lazy circles, enjoying her element, as Palmon relaxed, occasionally keeping her partner from bumping into anyone.

Rose was submerged up to her nose, trying to absorb the heat as she thought…

The other Digimon SURE sounded like they were having fun…

'Pat…'

A harsh splash, and everyone jumped.

"They can be so rough…" Angie mumbled.

"AGU! You guys okay over there?"

"YEAH!"

The turtle's rolled their eyes as Gabriel splashed.

"It's so CRAZY over here! Why can't I join you guys?"

"Ya'd better stay on the boy's side!" Izzy threatened, only shaking her fist in the air.

She was too relaxed to get up and threaten him properly…

The dark blue-masked turtle sighed, resigned to the rowdy boy's side…

SPLASH!!!

"AH! What the-?! ANGIE?!"

Laughter, then another splash…

Sputtering…

"IZZY!!"

As more roughhousing floated over the wall, the dark-eyed turtle rolled his eyes…

'Guess it's not so great over there after all…'

Once the fighting had died down, they only relaxed for a half-hour more before towel-drying.

Taking robes as their clothes hung over their arms, the turtle's found a bedroom.

It was rather simple, with pale cream walls and a rather stout-looking ceiling.

There was a window on the far side, and four beds lined one wall and the same on the opposite one.

They stepped closer, finding the sheets silky and the mattresses feather-soft.

Rose was happy enough to snuggle into the warm comforter, cuddling with Patamon.

Izzy settled on her side, Gabumon curled around her shell to keep them both warm.

Biyomon was nestled at the foot of the bed, her partner curled up in a ball.

Z had to settle on her back, Gomamon coiled on her chest like a cat.

Lily was bent around her own partner, already on the edge of sleep.

Angie and Gabriel seemed content with their partner's backs against their shells, a constant warmth…

Soft crying, and Z jumped up, sending her partner face-first into a wall.

"ELIE!"

Running to her sister's side, she tried to soothe the little turtle.

"It's a'right, E…Don't cry…"

"I-I miss d-daddy…"

The little orange-masked turtle clung to her sister, tears beginning to flow.

Homesickness flooded the she-turtle's heart, but she hugged her younger sibling nonetheless.

"Well, that's 'kay…I miss 'em, too…"

You could see the sadness, the longing in their eyes, and their Digimon partners tried to soothe them.

Only one positive thought flowed through their heads…

'At least we're together.'

If they were ever separated…

None of them even wanted to think of that…

"Bet they're worried sick…" Izzy muttered, fisting the covers…

"Maybe they stopped searchin'…"

"Mommy and daddy wouldn't stop."

And the little pink-banded turtle had said it with such conviction that her sister almost shared her hope…

"We'll get home soon." Angie assured.

"I'll make sure of it."

'Ari…'

The sky-masked turtle tried to hide herself in the covers as tears pricked her eyes…

'I'll be home soon…'

Agumon nuzzled her shoulder comfortingly, and she patted his snout to reassure him…

'I promise…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, or so it seemed, someone was shaking her arm.

Angie groaned in annoyance, turning further away so she could drift back to sleep…

Persistent pokes.

"I don't WANNA get up, dad…" She slurred in a whining tone, hardly awake.

"I'll train LATER…"

"Angie?"

Wait…

That was Agumon…

The crimson-eyed turtle peeked through her lids…

"Agu? What is it?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes free of dreams.

"I…I have to…I-have-to-go-to-the-bathroom!"

He said it in such a rush her head spun…

"You need to go to the bathroom?"

The green-eyed dinosaur Digimon nodded, and his partner stretched a bit.

Doing this reminded her of Ari…

"Come on, then…"

Angie yawned, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

MAN, was the floor cold…

"Let's do it before it before I wake up any more…"

Agumon took her hand, leading the stumbling she-turtle out the door and down the hall.

She almost thought she saw a shadow below them…

'I must be groggier than I thought…' She concluded.

Once her partner was in one of the stalls, Angie leaned on the doorjamb.

She was almost asleep…

"Aren't you scared of the dark, Angie?"

"Nah…"

She smiled sleepily…

"I'm not scared of the dark. It's a kunoichi's best friend."

"…I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry for." She assured.

"Everyone's scared of something."

"You're not…"

The sky-masked turtle looked out the window, seeing the full moon…

"Maybe…"

Agumon stepped out, looking content, when the stall beside him was busted open…

"OGREMON!!"

Grabbing the yellow-skinned Digimon's hand, Angie bolted out into the hall.

"Guys! GUYS! Wake up! OGREMON'S here!"

A large shadow blocked the path before her, and the crimson-eyed turtle skidded, backpedaling…

"L-Leomon…"

"I must kill them…The children…"

"Why do you hate us?!" The jade-skinned turtle demanded.

"He hates you because I COMMANDED him to hate you!"

Crimson eyes snapped to her right, spotting a dark-looking Digimon across the front room…

"Agu…?"

"Watch out, Angie. That's Devimon. He's the one who invented the nightmare!"

'Well, THAT doesn't sound pleasant…'

"I have no further use for this imaginary building."

The walls fell apart, some of the roof crumbled.

"ANGIE…"

A whine of pain, and her head snapped towards her partner.

"Agu?!"

"I'm so weak…even after all that food I've eaten…"

"But…how?"

"The food, the bath, the building…none of it was REAL. I created it all in your imagination."

A dark light surrounded Devimon's hand, and screams of surprise sounded as the beds lifted into the air.

"I shall use my Touch of Evil to scatter you throughout the Digital World!"

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!"

"That's amusing. My concerns are more important than your family is."

"They're my only concern! BRING THEM BACK NOW!"

"You impudent brat! You dare to order me?!"

'…Not my brightest idea…'

"Allow me to show you who's really in control here."

The ground quaked, and cracks formed in the whole island as it fell into pieces…

"You see, I have discovered the secret of the Black Gears from below! I call them forth to do my bidding!"

'He's breaking the whole ISLAND apart!'

"You and your friends happened upon this tiny island, which is just fragments of the whole world scattered across an enormous ocean. You pretend you are strangers and know nothing of this, but I am aware that you are the Digidestined, who were sent to rescue this world from my domination."

"We're not! We got brought here by accident!"

"You're little act no longer amuses me. It's time to bring an end to the Digidestined!"

"I will destroy them…"

Angie almost cursed…

'I almost forgot about Leomon!'

"Pepper Breath!"

Nothing escaped the little Digimon's mouth…

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"AGU!"

A hand grabbed her around the throat and shoulders, keeping her from running to her partner's side.

Leomon pulled out a blade, and it caught the light before her bed hit the ground near them.

Her strange little device flew free of the bedding, skidding to a halt beside Leomon's feet…

A bright light, and the lion Digimon cried out as a dark shadow escaped his skin.

"Leomon?"

"I am free of Devimon's powers!"

The jade-skinned turtle picked up the little device…

"Do you know what this is?"

"I can tell you that, for me, it is proof that you are one of the Digidestined. The Digivices are powerless in the hands of anyone else."

"You are no match for me!"

The beds were falling…

"NO!"

"Do not harm them! Fist of the Beast King!"

Devimon avoided the attack, and the mattresses swooped back into the air.

Ogremon tried to get a swing in, but his club swing was blocked rather easily.

"You're soft heart is your weakness! We shall never join as allies, and you will never know true power!"

"You may defeat ME, but the Digidestined shall be out of your reach!"

"Leomon-!"

"Go now!"

His sword pierced the floor, and the chunk under her feet fell away.

"ANGIE!"

"AGU!"

They managed to land on a chunk of icy ground that was floating away, and the sky-masked turtle sat up.

"LEOMON!"

"You're our last hope! Without you, my world doesn't stand a chance of survival! My life is insignificant!"

Angie could only nod…

Until she saw Devimon…

"Watch out-!!!"

"Touch of Evil!"

That echoing scream…

It tore at her heart…

"LEOMON!!!"


	9. Chapter 9 'SubZero Ice Punch'

Angie shivered, head down in hopes of avoiding chilly winds.

Agumon was curled around her in hopes of keeping his partner warm.

Gabriel had once said that cold, for prolonged periods of time, could cause them to pass out if they didn't get warm soon.

The sky-masked turtle had pulled all of her clothes on, but she didn't seem much warmer than before…

"Are you holding up okay, Angie?"

A shaky smile, meant to be reassuring…

"Yeah…I think I can manage…for a little while longer…"

Personally, Agumon didn't want to take the chance that she couldn't…

Coaxing soft flames from his throat, he started warming her hands.

Drifting from her thoughts thanks to the heat, Angie smiled and cuddled closer.

"I wish we would reach land…" She murmured…

"Maybe it's warm there…"

Her green-eyed Digimon partner raised his head…

"Angie, maybe you should be more careful what you wish for…"

"Why?" She wondered.

"Because you just might get it!"

An island of ice was looming over them, and their racing shard of ice was intent on meeting it head-on.

The collision jerked them forward, and the pair tumbled through the air before hitting the snow.

Rolling head-over-heels at first, Angie ended up on her shell, panting for breath.

Besides a bit of soreness from the fall and some stiffness from the cold, she seemed alright…

Muffled shouts, and the crimson-eyed turtle scrambled to her feet, digging through a mound of cold crystal snow.

Finding a yellow foot, she grabbed hold and pulled as hard as she could.

Agumon popped free, sending both back into the frozen powder-soft blanket of white.

"You okay, Agu?"

"I'm fine. Are you alright, Angie?"

"I've been better…" The she-turtle admitted.

Sitting up, the jade-skinned turtle tilted her head in confusion at the sight before her.

"Mailboxes?"

There was just a row before them, metal seeming freezing cold…

"What are these doing out here?" She wondered, standing so she could get a closer look.

"Why? What are they for?"

"For sending letters and things to other people. Nobody really uses them anymore, unless they're sending gifts."

"What are gifts for?"

"Birthdays, Christmas, special occasions…"

"Birthdays? Christmas?"

"Birthdays signify the day you were born. You celebrate it on the same day of every year and show you're a year older."

"And Christmas?"

"It's in the wintertime, and the whole family gets together and decorates a tree and gives out presents…eats a huge dinner together…sing carols…"

Angie's hands stopped on the red metal, eyes distant with memories…

"…We always loved Christmas…"

"Angie?"

"Yeah?"

"We're moving farther from Infinity Mountain."

Crimson eyes snapped back into focus, and looked up to the sea…

"Everything's moving farther away from Infinity Mountain…We'll probably drift at sea…"

"Is there anything out there?"

"I wouldn't know." Angie admitted.

"I've never been anywhere but File Island in the Digital World."

"I've never left it, either…"

"Well, it's not like we're being attacked or anything…"

The ground shook, snow lifted up…

"I just JINXED us, didn't I?"

"It's Frigimon! Don't worry, he's a good Digimon!"

A huge boulder of snow, and the two jumped out of the way.

"Agu, he has a Black Gear in him!"

And so he did, frozen into his back with frost.

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

Agumon tackled his partner out of the way, and they both watched with wide eyes as the mailbox he hit instead froze solid.

"Uh oh…"

'One hit, and we're done for…We wouldn't be able to take that kind of cold…'

Adrenaline pumped through her system…

'Our hearts would stop…We'd DIE…'

"Pepper Breath!"

It didn't even seem to hurt, and the jade-skinned turtle grabbed hold of her partner's hand…

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

A bolt, a quick twist from the fist aimed at them, and the pair was off.

"Can't you Digivolve?!"

"I'm too hungry!!"

Frigimon was actually rather ungainly when he missed a punch, and they ran between two high walls of ice.

Unfortunately, it led to a dead end…

Angie whirled around, hands clenched.

"Angie, throw me! If I can get on his back-!"

"If I could throw you, I would!" She interrupted.

"You're light enough to carry, but I can't THROW you!"

"Well, what can we do?"

Frigimon was running towards them now, but Angie's frightened mind came up with a plan.

"Come on!"

Sliding under the Digimon's legs, they skidded on the ice.

"Roll up into a ball!"

"Alright."

Angie pulled back her foot, concentrating all her power into that one foot as Frigimon pulled his fist free of the ice wall and headed straight for them…

'Wait for it…Wait for it…'

He was suddenly within distance…

'NOW!'

A powerful kick sent Agumon over Frigimon's head, and he latched onto the Black Gear.

"Pepper Breath!"

It was set aflame, shattering, and the snow Digimon was free.

"What am I doing laying here? What happened?"

"A Black Gear was stuck in you."

"You almost turned us into ice sculptures!"

"AGU!"

"What?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I hate when I do that! But thank you for destroying the gear. I'm glad you're both alright."

"It's alright, Frigimon. No need for apologizing."

Angie seemed thoughtful, though…

"Have you seen anybody else like me?"

"Actually, I saw a girl like you fall with a Gabumon. On that island over there."

Both followed Frigimon's directions…

"…Well, Izzy WOULD fall that far away…" Angie grumbled.

"Still, she's closer than the others…How are we supposed to get there?"

"Since you got that Black Gear out of my aching back, I'll help you across the water."

"Really? How?"

"Like this. Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

A section of the ice froze, forming a bridge.

"Alright! Let's go!" Agumon cheered, already heading out.

The sky-masked turtle moved at a faster pace…

'If both islands are moving apart, we've got to hurry before it's too far off…'

She could already imagine Izzy, hurt or sick or cold…

'And too late…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ROSIE!!!"

Silence, the only sound rushing wind…

"ROSIE!!!"

Izzy was starting to get frustrated with the absence of sound, of response…

"ROSIE, WHERE ARE YA!?!"

Gabumon scampered closer to her side, worried.

She shook uncontrollably, her skin was pale…

Even her voice had lost its original power and was hoarsely trying to build itself up again.

Her mask tails were sprinkled with frost, and she hugged her plastron to keep heat close to her heart…

She wouldn't last long like this, and her Digimon partner knew it.

"Come, Izzy. You must get warm."

"Not till…I fin' Rosie…" The crimson-banded turtle argued.

"You must save your energy, or you won't last much longer!"

Gabumon took hold of her hand, pulling her towards a cave…

"Come, my friend…That cave will be nice and warm."

Izzy had no strength to resist, and was pulled into the darkness.

It was only slightly warmer, and she still shook violently…

Gabumon piled some wood for a quick fire.

"Blue Blaster!"

Once he was sure the flames wouldn't die, the Digimon settled his partner beside it.

"Now, you get warm."

"But, buddy-."

"I'll go look for Rosie."

The gold-eyed turtle looked unsure…

"I promise I'll do my best. Just stay here and rest."

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Once the lizard-like Digimon had left into the snowstorm, Izzy stared at the flames…

'It ain't fair ta make 'im go out an' look fer my sister…'

Her eyes were locked on the cave mouth, the swirling snow…

'I should be out there…I'm the one that messed up…made us go in there e'en though I knew Rosie felt bad 'bout it…'

Standing on shaking legs, the Firebender snorted at her own weakness…

'Not now…Not until I'm sure she's safe…'

The dark-skinned turtle braved the chilling winds…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabumon sighed, walking through the calmed forest as snow slowly fell from the branches overhead.

'Izzy will be so disappointed…'

And he himself felt guilty for having failed in the search…

With the way she'd looked, he had REALLY wanted to find something to bring back to her…

Something showed in the snow, and the Digimon stopped to get a better view…

"IZZY!!!"

She was frozen, unconscious, almost as pale as the moon…

Worried and near-panicked, Gabumon shook her to see if she would respond.

Nothing…

Only the shaking and the slight chatter of teeth…

Putting an arm around his shoulders, the blue-furred Digimon did his best to carry the she-turtle back to the cave.

It was soon obvious the fire wouldn't make her warm fast enough…

"If I don't warm her up soon…She'll never make it…But what can I use? All I have is my own fur…"

His face lit up at an idea…

"Of course!"

Pulling it off, he lay the blue-striped fur over Izzy like a blanket.

"There you go, my friend…"

Sleepily, still dreaming, she seemed to smile…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light invaded her eyes, and Izzy felt strength start seeping into her veins…

The strange knot of cold in her stomach broke with a snap, and the shivers stopped.

Something warm was on her, and the gold eyes barely adjusted before it was pulled off.

Sitting up as Gabumon pulled his fur back on, she was nonplussed and insecure.

"…Thanks, buddy…"

"No problem-."

The Digimon was cut off by a sneeze.

"Poor buddy…Ya got my cold…"

She rubbed his head peaceably, and he seemed content with it.

"Izzy…"

The shout was faint, but it perked the crimson-masked turtle's interest…

"Izzy!"

She KNEW that voice…

'Angie?'

"IZZY! IZZY, WHERE ARE YOU? IZZY!!"

"ANGIE?!"

She rushed out into the calm air, Gabumon at her heels, and followed her older cousin's voice…

"IZZY!!"

"ANGIE!!"

They almost collided into a hug, and their partner's embraced as well.

"Are you okay? You're kinda chilly."

Izzy pulled back, a bit defensive.

"I'm fine, Angie. No need ta worry."

"I'm not. But you know its not safe to be cold, Belle."

Before the gold-eyed turtle could retort, Frigimon came up.

"Oh, yeah. This is Frigimon. He helped us find you."

"…Thanks, man. Guess Angie 'ere needed some good directions."

"HEY…"

A resounding sneeze caught everyone's attention…

"He's got a cold?"

Frigimon seemed to get an idea from that, walking off.

Angie crouched down near Gabumon worriedly, putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"You feeling alright? How'd you even catch a cold?"

"Leave 'im alone, Angie."

The growled warning perplexed the sky-masked turtle…

"What's up with you? I'm just asking what happened."

"Nothin' 'appened!"

"You don't have to be so defensive, then!"

They glared at each other, and the Digimon realized something…

What the two cousins had been complaining about their father's for was happening between them.

Izzy often complained how annoying their yelling was, and Angie whined that their fights were pointless and irritating.

If they could see themselves now, they'd probably admit they looked a lot like their parents…

Their voices rose in volume, and both partners tried to soothe them.

Finally, it seemed Izzy could no longer control all the emotions filling her…

She pounced with a growl, which Angie rebuffed, and the two were soon wrestling over the snow.

The wet flakes made them slip and slid, and they were soon rolling down a hill.

Agumon and Gabumon ran after them, still shouting at them to stop.

Both stopped on a small cliff, Angie pinning her cousin to the snow.

"What the HELL, Izzy?!" She demanded, nearly baring her teeth with a snarl.

"…I'm sorry…"

That surprised the crimson-eyed turtle…

"It's just…I'm so worried 'bout Rosie an' what 'appened…I couldn't thin' 'a anythin' else…"

Crimson eyes softened…

"…I know…I worry about Ari…You know that…"

That understanding, that sibling worry, linked them right then…

"Guys, get away from there!"

Too late…

The snow crumbled, and both grabbed hold of each other.

Angie managed to take hold of a root in the cliff, grinding her teeth at the jerk in her arms and shoulders from the sudden added weight…

"Hold on, Izzy…" She managed, tightening her grip on her cousin's wrist.

"Don't worry 'bout that…"

The gold-eyed turtle looked down…

"I sure don't wanna let go…"

Agumon and Gabumon tried climbing down, but they were too weak to lift them up or Digivolve.

Something came above them, and the earth shattered…

With a yelp of surprise, gravity took hold of the four…

They were lucky enough to land on Frigimon's head, and he fell on his butt.

"MAN…I've got to start carrying an umbrella…"

"Thanks, Frigimon!"

"Ya saved our shells!"

"Don't mention it. Here, I found some food."

"YES!"

"And this is an old cold remedy. Have this before you eat."

Gabumon sniffled a bit before taking the strange grass and putting it in his mouth…

Izzy almost laughed at the disgusted look on his face…

"Guess no medicine tastes good, huh?"

The Digimon that had apparently caused their fall jumped down ready for a fight.

"I'll take care of Mojyamon." The snow Digimon assured, and they rushed out of the way, eating quickly.

They'd need their energy…

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!"

He missed, and Frigimon was tossed over his opponent's shoulder.

"Boomerang Bone!"

That would have hurt…

"Nice toy, Mojyamon…" Izzy taunted, and Angie stood up.

"Let's show you a trick of our own…"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Boomerang Bone!"

Garurumon caught it in his jaws, snapping the bone in two.

"Great job, Garurumon! Eat 'im up!"

"Nova Blast!"

Mojyamon managed to avoid the strike, which hit the earth wall, and kicked Greymon in the chest.

"GREYMON!!"

Frigimon managed to sneak up on their opponent, holding him still.

"Now, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

The gear popped out, disintegrating, and Frigimon's back shattered the rock behind him, revealing…

"Black Gears?" Angie wondered in confusion.

'It's like they're in the island…Move the island…'

"Howling Blaster!"

The gears were chipped, destroyed, and began rotating in the other direction.

Both Digimon Dedigivolved, and they moved to the shore to see the shard of land moving towards Infinity Mountain…

"…We'll find them all." Angie assured.

"…Yeah…"

Izzy smiled a bit…

"Guess yer right…"

'I just hope Rosie'll last till I get there…'


	10. Chapter 10 'A Clue From The DigiPast'

"OW…"

Lily sighed, sitting up as she rubbed her head…

"Well, THAT was a pretty nasty fall…" She mumbled, looking around.

"Palmon? Pal?"

"Here!"

The Digimon popped out of the scattered sheets, smiling.

"I see you're feeling okay…"

The violet-masked turtle moved to stand, surveying the trees and vegetation around them.

"I wonder where we are…"

Worry filled her eyes…

'And where are the others?'

Truthfully, she was scared someone had gotten hurt.

What if Gabriel had broken something?

She wouldn't be able to heal him without her Waterbending…

Worried for her family, the blue-eyed she-turtle looked around.

'PLEASE be okay…' She begged.

'PLEASE…'

"Where did the others go?" Palmon wondered.

"I don't know…But we'd better find them."

"Right!"

The violet-masked she-turtle pulled on her clothes, tightening her mask, before heading off with her partner.

The trees and bushes seemed in bloom with flowers, but Lily wasn't interested.

Not today.

She needed to find her family.

"Maybe we can find some food, too…It isn't safe to be hungry."

They didn't find any food…

At least none that was actually good for Lily to eat…

Actually, Lily had stopped to check out a strange mark on a tree when a pink blob landed behind her.

Blinking in confusion, she looked at it…

"EW!"

Jumping back, the olive-toned she-turtle tried to control her racing heart.

There were two giggling Digimon on a tree branch above them, and Lily tilted her head in curiosity.

"Pal?"

"It's Sukamon and Chuumon, also known as the Digi-Losers. They're always together because they share the same tiny brain."

The two started throwing the pink glop at them, and both turtle and partner bolted at the disgusting onslaught.

"STOP IT!"

They seemed to obey…

"You're okay! But you've got to pay a, what do you call it? A toll!"

"Pay a toll!"

"A toll? For what?"

"You think you can use our woods for free? You've got to pay! Like that bag, for instance!"

"My bag? But…"

Lily tried to find the right words…

"I can't. It's important."

Seemingly displeased with the rejection, more pink 'poop' flew at the pair…

"LILY!"

"RUN, PAL!"

The blue-eyed turtle tripped over a tree root, and tried standing up with the aid of a tree trunk.

Sukamon slid down, grabbing the strap of her bag.

The strange device attached to it glowed brightly, startling both Digimon back as Palmon ran to her partner's side.

Still startled, she hardly noticed she'd skinned her knees.

"I feel all tingly and refreshed! Like a whole new person!"

"Yeah, a whole new person!"

"Really?" Lily wondered, cautious.

"We'll be nice from now on!"

"Well…If you're sure about it…"

The violet-masked turtle summoned up her courage…

"Have you seen any other people like me nearby? I'm looking for them."

"Well, as a matter of fact…"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot!"

"So you've seen someone?" Palmon wondered, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well…it wasn't nearly as pretty as you are, of course…" Sukamon started, making Lily blush at the compliment.

"But we saw something fall into the old ruins with a Tentomon."

"A Tentomon?"

Her bright blue eyes lit up…

"It's Gabe!"

"Can you take us there? It's very important that we find him."

"Sure!"

"Okey-Dokey!"

"No funny business!"

"Cross our hearts!"

"And hope to die!"

'That might not have been the wisest thing to say…'

They followed the two Digimon through the forest, and were soon stopped by the steep drop of the edge.

A few yards away, across the rushing water, was another island.

Both shards were moving side by side, but they were too far away, and the water too rough, to easily cross over from one to the other.

"How are we going to get across? It's too rough to swim…"

"Before you go, maybe you could give us a big thank you kiss?"

"…PAL…"

"I'm on it. Poison Ivy!"

Taking hold of her partner, Lily swung across to the other side.

Standing on the edge, the violet-masked turtle tried to get her bearings.

Ignoring Sukamon and Chuumon behind them, she took hold of Palmon's hand and headed into the forest.

The trees eventually thinned to show ruins built into the mountain, and Lily blinked.

'Where's Gabe?'

"Gabe? Gabe?!"

"Lil?"

Her face lit up with a smile…

"GABE!"

Running up, she hugged her brother tight.

"You're okay! I'm so relieved!"

"Me, too."

She noticed her brother looking back at the ruins…

"Gabe?"

"There are markings in there…Like I found at that factory with Andromon…Maybe…Just maybe there's something in there to help us."

"…Oh, alright. We'll look for the others once you're done. Just don't take too long."

"I'll try."

They walked into the darkness, but light still came in through the row of doorways.

There were strange markings all over the walls, and a rotating Black Gear, half-hidden in the rock floor.

"Whoa…"

Gabriel pulled out his laptop, settling down to start 'research'.

Lily was used to his behavior by now, and settled nearby, catching some sleep every now and then…

Tentomon and Palmon got to talking, brainstorming places the others could have landed.

When the olive-toned she-turtle woke up after a short doze, she finally sat up.

From the way Palmon and Tentomon were leaning on each other, it had been at least a few hours.

Standing, the violet-masked turtle stretched.

"Gabe? Gabe, we've got to go."

Not receiving an answer, Lily blinked in confusion…

"Gabe?"

Still silence, and the blue-eyed turtle turned to see her brother still typing away…

"Gabe? Gabe, can you hear me?!"

The slightest falter, but the rhythm was hardly disturbed…

"GABE!!"

A jump, and he looked up at the hurt face of his sister…

Had something happened?

She had tears in her eyes…

It seemed only Lily knew what he'd done...

'He's never ignored me like that before…'

"If you didn't want to see me, you should have just said so…"

The pain in her voice made guilt fill him…

"What? No, I-."

"Don't try to explain yourself…I understand…You want to be left alone…"

"But Lil, that's not-."

"I'm sorry…"

And she bolted straight into the darkness, and Tentomon flew after her in a vain attempt to stop her.

"LILY!"

Gabriel managed to stop the little Digimon, looking serious.

"You can't!"

"But-."

"It's a labyrinth in there! If you go in, you'll get yourself lost!"

The blue-masked turtle turned back to his computer.

"If I can just get the map up…We can find out where she is and lead her out."

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"In theory…"

"Theory?!"

"Trust me, Palmon. I want to see her come out of there safe and sound just as much as you do."

Looking into his eyes, Palmon had to agree.

He hadn't meant to ignore them, or his sister, and was now worried for her.

"…Alright…"

Turning back to the laptop, he moved as quickly as he could, pulling a headset on.

'Come on…'

A map came up, showing a blip on the screen.

"That should be the signal for her Digivice…"

'If I can just find the frequency…'

Adjusting the mike, he tested it…

"Lil? Lil, can you hear me?"

…

"Gabe?"

He breathed out in relief…

"Lil, are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay…"

"Look, just follow my directions and you'll get out of there."

"Alright…"

Carefully giving directions, Gabriel tried to lead his sister to safety.

He paused when another blip came up, starting to catch up to the violet one…

"Oh, no…"

"Gabe?"

"Someone's going after her. We've got to move."

Dropping everything, the dark-eyed turtle bolted out the door, Palmon soon following.

Once he was near where he had calculated they'd intersect, he grabbed a rock.

"Help me, Palmon!"

"Got it! Poison Ivy!"

The brick and earth crumbled, causing both parties on either side to jump away.

"GABE!"

"Lil, get out here!"

She did, pulling Tentomon after her, and Centarumon followed at a close pace.

"Tento, Digivolve!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Solar Ray!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

The combined attacks destroyed Centarumon's, and the hit managed to knock out the Black Gear.

As it shattered, the centaur Digimon seemed to be trying hard to keep from falling over.

"Where am I?"

"You're at the ruins." Gabriel explained.

"You had a Black Gear stuck in you."

Kabuterimon and Togemon Dedigivolved, and Centarumon managed to steady himself.

"Wait…that device on your bag…"

Lily paused, taking the little thing off the strap.

"You mean this?"

"Do you know what it is?"

"I've seen it before…"

He led them inside, showing a carving of the device on the wall.

"It is the mystical symbol of the Digivice. These ruins are its temple, and I am its guardian."

"They SURE do look alike…" Gabriel admitted.

"Digivice…That's what it's called…"

"The Digivice is a preserver of the light, the last line of defense against the darkness that threatens existence."

"Preserver of light…" Lily murmured, staring at her Digivice…

A heavy footstep…

"Leomon?"

Both siblings jumped, whirling around.

"Oh SHELL!" Gabriel cursed, backing up.

"Destroy them…The children…"

"UH OH…"

"I warn you, Centarumon. Do not interfere with me."

"No, Leomon!"

Centarumon shielded the two with his body.

"I said NO, Leomon! The children possess the Digivice! As the guardian of its temple, I must protect them as well!"

"Protect them from me? Good luck!"

The two larger Digimon faced off…

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Centarumon dodged…

"Solar Ray!"

They fought rather fiercely, but it seemed Leomon was the stronger of the two…

He headed straight for them, and Gabriel started moving behind his sister.

Feeling a sibling instinct rise in her chest, Lily stood her ground…

'A preserver of light…last line of defense against the darkness…'

She tightened her hold on the Digivice…

'Let's see what it can really do…'

When Leomon was close enough, she held up the device…

A bright white light, and the Digimon cried out in pain.

Gabriel, seeing it was safe, held up his own.

The combined light drove Leomon off, and both relaxed…

"Great idea, Lil…"

"Don't mention it…"

Once Centarumon found his feet, he led them back to the front of the temple.

Gathering his laptop and such, the dark-eyed turtle asked about the Black Gear.

"Can we stop it from turning?"

"No, I'm afraid I can not…I have neither the strength nor the knowledge to oppose Devimon and his powers of darkness…"

Lily glared at the massive gear, thinking…

"I think I have an idea…"

"Lil-?"

A swift kick rang out against the Black Gear, and it actually stopped spinning.

In fact, it started up in the other direction.

"…Nice kick…"

"Thanks."

The blue-eyed she-turtle smiled.

"The simplest solution is always the best, remember?"

"Right…"

It felt like they connected more right then, knew each other better, and they thanked kami in their hearts that this happened.

'Really, what would he do without me?'


	11. Chapter 11 'The Dancing Digimon'

"I 'ate the ocean…"

Z groaned a bit as her seasickness reared its ugly head…

"Damn ocean…Can't stop movin'…" She mumbled, hanging over the edge of the bed.

Like her mother, she didn't like swimming or being in the water.

It impaired her Earthbending on any day, and made her fidgety and sick.

Of course, it didn't help that her Digimon partner just LOVED the water…

He splashed her in attempts to help her seasickness…

Let's just say NO ONE would want to TOUCH the water there…

Truthfully, Z just wanted to get onto dry land and find her sister.

It didn't matter HOW or WHY, she just wanted solid ground beneath her bare feet.

Still, she didn't want to move either…

Moving meant vomiting, and moving usually meant going to eat, which gave stuff to puke…

So she just hung off the footrest, sometimes dry heaving.

Munching sounds reached her ears, and the brown-masked turtle perked…

''E'd better not…'

Turning her head slowly, she saw Gomamon eating something from under her pillow.

She'd figured she'd want a midnight snack or something from the mansion, but had gone outside and found an apple tree.

It seemed it was all gone now…

"GOMAMON!!!"

The Digimon jumped away from the pillow like he'd been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

And, in a way, he had.

"What the HELL, man?! Didn't I tell ya not ta eat anymore?!"

"But I was HUNGRY…"

"Does it look like I give a shit?! We need ta keep it in case 'a emergencies!!"

"But it IS an emergency! I can't Digivolve if I'm hungry!"

"…Yer so…"

Z couldn't even find the right word, which seemed to worry her partner greatly.

"Calm down, Z. Breathe in…"

The she-turtle obeyed…

"Breathe out…"

A sigh, and she fell back on the mattress.

"I can't take this damn ocean anymore! Where the HELL is dry land?!"

"Well, I think we're moving away from it…"

Gomamon was fixed with a hot glare…

"Well, then…" She drawled.

"WHY AREN'T WE TRYIN' TA MOVE _TOWARDS _IT!?!"

"We can't paddle a bed!"

"Ya tried?"

"…NO…"

"Then TRY!"

Not wanting to push her temper, Gomamon was about to try…

"Hey, what's that?"

The blue-eyed turtle followed his gaze…

"A crate?"

"I wonder if there's food in there…"

Though the very thought seemed ready to make Z vomit, she knew they'd need more food.

Once the wood bounced against the bed frame, Z took hold of the top.

"Now, how are supposed ta open this thin'?"

Something moved inside of it, and the sea green turtle froze…

"What the hell-?"

The wood burst, splintering and flying, and both fell back as Ogremon towered above the pair.

"Pummel Whack!"

They managed to duck the swipe, and the brown-masked turtle pushed Gomamon away before jumping as the club smashed the bed in half.

One end of her part started sinking, and the blue-eyed she-turtle nearly panicked.

If she didn't like floating on water, she HATED swimming.

"Marching Fishes!"

As Ogremon was distracting, Gomamon tried to help his partner.

"What the…?"

"When the small and weak join forces, they can sometimes bring down the big and powerful."

Ogremon knocked the fish away…

"…Then again, sometimes they haven't got a chance…"

"DUDE!"

"Pummel Whack!"

"GOMAMON!!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Knocking the large green Digimon away, he waited for his partner to climb up his furry back.

"Pummel Whack!"

"Ikkakumon, sick 'im!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Ogremon was knocked back into the crate, and Z gripped her partner's horn tight.

"Hold on!"

Ikkakumon swam for it, and the brown-banded turtle tried to ignore the water beneath them…

At least Ogremon wasn't following them…

Then she realized that the waves were getting closer…

"Ikkakumon? Ikkakumon?!"

"I'm sorry…I'm just…so hungry…"

'Why'd 'e 'ave ta eat all the food?'

"Don't go down! Ikkakumon, I can't swim! IKKAKUMON!"

He Dedigivolved, and Z fell into the water…

She almost choked as the cold liquid enveloped her, and she struggled.

'No! Gomamon! Anybody! HELP!'

She was losing consciousness, her brain shutting down as water threatened to enter her lungs…

Her vision blackened as something grabbed her around the waist…

'Elie…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes blinked open, seeing the starry sky as a heat warmed her left side.

There was a golden light, and it was suddenly blocked out.

"Z?"

The brown-masked turtle blinked.

"Elie?"

"SIS!"

With a grin, the orange-banded turtle tackled her sister in a hug.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah…How'd I…?"

"Gomamon got my fishing line and I reeled you guys in. I'm just glad we did."

"Yeah…"

Sitting up, the elder sister looked around.

They were on the edge of the island, with the forest on the other side.

"Where are the others?"

"I…I don't know…" Z admitted.

"…But we'll fin' 'em."

Elie nodded, willing to follow her sibling anywhere.

She wasn't a leader, and she trusted her older sister enough to make the right decisions.

Z, on the other hand, was nervous about this decision.

She wasn't sure about which choice was right…

"Come on."

Standing, she stretched soundly as Gomamon jumped up to her shoulder.

"Let's see if there's anybody in the forest."

"Alright!" Elie agreed, taking hold of Biyomon's hand as she stood.

A bell sounded, echoing among the trees, and it drew both turtle's attentions.

"A church?" E wondered.

"Well…Somebody's gotta be ringin' the bell…Let's check it out."

"Okay…"

The orange-masked turtle was a bit hesitant to do so, but followed nonetheless.

She felt something…WRONG…with that building, high up in the forest…

What if it was haunted?

Or maybe overrun by brain-eating zombies?

Frankenstein?

Dracula?

An evil alien?

Maybe even…

She shuddered at the thought…

Her parents making out?

"Z, what do you think is up there?"

"Somebody, I guess. Maybe a human, a Digimon…"

"What if…What if they're evil?"

"Don't worry, sis. I'll take care 'a 'em then."

"…Okay!"

So they headed up to the church, Digimon following obediently.

Z didn't want to tell her sister that, thanks to lack of food, neither of their Digimon could Digivolve…

Still, the building was within reach in half an hour, and she heard strange music around the back.

Signaling for quiet, the elder turtle tried to figure out exactly what it was.

Still unsure, she motioned for her sister to silently follow her around.

Being a ninja was AWESOME…

Looking through some bushes, they saw a group of people, wearing strange, somewhat-creepy masks.

'What the hell are they doin'?'

"Is it Halloween? I can't remember…"

"I don't think so…"

"Hallow-what?"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"HOLY SHIT-!!!!!!!!"

As kunoichi, they weren't used to be snuck up on by a creepy-masked priest…

"What the hell was that fer?!" Z demanded, covering up her pounding heart with anger.

He led them into the church without an explanation, which made the oldest turtle a bit huffy, but Elie was merely curious.

True, she felt a bit wary, but it didn't seem like a monster was going to jump them out of nowhere or anything…

Or so she thought…

"We are celebrating the Bakemon Holiday."

"Bakemon? Is that a Digimon?" The little orange-masked turtle wondered.

"Yes…We'd like it if you joined us."

"Ta do what, 'xactly?" Z wondered suspiciously.

"Do ya go Trick-Or-Treatin' or somethin'?"

"We don't have a lot of young people around…No holiday is complete without them."

"I suppose…"

"You arrived just in time for some fun."

"Wait…Bakemon? As in Lord Bakemon?" Gomamon wondered.

"Yes."

"But the only Bakemon I know of is a horrible Digimon that lives among ghosts as their ruler. Why would you honor and celebrate someone like that? In the words of our friends, he's a loser."

"You've got that right." Biyomon agreed.

"Don't you dare come in here and tell us who to honor or not!"

"Whoa, there!" Z intervened, glaring.

"No need ta bite their heads off fer their opinions."

"When does the Trick-Or-Treating start?"

"You're not afraid?"

"Nah."

"Um…not really."

"Nope!"

"Well you should be…Because it's a trick."

His mask cracked, and Elie was already hiding behind her sister…

"And you're the treat!"

It was a Bakemon!

"Shit-! Little man, ya've gotta get 'im!"

"I can't! I don't have the energy!"

"Biyo!"

The other people in the church revealed themselves as ghost Digimon, and the doors were blocked.

They still managed to get outside before they were completely surrounded…

"Spiral Twister!"

Neither of them could Digivolve…

"Biyo-!"

Elie was cut off with a yelp as the Bakemon took hold of her arms.

"HEY! Let go 'a my sis!"

Z punched one straight in the face, and it took at least seven to subdue her.

Still, they couldn't stop her struggling or kicking or harsh threats.

Both sisters were pulled back into the church and strapped down with ropes to stone tables.

"Z-Z?"

"Yeah?"

"…A-Are we g-gonna die?"

"…No, E. I ain't gonna let us die 'ere."

"Wh-What are you going to do?"

The dark-eyed she-turtle looked ready to cry…

"…I'll thin' a somethin'…Don't worry 'bout it."

Salt and pepper fell on them, and Z nearly sneezed.

"Hey, watch where ya put that!"

"Oh, feisty! I want that one!"

"Come an' get it, ya little basturd!"

She wasn't about to show weakness to the creatures ready to eat her alive…

The Bakemon were chanting, and merged into one very large Bakemon.

"Oh…shit…"

"BIYO!!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

Ikkakumon bust through the floor first, shielding the two young turtles with his body.

The fight ended up outside, thanks to their explosive attacks, and Z managed to untie herself and her sister.

Running out into the graveyard, both discovered that Bakemon was winning…

"He's too strong fer 'em…"

"…Mind over matter…"

Z quirked an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I remember Gabe talking about it before…Something like…if you think about something hard enough, you can make it happen."

With determination in her eyes, Elie tried to sink into an almost meditative state…

"Bakemon, lose your power…Bakemon, lose your power…"

Z seemed a bit skeptical, but started chanting…

"Bakemon, lose your power…Bakemon, lose your power…"

It was working…

The Digimon was shrinking…

"Go get 'im, little man!"

"Burn him up, Birdramon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

He burst like a balloon, and both sisters cheered.

The earth cracked between them, though it did not quake, and they looked down to see Black Gears.

They began to crumble, making the shard of an island shake.

Z looked out at the ocean, seeing Infinity Mountain…

"If I know the others, they'll be goin' there…"

"Then so are we!"

"Right."

Jumping onto Ikkakumon's back, she made sure her sister had a secure hold on Birdramon's ankle before they set off.

'Maybe…Just maybe, they're okay…'


	12. Chapter 12 'DigiBaby Boom'

Rose cried out, clutching her bed tight as it flew through the air.

Patamon was holding tightly onto her shell, trying to keep himself from screaming.

The furniture flew over the edge of a waterfall, and headed straight down.

"PAT!!!"

Flapping his wings as hard as he could, the little Digimon managed to keep his partner aloft.

She had her clothes clutched to her chest, and watched the bed shatter on the sharp rocks.

"Thanks…"

Patamon flew jerkily to the shore, letting her down.

With a sigh of relief and drooped ears, he nodded.

"No problem, Rosie…"

The pink-masked turtle relaxed her arms, pulling her clothes on before looking around.

There was a calming river to one side, and a forest on the other.

Suddenly, she felt intimidated.

She wasn't used to being alone…

'What would Izzy do?' Rose wondered to herself…

'She'd probably pick a direction and go looking for the others…'

The brown-eyed she-turtle carefully stood up.

'But where could they all be? The island broke apart…Are we separated on all those little pieces?'

"Come on, Pat. We need to find the others."

"Alright, Rosie."

The little Digimon flew up to her head, and the turtle set off.

'What if we never find them? What if we're all alone forever?'

Tears filled her eyes, and she felt Patamon shift.

"Rosie? Are you okay?"

"N-Not really?" She admitted, rubbing at her eyes.

The heat was making tears balance precariously on her lids…

"Rosie, don't cry…" Patamon soothed, sliding to her shoulder to try and keep the hot sadness at bay.

"Wh-What are w-we going t-to do, P-Pat? I've n-never been a-alone like th-this before…"

Truthfully, the little blue-eyed partner didn't know…

The comfort of the group, of the older, more powerful Digimon was no longer there to shield them…

'What would Biyomon do?' He thought…

'She'd probably Digivolve to Birdramon and fly away…I wish I could fly too, but I just can't seem to Digivolve…'

Once he started crying, it seemed to catch Rose's attention and stop her own tears.

"Pat? Pat, what's wrong?"

"I wanna fly too! I wanna Digivolve!" He sobbed out, and she cradled him in her arms, wiping away his tears.

"What would you Digivolve into?"

The tears stopped a bit as he thought about it…

"Well, I won't know until I Digivolve and find out what I am…"

"…Maybe you'll be able to fly, then."

"Maybe."

"…We can't stay here…"

The pink-masked turtle looked up, seeing the forest stop on the edge of what looked like a prairie.

"We need to keep searching for the others."

Patamon seemed to brighten.

"Right!"

So they started out, sometimes talking about what Patamon might be when he Digivolved, or where they were headed.

Even where the others might be, or what they were doing right then.

Rose even noted that her sister was probably ripping across the island in search of the others.

The long, faded green grass tickled her knees, and the pink-banded turtle was actually a bit pleased.

The air was fresh, not heavy with smoke or fumes like back home, and everything was so free and cool and WARM…

Still, there were things she missed that these things couldn't fill…

Her mother, her father, her uncles and aunts…

Not to mention her room and the family night they all shared…

She liked making s'mores in the chimney her uncle managed to make, and being held in her father's warm arms…

Rose was used to being looked after by now, but she needed to be a big girl now.

She was ten years old, and even older than Elie, so she needed to be strong until she found the others.

Then she could cry if she needed to…

Still, the silence seemed to be a bit unnerving for her.

Living in the sewers, she was used to constant noise.

It was the way it was in New York.

That's why it was called the City that Never Sleeps.

"Rosie…What's a family?"

"It's a lot of people that really care about you…They love you and take care of you and work together…"

"…Are the others a family?"

Rose paused to think about it…

"Yeah…I think we're a family. I don't think we're the same kind that I have back at home, but we're still a family."

"What family do you have at home?"

"I have my daddy and my mommy and Uncle Leo and Aunt Artie and Uncle Donnie and Aunt Mizu and Uncle Mikey and Aunt Chi and Grandpa Splinter and Uncle Casey and Aunt April and Uncle Leatherhead and Uncle Professor Honeycutt and…And I think that's all…"

"That's a lot of people…Are they all like you?"

"Not really. My mom and a few of my aunts are humans, and grandpa is a mutated rat. Uncle Leatherhead is a BIG crocodile, and Uncle Professor Honeycutt is a robot."

"Like Andromon?"

"Kind of. He's not a Digimon, though…"

"Are you all related?"

"I don't think so…But we act like family, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Rose smiled up at her partner.

"Just like how we're family, but we're different."

"Right."

Something was rising up in the distance, and the brown-eyed turtle tilted her head curiously.

"Where are we heading to, Pat?"

"I don't know…I guess we'll know when we get there!"

And they did, for the town soon spread out before them looked like a giant baby's playground.

Giant stuffed blocks made into towers, feather-soft floor like a trampoline, and even trees bearing toys like they were fruit.

Patamon landed on the ground beside his partner, and both looked at the place in wonder.

"What is this place, Pat?"

"I think this is Primary Village…"

They shared a glance, and Rose smiled...

They jumped on the bouncy surface, flying through the air like they were on the moon.

Laughing and giggling, they eventually ended up in a roll, stopping on their backs.

Still trying to breathe, the pink-masked turtle looked up at the clouds.

"That one looks like an ice cream cone…and that one's a puppy!"

"That one looks like a Koromon!"

Enjoying this game, the two partners continued until they heard something.

Sitting up, Rosie looked off in the general direction of the strange sound.

Patamon jumped onto her shoulder, ears perked high to help him catch the noise again and identify it.

"Let's go find out what it is." The she-turtle decided, standing up and starting at a jog.

They found what looked like hundreds of stone cradles, each one holding a different baby Digimon.

Each one was cute in its own way, and Rose enjoyed playing with them when her partner found something else.

Interested, she followed him out to the field of giant eggs.

They each had colorful patterns, very few similar to each other, and they were as tall as her plastron.

Kneeling beside one, she put a hand on the top before finding a note.

"What does it say?"

"It's in Digi-Code. It says 'rub gently'."

"Okay…"

Rubbing the side carefully, the turtle looked up at her partner.

"What is it?"

"It's a Digiegg."

"You come from eggs?"

"Yep!"

The egg shook, startling her attention back, and the top popped off cleanly.

Cute little black eyes and a white head showed themselves, and she smiled.

"It's so cute! But now it needs a cradle…"

"I'll go look for a free one."

Setting the little Digimon down, Rosie was about to help him…

A poof made them turn to find a cradle had appeared for the little Digimon, and they looked almost confused.

"Oh, so THAT'S how it works…"

"You didn't know?"

"Can you remember things from when you were a baby?"

"…Well…"

Flashback:

A little Rosie was crying, though truthfully, she didn't remember why…

But the broken remains of her favorite toy seemed to renew the tears…

She didn't seem ready to stop until someone lifted her up into a hug.

Cradled next to a warm plastron and a beating heart, she seemed to calm down…

"Now, that's my big girl…"

The voice soothed her further, and she looked up at smiling gold eyes…

"Don't worry, Rosie…I won't let anyone 'urt ya…"

End Flashback:

"I think…I think it was Izzy…But besides that…"

The she-turtle shrugged.

"I can't remember what it was like…"

"See?"

"Well, at least I know I didn't come from an egg." She teased, starting to run.

Patamon grinned, taking up the playful chase.

They played with the baby Digimon, but they soon became upset from something neither could name.

Thinking they wanted to play with toys, Rose set off to the toy trees to get some.

She climbed up as high as she could, pulling down some plastic fire trucks and rattles, when she looked down.

Remembering her mild fear of heights, she gripped the branch tight.

'Don't worry, Rosie…'

Izzy had said that years ago, when her younger sister had been five and somehow managed to get stuck on top of the TVs…

'If ya fall, I'll catch ya. Trust me.'

Pretending that she really wasn't up THAT high, the pink-masked turtle carefully climbed to the ground.

Letting out a breath, Rose hugged the toys to her chest and started off at a clipped pace back to her partner and the baby Digimon.

She found Patamon and this other Digimon fighting, wrestling, and stopped, the toys clattering to the soft ground.

"Pat…Pat, stop…"

It reminded her of something, something she couldn't exactly remember, but it sent this fear through her.

She didn't want to lose him…

"STOP!!!"

Both paused, surprised at the sudden shout.

"Stop fighting! You're worse than my dad!"

Clenching her fists, she tried to hold back this strange mixture of emotions.

"If you two are going to fight, then just do it fair!"

The two Digimon separated, and she breathed out carefully…

"I have an idea…"

By sundown, they were ready for the tug-of-war match.

"Ready? Set…GO!"

The two Digimon fought against the rope, equally matched…

For a moment, it seemed Elecmon was getting the upper hand…

'Come on, Pat…'

A sudden burst of strength, and Patamon had his opponent flung through the air and into one of the cloud-soft blocks.

Feathers fell from the sky, and Rose seemed a bit worried.

"Elecmon?!"

"Okay! I give up!"

She grinned…

"And the winner is PATAMON!"

Once Elecmon got down from his new perch, he congratulated the victor as well.

They seemed to get along so much better, and the pink-masked, brown-eyed turtle was much happier about it.

He apologized for having been so rough, since he'd known something bad might have been coming.

She was just glad they made up…

Sometimes, it seemed like adults held onto things for longer than they needed to.

Like the time Izzy had accidentally sat on Angie's katana…

Their father still didn't trust her in the same ROOM as a naked katana blade…

"Elecmon, do you know how to get to that mountain?"

"…Infinity Mountain?"

"Yeah."

"You actually want to climb up there?"

Rose nodded as Patamon climbed onto her shoulder.

"That's really not a good idea."

"I know, but I need to find out about my family."

"But…Devimon's up there…"

"I know…but I need to ask him."

"But he won't just tell you. You'll have to fight him."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I won't! I won't fight!"

"There has to be another way to find out." Patamon reasoned.

"A way so we don't have to fight Devimon."

"Like asking him 'pretty please'?"

"No, nothing like that…" Rose admitted.

"But…Do you remember what it was like when we were all laughing? You can't help joining in, and then you can't stop yourself…Like when you're joking with your sister or friend or cousin, and it feels like you just ran a marathon…It's the best part of friendship, of family…"

"That's it!"

Elecmon seemed charged with his idea…

"You're right! It's all about being friends! Maybe we can use the power of friendship to return the island to normal!"

A bit uncertain at first, a smile crossed her face and she nodded.

"I've got to go to the Yokomon village and tell them the news!"

"Be careful!" Patamon warned.

"Have a good trip!"

"It's just a feeling…But I really believe in it. Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

The pink-masked turtle watched as he ran off, and the wind played with her mask tails…

'Maybe it'll work…Maybe…Maybe it'll help me find my family…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting under a cliff, Rose was playing with the little baby Digimon.

A little Botamon was on her lap, when it suddenly stiffened…

"What's wrong?"

In a poof of smoke, he became a Koromon.

"You Digivolved!"

"Hello, I'm Koromon!"

"Congratulations!"

Patamon seemed to think hard, looking up at his partner's face…

That smile, the way she held the newly-Digivolved Digimon…

"…Remember, I'm your Digimon, Rosie…Someday, I'll Digivolve, too…"

She blinked at him, a bit confused by the statement…

"Why? Is that bad, Pat?"

"No, but…"

"Do you want to Digivolve?"

"I'm just saying that it might happen, but I don't really want it to…"

The orange-furred Digimon climbed onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek and neck…

"I want to stay like this forever…Always by your side…"

"I agree…Then we can be best friends forever."

"Of course!"

Neither noticed the shadow behind them, connected to Leomon on the cliff above…


	13. Chapter 13 'Legend Of The Digidestined'

Patamon looked up, and his wings flapped like those of a startled bird…

"It's Leomon!!!"

Rose whirled around, freezing at the sight…

'What do we do?'

The baby Digimon shivered against her legs, and she knew one thing for certain.

'I can't let him hurt the babies. We have to lead him away!'

Leomon was running down the slope towards them, blade free of its sheathe…

"Boom Bubble!"

He was momentarily distracted…

"Pat, COME ON!"

Grabbing hold of her partner, she bolted towards the shelter of the trees.

Nearly stumbling in her haste, the pink-masked turtle was in a panic.

'I can't let him find us! We've got to hide!'

Almost falling as she made a sharp turn, the she-turtle panted in the safety of the bushes…

She could hear him coming, and silenced her breathing.

Ninja training 101.

The art of silence.

Patamon was alert beside her, but Rose already knew he couldn't beat Leomon.

The lion Digimon was too big.

'If only Izzy was here…'

"P-Pat…" She whispered as softly as she could manage…

"Wh-What are w-we going t-to do?"

"Hello, you've got company!"

Both turned their heads with a snap.

'He has a Poyomon!'

The poor little baby was held in Ogremon's hand, his club hanging threateningly over its head.

"You're a good little kid, aren't ya? Get your hide out here so I can get a good look!"

Frightened now, Rose slid deeper into the shadows…

She couldn't bring herself to move…

"If you don't, you're little friend here is going to squeak his last squeak."

She so WANTED to move…

But she was terrified…

"P-Pat…"

"I'll protect you, Rosie."

"P-Pat-!"

The tree beside them cried out as it was cut down, and they whirled around to see Leomon as the trunk fell off to the side.

"L-Leomon!"

"I've been commanded by my master to take the Digidestined's life!"

He lifted his blade, ready to skewer her…

Patamon moved between them, knowing he couldn't take on Leomon alone.

"PAT!"

"Howling Blaster!"

The lion Digimon was pushed back by the attack, and Rose looked to her right with a grin on her face.

"IZZY!"

Garurumon stopped beside them, and the crimson-masked turtle jumped off.

"ROSIE! Are ya 'kay?"

"Yeah…I am now…"

Ogremon was distracted by Garurumon, who leapt at Leomon with another Howling Blaster, when he realized the Poyomon was no longer in his grasp.

"Why you little-!"

"You won't scare me this time, Ogremon!" Angie promised, hugging the little baby to her plastron.

"Go get him, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

The two pairs of Digimon were facing off, slashing and blasting and dodging…

Greymon seemed a bit overwhelmed by his smaller, more agile foe, though Garurumon seemed to be holding his own.

Black Gears escaped the mountain, flew through the air and into Leomon's back.

He grew, turning black and grey, and was far more powerful than before.

"Garurumon! Buddy! Get outta there!" Izzy shouted as her sister clung to her side.

"He'll eat ya alive! GARURUMON!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

The wolf Digimon cried out as the attack struck, and he crashed into a boulder.

As it shattered and debris covered his battered body, Garurumon almost whimpered at the pain…

"BUDDY!!!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Greymon was knocked back from the strike, and fell back.

"Greymon! Greymon, you've got to get up! We need you! GREYMON!"

"I command you to bring me the Digidestined!"

That voice…

It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time…

"Starting with the smallest child!"

"I am your humble servant and will obey you…"

Leomon headed straight for Rose, and Patamon jumped forward to try and protect her.

"Pat, don't…"

"Rosie, RUN!" Izzy shouted, having run to her partner's side to try and rouse him.

"B-But…"

"Boom Bubble!"

It wasn't having any effect…

But Patamon wasn't about to give up…

"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!"

Leomon took hold of the little Digimon in one hand, and he struggled.

"PAT! Let him go! PAT!!!"

"You wanna piece of me?"

Everyone looked up a moment before Togemon bounced off Leomon hard enough for him to release Patamon.

"Togemon…"

Angie looked up from near Greymon's head…

'Kabuterimon…'

"LILY!!! GABE!!!"

"Hey, Angie!"

The fellow Waterbender waved, jumping down once Kabuterimon was close to the floor.

"Have we got something to tell you!" Gabe exclaimed, jumping down as well so his partner could take off.

"PAT!"

Catching her partner, Rose almost stumbled back so she wouldn't drop him.

"Are you okay?"

"I was just trying to protect you…"

"And you did great…Don't worry…"

Gabe ran up to his eldest cousin.

"We have a solution to all our problems!"

"What? What is it?"

The blue-masked turtle held up his Digivice.

"It's called a Digivice, and it has the power to destroy the Black Gears!"

Angie seemed to think it over, then nodded with a serious look on her face, gazing at her own.

"Well, time to take it out for a spin…"

Heading for Leomon, she found him, in turn, making his way toward Rosie.

The little pink-masked turtle was hugging her partner close, and almost hiding behind her elder sister.

"Fearless, a plan would be great 'round now!"

"Hey, kitty-cat!"

Leomon paused, turning his head to Angie…

"This ain't what I meant!" Izzy hissed.

"Why not fight someone who can hit back? Or are you too SCARED?" Angie taunted, steps firm and straight.

Leomon turned to her, seeming intent on attacking her now…

'NOW!'

The bright light from the face of her Digivice caused him to skid to a halt, crying out in pain.

Izzy seemed surprised, and looked at her own…

"Guess these thin's are good fer somethin' after all…"

Running up, she joined her elder cousin in driving out the Black Gears.

Slowly, they escaped his flesh.

Once they were all gone, he shrunk back to normal and fell to his knees.

"Hey, Ogremon!" Gabe challenged.

"You've only begun to see our power! KABUTERIMON!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Ogremon was thrown back by the force…

He slipped off as the others went to rejoice having Leomon back on their side…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"According to ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors predicted that a group of children called the Digidestined will appear from another world. When they arrive, they will have superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true…"

Leomon looked at the turtles, who were shades darker from the tree looming over them.

Truthfully, he could see the potential, the courage deep in their eyes…

Almost too deep to see…

"File Island has been seized by an evil power. We're in danger of destruction…And now, you've appeared."

"That's all fine an' dandy." Izzy replied with a slight drawl.

"But how do ya know it's us this prophecy thin' is talkin' 'bout?"

"It has been foretold that the Digidestined have the ability to make Digimon Digivolve."

Angie perked at that…

"You've done that, and it's all the proof I need."

"I hope it's true…" Gabe admitted.

"If it's not, we don't stand a chance!"

"Than's fer bein' positive…"

"Izzy…what if we are?" Rose wondered, rocking with Patamon on her lap.

"…We'll beat Devimon's ass, that's what we'll do!"

"If we do, then we'll probably go home." Lily reasoned.

"If we were just brought here to defeat Devimon, then we'll be released once he's gone."

"…I say we go for it." Angie decided, standing.

"We'll never be done with this if we don't. Right, Agu?"

"Right!"

"I'm wit' ya, Fearless." Izzy agreed.

"Me an' Gabumon can 'elp rip 'im up good. Right, buddy?"

"Exactly."

"We're in, too!" Lily noted, jumping to her feet.

"We can't lose with the Digivices." Her brother agreed.

"Come on, Pal. Let's do it!"

"I'll go anywhere you go, Lily!"

"If we all work together, we're sure to win! Right, Gabe?"

"Right, Tento."

"Alright then, troops. Let's get to it."

Leomon herded them onto a rowboat, and set it onto the waters between them and Infinity Mountain.

Rose almost hung back…

She had a BAD feeling about this…

Leomon continuously warned them to be careful, lest they be defeated.

Angie was keyed up, tense, ready for a battle…

Agumon seemed almost excited, his energy surging up to prepare him for Digivolving…

Izzy was almost fidgeting, but Gabumon managed to soothe her.

Lily and Palmon seemed to try and relieve their tension by sharing whispered conversations, while Gabe and Tentomon talked about different routes up the mountain.

Escapes and back-ups and entrances.

Everyone was ready for this.

Prepared for what could probably be the toughest battle of their lives.

Once they reached the shore, they started a hike up the rocks and paths.

They were almost halfway up when something happened…

The sky turned black, the mountain rumbled, and the group cried out in surprise.

Something cracked open above them, and a massive Devimon flew out, landing on the ground before them.

His back was to them, but it was obvious they were only up to the height of his shoulder blades.

When he turned, his wings made such a gust that all eleven of them were smashed back into the mountainside.

"Why do bad guys always think bigger is better?" Gabe mumbled.

"Because it makes 'em feel like God…"

"Big or not, we're going to take him down." Angie bit out, sitting up.

"Sometimes, people are big because they have a lot of power…" Lily noted, helping her partner up.

"We should still be careful…"

"Agu, you'd better Digivolve-."

She was cut off by a strange black energy that held them in place against the rock…

"You fools! Don't expect me to play silly games with you! I'm far too wise for that!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Devimon was distracted by the explosions, and everyone breathed freely again…

"YES! Ya got 'im, Ikkakumon!"

Z grinned, giving an army salute up to her cousins.

"How's it hangin'?"

"Z!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"E!"

The orange-masked she-turtle was running towards them, almost tripping over her own feet.

"We don't have much time! You guys have got to Digivolve! NOW!"

"Got it! Agu!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Using the blast as a distraction, Garurumon latched onto his opponent's arm with his fangs.

He was flung off, knocking over Greymon.

"GARURUMON!"

"GREYMON!"

"You're attacks are pitiful. I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

Both Digimon were smacked away, landing roughly on the forest below.

"TOGEMON, NO!!"

"KABUTERIMON!!"

Leomon was knocked away thanks to Ogremon, who was strangely INSIDE of Devimon…

The large evil Digimon caught Birdramon in his hand, and she struggled vainly before being flung at a just-rising Greymon and Garurumon.

"BIRDRAMON!!"

"SHIT-!!"

"GREYMON!!"

Devimon then reached for Ikkakumon…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

It didn't help much, and he was lifted up…

"IKKAKUMON!!!"

He was flung into poor Kabuterimon, who had just taken to the sky.

All the Digimon were down…

'Oh no…'

Rose almost shook, terrified…

"P-Pat…"

"Now to get rid of you. Then I'll have nothing to fear!"

He was reaching for her already, and she backed up against the rough rock, scraping her shell…

"They said the youngest would destroy me! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"ROSIE!"

Garurumon leapt on the hand with a snarl, and Izzy skidded to a halt next to her sister.

"RUN!"

The other Digimon latched onto Devimon with fangs or talons or needles, trying desperately to bring him down…

Black energy came off him in a wave, and all seven Digimon flew through the air before hitting the ground hard.

They couldn't find the strength to stand…

"BUDDY!"

"GREYMON, YOU NEED TO GET UP!"

"TOGEMON!"

"KABUTERIMON!"

"MAN! IKKAKUMON!"

"BIRDRAMON! NO!!"

Everyone had been knocked back, but were trying to run to their partner's side…

Rose sat up with some difficulty, Patamon taking hold of her arm.

"Are you okay, Rosie?"

"I think so, Pat…"

"You are mine!"

The pink-masked turtle tensed.

"IZZY!"

"Rosie, RUN!"

But…

She was frozen in terror, unable to move her legs…

Devimon was reaching for them…

"Boom Bubble!"

It wasn't working…

"Boom Bubble! Boom Bubble!"

Tears were brimming in bright blue eyes…

"Boom Bubble!"

'What do I do? Rosie's in trouble…I've got to protect her! I don't understand it! It isn't working! Oh WHY can't I Digivolve?!'

Tears escaped him as Devimon almost closed his fingers on her…

"PAT!!!!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU, ROSIE!!!"

The large fingers closed on them, and a bright light escaped his digits…

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

Devimon stepped back, the light blinding him as the Digimon rose into the air…

"He Digivolved…" Lily breathed.

"He's an angel…" Elie muttered.

Rose looked up at her partner in surprised awe…

"Angemon…"

"'E really 'ad it in 'im…" Z noted.

"What's this? Another foolish attempt?!"

"The forces of good are more powerful. Even you can't stop us. I'll destroy you and bring peace to the island."

Raising his staff, Angemon drew the light from their Digivices into himself…

"That light's so bright! What are you doing to me?!"

The other Champion-level Digimon Dedigivolved, as if their energy went to strengthen their comrade…

"Stop it! I will not allow you to take my power away! You'll have to fight me!"

"I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I can help others, my fate is unimportant!"

'Angemon…'

Holding his glowing staff like a sword, he kept stationary as Ogremon pounced for him.

The light only strengthened, and knocked the Digimon back into the forest.

His staff extinguished into his fist, which began to glow powerfully…

Devimon reached for Angemon as if to crush him…

"ANGEMON!!"

"I'll get him. Relax."

So close…

"Hand of Fate!"

The light went straight through Devimon, lighting up the whole island…

Everyone shielded their eyes, but the pink-masked she-turtle looked up to see her partner disappearing…

'No…'

Tears nearly blurred her vision…

"ANGEMON! ANGEMON, PLEASE! DON'T!"

"Rosie…I'll come back again…If you want me to…"

He was almost gone…

"NO!!!"

Nothing…

"ANGEMON!!!!!"

She cried, the tears hot and wet on her skin, as a handful of white feathers fell from the sky to land before her…

She didn't care…

Her friend, her PARTNER, her BROTHER, was gone…

Then the feathers glowed, and she looked up to see them become a Digiegg.

Reaching forward, she picked it up and cradled it against her plastron…

"P-Pat…P-Pat, I'm s-sorry…"

Izzy stepped forward carefully, and cradled her sister to her own plastron.

"It's okay, Rosie…Pat will be 'kay…"

She felt tears at seeing her own sister so broken…

"I won't let anyone 'urt ya, Rosie…I promise…"

The others joined them, partner's at their sides to witness the sadness.

"P-Pat…W-Will he b-be the s-same when h-he hatches?"

"I'm sure he will be." Gabumon answered for his partner.

Her throat was too choked to speak…

They could see the island return to normal from their high perch, and were relieved.

They could go home…

But they weren't.

They weren't done yet?

Some rocks moved, revealing a strange projector…

A column of rainbow light greeted them, showing an old man in Japanese-like garb.

"Ah, I've heard of you kids. I must say, I'm pleased."

Izzy quirked an eye-ridge.

"Yeah…Ya've 'eard 'a us…But who are ya?"


	14. Chapter 14 'Departure For New Continent'

"So, you children are the Digidestined…You must be strong to have defeated Devimon."

"Who are ya?" Z demanded, Gomamon on her shoulder.

"Fear not. I am a friend to all, and yet, I am a friend to none."

"I can't believe there are humans here…" Gabe mused.

"I am human, and yet, I am not human."

"WOULD YA STOP TALKIN' LIKE THAT?" Izzy fumed.

"My name is Gennai. I couldn't send you this transmission during your battle with Devimon, but now the lines are clear! And only ten cents a minute!"

"Who are you?" Lily wondered.

"WHERE are you?" Elie added.

"I speak to you far from File Island. Across the ocean on the continent of Server."

"How long have you been here?" Angie wondered.

"Since before the beginning and till after the end."

'Gosh…He kinda sounds like Grandpa Splinter…'

"Did you bring us here?" Rose wondered.

"It was not I."

"Then who?"

"It was…I don't know…"

"Well, ain't ya a regular fountain 'a info?" Izzy grumped.

"Do you know what we need to do to get home?" Lily wondered.

"No…I don't…"

"What DO you know?" Elie asked.

"I'm sorry I can't be of help to you, but you can be of help to me. Please come to Server and defeat our enemies. As the Digidestined, I have faith in all of you."

"But we can't if we don't know exactly where you are." Gabriel pointed out.

"Good point…I forgot you're from out of town. Let me create a map for you on your computer."

"Do ya really thin' we can beat anybody tougher than Devimon?" Z questioned.

"I mean, we almost got our shells waxed!"

"Not as you are, but if your Digimon can Digivolve a step further, you might be able to do it."

"We can Digivolve even more?" Agumon wondered.

"But you'll need something special to do it."

Gennai disappeared, and two strange trinkets appeared in his place.

"If you have the tags and crests, your Digimon can Digivolve one step further."

"Where do we find them?" Lily wondered.

"The crests are scattered about. You'll find them all about the continent of Server. The tags were secretly hidden away by Devimon."

"Well, THAT sucks…" Elie murmured, taking hold of Biyomon's hand.

Gennai started fading away, scrambled pleads for them to come making it through before he was gone.

"Gennai's message ended rather abruptly." Tentomon noted.

Gabe nodded, going through his laptop.

"At least he managed to send the map through…"

"I hope he's alright." Rose admitted, gently rubbing the yellow and white striped Digiegg.

"What's our next move going to be?" Lily wondered.

"I say we eat!" Elie suggested.

"I 'gree wit' 'er." Z added.

"We'll eat, and then figure out what we're going to do." Angie decided.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was satisfied, stomachs full, and leaned back ready to discuss what they were to do the following morning.

The small fire cast a faint light over the small lake beside them, and everyone was really thinking about what they'd learned.

Rose was still rubbing the Digiegg, wanting it to hatch.

She wanted her friend back…

"What are we going to do next?" Elie voiced.

"I say we go an' 'elp Gennai." Her sister replied.

"According to this map, Server is pretty far from File Island." Gabe informed.

"It might be dangerous…" Lily muttered.

"We might not even make it to Server…"

"Yeah…It might be safer to stay here…" Her brother agreed.

"That's ridiculous!"

Angie stood up, unable to hold in her frustration.

"If we don't go and defeat those evil Digimon, we'll never go home! We might as well have quit when we got here!"

She could see how the word 'quit' affected her cousins.

If there was one thing they'd learned from their parents, it was to never quit, no matter what was thrown your way.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'll go across that ocean by myself on a surfboard if I have to!"

"Don't worry 'bout that, Fearless…"

Izzy smirked.

"I'll go wit' ya. No big bad Digimon is gonna scare me 'way from goin' 'ome."

"But still…" Elie started.

"I'll protect you, Elie." Biyomon assured.

"I won't let those bad Digimon hurt you!"

"…Alright, then!"

The orange-masked turtle shot up to her feet.

"LET'S GO!"

"I'm wit' ya, sis. We'll blow 'way the competition. Right, little man?"

"Right!"

"Still, Devimon almost got us…" Lily reasoned.

"I say we go."

Everyone turned to Rose, who was hugging the Digiegg close.

"…That's what Pat would want…"

"…We'll be fine." Gabe decided.

"With our Digimon and the Digivices, we can't possibly lose!"

"And the crests will only make us stronger." Tentomon agreed.

"Come on, Lily! We'll be the prettiest flowers on all of Server!"

The purple-masked turtle blushed…

"Oh, alright, Pal…"

"Then it's decided." Angie stated.

"We're going to Server!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

The trees fell at a slow pace, and Elie plopped down on her rump.

"This'll take forever…"

"At least we're getting somewhere with this raft." Gabe replied.

'Even if it might take a week or two at this rate…'

Rose perked, and a grin spread across her face.

"It's Leomon!"

That caught the turtle's attention, and they ran to see him.

"So, I heard you were all going to Server."

"How'd you know?" Lily wondered.

"Oh, you know us monsters. We all love to gossip."

Elie had to giggle at that.

"I came to see if you needed help with anything."

"Really? Well, this'll go faster…"

Z looked back, and a sweat drop formed as Gomamon ran away from a falling tree trunk…

"…'E ain't mine…"

"I've got some friends who want to help as well."

Everyone followed his gaze, spying the group of Digimon coming towards them…

"Centarumon!" Gabe called.

"Elecmon!" Rosie exclaimed.

"And Mojyamon!"

"Frigimon!"

"Look! It's Monzaemon!"

"Meramon, too!" Elie noted.

"And the Yokomon!"

They all set off to start working…

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Trees fell with thunderous sounds…

Meramon burned off the branches, throwing them into the air.

"Solar Ray!"

Taking the logs, they tied them together, made a mast, and pulled on a sail and provisions.

Once done, the six Digimon rode the raft down a slope and into the water below.

It made quite a splash, but stayed afloat, as everyone ran down to embark.

"I still don't know why you wanted to do that, Agu…"

"It was fun!"

"…That's a good reason."

"I'm gettin' seasick 'lready…" Z muttered to herself.

"Believe me, that raft is strong enough to get you across the ocean." Leomon assured.

"Thanks, Leomon."

"We couldn't have done it without you." Lily agreed.

Rose jerked, catching the group's attention.

The Digiegg was shaking…

Almost excited, the pink-masked turtle rubbed at it.

The top cracked, and everyone waited in anticipation when…

POP!

The little white blob came out, cute little black eyes locked on the she-turtle's face.

"Poyo. Poyomon!"

Pulling the baby Digimon free of the egg, she hugged him close to her plastron.

"He hatched…"

A grin spread across her face, and she vowed to never let him go.

"Poyomon is a jellyfish-like Digimon of few words, but if his friends are in danger, he's ready for action!" Tentomon explained.

The turtles climbed onto the wooden raft, and Angie unraveled the sail.

"Thanks again, guys."

"This is goodbye."

"And good luck!"

The family of turtles shouted their goodbye's and thank you's until the island was lost past the horizon.

Then they settled about the raft to wait until the water brought them to Server.

Angie sat on a crate, looking at the wavy horizon as Agumon leaned into her side to rest.

Izzy was on her shell, watching the clouds lazily as Gabumon sat beside her, warm and constant.

Lily sat against the mast with Palmon on her lap, pointing out some of the fish that came up behind the raft.

Z was on the edge, laying on her plastron as she puked thanks to rough waves, and Gomamon rubbed her back.

Gabriel was trying to calculate how long they'd have to manage out at sea to make it to Server, though his own seasickness hindered his progress.

Rose was playing happily with Poyomon, and made sure he stayed away from the edge when rougher waves came by.

Elie stared behind them, Biyomon leaning against her shell, thinking about all the great Digimon they'd met.

They were out a half hour, maybe an hour, before some of them couldn't take it anymore.

"Are we THERE yet?" Z whined.

"No, Z! Stop whining!" Angie replied, rubbing at her eyes after staring unblinkingly at the horizon for about five minutes.

She saw something rear up…

'Aw shell…'

"TIDAL WAVE!"

Startled at the alarm, everyone gripped the rough wood tight as the wave sent it rocking.

Once it passed, Izzy breathed out…

"What the shell was that?"

"That was eighteen feet tall." Gabe informed.

"What made it?" Lily wondered.

Something started rising from the water…

"Is that an island?" Elie questioned.

"Islands don't move! It's a whale!" Lily shouted as it lifted its broad tail.

They flew into the air…

"Aw SHIT-!!!"

"Whamon is a giant Digimon that lives in the deep seas of the Digital World. It's Jet Arrows are unbelievable! Whamon can sometimes be fierce, but I've never seen one act this aggressive!" Tentomon informed.

"That thin' was HUGE!" Izzy noted.

Whamon came back up, and his cavern-like mouth opened wide.

Shadows fell over them, and they were sucked in by the currants.

Everyone cried out, tightening their holds on the raft and their Digimon as darkness surrounded them.

They were rushing down the throat and esophagus when strange white blobs tried to pounce on them…

"GABE! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Elie shouted.

"Antibodies! They probably think we're germs!"

Lily lowered her head.

"Either way, I don't want to see where this ride ends!"

Suddenly, they flew out and landed in the middle of what seemed like a room.

It was empty, and everyone relaxed a bit as they looked around.

"Gastric juice…"

Everyone backed away as the strange-colored liquid came closer, eating away at the wood.

"We need to get out of here!" Rose noted frantically, hugging Poyomon tight.

"We've got get out of here." Angie decided, glaring at the acid as if that alone would scare it away.

"'Ey, look up there!" Z shouted, catching everyone's attention.

"A Black Gear!"

The damn thing was lodged in the top of the stomach, stubborn.

"Someone can climb on these! Poison Ivy!"

Angie sighed, taking hold of the vines.

"Fearless-."

"Don't worry, Izzy. I'll be fine."

Swinging herself up higher, she was almost there when her Digivice glowed brightly.

The gear disintegrated, and Angie flipped back onto a crate.

"Now what?"

The stomach glowed brightly, and the raft seemed to fly up through a new tunnel…

They came out the blowhole, and the wood splintered and shattered as they hit the water with the debris.

Sputtering and splashing wildly, everyone managed to cling to their Digimon or the floating wood.

"Elie, are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Poyomon, are you okay?"

"Poyo…"

Whamon moved towards them, and they got ready to try and swim away.

"Sorry about that. I must have had a tummy ache or something."

"It's 'kay…" Izzy grumbled.

"We know it wasn't your fault." Biyomon added.

"Yeah…It was a Black Gear." Lily explained.

"Thanks, kids. I owe you one."

Z, kept afloat by her partner, seemed thoughtful.

"Could ya get us ta Server?"

"Yeah. It would take me five days. Three and a half without traffic. I'll take you there myself. It's not everyday your lunch saves your life."

The seven turtles and their Digimon partners climbed onto Whamon's back before he started off across the ocean.

It wasn't rocky like the raft, and they were relieved for that.

"Now that that's settled, we just need to find those tags Devimon hid somewhere…"

"Did you say Devimon?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I don't know anything about tags, but a while ago, Devimon hid something deep at the bottom of the ocean."

"Can you tell us where?" Gabe wondered.

"It's on the way to Server. You can all ride inside me and I'll take you there. But no tickling."

Climbing into the giant whale Digimon, they felt him dive into the water.

It took some waiting, but soon they came out of his mouth into an underwater cave.

"I'm so out of shape…I've got to rest here for a while. I've got to drop a couple thousand pounds."

"My daddy might say that…"

BONK!!!

"OW…Z…"

"Be respectful."

Heading around the jutting cave structures, Angie led the way through to a clear area.

On the far side was what looked like a convenience store, its lights glowing in the dank cave.

Something busted through the tough rock floor, causing everyone to pull back.

"What is it now?" Rose voiced.

"Drimogemon! He lives deep in the earth drilling tunnels." Tentomon informed.

"He has a Black Gear." Lily noted.

"It is Lord Devimon's will that no one shall pass!"

"Angie, leave this to us Digimon. You try to find the tags."

"Right, Agu. Good luck."

As the turtles ran in, the six Digimon faced off against Drimogemon.

"You think that drills scares us? Think again!" Gomamon challenged.

"Ya go get 'im, little man!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

They were inside by the time the two clashed horns, and frantically searched the shelves.

Drimogemon was hurled into the convenience store front windows, knocking over shelves and rattling them in their shells.

Rose looked around in a near panic.

"Poyomon? POYOMON?!"

Starting off in a frantic search, she was crawling under a nearly-toppled shelf and found the little Fresh level Digimon clinging to something.

"Poyomon! What did you find?"

Lifting the wood box carefully, she looked it over for a label.

"Let's go show the others."

Running into the open, which had a bit of fresh dust, she called out to her older sister.

Izzy ran to her side, worried at first, before taking the box and looking it over curiously.

"Let's see what's inside…"

Opening it carefully, her eyes widened…

"Yo, guys! I foun' 'em!"

Pounding feet, and everyone was looking into the box with relief.

"We finally found 'em!" Z muttered.

Angie pulled one out, hanging it around her neck.

"Come on. Let's head out."

Once each had a tag around their neck, the turtles headed out to see that Drimogemon was free of the Black Gear.

Rejoining their Digimon, the group made their way back to Whamon.

Back on the surface now that the sun was setting, they enjoyed the ocean breeze…

'Now…Now all we have to do is find the crests…How hard could it be?'


	15. Chapter 15 'The Dark Network Of Etemon'

Angie smiled at her sleeping cousins, sitting Indian style with her hands on her ankles.

Rocking herself gently as the ocean wind gently moved sky blue mask tails, the crimson-eyed turtle's smile fell as she looked up at the sky.

She'd never had to actually lead her cousin's like this before…

She was so scared that she'd mess up…

'What if I make a mistake? What if I get them hurt?'

Truthfully, she was frightened…

Even on training runs, on drug busts, her father had managed to bail her out if she made a mistake.

'I miss them…'

Looking at the horizon before them as Agumon leaned on her shell, Angie sighed.

'But I can't be weak now. I need to be strong so I can look after the others.'

She smiled a bit, hearing Izzy growl something in her sleep…

'Maybe not all of them…'

Something started forming over the waves…

Standing and carefully laying her partner down, the sky-masked turtle tilted her head curiously.

"Whamon, is that Server?"

"It's Server."

She grinned, turning to her partner.

"Agu? Agu!"

He jolted awake…

"Yeah, Angie?"

"Go wake up the others. We're almost at Server."

Jumping up, the yellow-skinned Digimon ran among them yelling.

'THIS is sure like that one Christmas Uncle Mikey got an Xbox 360 and a PS3…'

Once everyone was roused and informed of their situation, they were just as eager to reach land.

Z seemed most excited, but didn't move that much.

She didn't want to set off her crazy seasickness…

"Look, Poyomon! It's a continent! Just like where I come from!"

"Maybe there's food on the shore!"

Elie seemed ready to start eating, to be honest, as did Biyomon.

Lily still seemed a bit groggy, probably catching a weak virus that clouded her senses a bit.

Nothing too major.

Angie had to remember to keep an eye on her…

Gabriel was happily going over his map of Server, and Izzy was trying to sneak in a nap before Whamon pulled up alongside the shore.

They jumped down once the shore was within reach, and the jade-skinned turtle looked around.

The others waved goodbye to Whamon as he swam off…

'The Koromon village Whamon told us about should be…this way.'

"Where we goin', Fearless?"

"Whamon told me about a Koromon village we can stay at for the night. It should be this way, past the forest a few miles from here."

"Koromon…That sounds familiar…" Rose noted.

"I was a Koromon the day you got here."

"Oh yeah!"

"The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help those in need." Tentomon informed.

"Nice little Digimon…" Z mused.

"All baby Digimon seem good." Lily muttered, rubbing at her eye.

"We should get there by nightfall if we move quickly." Her brother calculated, looking up at the sun.

"Then let's move out." Angie ordered.

As the group began their trek from the shores of Server, they tried to make distracting conversation.

It averted boredom, and kept them moving for longer.

"What about Batman?"

"I think Batman and Nobody are a lot alike. I think they'd be equally matched."

Elie looked up at Gabriel as if he was crazy.

"Nobody would win, hands down!"

"It depends on who tires first. Probably Nobody. Batman isn't known as a great martial artist and detective without knowing his opponent's weak points."

"Let's just 'gree that both 'a 'em are cool." Z interjected.

The desert sun was making them all a bit cranky by now, and fighting about stupid things made everyone irritated.

"Look, guys. Let's not fight." Lily soothed.

"It might not be the best out here, but we'll manage. We always do."

Angie quirked an eye-ridge at her Waterbending cousin…

The poor girl was sweating bullets.

'We need to get out of this desert and get her water. She's probably roasting alive just from the sunlight.'

Agumon perked, sniffing at the air.

"Agu?"

"I smell Koromon over in this direction." He informed.

"Really? Tentomon, you think you could check?"

"On it!"

The bug Digimon flew up into the air, scanning the horizon…

"I see the forest!"

"That must be where the village is." Izzy stated.

"Let's head out."

They headed for the shade at a run, no one willing to lag behind now.

It was much cooler, filled with buzzing and the chirping of birds.

It thinned to a slope, which lead down to a green valley.

On the far end, on the opposite side of two strange, tall plateau's, was what looked like a village.

It probably was, and it was far larger than the Yokomon village they'd met on File Island.

Lily seemed a bit more clouded than usual, from her small germ, and something strong must have possessed her.

A feeling, a want, that filled her veins and gave her strength.

Starting at a jerky run down the slope, careful not to tumble, she soon had Palmon following her in worry.

"LIL!"

Gabriel and Tentomon went after them as well, and soon the whole family was heading down the slope after their wayward member.

"Something doesn't feel right, Angie…"

"…"

'That's what I was worried about…'

Lily stopped among the buildings, spotting the strange little red-eyed, grey-furred Digimon.

"Pal?"

"Those are Pagumon."

The sick she-turtle was pulled off her feet, her reaction time slowed with her senses, and Palmon was shoved to the ground as they marched off.

"PALMON?"

"They've got Lily!"

The turtles sped up, a new strength surging through them.

You didn't take one of their own and not expect immense pain.

Following the plant Digimon, they stopped at an intersection.

"Damn it." Izzy snarled.

"Where the hell did they take 'er?" Z agreed.

A shout from the tower…

Elie bolted towards it.

"This way!"

The curtains were pushed aside, and Gabriel started up the stares, spotting his sister's mask.

'No!'

Angie stopped beside it, confused.

'It doesn't look torn off…More like she untied it…'

Her eyes widened as Izzy and Z stomped past her…

'Uh oh…'

At the top of the steps was a thick curtain, which was pulled aside to show another room.

There were baskets, one which held the sick turtle's clothes, and another curtain on the other side.

Frantic need made most of them ignore some of the details, but Angie wasn't one to do such a thing.

Her father and uncle had taught her to keep a clear picture of her surroundings.

The sound of water, a familiar sound to her at least, made the sky-masked turtle skid to a halt.

"For the love of God, DON'T!!!"

The curtain still moved, and she groaned at the startled yelp she heard.

Lily was lying near some steamed rocks, still sweating, but she seemed much…clearer, than she had before.

Of course, the sharp movement had startled her, and the normally-violet-clad turtle had been frozen in shock.

With a yelp, she'd then thrown something at the intruders for her own privacy.

Obviously not expecting what they'd found, Z, and then Izzy, were smacked back by airborne bottles.

Once Gabriel had calmed his sister and pulled the curtain back into its rightful place, Angie stood over both of her cousins.

"…When I say 'For the love of God, DON'T'…I mean, for the love of GOD, DON'T!"

"We get that…" Izzy grumbled, sitting up.

"NOW…" Z added.

Agumon snickered a bit, along with their two Digimon, but the two turtle's glared…

Silence, and Gomamon started whistling innocently…

"…Dork…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The feast really was a nice thing for them to do…

But, being ninja, the turtle's hadn't fully relaxed.

Their fathers had told stories of being lulled into false senses of security, and how it had nearly cost them.

If anything, Angie wasn't about to give these little Digimon the chance.

Agumon seemed to agree, untrusting because of what he'd smelled, and some of the other Digimon agreed.

Gomamon was quick to defend them, saying everything they'd heard were rumors, and Palmon merely said it was nice of them to help Lily.

The little germ seemed defeated for now, and the violet-masked she-turtle seemed much better.

Rose seemed only slightly uncomfortable, too busy feeding Poyomon to really worry.

When the baby Digimon stiffened, as if surprised, the pink-masked Digidestined paused.

"Poyomon?"

"Poyomon, Digivolve to…TOKOMON!!"

Crimson brown eyes widened, and then a grin spread across her face.

"Tokomon! You're Tokomon again!"

"And together, we'll make me Patamon again!"

Rose hugged her partner tight, near tears…

"It's a'right, Rosie…We're all still 'ere, sis…"

Z nodded, and looked at the Pagumon.

That glint in their eyes…

Dark blue eyes narrowed, untrusting.

Angie caught it, and decided keeping an eye on the Pagumon would be safe for all of them.

With the way things always seemed to go, the jade-skinned turtle had learned all too well that the easy way could just as easily get you killed.

And they needed to stay alive…

Then they could go home…

With their stomachs full and the feast over, the seven turtles were led to a hut to sleep.

Agumon joined his partner in the watch at first, but full stomachs and late nights were making them sleepy.

In at least four hours, both were asleep sitting up, the yellow-skinned Digimon leaning on his partner.

The sky-masked turtle was being shaken awake, and light began to filter through her lids…

"Angie! Angie, wake up!!"

But she was still so sleepy…

"Fearless, get yer shell up NOW!"

The shout surprised her eyes open, and Angie jolted into the waking world.

"Izzy-?"

"Tokomon's gone!"

Rose was near tears…

"I don't know where he is! I just woke up, and he wasn't there!"

'Pagumon…'

Crimson eyes narrowed, but she didn't voice her suspicions.

"Agu, get up. We need to find Tokomon."

Like her, he was unwilling to awaken, but they finally got him joined in the search.

"Alright, we'll all split up. Izzy, Rose, search the desert. He couldn't have gone far. Lily, Gabe, you two search the village. Z, Elie, you guys search whatever's on the far side of the village."

Angie sighed, and Agumon pulled on her hand.

"Angie?"

"…Agu, you go check wherever the Pagumon search." She whispered, crouching down beside them.

"You don't trust them?"

"And I believe you."

She smiled a bit.

"I trust you more than I trust a village of Digimon, Agu. And I think something's up with them. Will you do this for me?"

"…I'll do anything you, Angie."

Patting his head, she watched him run off…

'Be careful…'

Warily, Angie then ordered the Pagumon in their search, knowing she couldn't trust their findings.

Still, a kunoichi's trick was to cause deceit, to trick their opponents.

If anything, she was a good kunoichi.

Standing on the tower, she watched everyone moving around.

Intent and frustrated and eager to punish.

At least, Izzy was…

If there was one thing you never did, it was mess with Rosie.

When she was near tears like she was now, her elder sister was like a savage tiger, pacing and searching and ready to pounce with a roar.

She probably would have snapped by now if Gabumon wasn't soothing her.

Personally, Angie was eager to sick her cousin on the Pagumon…

'I shouldn't have fallen asleep.' She scolded herself, brows furrowing.

'I should've stayed awake. I could've saved Tokomon, caught those damn Pagumon red-handed…'

Something worried her as the Pagumon came back, her own green-eyed partner nowhere in sight.

'Where could he be?'

The longer she waited, the more worried she became, when steam came up in puffs above the trees…

'Agu?'

It was a distress signal…

"Agu!"

Jumping down, and startling her cousins, she glared at the Pagumon.

"Agu's in trouble at the waterfall."

"They already searched there…" Lily reminded.

"Obviously, they put Tokomon there, and now Agumon's caught in a fight because he found where he was kept."

Z growled.

"Ya little basturds! Trickin' us like that!"

Izzy seemed murderous, a snarl in her chest.

"Ya took Tokomon…An' I'm gonna make sure ya regret it…"

The Pagumon fled in fear, and Angie looked up at the sky to see the steam had died…

"Agu…"

Bolting, she didn't care that branches and bushes nicked her skin.

He would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him.

The others were falling after, but she was speeding much too fast for them to catch up.

Her worry and fear seemed to give her energy, seemed to make her go much faster than she'd ever gone before…

Bursting out beside a river, the waterfall caught her attention next.

'Behind the waterfall!'

Jumping up over large rocks, she found the cave.

Skidding to a halt, Angie spotted the two evil Digimon over Agumon's beaten body.

Lining the other cave walls were cages, most of them holding Koromon, and one keeping a tied-up Tokomon.

"Agu!"

"Angie!"

The two Digimon faced her as if to strike, but the sky-masked turtle stood her ground.

"You guys are going down! No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

She gripped her Digivice tight…

"I'm not going to do anything…He is."

A bright light…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He reared up, rock moving to disrupt the flow of water into the river.

"Burn those Gazimon up, Greymon!"

"So you guys like two against one, do you? Nova Blast!"

Both Gazimon fell into the river, washed away by the tide, and the others joined them in the cave.

"TOKOMON!"

Rose managed to open the door and untie her partner, who leapt into her arms with joy.

"I thought I'd lost you again…"

"I'd never leave you, Rosie…I promise…"

Z busted the other cages open with her sister's help, and the Koromon poured out.

"The Pagumon are gone now. You all can go home." Elie assured.

"Well, hello!"

Startled by the sound, everyone looked out the mouth of the cave.

A hologram of a monkey-like, Elvis-impersonator Digimon contrasted the blue sky, and he had a guitar and microphone in his hands.

"Oh great…He's goin' ta ruin rock an' roll…" Izzy grumbled.

"Not if we don't ruin 'im first…" Z replied.

"Well, maybe we should hold our blows." Gabriel advised.

"He's right. Maybe he'll show us his weak spot, and then we can strike." Lily agreed.

"You pesky Digidestined!"

"It's Etemon!" The village exclaimed.

"You rotten little kids messed up all my big beautiful plans! Well, now I'm gonna have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote! It's called 'Wrecking the Whole Place'!"

"Wreckin' the whole place?"

"Can he actually do that?" Lily wondered worriedly.

"Dark Network Concert Crash!"

Strange black wires floated into the air, red electricity crackling.

"What's he doing?" Gabriel asked.

Huts were blown up in the village, but the wires hung menacingly in the air and warned against attempted escapes.

"What are gonna do?" Rose wondered, hugging her partner tighter.

"We're gonna kick 'is shell! Buddy!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"You say you want a Digivolution? The answer's NO!"

A harsh note from the guitar, and both Digimon reared in pain.

"Greymon! Greymon, what's wrong?"

"Garurumon!"

The two Champion-level Digimon glowed before Dedigivolving, and their partners rushed to their sides.

"AGU!"

"Buddy! Buddy, get up!"

"His music makes them Dedigivolve." Gabe mused.

"Doesn't rock and roll have that effect in your world?" His partner asked.

"…Not really…"

"Either way, we've gotta get outta 'ere!" Z growled, Gomamon on her head.

"How? We're in a cave!" Elie replied, tightening her hold on Biyomon's hand.

"If only we could fight 'im…" Izzy snarled darkly.

"But they can't do it as they are!" Angie retorted.

"We need the crests before they can Digivolve more."

Dark lightning shot down from the sky, and the mouth of the cave began to crumble.

"MOVE!"

Lily pulled her brother along as everyone bolted to safety.

The Koromon led their mad dash to a safe room, which they explained was meant for when their village was in danger.

Thing was, there was no exit except the one behind them…

Angie jumped when her tag began to glow, and she looked at it curiously before the walls became a bright flame orange.

It seemed so…right…

'My crest…'

The wall before them had a strange carved symbol upon it, and it shrunk into what looked like one of the crests they'd been looking for…

Still glowing, it floated to her tag and clicked itself into place.

Seemingly satisfied, it stopped glowing…

"It's the Crest of Courage." Agumon voiced.

"Courage…" She mumbled, looking at it in her palm.

"Lookie!" Elie squealed.

There was a forest and mountains and a valley before them, apparently very far from where they'd been before.

Izzy smirked a bit, clapping a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Courage, huh? Personally, I thin' it's a perfect fit, Fearless…"

As the group started walking, she held back…

'At least one of us thinks so…'


	16. Chapter 16 'The Arrival Of Skullgreymon'

The desert was windy today, and they were trying to keep moving forward, shielding their eyes.

"Can we stop now?" Elie whined.

"We can't. Etemon will fin' us." Her sister replied.

Seeing how tired she really looked, the elder sister pulled her sister onto her back.

"But ya can ride up 'ere fer a while…"

"Thanks, sis…"

Gomamon seemed ready to say something, but she glared.

"Don't-E'en."

"We can't stop here…We're out in the open…" Lily noted, wiping at her forehead.

"An' there's nowhere ta run ta…" Izzy agreed.

"Well, we can't shake in our shells. If we do, we're half-whooped!" Angie encouraged.

"Besides, if we find all the crests, we can beat him!"

"We don't even know how they work…" Gabe pointed out.

"We'll figure it out."

"Ya sure are optimistic, Fearless…"

"Somebody has to be."

"Just 'cause ya got yer crest don't mean it'll work."

"It will, Izzy. We just need to figure it out."

"If it's like when they Digivolve to Champion…Then they need energy, and their partner needs to be in danger…Perhaps the crest reacts to something during the process…" Gabriel mused.

"But since it's a higher level, they'll need more energy." Lily added.

"Then we'll just have to get more food in. When Etemon attacks, Agu will DEFINITELY Digivolve."

"Ya sure?" Z wondered, Elie's head on her shoulder.

A reminder that she had someone to protect…

"…Yeah."

Angie looked up at the sky…

"…We just need to prepare."

Before anyone could ask how, the sky-masked turtle continued walking, Agumon trotting after her.

"I've got a BAD feeling about this…" Rose voiced.

"Me, too…" Elie admitted.

"I thin' we ALL do…" Izzy grumbled as the group moved forward.

Finding an oasis full of food and water, the crimson-eyed turtle split it amongst them.

It was noticeable that Agumon's pile was biggest, but the other Digimon still had decent amounts.

At least they could Digivolve to Champion…

Lily sighed, looking up at the sky…

She was starting to boil again, but it was manageable.

"Do you think she'll go overboard?" Elie wondered.

"I 'ope not…"

"She wouldn't." Izzy assured.

"She knows when ta stop…"

"She's overdone it before…" Lily reminded.

"It was five years 'go…She learns from 'er mistakes."

"…Some people don't learn by only making a mistake once…"

The crimson-masked turtle glared at the only male.

"Angie ain't like that."

"How can you be so sure?" Rose wondered, Tokomon on her head.

"…'Cause I trust 'er…"

The others had to agree with that.

In a pinch, they all knew they could trust their eldest cousin.

She'd never let them down before.

They were just worried all the stress of being the only one with a crest might make her buckle under the weight…

'There's no 'I' in team, Izzy. No matter how much you want it to be.'

They remembered her saying that when Izzy had come home with some cuts and gashes from a late-night skirmish…

'You don't need to fight alone. That's what we're here for.'

That was when Z had fought a horde of Black Crows and came home with a limp…

'Don't worry about them. I'll make sure they're alright.'

Elie remembered Angie saying that when both rash she-turtle's were beaten unconscious…

'Let's not overwork ourselves. If you're tired, who's going to figure out all the puzzles?'

Gabriel sighed, her voice reminding him of many sleepless nights thanks to work…

'They'll be alright. If you sleep, you'll figure out what's wrong when you're rested.'

Lily rubbed her temple, remembering when her mother had fallen seriously ill and Angie had soothed her to sleep…

'You don't need to worry about them. I'll protect all of you. Trust me.'

Rose seemed to nod, eyes half-lidded as she remembered crying about a fight…

Z jumped, realizing her tag was glowing.

"'Ey, guys!"

Standing, she felt the pulse against her palms.

"My tag's glowin'!"

"Then your crest must be nearby!" Elie voiced, smiling with Biyomon.

"We've got to go find it." Lily stated, standing.

Angie joined them, a full Agumon beside her, and she asked what was happening.

"Z's tag's glowin'."

"Then let's follow it. Lead the way, Z."

Going at a run, the blinking glow sped up its rhythm as they neared what looked like the ancient coliseum of Rome.

Going through the massive front doors and coming out in the arena, they were met with a dusty soccer field.

On either ends were wide screen TVs, and the chalk lines seemed freshly done on the dust-covered stone.

"I don't remember the coliseum having TVs and a soccer field…" Gabriel muttered.

"Because it didn't." Lily replied.

"Everything's weird here." Elie reasoned.

"It's probably another thing from our world that got messed up."

Agumon plopped down on his butt, lying on his side…

"I need to rest for a bit…"

"But Agu-!"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Angie."

Z smirked a bit, trying to be reassuring.

"'Sides, the only clue is my tag. Me an' Gomamon will go lookin'. Ya'll can just rest a bit till we get back."

"Good idea…" Elie agreed, falling back.

Then, something bonked her on the nose, and she rubbed it as her sister walked off chuckling.

"A soccer ball!" Rose giggled.

"Let's play!"

The two youngest turtles began kicking the ball around with their partners as Gabriel explained to the other Digimon how to play soccer.

"There's two teams, and you have to get the ball to the opposite goal without using your hands. The goalie can use their hands to defend the goal, but any other player would be disqualified."

"Don't be so damn technical." Izzy teased.

"Let 'em go out an' 'ave some fun. They'll learn that way."

Angie sighed, sitting beside her napping partner and rubbing his belly.

Like a content cat, he made an approving sound and mumbled something about his tummy feeling better.

Izzy knew her best friend was still the same worrywart Fearless they all knew and loved…

The gold-eyed turtle paused, wondering where she got that nickname for her older cousin…

'Yo, Fearless. Don't be so 'ard on 'em. They're just kids.'

'Fearless, give 'em a break.'

Her dad…

Well, she should've known.

Everyone thought she was more like her father than Rose was.

'Fearless…'

Izzy looked at her cousin, saw her eyes dart around as if expecting an ambush…

'Is she really?'

She'd never really asked herself that question.

Angie had faced gangs, guns, the Shredder, all by herself once, and hadn't seem scared.

Then again, maybe she coped by protecting them…

She pushed her own fear deep into her heart so she could concentrate on protecting her family…

"Come on, Izzy. We're gonna play!" Rose called, already keeping the soccer ball away from Tokomon.

They'd been taught the game to help their footwork and speed, and it seemed to have worked.

"It's turtles versus Digimon!" Lily reminded.

"Let's go!"

A powerful kick from Gabriel, and it flew into the stands.

"…Oops?"

"It's alright…We should just rest a bit before getting it." His sister assured.

Angie sighed, still tense, adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins at every little sound.

'Something's going to happen…I know it…'

Feeling Agumon turning towards her in his half-sleep, still bloated and uncomfortable, she started having doubts.

'Maybe I shouldn't have fed him so much…'

But she couldn't think like that now.

It was done, and she had to deal with the consequences…

Z stood in front of one of the soccer goals, the glow of her tag becoming a hum, like a hummingbird's heart.

"We must be close, little man…"

"But where's the crest?"

"That's what I'm wonderin'…"

Laughter floated to them through speakers, and Etemon appeared on the screens.

"SHELL-!"

"Z!"

Elie started running towards her sister, and the others followed suit.

Angie stopped, seeing Agumon was having trouble keeping up.

"Fearless, 'urry up!"

Izzy tugged her along, when the soccer net fell over them in a cage.

"AGU! AGU, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Angie…"

"GOAL! I sure did it! I scored a goal!"

"Does he really think he can capture us with a simple net-?"

Tentomon was shocked, and flew back into his partner and Rose.

"You haven't won yet, Etemon!"

"I really wanted to be there in person to do this myself, but I'm way to busy. You know how us rock 'n roll legends are. But don't worry, that act substituting is a very rare treat!"

"A rare treat would be ta kick yer sorry tail ta the moon!" Izzy snarled.

"Let's see if you can put your puny heads together and figure out who our special guest star is. Well?"

"How would we know?" Z demanded.

"I'm sure you'd all be surprised."

Something crashed through the far wall of the arena, and the dust cleared to show an evil-looking Greymon.

"Oh no…"

"I knew you'd be surprised!"

"Agu, DIGIVOLVE!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Both crashed together, pushing each other into a stalemate.

The evil Greymon fought dirty, and his opponent was getting a beating because of it.

"He seems so…SLUGGISH…" Lily noted.

"He ate too much, and now his reflexes are shot." Gabriel concluded.

Angie felt guilty now, for having fed him so much…

"Ya can do it, Greymon!"

"You can beat that phony!" Elie added.

Greymon was head-butted back into the net, and was shocked thoroughly before falling forward onto his stomach.

"GREYMON!"

Angie almost touched the net to get closer, but remembered not to.

"GREYMON! GREYMON, GET UP!"

'We're done for if he can't Digivolve again…'

"YOU HAVE TO DIGIVOLVE, GREYMON!"

Greymon was still being beat around, but he just couldn't Digivolve…

"Greymon…"

"The crest needs ta react first. Why isn't it?" Z wondered.

"Nova Blast!"

The attack came as a burp, much to their surprise, and he was being dragged and thrown around like a rag doll.

"STOP HURTING HIM!"

"Marching Fishes!"

Fish came free of some of the statues, and took fireworks from a foolish Gazimon before flying down to distract the dark-looking Greymon.

As he chased them, Gabriel wondered how the fish had gotten there from File Island…

"Probably just a dimensional vortex rift in the water…"

The fish disappeared, and Lily sighed.

"We need to find a way out of here."

"We should dig a 'ole an' fin' our way out." Z suggested.

"Good idea. But we'll need to move these stones." Angie agreed.

Pulling aside large slabs of stone, they were met with another layer.

Z paused, her hand finding a symbol…

'…Maybe…'

Pulling off her tag, she gently placed it on the stone.

There was a bright glow, and it died to reveal a crest within the gold trinket.

Before anyone could celebrate, they fell into a tunnel, dust stifling any complaints at the sudden drop.

"Look, a tunnel! We can get out through here!" Tentomon exclaimed, flying up to a side-tunnel.

Climbing up, the turtles ended up above ground near the stands, with the two battling Greymon on the opposite side.

"GREYMON!"

Worry and fear and this strange push filled her chest, and Angie flipped over the strange wall before them.

"Fearless, DON'T!"

"I have to!"

"ANGIE!"

But she was already running towards the pair of warring Digimon, not quite sure what she was going to do…

"Nova Blast-!"

The evil Greymon's attack missed thanks to a rock to the side of his head, and he glared at Angie.

She was terrified, so much so that her heart shook, but she stood her ground.

'Come on, Greymon…Come on…'

The evil Digimon headed for her, and she backed up…

"GREYMON!"

"Biyo!"

"Buddy!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Both Champion-level Digimon stood behind the she-turtle leader, glaring the evil Digimon down, when a strange light caught everyone's attention.

It was oddly dark, and coming from Greymon…

"Greymon?"

"Greymon, Dark-Digivolve to…SKULLGREYMON!!"

"What the HELL-?" Z voiced.

"What is that?" Elie wondered, worried for her partner.

"Oh my…Is that what I think it is?"

"What, Tento?"

"Skullgreymon! The sight of him makes other Digimon tremble! He's a fully-Digivolved Digimon whose explosive power causes him to be in constant search for battle!"

"Is this Agumon's fully-Digivolved form?" Rose worried.

"No. It can't." Izzy replied.

"Somethin'…Somethin' just went wron'."

"Whatever it was, we need to fix it!" Lily replied.

"Or he'll destroy the Greymon and everything else!"

Skullgreymon swatted the Greymon into one of the big screens, which sparked and sputtered…

"Dark Shot!"

The whole chunk just…disintegrated…

"No…This can't be right…"

Angie clenched her fists, running forward.

"Agu! Agu, if you're in there, stop it!"

He turned to her, as if he couldn't see who she was…

"Agu…If you're in there, you won't hurt me…"

He raised his clawed hand as if to strike, and she felt tears…

"Agu…"

Garurumon leapt on the appendage, and Angie fell back out of range before he was tossed off.

Birdramon tried to distract him as well, but was smacked away by the boney tail.

"TENTO!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Fearless, o'er 'ere!"

Angie started running for the others as Kabuterimon took to the air.

The three Champion-level Digimon didn't know how to deal with the situation…

Attack and hurt Agumon, or hold their blows and get their partners killed?

Skullgreymon chucked a crumpled soccer net at the scattering group of turtles, and none of the Digimon could withhold their blows.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

None of the attacks seemed to faze him, and he swatted Birdramon and Kabuterimon out of the air, kicking Garurumon away.

"BUDDY!"

"BIRDRAMON!"

"KABUTERIMON, ARE YOU OKAY?"

Skullgreymon seemed to run, but he didn't get far before he Dedigivolved all the way back to Koromon…

"KOROMON!"

Angie ran across the hot sand, and landed on her knees in order to cradle the poor Digimon against her plastron.

"Oh Koromon…I'm so sorry…"

"…I'm sorry…I've done some terrible, horrible things…"

"It wasn't your fault, Koromon…"

The sky-masked turtle tried to hide her tears near her partner's ears…

"I shouldn't have pushed you so hard…I shouldn't have acted so STUPID…It's all my fault…"

"Don't put yerself down so 'ard." Izzy stated, catching her friend's watery crimson eyes.

"Ya were just tryin' ta do what ya thought was right. No one could blame ya fer that."

"But…"

"I probably woulda done the same thin', if Elie was on the line." Z admitted.

"You know we'd all do anything to protect each other." Lily added.

"We don't blame you for making a mistake."

"…But…I'm not supposed to make mistakes…"

Rose sat down beside her eldest cousin.

"But mommy always says making mistakes makes you human. You can't just NOT make mistakes. It's just…Sometimes, some mistakes are bigger than others…"

The little turtle's hand kept rubbing Tokomon between the ears…

"And sometimes, the hardest part is forgiving yourself for making them…"

"…Do you guys still trust me?"

Izzy smirked a bit.

"It'll take more than one crazy mistake ta break my trust in ya, Fearless."

"We all still trust you." Gabriel assured.

"…Thanks, guys…"

'I hope I never mess up like that again…'


	17. Chapter 17 'The Crest Of Sincerity'

The desert sand scorched their feet, but the turtles were numb to the pain by now.

They were tired and hot and thirsty, and wanted a rest and shade more than anything.

Angie fretted over Koromon, who seemed almost ill, and Palmon tried to keep her own partner from falling over in exhaustion.

Tokomon seemed alright, but then again, he rode on his partner's head.

"Koromon, hold on. You'll make it, little guy."

"Don't worry, Angie." Lily assured.

"We'll all be fine as soon as we find some shade."

"Yeah…"

"I haven't sweated this much since Uncle Leo made us run five miles…" Elie whined, Biyomon trying to help her partner stay on her feet.

"Ya know, what we need right now is a whole bunch of shade…" Palmon stated dreamily…

"A big umbrella, or a really big tree…Or maybe I could grow into a giant cactus and smile down on all of you as I provide cool refreshing comfort…"

"…Pal?"

"Yeah, Lily?"

"I think you're dream kinda came true…"

"Really?"

Looking up, the plant Digimon spotted the giant cactus.

It easily surpassed the height of most of the skyscrapers in New York, and was a bit thicker around than some.

"It's HUGE…" Elie voiced.

"I bet there's shade!" Gabriel added.

With that single thought pulsing through their bodies, the turtles ran towards the giant plant before them.

Izzy quirked an eye-ridge when she saw it waver…

'What the hell-?'

Then, it disappeared with a crackle once they were a few feet from touching it.

"…It was a mirage…" Lily informed, disappointed.

"AWWWWW…"

Rose fell on her butt, too tired to try and stand.

"Damn mirage…" Z complained, Gomamon on her shoulder, drooping.

"Hello there! It's about time you got here."

Angie's eyes widened.

"Gennai…"

The familiar rainbow column of light appeared from where the cactus had been, and Gennai appeared.

"I was just about ready to give up on you."

"Gennai, we found the tags and some crests, just like you said…But when we fought Etemon, our Digimon couldn't Digivolve."

The sky-masked turtle cradled her partner close…

"And now Koromon is worse off than before…And I'm supposed to be helping him."

"Calm down, kids. Let me explain." Gennai soothed, seeing the group getting worked up.

"The tags and crests are extremely important. Make sure that no one else gets a hold of them. In the end, you shall see that they work together to help you create total harmony."

"But…" Izzy started, then gathered her courage.

"What 'bout 'fere that? How are we supposed ta defend ourselves till we all get our crests? We can't keep lettin' what 'appened to Koromon keep goin' on!"

"Just trust me. After all, I'm the floating glowing guy. As for Koromon, he wouldn't be so helpless if you knew how to care for him in the proper way."

"But I'm doing the best I can! What else can I do?"

"Patience is what you need to learn, my friend. And you will learn it in time."

Angie didn't particularly like that fact…

Like her mother, she'd inherited somewhat impatient tendencies, and it was hard for her to be patient in certain situations.

Everyone knew it, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, so her father had tried training it out of her.

Nothing had worked, and now she had to fight through it without her parent's guidance…

"I'm starting to lose my connection…Good luck."

"Wait, Gennai!" Gabriel shouted.

"We need to ask you some more questions!"

But Gennai disappeared, leaving the group unsatisfied on the hot desert sand.

"For kami's sake-!"

Z held back more colorful curses, having to satisfy herself with thinking them loudly in her head.

"…We don't mean to take care of them bad…" Elie muttered, feeling a bit guilty.

Had they done something wrong?

How could they know?

"If only we knew exactly how to take care of them…" Gabriel muttered to himself, looking downhearted not knowing something so important.

"Don't be so hard on them." Gomamon advised the Digimon.

"They couldn't know. And with the way things are, they're doing their best."

"…Thanks, little man…"

"No problem, Z."

"We don't blame you." Biyomon assured.

"We aren't sure why it didn't work, either." Gabumon added.

"…Still, we'll figure this whole thing out." Lily soothed, standing.

"I mean, we're the Digidestined! And not only that, we're ninja! If anybody can do this, it's us!"

"But Lily…"

"Don't worry about it."

She smiled hugely.

"If our parents could fight an alien invasion and defeat the Shredder, I'm sure we can do this!"

Her optimism seemed to be just what the group needed, and they stood up.

"Right!" Elie stated.

"We can do it!" Rose agreed.

"Nothin' can stop us!" Izzy exclaimed.

Something like a fog horn, and the group turned around…

"…Is that a cruise ship?"

Z nodded, and Izzy's expression remained blank…

"…Is it comin' fer us?"

"Uh huh…"

"…Not a mirage?"

"Nuh uh…"

"…Run?"

"Run."

"…RUN!!!" Angie shouted, and the turtles bolted to the side.

The ship pulled itself to a halt beside them.

"WHOA…" Rose whistled.

"Who would want to take a cruise in this place?" Gabriel wondered.

"Crazy people." Izzy replied.

A Numemon peeked over the edge, wearing a sailor suit.

"…Uh?"

Angie decided that getting some rest was more important than being cautious right then.

Before she could say anything, Lily stepped forward.

"Hi, there!"

She smiled sweetly, which seemed to catch the Digimon's attention.

"Would you mind letting us on? I'd LOVE to see the rest of your ship…"

Her shyness seemed to be a turn-on, because the Numemon looked love-struck before he lowered the plank.

"…Nice job." Z noted, smirking.

"That's our cousin!" Izzy congratulated as the group stepped up the metal and into the ship.

The place SURE was fancy…

"I'm going to go take a shower…" Lily voiced, heading for it with Palmon.

"Me, too!" Elie agreed, running after with Biyo on her heels.

"I'm going to take a dip in the pool first." Angie decided.

"Guess I'll join ya…" Z stated, following her elder cousin.

The remaining three turtles shared a glance before a grin broke across their faces.

"FOOD!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angie stretched out on the floating seat, sunbathing as the water cooled her occasionally.

She'd pulled off her clothes, wearing only the elbow and knee pads most of them still wore, and kept them with Koromon under an umbrella.

He was sleeping soundly, her tag and crest beside him.

Z was sitting on the edge, feet dipped in the cool water as Gomamon swam around her.

Her own pants were just rolled up to her knees, but her crest was left near Koromon as well.

"…What do ya thin' our crests do 'xactly?"

"I don't know…Maybe it has something to do with the meaning…" Angie replied.

"…Like, mine is courage…and yours is reliability…Maybe it has something to do with that…"

"Maybe…"

"…What do you think he meant when he said we weren't taking proper care of them?"

"No clue. We've done e'erythin' 'xcept give 'em give 'em an allowance. An' e'en our parents don't do that."

"True…"

Angie still looked up worriedly at the blue sky…

'I know we love them…isn't that enough?'

She heard something strange, turned her head to the other end of the pool.

'What are those Numemon doing?'

A net flew from their hands towards her, and she struggled against the ropes.

"Z!"

"Angie!"

The Earthbender stood up, ready to run around and beat on the Numemon holding the ends of the net, when another whipped through the air.

It lashed her limbs together, and with a cry of surprise she fell into the pool.

"Z!!!" Gomamon called, swimming forward to try and keep her afloat.

"G-Gomamon…" She sputtered, but she was being jerked towards the edge as another net flew for her partner.

"Marching Fishes!"

The colorful fish knocked it away, and he jumped onto the ground, facing the Numemon holding Z's back against the side of the pool.

Two headed for the table Koromon sat on, intent on the two crests sitting up on it.

"KOROMON!"

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

Jumping down from the table, he warned them away.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Agu!"

A giant bird Digimon marched up, knocking the fiery attack away.

Z even stopped her struggling and sputtering to look up in shock.

"Oh no…Run, Gomamon!"

"I won't! Not without you!"

"Go fin' the others!"

The ropes tightened, and she struggled to breathe properly again.

"We'll be fine! RUN!"

"Agu, get away!"

"It's Kokatorimon! I can't leave you with him!"

"Petrifier!"

The strange attack turned both Digimon to stone…

Z's eyes widened.

"NO! GOMAMON!"

She thrashed violently as Angie almost trembled…

"Agu…AGU!!!"

Kokatorimon swiped their crests off the table, chuckling.

'What are we gonna do now?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at all the food!" Izzy exclaimed, mouth practically watering.

"It looks delicious!" Her sister agreed.

"But…well, it could be a trap. Remember what Devimon did?"

Tentomon sniffed.

"It doesn't smell like a trap, Gabe."

Everyone stared at the food before the three turtles shared another glance…

"Then again…" The blue-banded turtle started.

"…It would be rude to let this food get cold…"

The Digimon beamed.

"Then lets eat!"

Scarfing down the food like there was no tomorrow, they stopped when the Numemon skidded to an abrupt halt at the door.

"What's up with them?" Rose wondered, pulling back as Tokomon jumped to the ground.

"Something's wrong…"

He bristled, baring shark-like teeth.

"Tokomon-?"

The Numemon tried to strike, but Gabumon got in the way.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Why are they attacking us?!" Gabriel wondered, backing up as one threatened to tackle him.

"Super Shocker!"

It fell back, smoking a bit, and Tentomon hovered in front of his partner protectively.

"I don't know, but there's big trouble coming!"

"Bubble Blow!"

Kokatorimon slid through another doorway, catching the three Digimon by surprise.

"Petrifier!"

They turned to stone…

"BUDDY!"

"TENTO!

"TOKOMON, NO!"

Izzy glared…

"Ya'll regret this yet, chicken-head…"

'I'll make sure 'a it…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The water was so WARM…

Lily hummed to herself as she washed off the dirt and breathed in the soothing steam…

Elie seemed to be enjoying herself just as much, but pulled herself out first.

Towel-drying, she quirked an eye-ridge at the two Digimon that stayed so close to the door.

Pulling on her tank top and skirt, the orange-masked turtle finally decided to voice her curiosity.

"What are you doing, Biyo?"

"Something's coming…" The pink Digimon replied.

"Dress quickly, and tell Lily to do the same. We'll need to move soon."

Trusting her partner, Elie pulled on her boots and jacket, grabbing her hat before peeking her head into the shower.

"Lily, you need to dry off now. Biyo thinks something's up."

"Alright…"

The violet-masked turtle stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off before grabbing her own tank top and jeans from the hook.

Once dry, she pulled everything on before looking at her partner.

"Pal?"

"He's coming to the door…"

"We can get out through the window. Go, Elie!"

Helping the youngest turtle through, she squirmed her way through right after.

Once the Digimon joined them, the pair started off at a run.

"Where are we going, Lily?"

The blue-eyed she-turtle tried to clear her head, turning a corner.

'What would Izzy do?'

She took hold of the younger turtle's hand…

'Protect Elie…But how?'

Something got in their way, and she skidded to a halt forcefully.

Elie almost tripped going forward, and Lily helped right her.

"It's Kokatorimon!" Palmon shouted.

"He's just a giant chicken!" Elie replied.

"He's bad news!" Biyomon explained, flapping her wings anxiously.

"Wait…"

Lily's eyes widened.

"He's got Angie and Z's crests!"

The younger turtle seemed near tears…

"But what did he do with Angie and Z?"

"I ran into some of your friends by the pool, but don't worry. They're just drying off."

Lily took a step back, ready to bolt…

"L-Lily…"

"Elie-."

"You cackled once too often! Spiral Twister!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Both attacks missed or were ineffective, and the violet-masked turtle grabbed her partner's hand.

"RUN, PAL!"

"Petrifier!"

"RUN!!" Elie agreed, grabbing Biyomon out of the air in a one-armed hug and following her elder cousin in their hasty retreat.

Turning the corner to avoid the attack a second time, Lily almost started panting.

She hadn't had time to rest, and was beginning to tire.

"Come back here, you chickens!"

'It's not fair!' She thought in her head.

'First a giant teddy bear, and now a giant chicken!'

"Lily, what are we gonna do?"

"We've got to get the others and free the Digimon from whatever has them…"

Coming out at the front of the ship, Lily had to stop at the very front.

"…We'll need to fight him…"

"But Lily…"

"There's no other way. We can't run anymore."

Elie turned to see Kokatorimon ready to box them in…

"Biyo…"

"Pal, get ready."

"Time to walk the plank!"

"BIYO, DIGIVOLVE!"

"GET HIM, PAL!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Birdramon took to the air quickly, rising up on the desert winds.

"Meteor Wing!"

Kokatorimon jumped back in alarm, quickly realizing he was becoming out-muscled.

"Meteor Wing!"

The two crests were dropped onto the planks, and Elie ran forward to scoop them up.

"Needle Spray!"

The dark-eyed little she-turtle ducked under the attack that sent Kokatorimon back, clutching the dark grey crest to her plastron.

"Light-Speed Jabbing!"

A sharp uppercut had the evil Digimon flying into one of the smoke stacks, and Lily ran forward to check on her cousin.

"We did it!" Elie cheered.

"Come on, Elie. Let's go get the others."

On the way, they met up with the other Digimon, free of whatever spell they were under.

Finding the strange net suspended above the pool, they all worked together to pull it down and free all the turtles tied there.

The Numemon removed their suits and abandoned ship, so Angie decided it was time to follow suit.

Once on the sand, they were back where they started.

Walking across blazing sand and having the sun beat down on their necks, and trying to keep from overheating.

"What are we going to do?" Gabriel wondered.

"Keep walking…" Angie replied.

"There's nothin' else we CAN do…" Z agreed.

"It hasn't gotten any hotter, at least…" Rose pointed out, cradling poor Tokomon in her arms.

"Wait."

Everyone stopped, seeing Izzy looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"I 'ear somethin'…"

Something started speeding into view, and Lily's eyes widened.

"It's the ship!"

"And it's heading straight for us!" Elie shouted.

"RUN!!!"

The group tried to move faster than they ever had before, muscles stretched and burning and pumping hard, but the sand slid under their feet and slowed their progress.

"Kokatorimon don't know when ta give up!" Izzy snarled.

"We'll show 'em when ta stop!" Z replied.

"Look! The giant cactus is back!" Palmon pointed out.

"Get behind it!" Her violet-masked partner shouted, leading the group behind the giant needled plant.

The ship hit it full-force, but the cactus only bent backwards, taking the whole ship off the sand before flinging it into the sky.

The wire attached to it caused it to start pulling apart in midair, and then the cruise ship exploded.

Once the light died, Lily looked up at the giant plant that had saved them…

'It's huge…what's that on top?'

It was a large, beautiful pink flower…

'That's strange…Then again, there are cactus in our world that have flowers…'

The flower seemed to be blooming slowly, catching everyone's attention, and a large stone tablet came free, showing the symbol engraved upon it.

It tilted to face them, and Lily's tag began to glow…

'My crest…'

As the tablet glowed and move towards them, it shrunk.

By the time it was beside the she-turtle's tag, it was the proper size to click into place.

With a clink, it settled against her plastron, the crest now green.

"It's the Crest of Sincerity, Lily…" Palmon stated.

"Sincerity…"

Gabriel smiled.

"I think it suits you, sis. Sincerity…It means honest."

Izzy grinned.

"That's great fer ya, Lil. Don't got ta worry 'bout the tag messin' up."

Lily seemed uncertain, looking at the crest…

"I'm not so sure…But if Pal needs me to have this, then I'll keep it."

"Aw, Lily…"

'I just hope I don't mess up…'


	18. Chapter 18 'The Piximon Cometh'

With Angie steadily gaining the lead on her cousins, they slipped into a conversation on their own…

"It's so pretty…" Palmon voiced, watching the crest hanging from her partner's neck.

"And it's different…"

Lily looked back at her cousins.

"They've all been different from each other. Color, symbol, meaning…"

"Well, we're all different from each other." Gabriel pointed out.

"Nobody's the same as anybody else. It's genetic, even physical."

"Our only problem is that we need to learn how to use them." Elie piped in.

"An' maybe the way ta do that is ta fin' all the crests…" Z muttered.

"Gennai said we 'ad ta 'ave all 'a 'em ta bring 'total 'armony', right?"

"That's true…Maybe the power comes from 'avin' 'em all…"

Angie, realizing nobody was following her anymore, stopped and turned around.

"…What are they doing back there, Agu?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, guys!" She shouted back, noting the few yards between herself and the group.

"Mind hurrying it up a bit? We do have stuff to do!"

"Oh, sure! Sorry, Fearless!"

Before they could get a step closer, sand exploded under Angie's feet.

With a yelp of surprise and shock, the crimson-eyed turtle grabbed hold of the only solid thing she could find.

It happened to be one of the jagged claws attached to Kuwagamon's unforgiving jaws…

The others jumped in surprise, almost rushing forward.

"ANGIE!"

Clinging as tight as she could, the sky-masked turtle was still flung to the sand a couple yards away while Agumon was hurled before the roaring Digimon.

"Pepper Breath!"

It seemed to only anger the large red Digimon further…

"Agu…"

"AGUMON, YOU'VE GOT TO DIGIVOLVE!" Gabumon shouted.

Angie froze, almost trembling…

'But…if he does…'

Skullgreymon flashed before her eyes, and tears burned behind her lids…

'He might turn into that monster again…NO! It hurt him too much!'

The others were shouting earnestly for the dinosaur Digimon to Digivolve, but he seemed…

Frightened…

'Oh, Agu…'

Kuwagamon's jaws threatened to cut Agumon in half…

"AGU!"

Bolting forward and jumping, she tackled him to the ground before the jaws crashed together above them like swords.

They clashed together a second time, when an attack flew through the air above them…

"Pixi-Bomb, seek and destroy!"

Sand flew up, but Kuwagamon was gone at least…

Angie sat up, shaking the mineral off as she helped her partner up.

A little puff-ball was before them, a bright pink, with a cute face and stubby arms and legs.

He even had little wings and a long spear.

"Ya 'kay, Fearless?"

"I'm fine…"

"What happened?"

She looked up at her worried cousins…

"…I don't know…"

Rose turned to the strange Digimon, looking curious.

"He's cute!"

"But what happened to Kuwagamon?" Elie wondered.

"I am no enemy, nope nope! If anything, you are your OWN enemies!"

Biyomon jumped up, seeming surprised and excited.

"Oh, I've heard of you! You're the famous Piximon, right?"

"Who's that? Somebody important?" Z asked.

"Piximon is famous in our world for his skills in training, but few have ever met him. His home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters."

"I've heard a lot about you, too. But so far, I am not impressed!"

Izzy's eyes narrowed dangerously…

"Min' givin' us a hint, puff-ball?"

"You seven are supposed to be the Digidestined. Ha! Be careful, or you'll all be Digi-dinners!"

"Why I oughta-!"

"IZZY!"

As Rose and Lily fought to keep her from striking, Piximon turned to the group of Digimon.

"You Digimon there! You're supposed to protect the children, but half the time, they're protecting YOU! I wanna see some guts! I wanna see some courage!"

"Ya don't gotta yell at 'em like that!" Z snarled dangerously.

"They've been tryin' their damn best, alright? An' they've saved our asses plenty 'a times!"

"But the news isn't all bad." Piximon continued, ignoring the shell-less she-turtle.

"From now on, you're all going to train with me!"

"…How's that good news?" Both angry turtle's grumbled.

"Especially you two!"

Angie paused in confusion, quirking an eye-ridge at the little Digimon.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You two need lots of help! And I have a special extreme training program just for you!"

Agumon shared a glance with his partner, and both sighed in defeat…

"Kind of reminds me of home…" She muttered.

She sounded almost resentful, as if that part of her life was something thrust upon her against her will and made to weigh down her shell.

"Follow me!"

As Piximon began marching away, the seven turtles shared a glance.

"What do ya thin', Gabe?" Izzy wondered.

"Well, he did save us…And we need all the help we can get. I say we go."

Everyone nodded in agreement, following the little Digimon…

Unfortunately, they didn't realize how long they'd have to follow him…

"Are we there yet?" Elie whined.

"Just a little further!"

…

"Are we there yet?"

"Just a little further!"

…

"Are we there-?"

"ELIE!"

The orange-masked turtle jumped, looking up at her sister.

The brown-banded turtle tried to keep her eye from twitching…

"I swear…If ya ask 'im ONE MORE TIME, I'll be forced ta cut ya open an' rip out yer vocal cords…"

"…Okey-Dokey!"

Twitch…

"Halt! We have arrived!"

Everyone stopped, looking around…

"Does he notice nothing's here?" Lily wondered.

"Except sand." Her brother pointed out.

"Pixi-Portal!"

Their eyes widened at the sight of a doorway in the air, showing a beautiful shady rainforest…

"…NICE!"

Wanting shade more than anything, they bolted in before it disappeared at their shells.

"It's beautiful…" Lily noted, fingering a large bloom…

"Right…Don't you think so, Tokomon?"

"Absolutely!"

"I wonder how a jungle got in the middle of a desert like this…" Gabriel mused.

"GUYS!"

Elie looked terrified, hugging Biyomon to her chest.

"It's Etemon!"

Looking back through the 'front door', they saw the Elvis-wannabe's trailer being pulled across the sand by a Monochromon.

Everyone felt adrenaline begin rushing through them, their 'fight or flight' instincts revving it into high gear, when Piximon soothed their worries.

"Don't worry about it. He isn't able to see through the barrier."

Lily relaxed…

"Thank goodness…"

"Not that I wouldn't min' beatin' on 'im a bit…" Z mused to herself, happily thinking of all the things she could do to him.

Rocks started piercing the jungle foliage, and they were free of the plants only to see a large, steep-looking mountain.

There were steps carved up it in lazy turns and spirals, leading to a large mansion at the very top.

"My house is just up these steps."

"Ya gotta be KIDDIN' me!"

Rose and Elie whined, while Izzy and Z grumbled harshly under their breath about possible torture methods.

"Let's go, guys. No use complaining." Angie reasoned.

"Come on, Agu…"

"Tento, I don't think you're supposed to fly up."

"But-."

"No flying!" Piximon ordered.

"OH…" Tentomon groaned, following his partner slowly.

"Is it part of our training?" Lily wondered.

"Exactly!"

A collective groan, and they began trudging upwards…

Izzy was wondering what she could do with just one of her kunai and Firebending, and Z was thinking of how easy their task would be if she could only Earthbend…

Gabriel was calculating how long it would take for them to reach the top, while his sister tried to keep herself going.

"Come on, Agu…We can't stop now…"

"Buddy…Tell me…when I can kill 'im…"

"IZZY…"

"I NEED to…" She almost whined.

"Izzy, no killing!" Angie ordered.

"AW…"

"Can I kill 'im?"

"Z!!!"

"WHAT?"

"Can we stop now?" Elie wondered, eyes wide and dark and pretty.

"…Are we at the top?"

"…No…"

"Then we can't stop, can we?"

"…You don't have to be MEAN about it, sis…"

"Tokomon, are you okay?"

"TIRED…"

"Me, too…"

The last step, and everyone fell onto the ground in utter exhaustion, trying to catch their breath and return the strength to their muscles.

The sun was setting in the sky, and the humid air looked hazy as Piximon flew over them.

"Don't tell me you're all tired! Don't give up yet!"

"Leave us 'lone, ya annoyin' puff-ball…" Izzy managed.

"There's plenty of food for all!"

Gomamon perked, along with the other Digimon, and they dragged their partners in the mad dash for the front door.

The mansion was in the shape of a circle, with multiple floors and a massive statue of Piximon in its hollow center.

"Where's the food?" Rose wondered.

"Ah, yes! But first, you must earn it!"

"We shoulda known…" Z grumbled, Gomamon drooping on her shoulder.

Using his powers, Piximon made mops, buckets, and rags appear.

"I want you all to scrub the floors. ALL the floors."

"I'll show ya what I'm gonna do-!"

"My friend, NO!"

"This'll take a while…A LONG while…" Gabriel noted, down-hearted.

"Might as well get started…"

WHACK!!!

"OW!!!"

Angie pulled back the wrist Piximon had smacked, nursing it against her plastron.

"But not you, Angie and Agumon. Come now. I have a special chore for you."

'Great…We probably have to paint the place…'

Before following the Digimon, she gave her family a smile.

"Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be fine. Just do what you've gotta do and I'll join up with you."

"…A'right, Fearless. Come back soon."

"Promise."

Following Piximon, the sky-masked turtle took hold of her partner's hand.

'Where's he leading us?'

He stopped in front of a cave, giving a moment for the turtle to look at the strange statues near its entrance.

"Alright, you two. This is the place. Into the cave."

"…Alright."

Stepping in warily, the jade-skinned turtle carefully inched her way in, pace steadily increasing as nothing jumped out to attack them.

"Man, I can't see ANYTHING…Can you, Agu?"

"Nope…"

Something caught them, sent them spiraling into the empty darkness…

"ANGIE!"

"AGU!"

Silence…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Too…tired…"

Gabriel moved his arm…

"Ow…"

Moved his toe…

"OW…"

Moved his pinky finger…

"OW…"

Everyone was aching and sore, minds too foggy with fatigue to wonder where their leader was…

So they slept, and it was only a few hours before Izzy woke up to the glowing of her tag.

Cupping it in her hands to hide the light, she slipped out into the open halls only to find Gabriel.

"Yours too?"

Nodding in understanding, a smile spread across her face.

"Let's go fin' 'em."

"Right."

The two headed out of the mansion, the glow of their tags leading them through the dark like beacons.

"I wonder what our crests are…" Gabriel mused.

"Don't know."

He paused, seeing the barrier getting closer and closer the longer they walked.

"Maybe we should've gotten Gabumon and Tento up…What if we have to leave the barrier?"

"Don't be a chicken." Izzy replied, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along.

"Nothin' 'ill 'appen. Don't be such a worrywart."

"But…"

"Maybe we'll e'en fin' Fearless. She probably foun' 'em or somethin'."

"…Maybe…"

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when they reached the barrier, seeing a glow coming from the well just beyond it.

"Come on."

"But-."

"It's right there. Don't worry."

Cautiously, he followed his older cousin, and both climbed down a rope into the stone well.

Two strange symbols danced across the walls, spinning and twirling and making him dizzy…

"Hold your tag up to the wall."

"A'right."

Bright glows, and the crests were fitted securely within the golden tags.

"Yes! Now we've got five!"

A roar, and they scurried out to find a massive dinosaur Digimon…

"…Don't WORRY, you say…Nothing will HAPPEN, you say…"

"Just shut up an' RUN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angie felt something rock, heard the gentle splash of water…

It reminded her of the old creaky rocking chair her mother had used to help rock her to sleep as a young toddler…

She even remembered when her grandfather would do the same, telling her and the others stories about might Japanese samurai that had kindled her love for the katana.

He'd even told stories of his children's adventures, of aliens and different dimensions and even trips through time and space.

Everyone had been enraptured by the stories, the tales of wonder and battle, and had pulled Angie into the world of ninja.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, seeing fog and mist and darkness…

They were in a boat.

Sitting up, the sky-masked turtle put a hand on her head to slow the dizzy spell.

"Agu? Agu, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Angie…Are you?"

"I'm fine…"

Looking around at the murky water and the gently swaying boat, Angie sat up straighter as a lantern gently rocked above her head.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know…"

A light caught their attention, and it glowed brightly for a moment before disappearing.

The water took on a scent that was familiar to her, and the fog thinned to show bricks and cement.

'It's a sewer tunnel…'

The boat hit ground, and she carefully disembarked to see the dojo.

The dojo she'd trained in as a child so she could be a great kunoichi like her mother…

Her father…

A little form yelped, falling as something clattered across the stone.

Turning to it in a snap, her eyes widened as Agumon reached her side.

"Angie?"

"I-It's me…"

And it was.

When she'd been much younger and was just beginning to learn how to wield small practice katana.

The little crimson-eyed turtle sat on her rump, looking forlornly at the fallen blades as tears filled her eyes…

"I'll never be able to use them…It's just too hard…"

"Don't think like that."

The younger she-turtle looked up in surprise at her older counterpart, who looked more sure than she'd been in a long time.

"If you think like that, you'll never be able to. You have to think that you CAN."

Stepping forward delicately, she scooped up the katana and twirled them in her hands expertly.

"It's in the wrist, not the arm. At least, not mostly. You just need to find a balance between the hilt and the sword. Your body and your spirit. Know the limitations of the blades and your own."

Slipping the handles into the smooth palms that had once been hers, she helped the little turtle take a stance.

"Breathe…And follow the flow your soul is giving you…"

The swing of the blade was like the wind, with the gentle twist of a river.

With a smile of joy, the little girl continued to go through the kata…

"I can do it! I CAN DO IT!"

Agumon stood beside his partner, a look of understanding on his face…

"…You're just as scared as I am…"

Tears, and she gripped her crest tight…

"…Yes…"

"…I thought you weren't scared of anything."

"Agu, I'm not scared. I was TERRIFIED."

She looked at him with wavering crimson eyes.

"I was terrified that I'd lost you…"

"Angie…"

"Terrified I'd made you into a monster and it was all my fault…"

The tears were escaping, she was sinking to her knees as Agumon held her close.

"…I was terrified, and I was terrified because I was terrified…I-I…I'm not supposed to be scared…"

"Everyone's scared of something…"

"I'm not SUPPOSED to…Being afraid…it makes me freeze up…"

"It's alright…"

"My mom…My dad…Both of them are never scared of anything…But I-I…I can't stop trembling…"

"Maybe…Maybe they hide it. To make you feel safe."

She looked into the green eyes, still trying to fight away the blurring tears.

"…I want to make my family feel safe…"

"You do. You make all of us feel safe. Being terrified doesn't make you weak."

"…Weren't you scared?"

"Yes…I was scared…TERRIFIED…that I'd hurt you…"

"…You'd never hurt me, Agu…I know that…"

"I wasn't so sure before…"

Angie looked up at her younger disappearing form…

"Now I know why we were sent here…We were so scared of messing up again, of losing each other, that we weren't willing to try again. But we NEED to, because it's so worth it, Agu…"

She seemed determined…

"The only thing worse than trying is NOT trying, right? Mistakes just help you learn what you did wrong."

"If we believe in ourselves…Believe in each other…Then we can Digivolve, no problem!"

Angie paused, a strange feeling in her chest…

"It's time to go back, Agu."

"Alright, Angie."

The waters current seemed to send them in the right, direction, and the jade-skinned turtle felt stronger than she ever remembered being.

'As long as I have Agu…'

Her hand slipped around his…

'I have nothing to be afraid of…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group cowered under Piximon's shield, the flames licking around them dangerously.

"Izzy…" Rose whimpered in fear, hiding behind the older shell for comfort…

"Fearless better get 'ere soon…"

"She will!" Izzy assured, biting her own lip in worry.

"She has ta…"

…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Everyone's eyes widened as Greymon reared up, Angie appearing behind them with a peaceful smile on her face.

"Hey, guys. Miss me?"

"Did we ever!" Gabriel exclaimed, relieved.

Tyrannomon seemed restricted by the many black wires attached and surrounding him, so Greymon had little trouble alluding him.

"Nova Blast!"

The orange-scaled Digimon hefted his opponent into the air, snapping the cables…

Everyone was cheering, adrenaline rushing and hearts racing.

Greymon slammed his enemy into the ground, defeating him as the strange black wires shattered and disappeared…

"You did it, Greymon!"

Piximon seemed pleased as the Digimon Dedigivolved and rejoined the group.

After food, the sun was beginning to set as Piximon said his goodbyes.

"Far from over your training is. Remember, life itself is a training session. Learn all you can."

"Thanks, Piximon. I learned a lot from you." Angie stated, smiling.

"You have come far spiritually, little turtle. I am proud to call you the Digidestined of Courage."

She nodded.

"I'm glad to have met your expectations."

"Ah…Another lesson you must learn. But that is for another time."

A bit perplexed at that, she tilted her head in question when Izzy called for her to follow…

'Reliability, sincerity, friendship, knowledge…But they will need a warrior with unwavering courage…They are lucky to have her.'

Piximon sighed as the turtles left the jungle…

'I hope they will save our world…'


	19. Chapter 19 'The Prisoner Of The Pyramid'

Gabriel looked over a strange black cube they'd found amid the sand of the desert, wires and cables and such coming into it from all sides.

"This is Etemon's."

"If that's the case, I say we wreck it." Z decided.

"Can ya crash it, Gabe?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah…But I want to look through it first…It's one of his access terminals, and I want to know what's in here…"

"Go ahead, bro."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he got a cable and connected it to his laptop.

"Maybe we have compatible systems…"

His computer showed a link, and he grinned.

"YES. This is the best laptop EVER."

"What about dad's?"

"OH…That's pretty good…"

"You've got mail." Elie pointed out.

Sure enough, the symbol blinked in the corner of the screen almost urgently.

"Who would be sending me an e-mail?"

"Maybe it's daddy?"

Clicking it quickly at the thought that his father, the smartest person he knew, might have found them.

A bit disappointed when that wasn't the case, they actually got a cry for help.

"Help me! SOS! Mayday! I'm being held prisoner! Help me escape and I will guide you to the crest you seek!"

"Wait…How do we know he really knows where one of our crests is?" Rose wondered.

Really, her and Elie were the only ones who didn't have theirs, but this guy could be lying.

"It's our only clue…" Angie reasoned.

"We might as well see if we can find him…"

"Better get walkin', then…" Izzy grumbled.

As they headed across the cooling sand, the group thought over this guy.

"I wonder what my crest is…" Elie muttered.

"Maybe it's the Crest 'a Askin' Annoyin' Questions…" Izzy replied.

"Don't be such a dork." Z retorted, butting in to defend her sister.

They were soon going through some strange rock formations, the two youngest turtles holding their tags.

Even if they weren't sure who this guy was, they might find a crest along the way.

The rocks seemed to have paths cut through just for them, and shadows fell on them as the sun left its noontime position.

"We're only checkin' this out, right?" Z wondered, feeling something bubbling in her chest.

"We're going to see if we can do anything for him. If we can't, that's the end of it." Angie assured.

"According to my laptop…We should be getting close."

Rose paused, her tag giving off a flashing glow.

"My crest is nearby."

"This way!" Tokomon called, going off at a run.

"Wait for me, Toko!" His partner called, chasing him as the others followed.

"Look at what I've found!"

It was a symbol carved into one of the rock walls, and Rose held up her tag after skidding to a halt.

A section glowed, shrinking and clicking into place.

"It's the Crest of Hope." Tokomon informed, jumping onto his partner's head.

"Hope…"

Izzy smirked, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It suits ya. Congrats, sis."

"Thanks."

"WHOA…"

Lily smiled wide.

"The crest revealed a secret room!"

Gabriel peeked inside, grinning.

"There's symbols on the walls…Like the ones I saw in the battery and at the old ruins. Let's see what I can find…"

"Elie's crest is the only one we haven't found…Maybe if we save this guy, he can lead us to it." Angie noted.

Sliding into the shade the long room provided, Gabriel immediately set about analyzing the symbols.

"This one's new…"

Wiping it out, all the walls glowed brightly, like there were lights.

"I knew it…"

"Do you know what I'm thinking, bro?"

"I know what I'M thinking…These hieroglyphs might not be a form of writing at all, but code. Computer code."

He started clicking on his laptop.

"If you change a piece of the code, you change the program…"

Messing with something on the wall, he made the hologram of a screen float in the air.

"Just as I thought…"

The screen showed a map of what seemed to be Earth.

"Is all of it just a giant computer game? Is it real?" Elie wondered.

"It's real alright." He answered.

"I think everything we see and everyone we've seen is bits of data that has taken a physical form."

"If this whole place is data, how'd we get in 'ere?" Izzy wondered.

"We're kilobytes of data, too. At least, the versions of us in here."

"What do you mean by that?" Angie questioned.

"I still feel like flesh and blood."

"You just think you are, since your body is used to you being flesh and blood."

"Then where's the real us?" Z butted in.

"Probably back at Central Park. We live simultaneously in a parallel Digital universe, like the Digimon…"

He sat down.

"Wait a sec…If I can just crack this program…"

Lily sighed…

"This may take a while…"

The floating screen morphed into a sphere, showing something else.

"I've called up a holographic map of the Digital World, and this…"

Another sphere…

"Is our world. Earth."

"They sure look alike…" Rose noted.

"If I enter the e-mail address of the person who contacted us, I can find his location in the Digital World here."

A blinking red dot on the strange map…

"This e-mail address is from a web domain in our world. I've seen it a thousand times."

"Where IS this guy?" Angie wondered.

"He's in both worlds."

Looks of confusion and surprise.

"How?" Izzy asked.

Lines appeared on both spheres…

"Look, if I overlay them like this…"

"The lines match up." Lily noted.

"That's the world's digital network. Through those lines, every computer in the world is connected to every other computer. The Digital World is the physical embodiment of the data passing through them. We're seeing something nobody else has ever SEEN, nobody even KNOWS about…A digital shadow-world that lives alongside our own…Their not just parallel, they're physically linked! So anything that we do here affects something over there."

"WHOA…" Elie managed.

"This is intense…" Z admitted.

"So…if we mess up…?" Angie started.

"Both our worlds are doomed."

The sky-masked turtle almost shuddered at the thought…

"The coolest part is, I can find wherever this guy is in the Digital World just by entering his e-mail address and clicking on it. Like sending us in an e-mail."

"Really? Cool." Rose replied.

"Techno-geek…But cool." Izzy agreed.

"Does this mean that we don't exist? That we're not really friends?" Biyomon wondered.

"Of course not, Biyo. We'll always be friends, no matter what we are or what we're made of."

Angie nodded.

'And if this place isn't real, maybe the pain really isn't deadly, either…'

"Ready to send us there, Gabe?" Lily wondered.

"Yup."

The far wall disappeared, showing a different desert sky.

The group moved warily forward, seeing that this new exit was in the mouth of a sphinx.

Quite a ways away was an upside down pyramid, the large shadow showing that it was quite past noon by now.

"Uh oh…"

Elie cringed back…

"It's Etemon."

"I guess 'e's the one holdin' our guy prisoner…" Z grumbled.

Heading back to the other end, night fell and some fell asleep.

Elie was up, staring up at the stars as Biyomon leaned on her in a doze.

"E?"

Dark eyes slowly looked up at curious crimson, and she offered a soft smile.

"Hey, Angie…"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I couldn't…I'm worried."

"About what?"

The jade-skinned turtle sat down beside her youngest cousin, looking a bit concerned.

"…I don't want to risk everyone getting hurt just to get my crest…"

"But we'll still go. If it was anyone else's crest, you'd want to get it."

"Yeah…"

"You won't have to worry about anything, Elie." Angie assured, putting a hand on the little orange-masked turtle's head.

"I'll take care of everybody. I promise that whoever goes into that pyramid comes out, alright?"

"Alright…You really promise?"

"On my honor."

Seeming pleased with that, the little turtle hugged her cousin and headed further inside to cuddle with her sister for sleep.

Angie looked up at the stars as Agumon nuzzled her shoulder and started to sleep…

"I'll be home soon, Ari…I promise…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn brought wakefulness, and the careful deliberation of a plan to enter the pyramid without getting caught by Etemon.

"Alright, so it's decided. While me, Z, Elie, and Gabe go into the pyramid with the schematics, you three will lay low until we need you. Got it?"

"Yup!"

As the four turtles started heading out across the sand, Elie remembered something Gabe told her…

'Remember, we're in a shadow-world connected to our own. Whatever happens here happens there. You can still get hurt. You can still die. You've got to be just as careful as you were before.'

She was worried again, but Angie was there.

She promised they'd be safe, so they would be.

"I found the route to the direct center of the pyramid, and a secret entrance." Gabriel pointed out, laptop in hands.

"We better not do anythin' stupid, Angie."

"Don't worry, Z."

They managed to avoid detection by the Gazimon, and were soon against the shaded side of the pyramid.

Gabriel was trying to find the secret entrance, and Angie kept watch at the corner for Gazimon or Etemon.

"Where is it?" He muttered, Elie frantically trying to help him look.

"Look 'ARDER." Z hissed.

Etemon was outside now, and Angie signaled for them to be quiet.

"It's Etemon." She mouthed, crouching down lower to look out at him.

Sand shifted, and it caught his attention.

"AGU!" She whispered harshly.

"Sorry." He replied softly, and everyone backpedaled to their male cousin as Etemon's footsteps closer…

"GABE…" Elie nearly whined, and suddenly they fell through holographic stone and were hidden from sight when the evil Digimon looked into the shadows.

Once they heard him depart in angry frustration, they released breaths they hadn't realized had been held.

Standing and brushing themselves off, Gabriel turned his attention back to the map as they slowly continued moving forward.

"We need to find the weak points, is all…"

"I found one!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!!"

Agumon nursed his throbbing hand…

"…Agu, that's not what he meant…" Angie replied, rubbing the pained appendage soothingly.

"Come on, then."

"Let's use our heads, not hands." Elie concluded.

"Maybe we shoulda tol' 'im sooner."

Angie glared, and Z shut her mouth.

"Sorry, don't gotta get snappy."

She should've known better than to make fun of Agumon, no matter how much she was kidding.

Everyone was very protective of their Digimon partners, and protected them fiercely from any verbal abuse even from family.

Still, the whole trip was done in ninja silence, no chances taken or threats underestimated.

Through the moments of quiet hiding, the turtles taught their partners the important art of silence.

Of being ninja and quiet and hidden before they struck a blow.

They found breaches in security, things filed away into Angie's memory for future reference, and were soon speeding down stairs.

They went through one to see a metal fence, electricity dancing across the wires.

"This looks nasty!" Tentomon informed.

"We don't have to go through here, do we?"

"Sorry, Tento, but this firewall is the only way to where the guy is. It's the last line of defense, and there's only one safe way through."

"If we mess up, then we'll be shocked to Pluto!" Elie whined.

"Don't worry, sis."

"The weak point should be…here."

"Then let's go."

Angie disappeared through the hologram doorway, and her more cautious family followed suit.

They ended up in a hallway, which led to a doorway that showed a metal room full of cables and wires and strange devices that caught Gabriel's imagination like hooks.

There was a strange glass, pyramid-shaped prison on the far end, holding a robotic Digimon.

"I've heard of him. His name's Datamon." Tentomon informed.

"A super-intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trace some time ago. Nobody knew what happened to him."

"Now we do…" Z grumbled.

"But he's in trouble…He looks like a prisoner." Elie piped in.

"He probably sent the e-mail…"

"Of course it was! Who else?"

Angie jumped, turning to the laptop screen to see Datamon there, his voice coming through the speakers.

"He must be using my infrared port to connect to my laptop and communicate with us…"

"Oh, a hardware man. Well, listen. We haven't much time. Long, long ago, I fought Etemon and lost. One of my…RARE…miscalculations…Anyway, I was badly damaged, and he imprisoned me here to make me act as his webmaster, administering his network. Without Etemon knowing, however, I was able to slowly repair myself. Restoring my capabilities bit by bit over the years. Eventually, I gained control over Etemon's network, not total control, but enough to bring some misery to that blubbering baboon. At last, I'm ready to free myself, but I need your help to break the cyber-lock."

"How do we do that?" Gabe wondered, looking around.

"An' what 'bout Elie's crest?" The brown-masked turtle added.

"Ya said ya'd lead us ta it, 'member?"

"Yes, whatever you want! Just get me out of here!"

Angie's eyes narrowed a bit at that, and her hand stilled on her partner's hand.

'I'm not so sure anymore…'

"Etemon is your enemy as well as mine! That makes us allies! Please! You're my only hope!"

'He's got a point, I guess…'

"I'm sending instructions to disengage the cyber-lock."

Gabe nodded, reading it quickly before running over to a hidden panel in the wall.

"Would you push that lever for me, Z?"

"Sure."

Pushing the metal stick down, the panel slid away to show a button and a strange knob.

"Right three…Left five…"

"Quickly, quickly! Before Etemon returns!"

"I know…" Gabriel muttered, pressing the red button.

"Z, push the lever back up to where it was before. That should be it."

"Got it."

Before she could, however, something interrupted them…

"Hold it!"

"It's Etemon…" Angie growled, backing up as she pushed Elie behind her.

All the Digimon were on end, bristling or glaring or buzzing a warning of attack as two Gazimon joined their master.

"Hey, man. Been 'avin' fun talkin' ta yerself?"

"Z!"

"What? Now I can't taunt a bad guy? What's become of the world!"

"Not now!" Angie shot back.

"And all this time, I thought it was those kids who were making my network to go on the fritz, but it was YOU, wasn't it Datamon?"

"Well, in a word…yes."

"You rat!"

Etemon charged at the two turtle's near the cyber-lock controls…

"NO!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Etemon was smashing them around like rag dolls, and Greymon, Ikkakumon, and Kabuterimon were knocked down before Z pushed up the lever.

The glass pyramids opened, freeing Datamon, and the shards flew to try and strike Etemon.

A large shard hit Birdramon, smacking and holding her against a wall.

"BIRDRAMON!!" Elie cried out, running to her partner.

The large Digimon Dedigivolved, and was caught, unconscious, by her partner.

"What the F***, ya little bastard!" Z snarled, clearly pissed.

"We just set ya free, ya ungrateful asshole!"

"And I DO appreciate that, you chumps!"

"Dumb kids…Ya'd think by now they'd learn to trust no one…"

Two of the Digimon's attacks clashed, causing a massive explosion that knocked the turtle's off their feet.

Elie was smacked into the wall, shielding her partner from the force.

"Biyo…Biyo, wake up…"

The orange-masked turtle was crying now…

"Biyo…Biyo, wake up!"

Datamon hit the wall above them, and she curled over the pink bird Digimon as he hit the ground near her legs.

"Tough luck! Looks like I've won again!" Etemon taunted.

"It's not over yet, monkey breath."

Datamon took hold of Elie's throat, covering her mouth as he lifted Biyomon in his other arm.

"Just wait! With their powers and my own, I'll be more than a match for you!"

He was flying away with them…

"ELIE!!!" Z shouted, panic making her heart beat so fast it hurt.

"Z!!!"

The cry was muffled a bit, but still decipherable.

As the Digimon kept Etemon from following, the three turtles ran as fast as they could, following Datamon through the hallways.

The firewall…

"ANGIE!!!"

That made the sky-masked turtle determined to keep going.

She'd promised on her HONOR that everyone was getting out.

EVERYONE.

"The weak point was here, right?"

"Wait, Angie! Let me log back on-!"

"There's no time!" The crimson-eyed turtle interrupted, about to walk forward…

Z caught hold of her eldest cousin, pulling back on her arm and squeezing the wrist hard.

"Z, let go!"

"No! I ain't gonna let ya barbeque yerself!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Angie, this isn't some kind of video game! If you die, you DIE. There's no extra lives!"

The jade-skinned turtle froze, so close…

"You mean…"

'I could've died…'

"…The weak point is one meter to your right."

She tried to move…

She REALLY did…

But…

She couldn't…

"Come on, Angie. We gotta go save Elie."

Z paused at the emotion she saw in her leader's eyes…

Fear…

"Angie?"

Something burst behind them, and the three of them whirled around to see their partners on the floor, Dedigivolved and beaten…

"Agu…"

"Tento!"

"Gomamon!"

"Now to finish you kids and put an end to your annoying interference!"

Something crashed above them, and Garurumon and Togemon leapt down, Izzy riding on her partner's back with Lily.

The two turtles jumped off, running to get the others as their partners distracted Etemon and grabbed the three weakened Digimon.

"Needle Spray!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Come on, Fearless! We gotta move!"

Using the last attack as a smokescreen, they escaped…

Leaving one behind…

Only at a safe place would the three turtles explain what had happened, Angie leaning with her shell on the wall and her eyes on the sky.

"Fearless, what 'appened? When 'e grabbed Elie, why didn't ya follow 'im?"

"I-I…"

Agumon tried to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she tried to force out words…

"I-I couldn't move…"

"What? Why?"

"…I-I…"

'I was scared…'

Her heart hurt…

'I promised her…I won't leave her in there…'

"We've gotta go back!" Z insisted.

"Elie needs us!"

"We can't go now." Lily reasoned.

"Etemon will be expecting that."

"But-."

"We'll get her back."

Everyone paused at the voice, turning to a stern-eyed Angie.

"We're family. Nobody gets left behind."

"Are you sure?" Gabriel wondered.

"Tomorrow, we're going in there to get her back from Datamon."

'It's all my fault anyway…'


	20. Chapter 20 'Earthquake Of Metalgreymon'

Gabriel was inside the strange room, trying to find out where Datamon took the youngest of their group, as the others paced or thought or cursed.

Z was agitated, snappish, and even Gomamon had trouble reigning in her temper.

Izzy was grumbling something about scrap metal, and Rose was cuddled up with the resting Digimon.

Lily sat near her brother, trying to help him as much as she could.

Angie stared at the sky, thinking and berating herself for messing up so thoroughly.

She'd insisted they help Datamon, and look what that got them!

'What kind of leader am I?' She though glumly.

'A pretty shitty one, that's for sure…I'm such a coward…'

The darkness seemed to try and weasel its way into her heart, and she was finding fewer reasons to keep fighting it away.

A fire roared, and Izzy was trying to distract herself with keeping it lit.

Everyone soon gathered around the heat source to eat, and everyone tried thinking of a plan to get Elie back.

"What do ya thin', Angie?"

Her head snapped up in a daze, but she shook the glaze from her eyes.

"Huh?"

"What do ya thin' 'bout our plan?"

"…It's not my place to say…" She admitted.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, Fearless? 'A course it is!"

"And look at what happened because of MY plan!"

There was silence as she tried to keep her frustration inside.

She didn't deserve their pity…

"…I just don't think I'm fit to be a leader."

"Bullshit!"

The sky-masked turtle jumped, looking up at her crimson-masked cousin.

"Yer the best leader we coulda asked fer! If it weren't fer ya, we'd never 'ave lasted this lon'!"

"Izzy…"

"I ain't gonna let ya go on a guilt trip 'bout a couple mistakes!"

"My mistakes are hurting the people around me, Izzy! They're not something I can just forget!"

"I'm not askin' ya ta ferget!"

Izzy took her friend by the shoulders, looking her square in the eyes.

"I'm askin' ya ta stop lookin' at the past and start lookin' at the present."

Crimson eyes darted, looking deep into her best friends gold pair…

"Guys! I know where Datamon took Elie!"

The conversation, the revelations, were left by the fire as they ran into the dark hallway-like room, skidding to a halt at the holographic screen.

It held a map of the pyramid, something they'd seen before, but the smile on his face showed that Gabriel had cracked a secret open.

"He's actually a pretty cunning Digimon. He never actually LEFT the pyramid."

"…Huh?" Rosie wondered.

"I think he only PRETENDED to take him away. They're still in the pyramid. There's a secret room under the pyramid that I found, and I just KNOW he's holding them there."

"So we've just got ta get back in…" Z grumbled.

"There's only one way in…Any ideas, Fearless?"

Angie paused, looking up at the map intensely…

"…Etemon probably has the pyramid more heavily-guarded this time. We'll need a good distraction…"

"I thin' me an' Gomamon can 'andle that. Right, little man?"

"Right!"

"I'll 'elp 'em out."

"A smaller group needs to head inside…I'll go with Gabriel. Lily, you stay as back-up for Izzy and Z. Protect Rosie."

"You can trust me."

"Angie…"

The sky-masked turtle turned a bit to her brown-banded cousin.

"…Just promise me ya'll get Elie outta there."

"…I promise on my honor, Z. Either all of us gets out, or nobody does."

Z nodded, content with that.

If you wanted someone trustworthy to beat the crap out of someone, you'd probably turn to Z or Izzy.

But if you wanted someone protected more vigilantly, more fiercely, than a mother bear, you went to Angie.

She was a savage turtle when family was at stake, something she'd caught from her mother.

But she was a solid planner, like her father, though her most creative ideas seemed to come from her mother's genes.

"We'll go in the morning." She promised.

"Let's go rest for now…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ready, Z?"

"I was born ready. Gomamon?"

"On it! Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The brown-masked, blue-eyed turtle jumped onto her partner's back, gripping the shaggy white fur.

"Bomber Squad in position!"

"Good. Ready, Izzy."

"Yup. Gabumon?"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

Jumping onto the large wolf-Digimon's back, she nodded.

Lily and Rose hid under a sand-colored blanket with their partners, and Angie and Gabe prepared themselves to go into the pyramid the same way they had before.

"Everybody in position?"

Collective nods…

"Go!"

The Tyrannomon and Monochromon would never know what hit them…

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The two turtles ran low, and Gabriel noted something he felt was important…

"Angie…The last defense for the room…It's another firewall…"

Her legs faltered beneath her, but she tried to control her racing heart as Agumon took hold of her hand.

"…We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

The pyramid was being bombarded by now, and Z whooped with adrenaline.

Angie was in the shadows again as Ikkakumon began retreating from the army of Digimon…

'Be careful guys…'

Slipping through the hologram bricks with Gabe, they tried weaving through hallways and slightly-collapsed ceilings.

They could see the Gazimon rushing around through the fake bricks, and were extra cautious.

"If we go down this stairway, we'll be at the last firewall between us and Elie."

"Got it."

Something crashed through the ceiling behind them…

"Etemon!" Angie growled.

"Go find her!"

"Gabe-!"

"Tento!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"GO, Angie! The safe zone should be in front of the entrance!"

"…Right."

Taking her partner's hand, the sky-masked turtle started running.

Jumping the steps three at a time, with Agumon struggling to keep up, she skidded to a halt in the large room at the bottom.

She froze at the massive electric fence, the old fear trickling through her veins.

"A-Agu…"

"You can do it, Angie."

"I-I can't…"

"You're not a coward, Angie. I know you aren't."

"…Really?"

She seemed so trusting right then, and needed comfort.

"You're the bravest person I know. I've heard…Being brave doesn't mean you have no fears. It means that you face your fears."

She nodded after a moment, stepping closer to the firewall…

'I'm brave…I'm brave…'

A tentative hand moved, slowly inching forward…

'I can face my fears…They can't stop me…'

Feeling a new strength flood her, the three-fingered hand plunged through the holographic safe zone.

Her eyes widened as her crest glowed over her chest, and Agumon cheered for her.

A cry, and Kabuterimon tumbled down the steps, shielding his partner as Etemon jumped over his body.

"AGU!"

"On it! Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

Angie slid through the firewall, ending up in what seemed to be a lab.

Biyomon was chained to a wall on one side, and Datamon stood next to what looked like Elie…

But she stopped, eyes narrowing.

That wasn't Elie.

The Elie she knew had this certain…light in her eyes, this joy and laughter that seemed contagious.

This WASN'T her cousin.

"ANGIE!"

She was strapped to a table under her partner, looking at her eldest cousin with wide, frightened eyes.

"ELIE!"

"The copy is finished, so I will give her the magic crest. She will become the new Elie."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

The sky-masked she-turtle bolted forward, grabbing the crest and Digivice, and turned quickly before heading for the orange-masked turtle.

"I can not permit a mere child to spoil my plans for vengeance!"

The table and ground disappeared, but Angie caught hold of the pale-skinned hand before Elie followed.

"A-Angie…You came for me?"

"I promised on my honor…and my family…I'd get everybody out of this pyramid…"

Angie tried to lift her cousin up…

"I never leave anybody behind…"

"I no longer need the original."

Datamon tried prying them apart, causing Elie to start crying.

Angie growled.

"I'm not letting go of anything. Elie, catch!"

The younger turtle caught her Digivice and crest, causing Datamon's eyes to widen.

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The large Digimon flew down, and Elie caught hold of her ankle along with Angie.

"Birdramon!"

She busted through the firewall, shocking Etemon, who had been on the other side.

"Elie!" Gabe shouted in relief.

"Hey, Gabe!"

"Let's get out of here!" Angie ordered, jumping onto Greymon's shoulder.

They busted their way out of the pyramid, and, rejoining the others, started heading away when a strange wind began pulling the evil Digimon inside.

Once they were a safe enough distance away, they watched on in confusion.

"What's going on?" Izzy wondered as Z took the time to embrace her sister.

The pyramid disintegrated, showing a massive ball of wires and cables and pipes, with Etemon attached to it up to the waist.

He was obviously more powerful than before, with enlarged muscles and wires attached to his chest, back, and arms.

Everything around him was disintegrating, and the area was spreading.

"We've got to stop him." Lily stated.

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

Both attacks seemed absorbed, and Etemon laughed at their feeble attempts.

"Dark Network!"

The attack grazed them, knocking both to the ground, and made some far-off mountains start swirling into blurs like paints down a drain.

Another struck the sphinx, doing the very same thing.

"We've gotta do somethin'!" Izzy growled.

Angie looked down at her glowing crest, lost in thought…

"Fearless…?"

"No."

Closing her fingers around it so the light escaped her fingers, she ground her teeth.

"I'm not willing to give in to Etemon just yet."

Looking up at her partner, she nodded.

"Come on, Greymon!"

She started running, and Izzy tried to call her back.

"What do ya thin' yer doin'?!"

"Being brave!!"

The crimson-masked turtle paused, seeing the bright orange light…

"…Be careful, Fearless…"

"I'm not afraid of you, Etemon! Fight me like a man!"

"Dark Network!"

Greymon was knocked back…

"GREYMON! GREYMON, GET UP! WE CAN BEAT HIM!"

"Angie…I can feel your courage…"

The glow seemed to be building on Greymon's skin…

"I'm not leaving you!"

Her Digivice even glowed…

"Your courage has given me so much strength! I can Digivolve!"

"Do it, Greymon!"

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Dark Network!"

Etemon's attack was sliced apart by the three-clawed metal hand.

"You have the power, Metalgreymon! You can beat him!"

Metalgreymon rammed him with his horn, growling.

He began glowing with her crest and Digivice, her courage so strong it was making him more powerful than usual.

"Giga Blaster!"

The explosion seemed to destroy Etemon, causing a sucking hole in space and time.

Angie cried out when the loose sand could no longer keep her grip, but was caught by her partner's metal claw.

"Thanks!"

But soon he was lifted off his feet as well, and they were flying toward the bright light and the vortex…

She saw the frightened faces of her family, and tried to reach for them…

The light blinded her as a shout reached her ears…

"ANGIE!!!!"

She came back to her senses in the familiar trees of Central Park…


	21. Chapter 21 'Home Away From Home'

It all looked exactly the same…

The trees, the grass, the sky…

Even the scents were unforgettably familiar…

"Koromon…I'm home…"

"This is your world?"

"Not all of it…"

Looking around, she realized how…EMPTY…the clearing seemed…

"The others didn't get through the rift…" She noted glumly.

"What are we going to do?"

Slowly, she scooped Koromon up into her arms and started walking…

"We go to my home and figure out what we CAN do…"

It was almost like a daze, seeing all the buildings and people and the city after months in the Digital World.

To go from limitless space to almost none jarred her senses into overdrive, and she weaved through the crowds quickly, careful not to bump into anyone.

Once she slipped into an alley, she looked up at the almost empty sky…

It was so different than back in the Digital World…

She felt disconnected, distant, from this world that she'd known so well.

The sky didn't seem as bright, and the darkness seemed almost frightening.

Carefully lifting up a manhole cover, she smiled a bit at Koromon's look of disgust.

"Don't worry, little guy. We just have to go through the sewers to get to my house."

Jumping down onto one of the top rungs of the rusty ladder, she pulled the cover back on before leaping down onto the concrete.

It slipped a bit under her feet, bringing back memories of hide-and-seek, tag, and 'follow the leader' that had been played here.

Walking slowly down the tunnel, she soothed Koromon with some stories of her childhood.

Of all the fun times she'd had, all the births she'd witnessed and how her family had grown so much.

How she'd learn to wield katana, and then learned how to Waterbend.

Koromon looked up at her in wonder as the tales of another world, of the life his partner had led before he met her, washed over him in rainbow colors.

She even went into some of the more dangerous things she'd done, how she'd met a human and fallen in love.

How she'd been the target of obsession, and the fight that had followed, along with the man's death.

She stopped in front of a special door, and pulled on something in the wall so it swung open.

Stepping inside, she let the sight sink into her soul.

It was the lair, just like they'd left it that day that seemed a whole lifetime ago.

It was like nothing had changed, and Angie almost felt her heart pull at the memories that filled it.

"Angie?"

Turning a bit at the small voice, her eyes almost filled with tears…

"Ari…"

Hugging the little gold-banded turtle, she tried not to tremble as Koromon watched from the floor.

The little turtle was even younger than Elie, with a more leaf-colored skin tone and the lightest chocolate brown eyes.

She even had a little gold mask, the tails braided until the middle of her shell.

"Angie? Are you okay?"

Ari seemed truly concerned, wrapping her little arms around her sister.

"I'm okay, Ari…I'm okay…"

The sky-masked turtle pulled back…

"How long have I been gone?"

"…I think you left about ten minutes ago."

As Angie paused, processing this information and trying to comprehend, Ari turned to the little Digimon.

"Hello, Koromon."

"How'd you know Koromon?" Angie wondered, slowly coming back.

"I just…DO…He comes from the Digital World."

"How do you know about that?" Her elder sister wondered.

"It's near the park."

The crimson-eyed turtle was in thought again as Ari hugged and played with the little pink Digimon.

A sharp bark, and Angie whirled around.

"LIGHT!"

The husky dog jumped onto her owner, licking the turtle's face as she whimpered and wagged her tail like crazy.

"I know, Light! I missed you, too!" She giggled out.

"But I need to breathe!"

The husky backed off, and began to investigate Koromon when Angie sensed another presence.

Looking up, she tensed at seeing her grandfather.

"Master." She greeted, standing in order to bow.

"My granddaughter. It seems you have already made your trip to the Digital World."

She started.

"How…?"

"An old rat knows many things, young one. My meditation has sent me through many worlds, and even Digimon have made it to the Battle Nexus."

He put a paw on her head, and she relaxed.

"I also know of your destiny, little one. As the Digidestined of Courage."

Gripping her crest, she nodded.

"But…the others…"

"Now is the time to eat and rest, not to fret."

"…Alright."

"FOOD?"

She smiled at Koromon.

"Food."

"YES!"

Heading into the kitchen, she pulled out some bread, ham, cheese, and watermelon.

Ari was eager to help, and put the sandwiches together as her sister cut up the watermelon.

Light seemed to have taken a liking to the little Digimon, and curled around him to sleep.

Koromon didn't mind, since the long fur was warm, and fell asleep until the food was ready.

Splinter settled down to join them, and Angie slid out a hidden piece of cake for him.

Don and sometimes Leo would get miffed if the elderly rat ate too many sweets, but the kids were known to sneak some to him, especially on Halloween.

Angie and Koromon ate eagerly, glad for so much food.

No scavenging, no foraging, and no evil Digimon.

Koromon ate his fill, and leaned back on the table as he tried to ignore his disgorged belly.

Angie leaned back on two legs of her chair, satisfied.

"…I haven't eaten like that in months…"

"I've NEVER eaten so much…"

Angie smiled, patting her partner's head.

"I know, little guy."

She paused, finding the Digivice on her belt.

Her smile fell at the thought of her family, all alone in the Digital World without her.

Were they alright?

How was she supposed to get back to help them?

"Angie, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Crimson eyes blinked a moment, the haze lifting.

"Oh…I'm alright, Ari. Just…concerned."

"I am sure your cousins are holding their own." Splinter assured.

"…I hope so…"

"I'm sure you prepared them well."

"…Maybe…I just don't think I led them well enough…"

"Your father believed the same when he was your age. But the characteristics of a leader are yours, just as they were your fathers."

"Thank you, grandfather."

Koromon froze, catching everyone's attention…

"Koromon…?"

"I-I gotta…!"

Crimson eyes widened.

"OH SHELL-!"

They got him to the bathroom in time…

Angie breathed out a sigh of relief, flopping down on the couch as Ari stayed by the door.

"Why would you want to be friends with someone whose such a pig?"

"Because you're cute."

Ari looked up at the ceiling, smiling…

"I remember when we were all playing Follow the Leader in the sewers…I was still little, and I couldn't keep my balance on the slippery pipes…I fell into the water, and everyone was laughing…Angie wasn't, and she jumped in as if I'd done it on purpose."

Ari had a smile on her face, and Angie smiled as well at the memory…

"Everyone joined in, and we had so much fun…Angie's the best big sister I could ever ask for."

Koromon nodded.

"She's a great person…"

Angie sighed, turning to hide her face in the worn couch.

She remembered when she was still little, and everyone would sit on this couch to listen to stories…

She remembered Rosie and Elie getting scared and holding onto their older sisters, and the looks of wonder on Lily and Gabriel's little faces…

She remembered them all so well, as if they'd never left to the Digital World, but she knew they had all grown.

Even Elie seemed to have grown up, was more realistic in her own way.

It seemed their partners and the Digital World had caused them all to change for the better…

Koromon jumped onto her side, causing her to roll and laugh.

Ari sat on the armchair as the crimson-eyed she-turtle turned on the TV.

It was on the news, showing her father had been the last one using it…

Angie was about to change the channel when something caught her attention…

"What?!"

Shooting up, Koromon rolled head-over-heels onto her legs.

"It's a Digimon!"

Crimson eyes widened…

"Meramon, Seadramon, Frigimon…Why doesn't anybody else see them?"

"You can see them, too?"

The sky-masked turtle's head snapped to her sister.

"You can?"

"For a while now…Daddy thinks I watch too many scary movies with Uncle Mikey…"

'There must be a rift or something…Maybe that's my way back! But how would I get to one?'

The TV suddenly shut off, startling both turtles.

"It seems something is coming, young ones."

"Master, what is it?"

Angie stood up, Koromon jumping onto her head.

"…If it has to do with the Digimon no one else can see, it just might be my ticket back!"

Her Digivice began to beep crazily, the screen buzzing crazily as she watched it shake in her palm…

Static reached her ears, and all three mutants turned to see one of the 'public' computer screens blurrily trying to show an image…

"…Gabe?"

"A-Angie…"

His voice was a bit garbled, but she understood it well enough.

"GABE!"

Running to the machine, she took the screen in her hands to keep it in place.

"Gabe, where are you?! Is something wrong?!"

"D-Danger!"

"How do I get back?! I need to help you!!"

"D-Don't come b-back here!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!" She almost raged.

"YOU GUYS ARE IN TROUBLE!!! I HAVE TO GO BACK!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!"

"D-Digital monsters…t-total chaos…!"

"I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH THE DIGIVICE, GABE!!!"

"Y-You're better o-off where y-you are!!! D-DON'T COME B-BACK!!!"

The connection was lost…

Silence, and she rested her head on the screen as she stared at her silenced Digivice…

"Angie?" Ari whispered, carrying Koromon in her arms.

"Angie, is everything okay?"

"I…I don't know…" She admitted, tears stinging at her eyes…

"Everyone…Everyone's in danger…And this stupid thing…It won't work!"

The Digivice bounced off the table, skidding into some papers.

She was almost trembling with the raging emotions inside her…

"I don't know what to do…"

"You can't just give up!" Koromon protested, jumping onto the table beside her and seeing the tears.

"You can't quit! You said you'd never give up!"

"What am I supposed to do?! I don't know how to get back or how to make this Digivice work!! I just…I'm just not good enough, Koromon…"

She looked away…

"You deserve someone who isn't as weak as me…"

"Angela."

Looking over her shoulder at her grandfather, Angie tried to wipe away her tears.

"If I know my granddaughter, I can assure you that there was a reason you were chosen to lead your family."

"…Because of my dad…"

"No."

Her head snapped up in surprise.

"True, your father wished for the position to be yours, but there is more to it than that. To be a good leader, you must be loyal and selfless. But that is nothing if it is not tempered with compassion and humility. You have grown up well, and are a great person."

Splinter put a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"You have a large heart, and you care deeply for your family. If you truly believe you can do what needs to be done, then it shall happen."

"…Thank you, grandfather…" She replied sincerely, hugging him gently.

"Rest now, young one. A plan shall come to you in time."

"…Alright…"

Koromon followed her to the couch, whispering with her until she slipped into a doze.

He stayed where he was, almost guarding her even as his eyes drooped.

Ari sat nearby, curled up on the chair and almost falling asleep, Light coiled around her like a warm blanket.

Angie suddenly woke up, as if her doze had been meditation and she'd abruptly found something.

She looked at the vibrating Shell Cell on the table, recognizing it as her own.

She must've forgotten it before…

Carefully, she picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

"Angel? Are you okay, honey?"

It was her mother…

"I-I'm okay, mommy…" She replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I just thought you should know that some of us will be a while at the comic signing thanks to a heat wave. But I think Don and Mikey will be heading back early. Are you still at the convention?"

Oh, yeah…

That's what they'd been doing before getting sucked into the Digital World…

Heading to a comic book convention…

"Y-Yeah…E loves it…" She lied, tearing at her own heart…

"We'll see you tonight, Angel."

"S-See you…"

The line went dead, and she realized how much she'd missed her mother's voice…

It was warm and comforting and it always made her feel safe…

The tears were back as she realized she'd almost forgotten about her parents…

"Don't cry, Angie…" Koromon soothed, hugging her with his ears.

"Everything will be okay…"

"Oh, Koromon…"

Holding him close, she managed to hold herself in.

"Wait…"

She paused, remembering what the reporter had actually been saying on the news…

"I think I get it now…With everything going on in the Digital World, things are happening here…Both our worlds are connected, Koromon! Even if it's not obvious, if something changes in your world, something changes here!"

"How?"

"It's troubles are slipping through the dimension…"

"But what'll we do?"

"The only thing we can do is try to find a way back to the Digital World so we can fight the bad Digimon…"

She looked up and away, eyes distant, as Ari watched them in worry.

"I don't even know how we'll do that…"

Something shook, and she jumped to action.

Turning on the screens so they showed the footage from a camera topside, her heart skipped a beat…

"Tyrannomon!"

'He must've come through the rift! That's our way back!'

"Come on, Koromon!"

"Angie-?"

"Ari, you stay here! Grandfather, I'll see you when I get back with the others!"

"Goodbye, Angela."

Scooping up Koromon and her Digivice into her arms, she bolted out into the sewers and soon made her way topside.

The large dinosaur Digimon was still visible, so she made her way towards him as fast as she could manage.

Suddenly, he was gone…

"What?! What happened to him?!"

Then there was Drimogemon, but he also disappeared before she could reach him…

"Angie!"

Turning, she saw Ari running towards her.

The little turtle had on a white t-shirt and jeans, along with a beige long jacket and a white cap.

"Ari, I thought I told you to stay home!"

"But I was worried…LOOK!"

The sisters looked across the street to the crowded sidewalk on the other end.

There was Ogremon, faded and motionless, as people walked by him like he was air.

"Why don't they see him, Angie?"

"…I'm not sure…But it's a bad thing he's here…Koromon, we need to go."

"I can't…I'm too weak to Digivolve, even after all the food I've eaten…"

"But…Koromon, I need you…"

"You deserve a better Digimon…"

"We deserve each other, Koromon. You're my best friend…"

"If I can't fight, what use am I?"

"You're my partner, and that's all that matters to me, little guy. You don't have to fight for me to love you."

"…Really?"

"I swear on my honor."

Ari tilted her head at the static-covered screens and the pedestrian light…

"It's red."

"What is?"

"The light. Maybe he's waiting for it go green."

"Why would he-?"

The light switched to a bright, cheery green, and Ogremon bolted forward, club raised.

"DUCK!"

Jumping, and holding her sister close to her plastron, Angie saw Koromon jump away in the other direction before dust clouded her vision.

Once she wasn't so dazed, the sky-masked turtle could see Koromon and Ogremon jumping off the walls of buildings, dodging and attacking and countering each others moves.

"KOROMON!"

"Will he be alright?"

"…He will be…"

'If he can Digivolve…'

"Bubble Blow!"

'Be careful!'

It was almost like they were telepathic, and she hadn't realized it until now.

Just by looking at each other, they could tell what the other wanted to say without them having to voice the words.

"YOU NEED TO DIGIVOLVE!"

"I CAN'T!"

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"I CAN'T!!"

Ogremon managed to knock him through the air, debris flying around him as Koromon cried out…

"No! KOROMON!!!"

A bright light in her fist, but she hardly noticed…

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

The rift was open, shining a light brighter than the sun, and started sucking up the debris as Agumon landed on a streetlamp.

"AGU, YOU'VE GOT TO GET THROUGH THE RIFT WITH OGREMON!"

Said Digimon leapt at his smaller foe, ready for a fight…

"Pepper Breath!"

The force sent him up and into the strange portal, Agumon soon floating up as well.

The Digivice started pulling her up as well, until Ari took her hand.

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Ari…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. I'll miss you. I promise I'll come back soon, with everybody else."

The gold-masked turtle nodded, loosening her fingers.

"…I'll miss you…Be careful…"

"I will be…"

Gravity seemed to have shut off, and the light filled her senses as she passed back into the Digital World…

'I wish she could come with me…But it's not her place…'

As she looked over the green pastures and the distant forest, a theme park barely in her field of vision, Agumon at her side, she didn't realize something…

That her sister would soon be joining their adventure…


	22. Chapter 22 'Forget About It'

Stepping through the trees and over roots carefully, Angie looked up at the sky as if looking for the answers to her questions…

"Where could everybody be, Agu?"

"I don't know…But we'll find them soon, Angie."

"I hope so…"

Her Digivice beeped, and she looked at the screen as a blinking red dot greeted her.

"I think I've got someone's signal…Come on, Agu."

The Digimon nodded, following after her quickly.

Water, a large lack, rimmed the horizon, and itself was rimmed by trees.

Going down a hill, Angie noted the large amusement park.

It didn't seem to be working, but she almost smelled some food.

Like cotton candy or elephant ears or something else equally delicious.

She steeled herself against the possibility, repeating to herself that she had to find her family.

It was the most urgent thing she could possibly think of, and it wasn't going to be pushed away for anything short of an ambush.

Walking through the grass, they found a river connected to the lake, and walked down it until a bridge came into view to help them cross to the other side.

Keeping careful of where they went, and listening intently for any potentially-dangerous sounds, Angie stopped when the signal seemed very close.

It was stronger, and the beeping became more persistent and fast-paced.

It seemed to make her own heart race, making her run faster and faster without realizing it, as Agumon struggled to keep up.

He couldn't just ask her to slow down, not when he knew how worried she was…

She suddenly stopped, crimson eyes wide and mouth nearly agape.

"Angie, what's wrong?"

"It's Tokomon…"

He looked ahead, seeing the little In-Training Digimon almost unconscious, a Digivice and Rose's crest lying beside him.

"TOKOMON!"

It seemed to spark her into action, and Rose skidded to a halt beside her cousin's Digimon, picking him up carefully and cradling him against her plastron.

"Tokomon! Tokomon, are you okay?"

"Angie? Agumon?"

Tokomon seemed to waking up, slowly but surely…

"Yeah, it's us…Are you feeling alright?"

"What happened while we were gone?" Agumon added.

"You were gone an awfully long time…We all split up looking for you…And then…"

Flashback:

"Why'd everybody go away?"

Izzy couldn't seem to meet her younger sister's eyes…

"We all just 'ad different ideas on how ta look is all, Rosie. We'll all get back together 'gain."

"Really?"

She didn't want to give false hope, but…

"Sure. Come on."

So they kept walking, Rose worrying about Angie and the rest of her family, when the amusement park and lake came into view.

Izzy didn't seem that excited, but her pink-masked sister seemed happy enough to check everything out.

Once that was done, the gold-eyed she-turtle made an announcement.

"I'm gonna check out the lake, sis. Don't worry. I'll try not ta be gone too lon'."

"…Do you think the others will find us?"

"I bet Angie will, an' Agumon. They're probably lookin' fer us just as hard as we're lookin' fer 'em."

Izzy really believed that, because the thought that the sky-masked turtle had abandoned them was impossible in her mind.

"Ya stay 'ere an' enjoy yerself, Rosie. I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Okay…"

"And you're responsible for taking care of her, Tokomon." Gabumon reminded.

"Right."

The swan boat headed out, and the pink-masked turtle sat down on the dock to watch the horizon.

She didn't move from that spot for a week, even to find a more comfortable place to sleep or eat.

Tokomon often brought back food from his scavenges, and covered her with warm leaves when he found her asleep.

She rarely cried, and when she did, it was for her family.

She felt they were broken, deep in her heart, and wept for the family she'd had before.

The family that would never split apart or fight or leave.

Tokomon could do little to reassure her, to soothe the pain away, and it hurt him to see her snivel before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Rose was standing on the dock again, holding back tears as she stood statue-still, when a strange Digimon landed near her.

He introduced himself as Demidevimon, who used to work for Etemon, and asked what had her down.

She explained that her sister had gone off a while ago, and had yet to return.

"I think she might be hurt…"

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do!"

He flew off over the water, and Tokomon watched him almost warily.

He'd once been evil, and evil Digimon hardly ever changed their stripes.

Demidevimon came back a few minutes later, and Rose was excited for news.

"Did you find her? Is she alright? Is she coming back?"

"Sure I did! But there's bad news, kid."

"…What bad news?"

Rose was scared her sister was injured…

She'd never abandon her like this on purpose…

Would she?

"It kills me to have to be the one to break this to you, but your sister ain't coming back. In fact, she never wants to see you again."

The tears…

They burned…

"Y-You're LYING!" She sobbed, cheeks wet.

"She wouldn't do that!"

Tokomon tried to reassure her, glaring at Demidevimon.

How dare he tell such lies to his partner?

To any of the seven Digimon, hurting their partners enough to make them cry was sacrilege, and a punishment deserving of a thrashing.

Rose ran off, unable to face the possibility that she'd somehow failed her sister in such a way that she no longer loved her, and nearly fell over on the pavement, crying and sobbing her heart out.

Tokomon followed, trying to wish the words away as he licked the tears away and nuzzled her comfortingly.

To him, this was worse than a bad dream.

She seemed confused and hurt and scared and she just wanted someone to hold.

The thing was, there was no family there for her to cling to, and it only made her heart ache more.

The tears seemed never-ending, and Tokomon decided he was going to do something about it.

Running off, he encountered Demidevimon, and demanded he stop lying to Rosie.

"You have any proof that I'm lying about it?"

"Well, no…"

"There you go! You're just assuming the worst because of my background. That's not fair. That's prejudice, that's it. Just because I'm not a cuddly butterball like you, you think I must be a bad guy. That's so…I don't know…superficial. Luckily, Rosie's more enlightened-."

"Don't you talk about Rosie! Bubble Blow!"

Demidevimon was knocked out of the tree, and Tokomon turned to see Rose running up, looking surprised and, strangely, disappointed.

"Tokomon, why'd you hit him?"

"He's lying to you, Rosie!"

"Maybe he wasn't…Maybe I really did mess up, Tokomon…"

"You didn't do anything wrong! He's just trying to mess with your head! Don't listen to him!"

"He's just jealous you've got a new friend." Demidevimon added in.

"Tokomon, just apologize. I'm sure-."

"I won't! I had every right!"

"Tokomon, don't be stubborn!"

"I'm not apologizing to him! If you like him so much, maybe I should just leave!"

He didn't mean it…

His temper was just so hot…

"Then go! I don't even want these anymore!"

She flung the crest and Digivice to the floor, and was crying again as if subconsciously realizing the friend she was giving up…

She ran, Demidevimon in hot pursuit, and all Tokomon could do was cry at the friend he'd lost…

End Flashback:

Angie looked worried and heartbroken and guilty, looking over the water…

"This all happened because of me…"

"You couldn't help it, Angie." Agumon assured.

"It's just the way things turned out."

"…Thanks, Agu."

The sky-masked turtle turned her attention back to Tokomon.

"I'll fix everything, Tokomon. Just take me to Rosie and everything will be fine. Then we'll look for the others."

"Right!"

The little In-Training Digimon walked ahead of the pair, Angie thinking of what she'd say to Demidevimon.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure.

Then again, the element of surprise always worked, and maybe…

If she just acted as if he were actually a friend, he'd lower his guard and she could catch him red-handed.

It was worth a try.

Looking up, she noticed they were heading for the amusement park, and smiled a bit as she realized Rose had always wanted to go to one.

She stopped after walking aimlessly through the strange streets, a smile on her face.

"ROSIE!"

She lifted her head, and crimson-brown eyes widened.

"Angie? ANGIE!"

The little turtle bolted, hugging her eldest cousin around the middle.

"You're okay, aren't you?"

"I'm okay, Angie…"

Rosie saw Tokomon, and stepped back awkwardly…

"Look, Rosie…Tokomon told us what happened, and he thought he was doing something good when he attacked Demidevimon. He didn't mean to upset you."

"…I suppose…"

"Why don't you two make up?"

Besides the awkwardness, both seemed equally eager to forgive each other, and the pink-banded turtle put her crest back around her neck.

Clipping the Digivice to her belt, she explained to Angie what she'd been doing with Demidevimon.

'Like he was trying to make her forget everyone she loved…'

"Now we need to go find the others."

"I'm not sure they want to see me…" Rose admitted, Tokomon on her head.

"I'm sure they do." Angie guaranteed, putting a hand on the younger turtle's shoulder.

"I bet they're worried about both of us. Don't you?"

"…Yeah."

Rose lifted her head a bit.

"It's Demidevimon. He's back."

Angie's eyes narrowed, and the little Digimon knew he had to be careful.

She had the look of a wolf watching over its pack, wise and ferocious beyond its years at the sign of danger.

He had a basket of mushrooms in his talons that he noticed she was eying, and tried to appear disarming.

"Hello, there! Who might you be?"

"I'm Angela, Rose's cousin."

He remembered hearing that the turtles were something called 'siblings' or 'close cousins', and had gotten the gist of it.

They were all close, and vicious to the point of being dangerous, so Demidevimon knew he'd have to tread carefully.

"I just found some mushrooms for us to eat. You could join us!"

Angie quirked an eye-ridge, and nudged Agumon carefully, giving him a pointed look.

He understood, saying he needed to head to the bathroom beforehand.

"It's not safe to eat food raw. It might have all kinds of germs. I'll cook them."

Making a small fire, the jade-skinned turtle watched Demidevimon get antsy as the mushrooms slowly cooked.

She could see he was just trying to rush something, and got a feeling she didn't want to know exactly what he was trying to rush.

Rose, not seeing the harm, carefully took one of the skewered mushrooms and blew to cool it off.

Demidevimon was almost jumping, and Angie had the sudden urge to smack the horrible food away like it was a poisonous snake.

That's when Agumon beat her to it, snapping his clawed hand out to smack the food away.

"They're the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness! They make all your memories disappear!"

Crimson eyes hardened, turning to red diamonds.

"I knew you'd try something horrible, but this is going too far! Get him, Agu!"

Tokomon got in the way as Rose started to tear up again…

"You lied about Izzy too, didn't you?!" She demanded.

"You've been lying to me all this time!! I almost lost Tokomon because of you!!"

She was crying so hard now…

"Tokomon, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Rosie. I forgive you."

Her crest began to glow, catching everyone's attention.

"Who gave you the idea the crest was yours?! Give it up, you little squirt!!" Demidevimon demanded, frightening Rose so bad Tokomon jumped at him for her defense.

"I'm gonna teach this mon a lesson!"

"Go get him, Tokomon!"

"Tokomon, Digivolve to…PATAMON!!"

"PAT!"

The little Digimon flew up into the air to be on the same level as Demidevimon.

A claw knocked him to the ground, and Agumon jumped to his defense.

"Pepper Breath!"

Demidevimon was knocked back, but managed to swoop down on poor Patamon.

He was thrown onto a roller coaster track, and was getting knocked about so thoroughly Rose was worrying for him…

"YOU CAN DO IT, PAT! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

Landing on the Ferris Wheel, it seemed Patamon had enough, starting to fly back for Demidevimon.

Both faced off, Demidevimon cocky and his opponent dead-set on winning.

He'd made Rosie cry, and Patamon wasn't about to take that sitting down.

Head-butting Demidevimon into a tumble through the air, the blue-eyed Digimon stabilized himself.

"Boom Bubble!"

Demidevimon hit the rollercoaster tracks again, and Patamon followed at the fasted pace he'd ever flown before.

Landing at the bottom of a drop, his opponent heading for him, Patamon steadied himself.

"Boom Bubble!"

The bowling ball-shaped Digimon was heading back up at a fast pace…

"Boom Bubble!"

It sent him flying, and he hit the water with a splash.

"You did it, Pat!" Rose congratulated, hugging her partner tight as he flew into her arms.

Angie smiled, putting a hand on Agumon's head.

"Good job, Agu…"

"Thanks."

'Now we just have to find the others…'


	23. Chapter 23 'Weregarurumon's Diner'

Izzy was grumbling under her breath, walking along the shore of the lake with her partner.

They'd only been gone for an hour at most, but she'd been fidgety the whole time.

Rose was the most important thing she still had, besides Gabumon, and she didn't want to leave her for longer than necessary.

She remembered promising her father that she'd take care of her little sister…

'Don't let anythin' 'appen ta 'er, Izzy. I'm countin' on you.'

His words still rang in her head…

'I know, pop…I know…'

"Izzy?"

Glazed gold eyes snapped back to reality, looking down at her partner in a near-daze.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"She'll be alright."

"…Maybe…"

Gabumon didn't like seeing his partner so upset, but they needed to keep searching.

Besides, they'd be heading back soon…

"Look up there, Izzy!"

She followed his gaze to a ridge above them, seeing a Monzaemon, Kokatorimon, and Frigimon.

They seemed to know where they were going…

Truthfully, Izzy was pretty sure they were lost…

"Let's follow 'em. Maybe we'll fin' a good place ta rest up fer a bit 'fere headin' back."

"Alright."

Finding the bottom of the piece of rock and walking up took longer than she expected, but the three Digimon came back into sight.

There was another ridge above them, holding a forest whose vegetation spread a bit down to where they were.

"Look at all this stuff…Lil would love some 'a these flowers…"

Izzy was getting lost in her thoughts again…

Just like Angie, she often worried for her younger family members…

Then again, she sometimes became troubled for her only elder cousin as well.

The crimson-masked turtle paused, seeing a restaurant as the rock wall beside her sloped down and disappeared into the 'road'.

The three Digimon had gone inside, and Izzy figured hanging around wouldn't hurt.

Walking up to the steps, she skidded to a halt when something was flung through the front doors.

They swung shut again as the form tumbled down the steps head-over-heels, and Izzy quirked an eye-ridge before realization struck her.

"Gomamon?"

He looked up at her in surprise, then grinned.

"Gabumon? Izzy?! Man, is Z gonna be happy to see you!"

'An' I bet she's givin' those guys some 'ell…' Izzy noted, seeing as Gomamon was being flung around like a rag doll.

Even without her Earthbending, and obviously being rather petite, she could be an intimidating person.

She was rough and temperamental and often very frightening when in a rage.

There were very few things that made her go into such a fury that she'd be like a demon, and one of them was threatening her family or her partner.

Izzy herself had gone into similar wrathful moments, so the two cousins understood each other.

They'd seen the damage they caused, and often worked together to try and minimize it.

If she had to guess, Z was probably ripping at somebody's throat like a lioness attacks a gazelle.

VERY bloody…

Gomamon led them into the restaurant and to the back, where Z, grumbling and cursing under her breath, was trying to cook.

"Izzy?"

The brown-masked turtle blinked, and her older cousin could've sworn she saw the dark blue eyes lighten a few shades.

"Yo, Izzy. Been a while, huh?"

"Sure 'as."

The crimson-masked turtle looked around a bit as Gomamon climbed onto his partner's shoulder.

"Why are ya 'ere anyway? I thought ya'd be out fightin' a Shellmon wit' yer bare 'ands or somethin'."

"Trust me, I'd love ta…" Z admitted, eyes narrowing a bit.

"Can't leave this damn place, though."

"Why? What 'appened?"

"Me an' Gomamon ate a meal 'ere weeks 'go, an' they wouldn't take my money. So we 'greed ta work it off. But somethin' keeps F***IN' trippin' me up an' makin' my time longer."

"…It's been a LON' time, 'asn't it?"

"Ya 'ave no F***IN' idea…"

"…Now I kinda do…"

"What are we going to do, Izzy?"

The gold-eyed turtle paused, realizing that all three of them were looking to her for an answer.

"…I need ta get back ta Rosie…But then I'll 'elp ya work off yer debt."

Z looked a bit surprised…

"Ya'd do that fer me, Izzy?"

"'Course I would. Yer family, after all."

Vegiemon burst in, and Z seemed to harden like a rock.

"What's going on in here?! We're not getting richer with you chit-chatting!!"

"Shove it, Vegiemon!!" Z snarled, showing how far her patience had slipped.

She didn't instinctively snarl at anyone unless they'd given her sufficient reason beforehand.

That sort of showed what a slave driver this Vegiemon was…

"I'm just talkin' wit' my cousin!! Go get it yerself if it's so much trouble!!"

"Then it wouldn't be YOU working off your debt!!"

"Get the F*** outta my face 'fere I decide ta smash yers in!!"

"Z…" Gomamon warned, remembering how badly the last fight had ended…

With a grumble and VERY convincing threats, the fiery blue-eyed turtle backed off and filled a bowl with broth.

Vegiemon took it, taking a taste before gagging.

"You're joking!! I can't give that to my customers!! Now you'll work an extra day for the ingredients you wasted!!"

"Oh for F***S SAKE!! Yer pushin' me too far, Vegiemon!! Ya'll regret it one day!!"

"Oh, I'm shaking!!"

"Ya'd better be, 'cause ya'll wake up tonight in a stew!!" Z growled lowly, looking completely intent on doing just that.

Izzy shared a glance with Gabumon.

"Guess Z's 'ad a lot 'a trouble 'ere."

"She was fine with starting…" Gomamon admitted.

"Paying off a meal was the right thing to do, she said…But it was when they kept adding days and bullying us that she started fighting back…Said that she'd leave if it weren't for the fact she had to pay it off…"

Gomamon sighed…

"I feel kind of guilty…I insisted we come here…"

"Don't worry, Gomamon. E'erythin' will turn out a'right."

"I hope so, Izzy…"

"What's all the commotion in here? The customers are complaining!"

Izzy narrowed her eyes at the egg shell-covered Digimon, and noticed Z shift back into a less threatening stance.

'So 'e must be the boss…'

"It's Digitamamon…" Gomamon whispered the pair.

"An Ultimate-level Digimon…"

Digitamamon walked up to them, and the crimson-eyed turtle shifted just slightly…

"Yo, egghead. My cuz 'as been 'ere fer weeks ta pay off one frickin' meal. Can't she leave now?"

"Are you kidding me? She's not going anywhere! Of course, if you stay with her to pay off the debt…"

"Me?"

"If you won't help, then just go away."

As Digitamamon left, Izzy started following him out with Gabumon at her heels.

"Yo, man!"

He stopped out back, and she put her hands on her hips in an intimidating pose.

"Look, I'm only sayin' I can't do it right now. I gotta go pick up my sis first, then I'll come back an' 'elp 'er."

"No dice!"

He left, and Izzy growled a bit…

Heading back inside, she heaved a sigh…

"Ya 'kay, Z?"

"I've been better…" The she-turtle admitted, looking tired and frustrated and smaller than Izzy ever remembered her being…

"…Look, I'm gonna go get Rosie right now. Then we'll come back an' 'elp ya pay off this thin', a'right?"

"…Aw, ya don't 'ave ta…It ain't somethin' I'd want to drag anybody else inta…"

"…Well, ya ain't. I'm puttin' myself in. An' I'm sure Rosie'll want ta 'elp ya more than I do."

"If yer real sure…"

Z locked eyes…

"Thanks, Izzy…"

"No prob."

The crimson-banded turtle headed out, and was heading for the shore where the swan boat was docked when a voice stopped her.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

Turning, she saw Digitamamon.

"I'm gonna get my sis. I'll be right back, Mr. Grumpy."

"Oh, I see. So you don't care was happens to your cousin."

"Now that ain't funny, egghead. I DO care 'bout 'er. 'Sides, she's a tough one. Ya can't break 'er wit' whate'er ya throw 'er way."

"Well, we'll see what happens to her while you're gone…So many ACCIDENTS can happen in the kitchen, you know…"

"Ya threatenin' my family, ya o'er-sized rock?!" Izzy snarled, clearly enraged.

"Izzy, don't!" Gabumon soothed.

"If ya 'urt anybody in my family fer as long as ya live, I'm gonna crack ya open an' splatter ya 'gainst a wall." The gold-eyed turtle threatened, fists clenched.

"We'll see…"

She headed back to the kitchen nearly at a stomp, clearly as enraged as Z was.

Now understanding how unbelievable ASSHOLISH these guys were, she couldn't exactly blame her younger cousin.

Both were known for their short fuses, but they'd never been angered THIS quickly by anybody…

So they worked together, sometimes joining forces to snap at Vegiemon, until they turned a bit on each other.

Z's accidents were starting to irritate her more fiery cousin, and Izzy's unwillingness to believe it wasn't her cousin's fault annoyed the brown-banded turtle to no end.

The time kept getting longer, the gold-eyed turtle's anger and worry eating her at two ends…

Z was clearly having the same problem, but she still retained some of the steadfastness her cousin remembered.

The once-reliable dedication that had made the blue-eyed turtle a master Earthbender.

At her sudden lack of dependability, Izzy was aflame inside…

It was no wonder that, at least a week or two later, that she finally snapped, yelling angrily before bolting out back.

She knew, inevitably, that she'd go back in and apologize in her own rough way.

It couldn't possibly be Z's fault, and she knew it deep in her heart.

She trusted all of her family like that, but sitting alone on the grass, with even Gabumon working, she never felt more alone…

A Digimon landed beside her, seeming unsettled by the fiery gold eyes glaring a hole through him.

"What do ya wan', ya flyin' bowlin' ball?"

He remembered hearing that she'd found a defense in harsh remarks, so tried to seem unperturbed.

"It looks like you're troubled with something…"

She seemed defensive, closing off whatever else he might find.

"What's it ta ya?"

"I just thought I'd help you out. I see what your friend in there is doing."

"Ya mean my cousin? Z wouldn't be doin' anythin'."

"I think she's making all those mistakes on purpose."

"Bullshit!"

Demidevimon was a bit startled.

"Don't go 'roun' sayin' shit like that 'bout Z! She'd never do that ta anybody! She didn't e'en want me ta stay!"

Izzy was trying so hard to keep in the righteous rage…

"Say shit like that 'gain, an' I'll rip yer throat out…"

"Look, you're a nice girl. But remember, nice girls end up washing dishes for the rest of their lives!"

Demidevimon flew off with that, smirking evilly as he realized he'd planted the seed in her mind…

It was only the next day, or the day after, that Izzy really started acting on the resentment the thought brought her.

She was fighting with Digitamamon about going to get Rosie, but he refused steadfastly.

She was thoroughly irritated when the plates behind Z toppled to the ground and shattered.

The brown-masked turtle yelped as a shard caught in her foot from the debris.

"Not more plates! That's another week for the both of you!"

"I can't stay 'ere!" Izzy snarled.

"You'll stay alright! And no tips!"

The crimson-banded turtle whirled on her cousin as she pulled the bloody shard free of her aching foot.

"Why do ya keep doin' that?!"

"Doin' what?!" Z demanded.

"Makin' myself bleed?! Sorry, but that ain't me!!"

"Then who?!"

"How the HELL am I supposed ta know?! Somethin' just came in an' knocked 'em o'er!!"

"BULLSHIT, Z!!"

"I'll show ya bullshit, Izzy!!"

"Ya know what?! Just FERGET IT!! Yer not worth the time!!"

Z huffed as her cousin stormed out, already looking a bit guilty at snapping back…

The blue-eyed turtle looked down at her sluggishly-bleeding wound…

'Better tie somethin' on it…'

Grabbing an old rag and washing it out thoroughly, she wrapped it around the gash tightly.

Gomamon managed to help her, worried.

He knew she wasn't doing anything on purpose, but the yelling was making everything worse…

Izzy sat on the grass, glaring at the clouds and the sky and the forms flying across the expanse of blue and white…

She was just angry at everything, and she couldn't help it…

"IZZY!"

Sitting up at the voice, she turned.

"Rosie?"

The little pink-masked turtle hugged her sister tight, smiling and crying with joy.

"I'm so sorry, Rosie…I wanted ta get back sooner, but I couldn't…"

"It's okay, Izzy…I'm just glad we found you…"

Patamon landed beside his partner, a grin adorning his face as well.

"Hey, Belle. You're one hard turtle to find."

Izzy looked up at the laughing crimson eyes of her eldest cousin, and her best friend…

"Angie? How'd ya…?"

"I just went on a little trip. I got back, so I'm just going around getting everybody back together. Hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Nah, I just missed ya a bit…"

Both knew they'd both been worried sick, but that wasn't the way they were.

They didn't exactly SAY it.

Then the gold-eyed she-turtle spotted Z behind Angie, foot wrapped and the rag already bleeding through a bit.

She turned away, still miffed.

"I ain't goin' anywhere wit' Z."

"Why not?" The sky-masked turtle wondered.

"Did something happen?"

"She's been tryin' ta keep me 'ere!"

"'Ave not!"

"Now both of you stop fighting!" Angie ordered, seeing how agitated Rose was getting.

"I know you're both upset, but I'm sure this is just a big misunderstanding."

"Then tell me why she keeps messin' up, Fearless!"

"Accidents, Izzy! They DO happen!"

"Don't fight!" Rose pleaded, making all of them stop.

"Well, well…You aren't trying to run away, are you?"

Z and Izzy immediately growled, sending up alarm bells in Angie's mind.

"Digitamamon…"

Gomamon and Gabumon seemed tense and wary, and even Agumon and Patamon seemed on edge.

"That WOULD be a very bad idea." Demidevimon agreed, giving away his position in a tree.

"Demidevimon!" Rose squeaked.

"You little lying rat!" Angie shouted.

"I'm gonna get you this time for lying to Rosie!"

Izzy felt on FIRE with wrath…

"Ya f***in' BASTURD!! Ya were tryin' ta turn me on my family, ya flyin' rat!!"

"An' 'e lied ta me ta get me 'ere 'fere!!" Z snarled.

"I'm gonna rip ya 'part with my bare hands, ya little bowlin' ball!!"

"I'm going to get you back for messing with my family!! AGU!!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

Demidevimon managed to dodge both, and Rose stood up.

He was flying away, so Angie, Agumon, and Patamon went after him.

Izzy turned to Digitamamon, boiling over.

"An' YA!! Ya were in on it too!! Ya thief!!"

"Don't talk to your boss like that!!"

He grew, and the hole revealing his eyes closed before he tried to tackle her.

"But if you want, I'll send you to the moon!!"

Jumping to the side, she skinned her knee a bit.

"BUDDY!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

He jumped for the immobile egg Digimon.

"Howling Blaster!"

It had no effect, not even scratching the surface.

Digitamamon tackled Garurumon so hard he flew back into some trees, breaking them down.

"Garurumon!"

"IZZY!!"

Her heart froze…

"Rosie…"

Vegiemon had his long arms around the young turtle, squeezing her a bit to show he meant business.

He was hanging on the roof gutter, smiling evilly at the unmoving state of his hostage's older sister.

"Call of your beast!"

"IZZY!"

Rose was frightened, hanging upside-down as she was by both her ankles, and she was begging with crimson-brown eyes to be saved.

Digitamamon was still smacking Garurumon around rather roughly, bruising the Champion-level Digimon quite a bit, and Izzy was torn.

"Leave 'er 'lone, Vegiemon!! I swear, if ya 'urt 'er-!!"

He swung the pink-masked turtle around lazily, causing her to cry out in fear, and chuckled.

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do. Now call off your beast!"

"F*** ya!!"

Z clenched her fists…

''E's messin' wit' the wron' family! 'Sides, Izzy would do it if it was Elie.'

"Come on, little man!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

As he tried to spear the annoying vegetable Digimon, Z climbed onto the roof.

"Leave 'er 'lone!"

Jumping onto Vegiemon, the brown-banded she-turtle managed to startle him enough to release Rose safely.

The only problem was that he wrapped his arms around her and started squeezing tight.

With her arms bound to her sides, there was no way to free herself…

Gasping for air, she heard Izzy's confused question…

"Why'd ya do it?"

"Well…I care 'bout Rosie, too…An' ya'd…do it fer Elie, wouldn't ya?"

Z chuckled, but it broke into a cough…

"I couldn't just…watch 'er get 'urt…an' then see that look on yer face…I still love ya, Izzy…E'en if ya might 'ate me right now…"

Gold eyes filled with tears, but she couldn't seem to hold them back much longer…

"Oh, Z…"

'E'en after I yelled at 'er…'Ccused 'er 'a doin' that…She still saved Rosie fer me…'

The tears were starting to fall, the first hitting her crest…

'I couldn't ask fer a better friend…'

Z cried out in pain…

'But I need my family! My FRIENDS!'

"Z!!!"

There was a bright light, startling everyone a bit…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

Ikkakumon was still trying to fight, to reach his partner, but stepped back so Weregarurumon could take care of it.

Izzy grinned, seeming pleased.

"Go get 'em, buddy! Show 'em 'ow we do it New York style!"

"You and your little doggy don't frighten me! Nightmare Syndrome!"

Weregarurumon stopped the attack, a smirk on his face.

"Wolf Claw!"

His attack threw Digitamamon's back, and the egg-guarded Digimon was thrown VERY far away.

"They beat Digitamamon…" Vegiemon said, more to himself than to them.

Demidevimon flew away, and Izzy turned to the vegetable Digimon.

"Put 'er down, or I'll sick Weregarurumon on yer ass."

Putting Z down and running, he didn't look back as the brown-masked turtle stood up.

The Digimon Dedigivolved, and Izzy tucked Tsunomon under her arm as Gomamon climbed onto his partner's shoulder.

"…Thanks, Izzy. Probably woulda been pretty hard-pressed wit'out ya."

"No prob, Z. It's what family's fer."

Angie smiled, happy everything was resolved and done.

Rose smiled at her sister, happily congratulating her and saying how glad she was that they were leaving.

"…Z?"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm sorry…I guess I was just so mad that I took what Demidevimon said as an outlet an'…I'm sorry."

"No prob. I understand. I ain't a saint, myself."

Both chuckled a bit at that, and the small group started heading away from the restaurant.

They were going along the lake, with paths leading inland and up the mountains and rocks, when two Digivices beeped.

It was Angie and Izzy's, and both had caught two different signals.

"Well, we've gotta split up…"

Angie sighed, looking frustrated.

"We'll meet up in the forest at the bottom of that mountain over there. Promise?"

"Promise, Fearless."

Rose took her sister's hand, and Z stood on Angie's other side.

"…See ya, Fearless."

"You, too."

And so they split off down different paths, determined to meet back up again…

After all, they'd promised.


	24. Chapter 24 'No Questions Please'

Tentomon sighed, seeing Gabriel investigating a strange dragonfly.

It was at least three times the size of one from his world, with bright, unnatural-looking designs.

They were walking up a mountain path, and the blue-masked turtle seemed to be willing to go on for hours.

Unlike his partner…

"Can we stop now, Gabe? My feet hurt!"

"Sorry Tento, but we need to keep moving."

"But WHY?"

"We're trying to find Gennai, remember? We can't do that if we keep stopping for rest all day."

"But it's been over two months!"

"I'm sure we'll find a way to find him."

"I've got an idea. Why don't we take a breather and wait for HIM to come to US?"

"Well…That's not likely to work. It seems…counterproductive."

"But-."

"Besides, I'm sure he's around here somewhere…"

There was silence as he watched his partner sigh in defeat…

"…Climb on, Tento."

"Really?"

"Well, it's not right to let you suffer just to follow me and my wild goose chases. Come on."

Clambering onto his partner's shell, Tentomon would have smiled if he could.

Even when dead-set on doing anything, he always took his partner's needs into account.

It seemed like his way of showing affection or friendship, like he felt awkward saying things like 'I care about you' or 'I love you'.

Any interaction with a sentient being that was made into a friendship, even if it was with his own family, was met with a strange awkwardness.

As if Gabriel didn't know what to do with himself or what to say to make someone understand that he cares.

His way of expressing that sort of emotion was to show consideration and often try to guard against attacking Digimon.

In Tentomon's opinion, there was no one better.

He couldn't have asked for a sweeter partner, even if he could.

Gabriel may not know or understand it, but they had a strong bond connecting them, an eternal friendship.

He would never let him be alone, not as long as he could help it.

"You feeling better, Tento?"

"A bit…Thank you, Gabe."

"It's not a problem. You deserve a good rest."

But he saw the weariness in his partner's eyes, and Tentomon wasn't inclined to ride for long.

"I'll get off soon if you need me to…"

"I'm fine. Just take a break, Tento."

A lie, but one that still showed how much he cared.

The mountain path was leveling off a bit, splitting into different roads, when they spotted a sign.

Letting Tentomon down, Gabriel read it aloud.

"Beware of Falling Sludge…"

Both Digimon and turtle shared a glance…

"Let's go this way."

"I'm right behind you, Gabe."

Another sign blocked their path.

"Beware of Bottomless Sludge Pit."

Another glance, and they turned again.

A sign kept popping up before them.

'Beware of Attack Sludge'.

'Beware of Sludge Tornado'.

'Beware of Sludge Monsters'.

Gabriel was getting a bit miffed with all this nonsense when the ground opened beneath their feet.

With a cry of surprise, he tried to grab hold of his partner.

"TENTO!!"

"DON'T WORRY, GABE!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!"

There was darkness, encroaching and frightening and Gabriel wished his sister was there to scare it all away…

"Does anybody need a lift?"

The disembodied voice surprised them both, especially when they landed on floating toys.

The large duck he was on reminded the blue-masked turtle of an old toy at home, while the floatation ring around Tentomon seemed like another distant memory.

"I have temporarily given you a lifeline. You see, all those who are greedy fall into the pit."

"But what makes you think we're greedy? We haven't done anything, have we?"

"For wanting to know too much, of course! You are sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong!"

"But isn't asking questions a good thing? We need to learn all we can, don't we?"

"See, you're doing it again!"

"What again?"

Asking questions was such a habit, Gabriel hadn't realized he'd been doing it…

"You can't seem to stop yourself! You're heading straight for the pit if you don't learn to control yourself!"

"What for?!"

"You don't even know that you're doing it!"

"Doing what?!" Gabe demanded, frightened and frustrated all at once.

"It's like a disease with you!"

The rubber duck was expanding, as if being filled up with too much air.

"Oh, well! Nice knowing you!"

It popped like a balloon, and the blue-banded turtle cried out as he started falling through the darkness again.

"Don't worry, Gabe! Just grab on!" Tentomon shouted, letting his grab hold of his ankle.

Trying to fly up, in vain, the bug Digimon refused to give up.

His partner needed him, and he was going to come through for him.

"Do you want to fall in the pit?"

"NO!" Gabe answered, seeing his partner start to sink lower…

'If I fall, Tento will come with me…'

"Then give up your curiosity to me!"

"…I have no other choice…"

"But Gabe, it's your curiosity I admire! The thing that makes you YOU! You can't just give it away like that!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!"

The floatation ring popped, and something like gravity took hold of their stomachs.

"OKAY!! I'LL STOP!! I'LL STOP!!"

"That's more like it."

A strange blue sac escaped his plastron, floating straight up into the air like a bubble…

Tentomon's eyes widened as he realized the light had left his partner's…

"GABE!!"

Their senses came back in what looked like outer space, with a moon and stars and distant asteroids.

"Welcome to my universe."

A purple sliver-crescent moon glowed before the pair, revealing a Digimon.

"I certainly hope you enjoy your stay here. I'm Vademon. I personally designed this universe. Pretty nice, don't you think?"

The same sac flew up to Vademon…

"Your curiosity is in this sac. It's garbage. You don't need it, and I don't want it messing up my universe."

Gabriel was strangely unresponsive, accepting in a way Tentomon found alien.

He wasn't asking why, or how, and it frightened his Digimon partner to no end.

"I just hate having clutter. If I don't need it, I zap it."

The sac was sucked into Vademon's ray gun, something Tentomon filed away for future use.

"Now that that's done, I want you to read my latest books. It's all you need to know."

"All you need to know…whether you like it or not…"

The book floated down out of nowhere, landing in barely-responsive hands, and the bug Digimon was worried into a near frenzy at the empty voice.

He'd heard that voice a million times, always filled with emotion.

Anger, guilt, concern, thoughtful, gentle, informative, curious…

Of course!

His curiosity is what made those emotions!

And he felt them because he had known, deep in his heart, that everything he knew would help his family.

"It happens to be a best seller!"

Vademon disappeared with that, and Tentomon turned to see his partner reading.

There was no glow in his eyes, that look that showed he wanted to know what everything meant or said or hid, and it tore at the Digimon's heart.

'Vademon, what did you do to him?'

It was his heart asking, cracked and pleading, but it already knew the answer…

'You took him away…But I'll get him back.'

He didn't know how to do that just yet, was all…

"In order to be one with the universe, you must erase your thoughts."

"But you're thoughts are who you are! You mustn't erase them!"

"It is important to breathe into your thoughts until they disintegrate and slowly turn into mush."

"I've heard enough!"

Tentomon lunged for the book, but Gabriel smacked him back harshly…

'Gabe would never do that…Not to anybody…'

"Keep away from me!"

Suddenly, his Digivice began to glow, and Tentomon grabbed his laptop.

'Someone's trying to send us a message!'

Opening it, he saw the screen filled with a bit of static.

It cleared to show Angie's face…

Tentomon was never happy to see the concerned eldest turtle…

"GABE!"

"It's Angie…"

But he didn't seem to care…

"I'm home, Gabe! But I got your message that you're in danger! I'm trying to find you!"

"Tell me about it…I'm trying to find myself…"

"Gabe, what's wrong with you? Snap out of it!"

"Don't bother coming back to the Digital World, Angie. You'll just clutter up the universe."

"GABE!"

The connection was gone…

"Angie's risking her life to save you, Gabe…"

"Oh, well…"

"She's your cousin! Family!"

"Indifference is the key to success…Practice it…"

Tentomon shut the laptop, the click having a ring of finality…

'The real Gabe would never say anything like that…Then again, I don't think this is the real Gabe…'

His heart sank…

'I miss him already…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A…B…C…D…"

Tentomon watched his partner contort himself into the different letters…

"E…F…G…H…"

"Gabe, what are you doing?"

"I'm focusing my brainwaves by repeating basic fundamentals. So I would rather you not disturb me."

Even zombified, he still sounded a bit like his old self…

"I…J…K…L…M…"

The gateway Vademon entered through before came back, carrying with it the Digimon who created it.

"There's something I forgot to mention to you."

Tentomon didn't like the sound of this…

"In order to fully improve yourself, you must throw away possessions that are considered excess baggage."

"Such as…"

"Just about everything except your clothes."

Papers were thrown away, floating in the nothingness of space, and Gabe looked at his crest…

"This is expendable."

"GABE!!"

But it was already floating towards Vademon, so the bug Digimon made a dash to catch it first.

"HAVE YOU GONE BANANAS!?! YOU CAN'T THROW THOSE AWAY!!!"

"What a nice-looking trinket…"

"GIVE BACK THAT TAG AND CREST, YOU POOR EXCUSE FOR A DIGIMON!!!"

"Back off, bug! Alien Ray!"

Tentomon was knocked back, feeling his hope drop once more as he realized his partner hadn't even batted an eye…

Wait…

There!

He could see it.

The slightest flash of worry, buried deep beneath the layers of indifference and annoyance that were not his own.

Somewhere in there was his Gabe, and he wanted him back!

"GABE!"

"Forget about him! Now get back to your training."

That split second of indecision, of comforting his partner or ignoring him, was all Tentomon needed to steel his resolve as Vademon left.

"O…P…Q…R…S…T…U…V…W…X…Y…Z…"

Once done with that, he just started over again, and Tentomon felt weak…

'I-I have no energy left…'

He Dedigivolved to Motimon, catching the blue-masked turtle's attention, and the again to Pabumon…

That light was getting stronger, but it was still too weak…

He needed more strength, more help…

"Pabumon…"

It had Gabriel's tone now, a bit worried, but the toneless anger soon overpowered him once more.

"What's the matter with you?! I told you not to bother me when I'm meditating!!"

Pabumon was crying, his tears floating around his partner like windows to another world…

With happiness and joy and family and friends and curiosity and it was all just them two.

Just them, together, fighting against Andromon, Devimon, Etemon…

All the tears, the laughs, the talks, the revelations, the discoveries…

They shimmered and spoke volumes, and Gabe could almost hear their voices in his head, like they were replaying over and over again…

"Have you forgotten who I am already, Gabe? Have you forgotten who YOU are?" The teary voice wondered, keeping the turtle still…

'I…I don't know…'

"TRY to remember…TRY…"

The memories came faster, the voices louder, and Gabriel almost held his head they hurt so much…

But they were blending into something he wasn't sure of, something he knew but it felt vaguely like something was missing now…

But the tears popped like balloons, and the memories and the voices and the emotions rushed into him like he'd been hollow but he just needed to be filled…

Blinking, the light came back, strong but still dimmer than usual, and he looked around as if just realizing where he was…

"Pabumon? PABUMON!!"

Running over, he scooped the little Digimon into his arms and cuddled him close, whispering apologies.

"I'm so sorry, Pabumon…I didn't mean to make you Dedigivolve…"

The Digimon seemed to forgive him, nuzzling the turtle's cheek, when shouting voices reached their ears…

One was Vademon…

A door appeared among the stars, and they looked through to see him fighting with a smaller winged Digimon over something he couldn't name.

But he got the gist of it.

Vademon had tricked him into giving up his curiosity so he'd be stuck in here forever.

"I don't know what to do, Pabu…I know I need to get my curiosity and crest back…But I don't know how…"

His brow furrowed, and he tried so HARD to think…

"I guess we should just sneak in and see if we can find them without those two noticing."

Pabumon nodded as his partner opened the door carefully, not wanting to make a sound…

The In-Training Digimon shot inside, and Gabe almost called out.

"PABU!" He whispered as loudly as he dared, and the he-turtle winced when he heard the fighting and shouting escalate.

Pabumon was rushing back, tag and crest in his mouth, and jumped into the safety of the turtle's arms.

Gabriel rushed out, hiding beside the door as Vademon and his shouting partner ran by.

Bolting inside, he closed the door with a slam and locked it, hearing a BAM as both Digimon hit it head-on.

Pabumon led him to a particular shelf, which held a blue sac.

It was his curiosity…

"I can't believe I ever gave it up…" Gabe muttered, picking it up carefully…

"Maybe if I really concentrate…"

Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on the cool sac…

"Come back in my heart…Come back in my heart!"

It glowed, levitating, before sinking back into his plastron where it belonged.

The door was busted open, and the dark-eyed turtle grabbed his partner before running from Vademon and his buddy, both intent on punishing him.

With his crest around his neck, Digivice on his belt, and curiosity back, he knew he'd figure a way out of this mess.

They ran back into Vademon's personal universe, where both turtle and Digimon found it harder to avoid attacks…

"Pabu, DIGIVOLVE!"

"Pabumon, Digivolve to…MOTIMON!!"

"Alien Ray!"

"MOTIMON!"

"GABE!"

The lasers were too close for comfort…

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

A laser nicked Gabe on the shell, sending him spinning through space with a cry of pain and surprise…

"GABE, NO!"

His Digivice was finally glowing again…

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Both evil Digimon were a bit more frightened now…

"Alien Ray!"

It had no effect, and Kabuterimon tried to swoop down upon them.

When that attempt failed, he just flew back up.

"What I need is some pest control! Unidentified Flying Kiss!"

Asteroids appeared, hammering at Kabuterimon relentlessly, and Gabe could hardly shield his eyes from debris.

"KABUTERIMON!"

The Champion-level Digimon floated motionlessly in space, and Gabriel felt tears…

"KABUTERIMON, NO! I KNOW YOU CAN WIN!"

Tears wouldn't help, but they were falling anyway…

"_KABUTERIMON_!!!"

His crest was glowing,and the same color overcame Kabuterimon as his Digivice shook…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

He was bull-rushing the asteroids like they were bushes, and they crumbled and crashed under his horn.

"You can do it, Megakabuterimon!"

"Unidentified Flying Kiss!"

A planet, much like Saturn, flew at the Digimon, and his first instinct was to shield his partner in his hands…

It was almost upon them, and Gabriel covered his head…

"Horn Buster!"

There was a bright white light, and the planet and the universe and everything seemed to be gone…

Flying upwards, Megakabuterimon managed to bust free to the Digital World once more, but was too weak and Dedigivolved to Motimon once they hit the ground…

Gabriel sat up, cradling his partner as he whined of pain, when shouting reached his ears.

"Yo, Gabe!"

"Gabe!"

Looking up, he spotted someone running up to him and Motimon…

"Izzy? Rosie?"

Both grinned once within reach, Tsunomon and Patamon relieved to see them both okay.

"Ya put on quite a lightshow."

"Yeah, guess I did…"

"What happened?"

"Motimon Digivolved into Megakabuterimon."

"Ya got yer crest ta glow, too? Small world." Izzy noted.

"Hello, kids. It's been a while."

All three heads snapped up, seeing a hologram of Gennai floating in the sky above them.

"Gennai!"

"Took ya long 'nough!" Izzy huffed.

"The connection between the worlds is still damaged. You'll have to stay longer."

"WHAT!?!" Izzy fumed.

"I've collected some information on the Digital World you should be able to use. Take a look at the Digimon file. It will tell you all you need to know."

He disappeared with that, and Gabe opened his laptop to find the file.

"It's a Digimon Analyzer."

He smiled a bit.

"Here's my personal favorite, Megakabuterimon."

"Awww…"

"'E's pretty cool, Gabe. Not as cool as Weregarurumon."

"Whatever…"

"Well, we'd better get going. We need to meet up with the others at the base of that mountain, remember?"

"Right. Come on."

"Alright…"

Gabe smiled a bit, scooping up his partner.

'I'll never forget you again, Motimon…Never again…'


	25. Chapter 25 'Princess Karaoke'

Angie and Z were pedaling the swan boat, which Izzy said was NOT hers and should not be mentioned unless they wanted their faces rearranged, across the lake.

They were tired and, in Z's case, pretty cranky.

With Gomamon and Agumon unable to pedal, they'd been going around the whole lake on just their leg power.

Of course, with their partner's added weight and their continuous whines to go faster, both turtles were ready to throw them overboard…

They would, but damn it, both Digimon could swim…

As the brown-banded turtle muttered and cursed under her breath, they finally reached the shore again.

Checking her Digivice, Angie didn't notice the castle until Z elbowed her.

Looking up the long stone path and the massive fortress, the four of them suddenly felt VERY small…

"Ya thin' someone's in there?"

"Yup. The Digivice says so."

The only problem was making their achy legs MOVE up to the castle…

Once at the front doors, they pushed one open to see the front room swarming with frantic Digimon.

Gomamon and Agumon said they were Gekomon and Otamamon.

They were rushing around as if too busy to stop and breathe, and both turtles were loathe to interrupt them…

Angie was about to ask about one of their cousins when a bell began to ring rather loudly.

All the Digimon stopped, and the ran to hide.

"Her royal highness, Princess Lily!"

Four pairs of eyes widened at the sight before them…

"LILY!?!"

It was her, only with a purple princess dress and her mask around her neck tied in a bow.

She blinked at them in surprise, and a strange fog lifted from the normally clear blue eyes.

"Angie? Z?"

"What are ya doin' 'ere?"

"Well, I'm a princess."

"…And here comes MY question…Why?"

"That's a story for another time. Why don't you come join me in my quarters?"

As they walked up the beautifully-crafted steps, Angie's heart ached…

'I have a bad feeling about this…'

The room was in different shades of violet, and full of clothes and such.

Her old clothes that they remembered her wearing before were hanging on a hook on the far side of the room, seemingly untouched.

Both felt uncomfortable here, and Z stepped forward.

"Come on, Lil. Time ta go."

"Go where?"

It was like she'd completely forgotten…

It made Angie worry about the others…

How much had they changed since she'd been gone?

How much had they changed because she couldn't come back sooner?

"We've gotta leave. Ya know, meet up wit' the others an' save both our worlds?"

"I'm not going."

It was said so decidedly Angie was stunned.

"I'm not fighting anymore. And I don't want to leave this place."

"Lily, this isn't like you…" Angie reasoned.

"You used to be so much more selfless and considerate, but look at what you're doing to those poor Digimon."

A flicker of light, of the old Lily tickling at her conscious and trying to take back control…

"Well, they can survive."

'The old Lily would NEVER say that…'

"Besides, if we never make it home, I might as well stay here."

"But we WILL. We just need you, Lily."

"Don't be such a girly-girl an' come on!"

"I'm not going!"

"Then neither are we." Z decided, Gomamon on her shoulder.

"We're stickin' wit' ya no matter what ya say!"

The violet-bowed she-turtle rang a bell, summoning an army of Gekomon and Otamamon.

"Get them out of my palace!"

And so all four were hefted up and thrown out the front gates, where Z's temper caused her to curse to the sky.

They passed by Palmon, who looked concerned and confused…

"I wonder how she became princess, anyway…"

"You really wanna know?"

They turned to some Gekomon and Otamamon…

"Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in a large room, complete with stage and lights and a giant hibernating Digimon, the pair listened to what had happened.

"Ya shouldn't 'a spoiled 'er."

"She's not used to this sort of attention, and now she's drunk on it…"

"Still, we gotta wake up Shogungekomon somehow. Any ideas, Angie?"

"If you need to sing…Well, I know I'm not that great of one, and neither are you…"

"Thanks, Angie…"

"And the only other person I know that can sing is Ari, we'll have to trick Lily."

"Hey, guys!"

It was Palmon, wearing a mini of the dress her partner wore.

"I thought you guys left! It was like you weren't happy to see us!"

Blank, almost annoyed expressions, crossed their faces…

"In case you hadn't noticed, Lily's gone nuts!" Agumon replied.

"Yeah?"

Palmon seemed to be thinking REALLY hard…

"Now that I think of it, she HAS gone off the deep end!"

"Nice to know ya joined the side 'a smart people, Palmon…"

"Z, be nice!"

Angie smiled a bit.

"'Cause now I've got a plan!"

"Really? Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cell door slamming showed how well THAT plan went…

They should've known Lily would be too smart to fall for that trick…

And now even Palmon was with them in the damp room.

"Lily, don't do this!" Angie pleaded.

"I know you'll regret it!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Yer a col'-'earted BITCH now, ya know that?"

"Well, it's good to know how you feel!"

But the real her, that light in her eyes, seemed to quake and cry.

Any insult, if ever thrown her way, always made her break down into tears before.

"Lily, you got the Crest of Sincerity for a reason…Please, be honest with yourself…Are you really happy?"

A flash of indecision, then a nod before she continued out.

"Wait, Lily!"

A halt, and blue eyes turned to her partner.

Palmon had always loved those eyes, mainly because they'd been filled with love and understanding and gentle comfort…

Now they seemed hollow…

"Nobody likes you more than I do…It hurts me deeply to have to say this, but…"

Lily's eyes flashed with sympathy and worry as her partner's green eyes brimmed with tears…

"YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT!!!"

She clammed up immediately, hurt and angry all at once.

"Well, it's nice to know what you all think of me!"

She almost ran, and Angie's instinct was to reach out and comfort her…

'We all messed up big time…' She thought wearily, leaning her head on the bars…

'I'm sorry, Agu…'

A shadow moved from the window…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily whirled around, trying to find an escape from the encasing darkness…

"HELP! I CAN'T SEE! HELP!!"

Her cries echoed far away, and her heartbeat accelerated…

"HELP ME, PLEASE!!!"

Flashes of disappointed Gekomon, of her hurt friends, of a crying Palmon, were tearing at her…

"Somebody make it STOP!"

She was suffocating, hyperventilating so bad her lungs ached and her heart pulled.

Gabriel, Tentomon, Elie, Biyomon, Izzy, Gabumon, Rosie, Patamon…

Angie, Agumon, Z, Gomamon…

She'd felt so safe with them, so happy and free…

Why had she passed it up?

Why had she turned her family away?

Tears seemed to bubble up from her sobbing heart, and she nearly screamed her grief to the darkness.

"I WANT MY FAMILY!!! I WANT MY BROTHER AND COUSINS!!! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!!!"

She felt like she'd never wake up, that she'd be stuck here…

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!"

With a jolt, she was in the castle again, the moonlight making the room glow with an angel's touch…

Her heart was still pounding before she realized her crest was glowing and…

"Elie?"

"What do you think that dream was trying to tell you?"

She looked like Elie, but her touch was softer, her words gentle and calm, like she'd grown up…

Could it really be Elie?

"Y-Yes…"

"That's it."

A gentle grin, a resemblance of the Elie she'd known before.

"I knew we hadn't lost you. You just got a bit lost in yourself. Don't forget who you are, Lily."

Lily figured she'd had a dream, because she jolted awake again, but her room was empty and the window blowing in a cool breeze from the lake.

With her crest giving her light, she dressed in her original clothes before ordering everyone to gather in the room holding Shogungekomon.

Even her family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiding behind the curtains, Lily watched the crowd murmuring to each other.

Angie and Z were in back, looking just as confused, with the three Digimon beside them.

With a careful breath, the violet-masked turtle stepped out onto the stage, gently adjusting the microphone as guilty tears already filled her eyes.

"…There's something I have to say…I'm sorry."

It seemed to catch everyone by surprise…

"I had no right to take advantage, and I'm so sorry I did. I'm sorry for making you all miserable, and I'm sorry I was so mean to all of you…To make up for it, I'd like to sing for you…I don't know why any of you would forgive me, and you don't have to, but I'll wake up Shogungekomon and go…"

…

"We forgive you!"

It was Palmon's voice, and she smiled a bit in surprise at the smiling faces of the crowd.

"I forgive ya, Lil!"

"We're just glad you found yourself again!"

The Gekomon cheered their acceptance, and she closed her eyes as the music started…

"I want to sing a song/A song to bring Shogungekomon around/When he hears my voice/I hope he likes the sound/He has to listen/Listen to my sincere heart/I've learned that friends are friends even when they're apart/I've asked my friends to forgive me from the bottom of my heart/If it were my choice, his eyes would open wide/And the Gekomon will be cheering/Cheering with pride-."

Lily was cut off as Shogungekomon awoke fully, clearly not pleased about being disturbed from his 'nap'.

"Which one of you clowns woke me up? Or should I squish all of you?"

The crowd was scattering as the large Digimon threatened to stomp them flat, and Lily barely managed to get off the stage.

She got some bruises thanks to debris falling…

"Musical Fist!"

Angie, Z, their Digimon, and the Gekomon were blasted through a hole in the wall.

Unfortunately, this also weakened the support of the ceiling above Lily…

"PAL!"

"LILY!"

That bright light…

She almost forgot how much she'd missed it…

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

She ran to her partner's defense…

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

The dust fell, and the blue-eyed turtle looked up at the plant Digimon…

"Togemon…"

"Are you alright?"

"I am now…"

With a new set of determination in her jaw, she grabbed the wayward mike.

"Shogungekomon, why are you being so mean?! I woke you up for these Gekomon, and all you want to do is squash them?!"

"So it was YOU?!"

"Uh oh…"

Shogungekomon tried to charge…

"TOGEMON!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

With him distracted by this new threat, in the form of Ikkakumon and Greymon, outside, Togemon lifted her partner up and jumped down to safety.

"Nova Blast!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Musical Fist!"

All three attacks collided in midair, causing an explosion of smoke and sound that shook the turtles to their toes.

Shogungekomon jumped down, prepared to crush them all…

"GREYMON!!!"

The Crest of Courage gave its light…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

He rooted himself to the sand, conscious of the swan boat behind him…

Head-butting Shogungekomon back into the room he'd been sleeping in for three hundred years, he stepped back.

"Giga Blaster!"

The missiles went into the two massive horns, causing an explosion that made that whole part of the palace crumble on the once-king.

With that done, and Koromon on her head, Angie decided it was time to go home.

Her cousins agreed, and they all wondered if the others had found Gabe and Elie…


	26. Chapter 26 'Elie's Crest Of Love'

Once the boat hit shore once more, both turtles sighed in relief…

"If you guys needed a break, I could've filled in."

"…An' ya couldn't 'a tol' us that SOONER?!"

"I thought you guys knew…"

"Z, sit!!" Angie ordered.

"No threatening or maiming or threatening to maim!"

"AW…"

"Its okay, Z. You can maim bad Digimon."

"Thanks, little man…"

"Come on, Koromon."

Letting him settle on her shoulder, Angie proceeded to help Lily and Palmon down from the roof of the swan boat.

The violet-masked turtle perked, as if hearing something, and her older cousin tried to tune in to the sound. Footsteps…

"Yo, Fearless!"

A grin spread across her face…

"Izzy! Rosie!"

Lily smiled hugely as well.

"GABE!"

"LIL!"

The siblings embraced as the Digimon got reacquainted with each other.

Z paused, looking around…

There was no joyful shouts, no energetic jumping…

Not even the tackle/hug the brown-masked turtle had been expecting…

"Yo, guys?"

Everyone paused at the slightly worried tone…

"Yeah, Z?" Gabe wondered.

"Didn't ya guys fin' Elie?"

The happy expressions fell…

"We didn't…" Izzy admitted.

"We thought you did." Rose added, a drooping Patamon atop her head.

"We didn't…"

Worry was quick to turn to frustrated rage, and the Earthbender punched a tree with all her might.

It shook powerfully, and Gomamon tried to soothe the pain away.

"I thought I saw Elie…"

The brown-masked turtle whirled on the blue-eyed Waterbender.

"Where?!"

"At the Gekomon's castle, but…I might have been dreaming…"

"What do ya mean?" Izzy wondered.

"I'd had a nightmare, and I think I woke up…She reminded me of who I was, and when I woke up again…she was gone…"

"I remember hearing her, too! When I was Agumon, I think she was the one who told me about the Mushrooms of Forgetfulness!"

Angie's brow furrowed.

"Then why is she hiding from us?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to come out…" Gabriel suggested.

"Or worse…"

Z ground her teeth, eyes hard…

"Maybe she can't…"

Izzy looked at her Digivice, eyes narrowing at the red blinking dot.

"We're 'bout ta fin' out…"

They pursued the signal, Digimon partners checking underbrush and tall grass for the wayward young turtle.

The sky was turning a fiery orange/pink as the sun neared its bed at the horizon, but they weren't going to stop searching.

Not darkness nor cold nor blazing heat could deter them for long.

They were stubbornly set on making their family whole.

Z was tireless, always ahead of her cousins in the thorough search.

She was going to find her little sister, and if anything had happened to her, that Digimon would be in for the worst possible beating.

She was frustrated, vengeful, and even Izzy would pity Demidevimon if he'd blundered by.

No one really wanted to know if he'd done anything to little Elie…

Or think of the rampage if Z found that he had…

It was a dangerous edge, razor-thin, and no one wanted to fall.

Angie stopped, every sense on high alert…

"What's that buzzing?"

"Don't know…" Izzy admitted, trying to pinpoint the source…

"Sounds like a bee…" Lily noted, looking thoughtful…

"That's probably not a good thing…" Gabe replied, holding Motimon to his plastron with one arm.

The buzzing suddenly became harsher, almost hurting their ears, as a large wasp-like Digimon came into view and dove for them.

"Brown Stingers!"

Cries of surprise shot up as they jumped to avoid the projectiles, skinning their knees.

Gabe opened his laptop with a snap, frantic inside.

"Let's see if I can find him…Here he is! Flymon! An insect Digimon with a bad attitude!"

"Watch out!"

Lily tackled him before a stinger could skewer his arm.

"Brown Stingers!"

Angie yelped, barely avoiding one of the sharp things…

"ANGIE!!!"

Izzy cried out, arm skimmed by another stinger…

"IZZY!!!"

"Koromon, Digivolve to…AGUMON!!"

"Tsunomon, Digivolve to…GABUMON!!"

The newly-Digivolved Digimon joined forces with Gomamon and Palmon, ready to take Flymon down.

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

None of the attacks landed, and they worried they might lose…

A mighty caw cracked the air, and they looked up to see…

"Birdramon!" Z shouted.

"Meteor Wing!"

Flymon tried to avoid the flaming attack, but fell to the forest lit like a torch.

When the phoenix Digimon flew back to where she'd come from, Z bolted after her.

"Z!!!"

"She's goin' back ta Elie! Come on!"

With this new revelation, the group sped after Birdramon…

Trees sped by as Angie and Izzy pulled ahead of the others, catching up to Z as the Earthbender seemed to zero in on her sister.

They crossed a river on stepping stones, running through the grass soundlessly.

Their partners held on, trying not to disrupt them.

This was a chase of ninja, kunoichi, silent and intense and in-tuned so well they could hear the faint footsteps ahead of them…

Angie slipped away, Agumon atop her shell, jumping ahead of their 'prey'.

There was a squeak of surprise, and the orange-masked turtle skidded to a halt.

Izzy blocked her escape route from behind, Gabumon leaning on her in exhaustion, and Z carefully stepped up to her younger sibling.

"'Ey, Elie…"

"Z-Z…"

The little turtle seemed so close to tears…

"It's 'kay…"

Carefully taking the younger turtle in her arms, she tried to soothe her as tears soaked her shirt.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I'm so s-sorry…"

"There's nothin' fer ya ta be sorry 'bout. Relax."

The other she-turtles hung back, and the crimson-masked one held back her sister once she caught up.

Both sisters needed this moment to stabilize themselves before questions were asked.

The others caught up, nearly breathless, when Elie pulled back from her sister's plastron.

"I'm sorry I didn't come out sooner…I just couldn't…"

"It don't matter now. As lon' as yer 'kay, I don't give a shit."

"…But I'm not worth anything…"

"Bullshit." Z stated decidedly.

"Yer part 'a this family, an' that's all that matters."

"But my crest…"

"What 'bout it?"

Z was worried it had been stolen…

"It won't glow…"

"I'm sure it will…"

"You just don't understand…It's ME…"

Biyomon landed beside her partner, sad-eyed, before taking her hand…

"Go on, Elie…You can tell them…"

"…Alright…"

The orange-banded turtle stepped back, looking just that bit older and sadder thanks to the time on her own.

'Oh, Elie…'

"It was the night Biyo and I left camp. We ended up in this creepy forest, and we saw this Digimon…I think he called himself Demidevimon…He was talking to this other Digimon through this big bubble. They were talking about our crests…"

"What about them?" Gabriel wondered.

"Each of our crests have a special meaning, and they glow when you reach it. Angie, yours is courage."

"Courage…"

'It glowed when I faced my fears…'

"And Izzy, yours is friendship."

'When I thought of my family and friends…'

"Z…Yours is reliability."

"Reliability? Me?"

"What's mine, Elie?" Rose wondered.

"Yours is special, Rosie. It's the Crest of Hope."

"Hope…"

"Gabe, yours is the Crest of Knowledge, and Lily, yours is sincerity. Mine…"

The soft smile left her face as she looked at her own crest…

"Mine is the Crest of Love…"

"Love…That sounds right…"

"It's not!"

Rose jumped, along with an equally-startled Patamon.

"It's not right! It-It's just…It's just not!"

"Elie."

The tears were back, staying stubbornly on her lashes…

"It's just…my crest…It won't GLOW, Z…It's because I don't have any love…"

"Bullshit!" Z growled.

"If Demidevimon tol' ya that shit, don't believe 'im!"

"But he's right, sis…"

Elie was sad-eyed, dark eyes seeming lost even as Biyomon nuzzled her side carefully.

"I don't have any because I don't really know what it is…"

"That ain't true. We all love ya."

"But you learn how to love from your mom…And I don't think mommy ever really loved me…"

"…What 'appened, Elie?"

The watery black eyes seemed to close, remembering…

Flashback:

Elie, only a couple years younger than she was now, sat on the couch.

Her ankle was bound thickly, up to her knee actually, and she seemed determined.

"But mommy, I feel fine! Uncle Donnie said I could walk on it if I was careful!"

"But ya won't be. Ya'll push yerself, an' don't tell me ya won't."

Chi looked at her daughter hard, even if she couldn't see, and stood determinedly.

"But mommy, Z and me were going to go for a walk!"

"She can go wit'out ya. Don't get yer mask tails in a knot."

"She did…But she was going to do something…"

"She'll be a'right."

The door was slammed open, along with loud panting.

"Z?"

It was her, only unconscious and in a shaking Izzy's arms.

Both were battered and bleeding, but at least the crimson-masked turtle was more than half-conscious.

Elie couldn't even got to her feet before Chi kept her sitting, the others rushing to relieve them.

The little turtle struggled, but it was unsuccessful.

Her mother seemed deaf to her pleas to check on her sister.

It was like she didn't feel…ANYTHING…

"Yer not goin', E."

"Why can't you understand?!"

End Flashback:

"Aw, Elie…Ya know 'ow ma is. She don't like showin' weakness."

"…But I've never seen her really show she LOVED me…Daddy does all the time, but…it's not the same…"

"Ya can't blame ma fer bein' who she is, Elie…"

"I'm not…"

"Elie?"

Rose stepped closer, looking unsure but resolute.

"…Thanks."

"Thanks? For what?"

"You've been helping us, haven't you? With Demidevimon? I wanted to thank you…"

Carefully, she hugged her slightly younger cousin.

"…I missed you, Elie…We all really need you…"

Some tears escaped, and Elie became the youngest again, hugging Rosie.

"…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…I forgive you…"

"You have to understand, Elie didn't want to be far from all of you." Biyomon explained.

"She even helped you and Izzy at the restaurant, Z."

"Really? I…I didn't know…"

"Ya didn't 'ave ta 'ide from us."

"…We can't function right without you." Gabe added.

"…If one of us goes down, we all go down."

Everyone turned to Angie…

"It's something my dad told me…That if you're a real team, if someone's missing, it's like no one can function anymore…"

She smiled at all of them…

"I guess we're a real team then, huh?"

"Not just a team. Your team." Lily replied.

"But…"

"If it weren't fer ya, we ne'er woulda gotten back together." Izzy explained.

"Yeah, Angie. Don't worry 'bout it. We got yer back just like ya got ours."

Everyone hugged, close and warm and they'd MISSED it…

Missed the security and affection that was family…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness surrounded them with nightfall, but the glow of the fire kept the seven turtles curled around it with their partners.

Elie was curled up on her side, Biyomon almost draped over her like a blanket, but she still shivered.

Biyomon perked a bit, still half-asleep, and narrowed her eyes at the shadows.

"Demi-Dart!"

A glint of silver, and she moved to take the hit…

A cry of pain, and Elie jolted awake.

Seeing her weakened partner, she almost cried, waking up the others.

"BIYO! BIYO, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

Pulling out the massive syringe, she heard Z snarl.

"Demidevimon!!!"

He cried out, flapping wildly, when something else caught their attention.

"E-Elie…I'll pr-protect you…"

"Oh, Biyo…"

The darkest clouds covered the moon and the stars, sending everything but the light from the fire into pitch-black darkness.

The turtles looked around warily, and when the clouds moved out of the way, a strange Digimon was pulling a carriage through the air.

Swooping up, it let a coffin fall out the back before leaving.

Said coffin burst open, revealing a vampire-like Digimon, who landed on the grass like smoke.

"That's the thing Demidevimon was talking to…" Elie whimpered out, hiding behind a nearly bristling Z, Gomamon perched on her shoulder.

"Digidestined, your journey ends here!"

"He's not a thing!" Demidevimon replied.

"He's Lord Myotismon!"

"He'll be the lord of my FOOT up 'is ass if 'e thin's we're goin' down wit'out a fight!" Izzy shot back.

"Don't mess wit' ninja turtles!" Z agreed.

That evil laugh…

It sent shivers down their shells…

"Grizzly Wing!"

"AGU!!!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Blue Blaster!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

He flew up into the air…

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom Bubble!"

The first wave of bats went down, but the second wave went around to try and attack Lily and Z.

"PAL!"

"GOMAMON!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The bats were falling like flies, and Z cheered.

"Go get 'em!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

It struck Myotismon, clouding him in dust, and the brown-masked turtle grinned.

"YES! Ya got 'im, Ikkakumon!"

Myotismon flew free of the debris, stopping the celebration.

"You can't defeat me that easily! Crimson Lightning!"

All the Digimon were knocked off their feet, smacked through the air, and hit the ground hard.

"PAT!"

"BUDDY, NO!"

"TENTO!"

"TOGEMON!"

"IKKAKUMON!"

"AGU!"

"I've got…to do something…to help them…"

Elie looked down as her sleepy-sounding partner, shaking her head.

"I'm the…only one left…to fight Myotismon…"

"I won't let you."

"You have to…understand, Elie…I've got to…fight…"

"No!"

Elie tightened her grip as Biyomon tried to fly free…

"Please, Elie! Let me fight!"

"You're not going, Biyo!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Realization struck her heart like an arrow, and the turtle's arms loosened…

'Mommy said the same to me before…I said it because I care about her…'

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

With a cry, she shot into the air…

'I don't want her hurt…Mommy didn't want me to cry because of Z and Izzy…'

"Meteor Wing!"

The attack didn't work when Myotismon covered himself with his cape, a laugh on his lips…

"Crimson Lightning!"

Dark eyes widened as she saw the red whip race for the phoenix Digimon…

'I don't want to see Biyo cry…'

Her legs were moving fast, thrusting her forward as tears filled her eyes…

'Biyo-Biyo-Biyo-Biyo-!'

The attack hit her chest, striking Birdramon so hard she cried out and started falling back…

"BIRDRAMON, NO! _I LOVE YOU_!"

Finally, a bright red light escaped her crest, and warmth went through her veins…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

Carefully, the large Ultimate-level Digimon lifted her partner into her palms…

"M-My crest…it glows…"

"Elie, I can feel your love…It's making me strong!"

"WHOA…" Z mumbled.

"Pretty cool…" Izzy agreed.

"I hope we can win now…" Lily voiced.

"I'll protect you, Elie!"

Garudamon flew into the sky with a few powerful wing beats, and the orange-masked she-turtle gripped her partner tight.

"Wing Blade!"

Distracted by the more powerful attack, Garudamon took the chance to scoop up the others and start flying away.

Landing near a river and forest, she proceeded to Dedigivolve to Yokomon.

"See, Elie? Tol' ya yer crest woul' glow." Z stated, smiling.

"When Yokomon was in danger, I realized that I acted just like Mommy…"

Elie smiled, hugging the little Digimon…

"And that I knew what love was all along…"

"And it was your love that helped me Digivolve, Elie."

"I know, Yoko…"

Angie smiled, leaning back…

'Everything's as it should be…'

Agumon tackle/hugged her, causing her to laugh…

'Well, maybe not…But I don't mind it being like this at all…'


	27. Chapter 27 'The Gateway To Home'

"Yo, Angie. Try not ta lose any 'a these bags."

"Don't worry, Z. I'm not a klutz."

"…Are ya tryin' ta say somethin'?"

"Maybe…What's it to you?"

Both mock-glared at each other, and Lily smiled from the shore of the river.

Both of the she-turtles were knee-deep in the slowly moving water, filling plastic bags and bottles with water.

They were happy enough to banter and bicker, since it lightened the air and their hearts.

Gomamon swam around them, smiling and splashing around, chasing silver-flash fish the length of their hands.

Agumon had his feet in the water, watching his partner and laughing as he was splashed or fish nipped at his toes.

Palmon was leaning on her partner's shell, pointing out clouds and colorful plants.

The others were further in the trees in a make-shift camp, and they were only getting water.

"If yer tryin' ta say I'm a klutz, say it ta my face."

"Okay. You're a klutz."

SPLASH!!!

Angie sputtered in surprise, wide crimson eyes staring at her brown-masked cousin, who smirked triumphantly with an empty bag in her hands.

"OH, now you're gonna get it!"

As water erupted from attacks and attempts to escape, Gabe came through the trees with Tentomon at his shell.

"Guys!"

They looked up, two of the she-turtles dripping wet.

"What's wrong, bro?"

"It's Gennai! He wants to talk to us!"

The thought brought everyone to their feet and running after him.

Once the whole group was surrounding the rainbow-colored column of light containing Gennai, it was time for the meeting to begin.

"What's this 'bout?" Izzy demanded.

"Well, I brought you some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news. At least we'll be happy after." Gabe reasoned.

"We'll be unhappy either way." Lily replied.

"Good news first!" Rose answered, Patamon flapping his wings happily from her arms.

"Actually, you all look like you could use some cheering up…"

"Ya thin'?" Z replied sarcastically, Gomamon on her head.

"I've been told another child will be joining your group."

"Another child?" Elie wondered, hugging Yokomon tighter.

"What child?"

"Well, this is someone you will want as a friend. This someone is a Digidestined."

Lily's eyes widened…

"Another one?"

"Maybe this one will have a Digimon to help us defeat Myotismon!" Yokomon stated.

"Me too, Yoko."

"The important thing to remember is that all eight of you must be together. As long as you are separated, the two worlds will not be in harmony with each other. Everything will go wacko, so we must find that other child as soon as possible."

"Well, who is it?" Angie wondered.

"What's their name?"

"Uh, the name?"

"YEAH…" Izzy answered suspiciously.

"It's…I forgot."

"Fer kami's sake-THIS AIN'T THE TIME TA FERGET ANYTHIN'!!!" Z shouted.

"Calm down. I do know the location of the child. It's New York."

"Where's that?" Gabumon wondered.

"It's a HUGE city on this HUGE continent in the west." Agumon informed.

"Me and Agu went there through the rift in space when we defeated Etemon."

"Remember, that was the good news."

"What's the bad?" Elie wondered.

"Myotismon has heard of the eighth child, and will be going to New York soon. He's gathering his forces as we speak. If he gets to the eighth child first, both of our worlds will be doomed."

Angie's eyes narrowed…

"Then its time for some ninja recon…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myotismon's castle was gloomy and desolate, the air choked and the sky the deepest stormy grey.

The rocks looked jagged and dangerous, and even the forest looked terrifying.

Waiting just outside the wall, Angie looked up at a window as the others surrounded Gennai's hologram.

Agumon and Palmon had gone in a while ago in disguise, and she was beginning to worry…

"According to my information, the gate to the other world should be somewhere inside this castle."

"…Myotismon sent Demidevimon to distract us while he prepared the gate…That was his plan all along." Gabe concluded.

"A good theory, indeed."

"Do you think they're alright?"

"I'm sure they are, Angie." Lily assured.

"If I know anything, it's that Pal's a fighter. So is Agumon."

"I know you're right…"

"Besides, I'm sure they're looking as hard as they can for that gate."

"If they didn't run inta trouble…"

"Thanks, Izzy…You always knew how to make me feel better…"

"Sorry, Fearless…"

"Poison Ivy!"

Angie smiled, running forward.

"You okay, Agu?"

"We're fine!"

As the vines wrapped around the sky-masked and violet-masked turtles, they were lifted through the window.

Gabe was the last to head up, and heeded Gennai's warning.

"My signal is useless inside the castle, so you are on your own. I'm counting on you."

"Don't worry, Gennai. Ninja turtles always get the job done."

Inside the castle, the group was faced with the craziest passages and corridors they had ever seen or heard of.

They split up at first, hoping to find the gate more quickly that way, but came back together frustrated and confused.

Z and Izzy seemed ready to punch something, preferably Myotismon's face, and even Lily seemed a bit peeved.

"What's going on?" Rose wondered.

"What's up with the whole castle?" Elie agreed.

Both seemed like the youngest, younger than they were, with their small Digimon and the bewilderment on their faces.

"Myotismon probably set up these optical illusions to keep us from finding the gate." Gabe informed.

"An' 'e's doin' a pretty good job." Izzy growled.

"We'll find a way out of this." Lily replied.

"I'm sure of it. We always find a way."

"It's the ninja turtle way." Angie agreed.

Gomamon perked, like a strange seal-dog atop his partner's head.

"Someone's coming."

"Where are they comin' from, little man?"

"…Get down!"

They hid down behind the short wall, and saw some demon-like Digimon moving across a hallway beyond and above them.

They seemed to be evil minions, warriors of Digimon, and they at least seemed to know where they were going…

"When in Rome…" Angie whispered, smiling at her cousins.

"Do as the Digimon do." Izzy finished, and they followed, silent-footed, through different hallways.

They managed to catch up, found the hidden staircase and raced down because they heard Myotismon's voice…

A squeak of hinges as a massive door opened…

"MYOTISMON!!!"

Angie hit the floor, crimson eyes fiery and hard.

"You're not going anywhere!!!"

"We're 'ere ta cancel yer flight!!!" Izzy added.

"Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"

"Yeah! Busy pullin' my FOOT outta yer ass!!!" Z snarled back.

Demidevimon and his rag-tag army got in the way as Myotismon got into his carriage, flying through the gate's bright light.

"Get out of our way!" Z demanded.

"I don't think so!" Nanimon replied.

"We didn't want to hurt you…" Lily admitted, taking hold of her Digivice.

"But this is the fate of the world we're talking about!" Gabriel finished.

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

The little band of Digimon was frightened off, even Nanimon, and they figured they were home-free…

"You haven't dealt with me yet!"

A white blur jumped up, knocking Greymon, Ikkakumon, and Kabuterimon down with well-placed kicks.

Landing softly, Angie's eye-ridge quirked realizing it was a cat-like Digimon.

Something about this didn't seem right…

Like this whole scene was supposed to be from a parallel dimension.

"It's Gatomon!" Yokomon informed.

Togemon and Garurumon charged, trying to catch hold of the white, black-clawed Digimon.

With her distracted, there was no one between them and the metal gate…

"Come on!"

The turtle's were running for it, pumping their legs as hard as they could…

"I don't think so!"

Gatomon's gold tail ring glowed brightly, bringing statues to life in order to stop them.

"Devidramon!"

Angie skidded to a halt, unsure how to keep going.

"GREYMON!!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

The attacks were missing…

"Electro Shocker!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Needle Spray!"

Two Devidramon jumped down, eyes glowing…

"Dead Eyes!"

"Buddy, look away!"

"Kabuterimon!"

But they were soon being smacked around again in a daze…

"Togemon!"

"Ikkakumon, snap outta it!"

"Greymon, come on!"

"Go on!"

As the Digimon did their best to hold off the Devidramon, the turtles ran ahead.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

Demidevimon tried to get through the sliver of light, but Patamon blocked his path.

"Boom Bubble!"

As they tussled, the remaining Devidramon that had not been destroyed blocked them once more.

Greymon tackled one to the ground, but was soon overpowered…

"GREYMON!!!"

Angie's crest started to glow…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Run, guys! Metalgreymon will hold them off!"

"Giga Blaster!"

Metalgreymon Dedigivolved to Koromon, but they still needed to make it to the gate…

They were so CLOSE…

Gatomon knocked Patamon away, freeing Demidevimon, and Angie sped up as the crack diminished…

"Sorry, you're too late! I'll miss you in New York!"

Two more Devidramon replaced their destroyed brethren, and the Digimon did their best to hold the beasts back…

"We won't let you win!"

"Goodbye!"

Suddenly, the doors were shut, and the jade-skinned turtle bounced off the metal.

Shocked, she banged on the metal in her panic.

"Open, damn it! OPEN!"

Tears…

'We failed…We failed…_I_ failed…'

Resting her forehead on the cold metal, she sniffled as Koromon rubbed her leg…

'What can we do now?'


	28. Chapter 28 'It's All In The Cards'

"Myotismon has closed the gate. You can't follow him now."

"WE CAN SEE THAT!!!!!" Z raged, unable to calm herself.

"Look, man! Ya've gotta get us back ta our world!" Izzy demanded.

"If you don't, he'll go on a rampage and kill innocent people!" Lily added.

"Our whole world will be doomed, and so will this one if he finds the eighth child first…" Gabriel reminded.

"There's just GOT to be a way!" Elie insisted.

"You know a way, don't you?" Rose questioned.

"Of course I do. Any door can be opened with the right keys."

Angie looked thoughtful, brow furrowed as Koromon sat on her shoulder…

"You have these key?"

"Yes. Come to my house, and I'll explain everything."

"How do we get there?" Z wondered, hope overpowering wrath.

"Just look up."

"What kinda directions are those?" Izzy demanded, hands on her hips.

"Very good ones if you'd just listen."

Interest perked, they began to search the dark sky…

"Look there!" Patamon shouts, wings holding him up as everyone's attention was drawn to the searchlight.

"Sorry, I ran out of maps. Just follow the light and you can't miss it."

"Thanks, Gennai."

"Time to go, guys."

As the hologram disappeared, the turtles followed the light like the three kings followed the star to find baby Jesus.

So they were actually looking for an old guy instead of a holy baby, it was still the same thing!

And apparently, the old man lived in a lake…

You heard me.

IN a lake.

Not ON the lake or BY a lake.

IN a LAKE.

"Only in the Digital World…" Gabriel muttered.

"How are we supposed to get to his house?" Rose wondered, crouching beside the pink-colored water.

"Guess we start swimmin'…" Z grumbled, ready to hit Gennai when they found him…

"Come on in!" Gomamon shouted, jumping in with a splash.

"The water's great!"

Suddenly, the water began to glow and bubble, worrying his partner…

"Little man, are ya feelin' a'right? Yer just fartin', right?"

The searchlight stopped, pointing straight at the sky as the water parted.

It was like Moses himself parted the liquid, revealing stairs leading down into the lake.

"…I can't wait to go home…" Angie admitted tiredly.

"All this crazy stuff always makes my head spin…" Lily agreed.

Scooping her partner up, Z followed her family in the pink underbelly of the lake.

Fish swam around them, some curious enough to come closer and amuse the two youngest turtles.

A large Japanese house came into view, with a beautiful garden, man-made pond, and polished wood bridge.

"Where's the doorbell?" Elie wondered.

"GENNAI!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jumping at the sudden call, everyone turned to glare at Izzy.

"DANG it, Belle! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Angie scolded.

"I think I'm deaf…" Gabriel muttered, rubbing where his 'ears' were.

"Who needs a doorbell with such noisy guests?"

Elie grinned.

"Look, Yoko! It's the real Gennai!"

"Who were you expecting? Santa Claus?"

"Santa's here? WHERE?!"

"…Don't min' my sis…She's sweet, at least…"

"HEY…"

"Gennai, why do you call us the Digidestined?" Angie questioned.

"Because you were chosen to save this world and your own."

"By who?" Lily wondered.

"Now isn't the time. Come inside, I have something to show you all."

Following the elderly man, they settled into a Japanese-style dining room, complete with no chairs.

He left to get snacks, and the turtles looked around.

Three of the walls looked like aquariums full of different types of fish, mainly saltwater.

No one pointed it out, since the deduced Digimon would be far stranger than weird fish.

A strange projection screen came down after Gennai returned with sushi, and he stood beside it with a fan.

"Now a look at the weather. Country, state, city."

The map had zoomed in, and showed a glowing red circle…

"Do any of you recognize this area?"

"It's New York. Near the lair." Gabriel answered.

"Correct. And the red circle…reveals Myotismon's location."

Angie shot up at the information…

"He's only a mile from where we live!"

"Too close fer comfort, if ya ask me…" Izzy agreed.

Lily was worried, clasping Palmon's hand tighter.

'I hope everything's alright…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room liked it was the archives for a library, with shelves and units along all the walls that reached the ceiling with ease.

"Now 'ow do we open the gate ta our world?" Z questioned.

"You certainly are impatient. Keep your headband on, my young friend."

Grumbling about annoying old men, the brown-masked turtle righted the headband atop her head as he went through a drawer high off the ground.

He hopped down with something in his hands, looking pleased.

"You'll need these."

Spreading them on a low coffee table, he flipped the cards up to show they were like playing cards with Digimon pictured on them.

"What are they for?" Gabriel wondered.

"There are nine holes on the stone wall of the gate."

"…So these are the keys you were talking about?"

"That's right. However, take a closer look. It's not quite as simple as that."

Everyone stared intensely at the cards…

"There's an extra." Lily noted.

"That's right. One of them is a fake."

"Well, that's not helping much…" Elie stated.

"Well, we'll just mess wit' combos till we fin' the right one." Izzy decided.

"No you will not, you silly girl!"

As Izzy was being 'choked' dramatically by an 'angry' Gennai, the others sweat dropped…

"That's absolutely the last thing you should do! There are many, many other worlds! If you put the cards in the wrong holes, it'll be a disaster! You could end up in a different world, with no way to return!"

"A'right, a'right! I get it!"

Once released, it seemed Gennai contained himself as Izzy plopped on her behind, breathing hard as Gabumon nuzzled her arm.

"Let me explain. For example, putting the wrong cards in could send you to a world where people and Digimon change skin."

"WHOA…" Z muttered.

"Sounds cool!" Elie added.

"Wouldn't it, Yoko?"

"…Stop talkin', sis…"

"Sorry…"

"As long as you learn to use the cards correctly, there will be no need to worry about that." Gennai assured as he picked up said cards.

"But we don't have an idea how to use them." Rose pointed out.

"You must learn to use your power the way Myotismon is using his. Tomorrow, I shall teach you the proper use of the cards."

Taking the offered deck, Angie looked at them closely…

'I hope we don't mess this up…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With everyone fast asleep on futons, Gabriel had snuck out to meet Gennai in the library-like room.

He was a curious person by nature, and wanted to know everything he could.

This was important though, and was necessary information that he felt sure he'd need.

The blue-masked turtle, eyes bright with curiosity and eagerness, asked all the questions he could, memorizing the answers.

"The Digital World is like our world but…DIFFERENT…why is that?"

"The same material is used in all worlds."

"Molecules and atoms?"

"Exactly. Everything in the Digital World came from data from YOUR world. So if there are strange things here, they are a result of broken or missing data."

"Are you just made of computer data too, Gennai? Are you like the Digimon?"

"In each of the worlds, I would appear somewhat different."

"If you're not human, how are you different from the Digimon?"

"I have no attributes."

"Attributes? You mean like the different attacks Digimon have?"

"Yes, and the way a Digimon Digivolves. But attributes determine much more than that."

"Really?"

"They explain why some Digimon are good and some are evil. All Digimon can be classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine."

"I guess we're pretty familiar with the Virus type…" Gabriel admitted, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner…

"By the way, have you used that Digimon Analyzer I gave you?"

"Actually, I have. But the only problem is…Well, I can only see Digimon I'VE met before. What about seeing the ones the others have seen?"

"Hmmm…You're right, that IS a problem…"

"Can you fix it?"

"Just leave it to me, my young friend. I should have it all taken care of by morning. But for now, you'd better get some rest. I've got a surprise for all of you tomorrow as well."

"Alright, Gennai…Good night."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning brought light and fresh food for breakfast.

All fourteen of them were starving, and were eager to dig in to their hearts content.

Sometimes they fought over the last sushi roll, or maybe a dumpling, but it was play-fighting at best.

Soon, all that was left were crumbs and bones, causing the turtles and their partners to lean back because of their bulging stomachs.

The sliding doors opened, revealing Gennai.

"Good morning, all."

"Good morning, Gennai." They all chorused respectfully.

"Gabriel, I completed the modifications for your computer."

Opening the laptop, he pointed out a new addition.

"When you insert someone's Digivice into this adaptor, the Analyzer will show information on any Digimon that person has seen."

Shutting it once more, he slipped it back into its bag as he balanced another box on his other arm.

"I also installed a new screensaver. You know the one with the colored fishes swimming around? I really liked that one."

"Great minds think alike."

"And now I have a request for all of you. You must not forget that you are the Digidestined. I have something here that will help your search."

Opening the box, he showed eight strange watches.

Each one had a different color, matching their crests.

"These are very powerful holographic machines. Merely strap them onto your wrists and you will blend into the human world for your search."

Rosie's eyes widened…

"You mean we can look human?"

"Exactly. Come to put them on."

Angie carefully stepped forward, taking the orange-faced watch, cautiously strapping it on.

"Now press the large button."

Doing so, there was a bright flash of light before the hologram started up.

She was the same height and build, but without a shell, she seemed more shapely under the clothes.

She had tanned skin, along with long, wavy platinum-blonde hair down to her knees.

It was in a ponytail, still reaching that length, and had side-swept bangs over one eye.

"WHOA…" Z managed.

"You look great, Angie!" Koromon complimented.

Smiling shyly, she blushed.

"Aw, you guys…"

"My turn!" Izzy stated, jumping up to grab the blue-faced machine.

Strapping it on and pressing the button, there was a second flash of light…

The clothes and build were the same, just like their eyes, but they seemed different thanks to the lack of shells.

Her skin was a bit darker, but with thick, wild-looking deep-red hair.

It was down her back, done in a chunky braid.

"WHOA…Nice look…"

"Thanks, Z…an' if yer kiddin', shut it…"

"Anyway, I'm next."

The brown-masked she-turtle took the grey watch, pressing the button once it was secure.

She looked much the same, except her skin seemed a healthy normal color.

Lily came forward for the next watch, charging it up.

Once it was working, she was immediately different.

Her skin was a pale peach, and she had blue/black hair in ringlets down to her shoulder blades.

Gabriel took his own, and closed his eyes at the flare.

His skin was even paler than his sister's, with dark brown, shaggy hair.

"My turn-My turn!" Elie shouted, jumping up to grab a watch.

When she pressed the button, she changed in the light.

With her shell gone, she had dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders in layers.

Rose went next, after much prodding, and was changed into a human like the others.

She had a strange red/orange hair color, down in pigtail braids.

"Now THIS is cool."

Everyone seemed happy with the new looks, even if their clothes were the same.

Before they enjoyed it much longer, Gennai had to cut in.

"I will not be able to help you once you enter Myotismon's castle. I know you will manage to do it. Good luck."

Angie took the cards, and nodded as they shut off the watches.

She even pocketed the eighth one, with a pink face.

"Don't worry, Gennai. We won't let you down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it possible that this place is scarier than it was the last time?" Elie wondered.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Lily admitted.

Izzy peaked in, eyes narrowing.

"There's two Devidramon left in 'ere. Big brutes, too."

"How are we going to get past them to the gate?" Rose wondered.

"Leave that to me!" Tentomon assured.

"I'll take them out while you go in."

Angie nodded, and Gabriel held his crest.

"Go get them, Tento!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

He busted through, tackling the two Digimon down as the others ran in and down the strange stairs.

The optical illusions were still up…

"Horn Buster!"

Then, in a flash of bright life…

"HORN BUSTER!"

Everything was set right again, and they tripped onto the stairs.

Gabriel managed to stay near the top of the pile as Motimon tumbled down the steps.

"MOTIMON!!!"

Catching the little Digimon, the dark-eyed turtle smiled.

"You fixed the warp in space!"

"Great…Can I sleep now?"

"Come on!" Angie ordered.

Running down the same flight of steps, they were soon before the massive metal gate that had closed on them the day before.

Staring at the 'altar' closely, the group of turtles and Digimon stared at the cards, trying to figure out what order they needed.

There were symbols upon it, and Gabriel was trying to decipher them as the others made suggestions amongst themselves.

As he muttered to himself to try and figure it out, something above them began to quake.

"What's that sound?" Lily wondered.

"I'll go find out!" Patamon offered, flying up the staircase.

"Someone's goin' ta 'ave ta choose."

Izzy turned to Angie decidedly.

"Yer call, Fearless."

"My call?"

"Yer the leader, so it's yer choice 'ow we do this."

The crimson-eyed turtle looked at all of her cousins, seeing the same decision in all their eyes.

"…So whatever I say, you'll go along with?"

A group nod.

"…Then I choose Gabe."

He jumped out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You're the only one I can think of that could figure this out, Gabe. I trust you to make the best choice."

"We all believe in you, bro."

Looking unsure, he turned back to the podium of stone.

"…Alright…I'll do my best."

Everyone was jumpy, because there were crashing and tumbling sounds.

"Hey, guys! The walls and ceiling of the castle are all caving in! The passages are all blocked!"

"Are you sure, Pat?" Rose wondered, catching the Digimon in her arms.

"Guess we can't go back…" Z grumbled.

Gabriel pulled out his laptop, mind racing…

'What would dad do?'

Suddenly, looking at the pictures and the cards and the podium, a rush of inspiration filled him.

"That's it!"

Everyone else was just as excited, seeing him rush around and make sure how to make it all work.

"Whose met up with Digitamamon and Shogungekomon?"

"I 'ave." Z answered, handing over her Digivice.

Snapping it into the adaptor, he downloaded the information.

"I've got it, guys."

Everyone gathered around him as he drew on the dirt, mimicking the slots.

"See these pictures at the top? The lion, the centaur, and the monkey? They represent Leomon, Centarumon, and Etemon. Thus, there are three classifications. Data, Virus, and Vaccine. The stars represent Rookie, Champion, and Ultimate. With this information, we can put the cards in the right place!"

"You did it!" Elie congratulated.

"Still…There's two cards here."

Gabriel tapped the space holding both the Gomamon and Agumon cards.

"I don't know which one is fake…"

"Ya did good." Z assured.

"'Sides, Angie can figure out which one is fake."

"Hope I don't mess up…" Angie admitted.

"Ya won't, Fearless."

Placing the other cards in their places, the sky-masked turtle was faced with the two she needed to choose from.

Koromon was on her head, feeling her tension…

That's when a massive spider Digimon came down at them from above…

"AH!" Lily cried out, ducking.

"It's Dokugumon!" Gabriel informed, crouched over his laptop with Motimon.

Shutting it and putting the piece of technology away, he scooped up his partner and started moving for safety.

Little mini spiders were coming at them at a fast pace…

"GOMAMON!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"Go get 'em!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Hurry up, Angie!" Koromon insisted, almost jumping.

"I'm trying!" She replied, panicking inside.

'I can't be wrong! Not now!'

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

'Agumon or Gomamon…Agumon or Gomamon…I don't know which! I can't tell!'

Elie whipped around as some of the spiders got past the three Champion-level Digimon…

"YOKO!"

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

"Biyo, you Digivolved!"

"Spiral Twister!"

Everything was falling apart at a faster pace, and Rose was standing beside her eldest cousin in worry.

"ANGIE…"

"I'm TRYING, Rosie!"

'I'm so confused! I don't know whether to trust my gut or my heart!'

"Poison Thread!"

"NO!"

"TOGEMON!"

"BUDDY, NO!"

"Poison Cobweb!"

Dokugumon was charging again…

"GARURUMON!!"

…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

Cutting Ikkakumon and Togemon free, they fell to the ground as they Dedigivolved, and Weregarurumon went straight for Dokugumon.

"Wolf Claw!"

"PAL!"

"GOMAMON!"

"Fearless, we ain't got anymore time! Choose NOW!"

Gathering their Digimon, the two turtles began to retreat as Angie finally got her courage.

Crest glowing, she flipped both cards over and went with her gut.

"Come on, Gomamon…Be good luck!"

Placing it into the slot, the gate began to open, giving off a bright white light.

"COME ON!"

Six of the turtles and their partners began to run for the doorway, though Izzy skidded to a halt.

"WEREGARURUMON, LEAVE 'IM!!! WE GOTTA GO _NOW_!!!"

"WOLF CLAW!"

Destroying Dokugumon, and some of the castle, he Dedigivolved to Tsunomon, landing in his partner's arms.

"Great job, buddy! Now let's get goin'!"

Bolting, the crimson-masked turtle managed to jump through before it slammed shut…

'We're goin' 'ome…'


	29. Chapter 29 'Return To New York City'

"We're home..."

Angie looked disbelieving until Koromon jumped up onto her shoulder.

"We did it a'right…" Izzy agreed, Tsunomon tucked under her arm.

"Are you okay, Pat?"

"I feel waterlogged…"

"Motimon, how are you feeling?"

"Come back when my head stops spinning…"

"Pal, are you going to vomit?"

A groan…

"Go to the bushes…"

"Biyo, I'm home! Isn't it great?"

"It's beautiful!"

"Little man, ya look kinda outta it…Ya better not barf on me."

"So many pretty COLORS…"

"…Ya 'it yer 'ead, didn't ya?"

"Are you an ANGEL?"

"…Yep, yer DEFINITELY outta it…"

Everyone felt a bit dizzy and nauseous from the trip, but the feelings passed after a few minutes.

Angie sighed, turning to the Digimon.

"We don't want to be discovered just yet. You guys need to stay silent and still. Pretend to be stuffed animals or something."

"Won't my pop be a little suspicious if 'e sees me wit' a 'stuffed animal'?"

"Rosie can carry Tsunomon around for you in the lair."

"Ya too, Elie. Be careful wit' 'im."

"I'll take care of him, Z!"

"Better turn on the watches." Gabriel suggested.

"We should start looking on the way to the lair."

"Why not go around a bit?" Lily suggested.

"She's right. They're not expecting us back all day." Angie reminded.

Izzy smirked, Tsunomon tucked under her arm.

"I say we enjoy this!"

"Alright!" Elie agreed.

Carrying their Digimon like stuffed animas and turning on the watches, the group trekked out to the streets.

"Whoa! What are they?"

Covering her partner's mouth, Rose sighed.

"They're real humans, Pat. Now don't talk!"

The turtles felt at home on the busy streets of New York, dodging pedestrians and rogue pets.

It was a chilly day for summer, and Gabriel was trying to keep his partner warm as he followed the group.

"Look at the LOSER squad."

Izzy and Z froze, deadly glares on the trio of girls they'd been passing.

One seemed to be the leader, the other two copycat lackeys.

"Excuse me?" The blue-eyed hothead demanded.

"I don't thin' we 'eard ya right…" A now red-haired Izzy agreed.

Angie stepped between the groups, intent on avoiding a fight.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face." She demanded as Elie and Rose came to try and calm their elder siblings.

"If you say so, little Miss Perfect."

Crimson eyes narrowed…

"Excuse me?"

The ringleader, a very skinny brunette with too much make-up and very revealing clothes, smirked.

"You heard me. I didn't know blondes were deaf AND stupid."

The blonde-haired leader held back her anger, clenching her fists…

'It's not worth it…It's not worth it…'

"And don't you feel ridiculous carrying that ugly, ratty old thing around?"

'Oh F*** no!'

The girl was knocked to the ground by a harsh punch to the face, and Angie was fighting for control as everyone stared at her in surprise…

"Shut up…" She finally ground out.

"Next time you decide to shoot your mouth off, DON'T."

Picking up Koromon, she turned to continue on her way…

"You BITCH!!!"

They all stopped, feeling angry and worried all at once as the cousins spotted the blank look on Angie's face…

"You're all some kinds of FREAKS!!! Why don't you all just DIE, you f***ing whores!?!"

A knee met the girl's stomach, then an elbow struck her throat.

Angie managed to hold herself back, but Izzy and Z weren't so merciful.

They beat her soundly, clearly outraged, and soon all three herded their family along.

The lackeys took this chance to help their fallen 'friend'…

Now clearly on-edge with rage, the disguised she-turtle leader huffed ahead of the others.

Koromon tried to soothe her, but with little success.

"Angie's MAD…" Rose noted, Patamon nodding his agreement.

"Those girls were meanies." Elie stated decidedly, holding Biyomon in a hug to make it easier to carry her.

"They sort of deserved it…" Gabe admitted.

"Sort 'a? They were askin' fer it!" Z replied.

"They WERE egging us on…" Lily muttered, hugging Palmon tighter.

"She only got mad 'cause they dissed Koromon…" Izzy added in.

"We're all kinda protective 'a our partner's, so it was probably the straw that broke the turtle's shell…"

Angie stopped, causing the group to perk in interested wariness.

"Angie?"

Crimson eyes slowly scanned the streets…

"…Get in the alley…"

"Fearless, what's-?"

"Go up to the rooftops. Someone's spying on us."

Senses stretching now that this new information was pointed out, Izzy's eyes narrowed.

"Come on."

As the group slid into the shadows, turning off their watches before they clambered up the fire escape.

They barely cleared the edge, and Rose stopped with a squeak of fear.

"FOOT NINJA!"

Patamon, intent on protecting his partner from this new threat, jumped to the ground before her bristling.

Tsunomon and Koromon seemed to have the same feelings, though Motimon and the others held back.

"What the 'ell do ya want?" Z growled, glaring at the black-clad ninja surrounding them.

"Don't be snappy, little turtle."

Eyes narrowed, she almost snarled at Hun.

"Don't get friendly wit' me, buddy. I still 'aven't forgotten what ya did ta Izzy…"

"Neither 'ave I." The gold-eyed she-turtle agreed.

Angie stepped forward, Koromon at her side, and tried to seem imposing.

"What do you want, Hun?"

"My master wanted to see you all…"

"Master?" Lily wondered.

"He can't mean Karai…" Her brother informed.

"Hello, turtles…"

That voice…

Angie stiffened, then glared hotly.

"Shredder…"

"…'Ow the HELL is 'e still alive?" Izzy wondered.

"That's what I'D like to know…I thought I skewered him!" Her best friend replied.

"I thin' ya did…" Z pointed out.

"Kinda 'ard ta skewer an e'il alien when 'e's in a robot body, 'member?"

"…Who decided it was a good idea to NOT check if he was alive?!"

Lily smiled sheepishly…

"He LOOKED dead…"

"LILY!"

"I'm sorry!"

Clearly looking displeased at this new information, the crimson-eyed turtle sighed.

"Well, it's too late for this today…"

"Angie, I can take him!" Koromon stated confidently.

"Sorry, little guy. You're too weak to Digivolve still."

"I'll take 'im…" Izzy offered, nearly baring her teeth.

She froze when her hands burst into flame…

Staring at the appendages in confusion, an almost evil grin spread across her face…

"I LOVE Earth…"

The realization made all of the turtles smile…

"'ELL yeah…" Z stated, happy as a child in a candy store.

"We can't."

The cousins looked at their eldest cousin in confusion…

"We're busy. REMEMBER?"

"Oh, yeah…" Gabriel muttered.

"Dang it…"

"Searching for the eighth child, I presume?"

The sky-masked turtle halted…

"How do you know about that?" She snarled warily.

"I have my own acquaintances, little turtle."

Z growled.

"He knows Myotismon…"

"…Then we stay and fight."

Izzy smirked.

"Thank you for GREAT connections, kami…"

"We'll see how well you all fight when faced with a new opponent."

Hun whistled, followed by the trumpet of what sounded like an elephant.

Roars and crashes and shattering glass caused them to look over the edge…

"Holy shit…"

"Let me see…It's Mammothmon, a fully-Digivolved Digimon. His attacks are Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath."

"Koromon, can you Digivolve?"

"Sorry, Angie…"

"Buddy, 'ow 'bout ya?"

"No…"

"We'll take care of it!"

Everyone seemed surprised when Elie stepped forward with her own partner, a grin on her face.

"Biyo can beat him no problem! Can I, Angie?"

The jade-skinned turtle looked to Z for permission…

"…Go get 'em, Elie."

With a short cheer, the orange-masked she-turtle turned to her partner.

"Let's do it, Biyo!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

With a caw, she flew up into the air before swooping down for Mammothmon.

"You can do it, Birdramon!"

She seemed to wilt when she realized Hun was behind her…

"Oh, hi!"

She seemed confident as ever…

"What are you thinking, you little shrimp?"

"I know you can't touch me." The dark-eyed little turtle replied.

"We'll see about that!"

His fist was stopped by an earth wall, and a column shot up to smack him away.

"Stay 'WAY from my sister!" Z roared, slamming into him.

There was a brawl, with water and earth and fire flashing through the air as their Digimon tried to help out.

"Boom Bubble!"

Rosie ducked under the body, smiling as her partner landed on her head.

"Thanks, Pat!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Lily ducked under the vines, bringing a whip of water out to knock the ninja off their feet.

"Come on, Pal!"

"MOTIMON!"

Gabe managed to knock a Foot Ninja away, scooping up his partner before he got skewered.

"Little man, ya min'…I don't know…'ELPIN'?!"

"I'm coming, Z!"

Sliding into Hun's legs from behind, Gomamon tripped the man up enough to fall.

"…Nice one, Gomamon…"

"Aw, it was nothing…"

"'Ey, back 'way from the little Digimon!" Izzy growled, tackling a ninja before he tried to stomp on her partner.

Angie grunted a bit in pain as she barely blocked Shredder's gauntlet with a rusty pipe.

"You can't win, Angela. You should know that."

"Maybe we will!"

Her foot snapped up, and she pushed off his chest into a back-flip.

"Angie!"

She whipped around to see her partner…

"Koromon!"

"Bubble Blow!"

Catching him in midair before he was cut open, she jumped back and whistled.

"Come ON, guys!"

"Birdramon!" Elie shouted.

"Freezing Breath!"

The phoenix Digimon was knocked back, and crashed through a short building…

"BIRDRAMON!!!"

The turtles retreated, intent on helping Birdramon, and only got to street-level…

Elie was in front of her partner, Angie right behind her…

'Fire…Destruction…Fighting…'

The thoughts, the half-memories, flashed through everyone's minds…

"Birdramon!!!"

"Elie?"

"BIRDRAMON!!!"

The Crest of Love began to give its light…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

'There were two monsters…Fighting…I was there…Was I? I can't remember…'

Angie felt like she was in a daze…

'I recognized Greymon…Why? Had I met him before? I would know…'

"Tusk Crusher!"

Angie instinctively covered her youngest cousin as Garudamon shielded them, and it seemed everything was clicking into place for every turtle…

Two Digimon were fighting, and one was…

Garudamon struck out at Mammothmon, and everyone seemed to have the same revelation…

"GREYMON!!"

Garudamon lifted Mammothmon into the air, dropping him so he cracked the asphalt…

"Get him, Garudamon!"

"Wing Blade!"

With the Digimon destroyed, Angie looked up to see the Foot Ninja and their leader still on the rooftop's ledge…

Glaring, crimson eyes fiery, they locked eyes before he disappeared…

The police sirens came within hearing as Elie caught Yokomon out of thin air, and the turtles ran for the safety of a warehouse.

"I always knew we were chosen for a reason…" Gabriel muttered.

"Now I know. We all met that Koromon, and saw him Digivolve into Greymon and fight that other Digimon."

"We fergot 'bout it 'cause our parents said we were crazy…" Z recalled.

"Repressed memories." Lily concluded.

"That's how Ari knew Koromon! She met him that night!" Angie stated.

"Still, how are we going to find the eighth child?" Rose worried.

"Myotismon might have found them already!"

"I don't think so." Motimon replied.

"The Foot and Mammothmon wouldn't be causing such a ruckus if they'd already found the eighth Digidestined child. No, I think they're still out there."

"But who? Who else saw those Digimon?" Angie wondered.

"We'll fin' out…" Izzy assured.

"First, let's get 'ome…"

'Home…'

The jade-skinned turtle sighed…

'I can't wait to see mom and dad again…'


	30. Chapter 30 'Almost Home Free'

"Look! A pizzeria!"

"Oh, dear lord…" Z mumbled.

"Come on!" Elie begged.

"I'm HUNGRY!"

With their watches on and Digimon in their arms, the turtles stood outside the restaurant.

"What do ya thin', Fearless?"

"Well…"

Angie tried to ignore the hopeful looks…

"We should keep going, but…Our Digimon DO get weak when they're hungry…"

Looking down, she was met with the adorable watery eyes of Koromon…

'Must-Resist-CUTENESS! It's too strong!'

"Oh, alright…A few pizzas won't hurt, I suppose…"

"Yes!" Elie cheered, making humans stare at the strangely hyper little girl.

"Thanks, Koromon! Come on, Pat! We'll get a jumbo pepperoni!"

"MAN, am I starvin'…Don't eat it all, Elie!"

"AW…"

"Come on!" Lily urged.

Stepping into the warmly-scented restaurant gave them memories of home…

Like when Mikey wouldn't burn the home-made pizza and the cheese was still warm…

"Trust me buddy, ya'll love New York pizza. It's the best!"

"If you're sure, Izzy…"

"Positive."

"Motimon, stop squirming!"

"But it smells so GOOD, Gabe!"

"We'll get some right now, just stop fidgeting!"

Angie ordered three of the largest pizzas they had, each with a different topping; pepperoni, sausage, and cheese.

Sitting in a corner out of sight, all fourteen hungry stomachs devoured the food like crazed mongrels.

"Where do ya guys wanna go next?"

"Actually, Belle…Maybe we could go by Keishi's place…"

"A'right, Fearless. I thin' Jake's there, too."

"Maybe even Shadow…"

The three eldest cousins fell silent, remembering their boyfriends…

"Gomamon, that was my piece!"

"It didn't have your name on it!"

"IT WAS ON MY PLATE!"

As girl and partner fought, the others smiled in amusement.

It was such a regular occurrence that no one minded it.

The two were only playing, after all.

"Rosie?"

"Yeah?"

"What are parents?"

The pink-masked turtle paused, putting her slice down as she noticed the other Digimon watching her as well…

"Well…parents take care of you. They love you no matter what, and they worry about you a lot. When you have nightmares, they chase the monsters away and rock you to sleep…When you're hurt, they kiss the pain away…"

"They teach ya right from wron', an' 'ow ta treat others…" Izzy added.

"They play with you and laugh and tell stories…" Elie remembered.

"An' they'll just 'old ya 'cause they wan' ta an' protect ya…" Z murmured in memory…

"They'll sing you to sleep and show you all the special things about you…Make you unique and strong without changing who you are…"

"They'll read your favorite books to you at night and answer all your questions without getting mad…"

Angie sighed, looking up at the ceiling…

"They want to fix all your problems and make sure you don't cry…They're stubborn and warm and protective and fierce and strict and loving…"

"…You miss them, don't you?"

Misty crimson eyes locked with guilty burgundy, and she tried to reassure him.

"Everyone misses their parents when they're gone…But I don't regret meeting you for a second, little guy…"

Smiling, she patted his head soothingly…

"You're my best friend and I love you like a brother…I wouldn't be complete without you, Koromon…"

Once the other Digimon were likewise assured, the group finished off the pizzas and headed out.

Angie led the way to her boyfriend's apartment, excitement beginning to fill her as the crimson-eyed girl realized she hadn't seen Keishi since three days before their trip to the Digital World…

Koromon leeched off her eagerness, and wanted to meet the person that made Angie so happy…

Looking up at the 'Second Time Around' store, Lily froze.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Her brother wondered.

"Aunt April and Uncle Casey!"

THAT got their attention…

"What 'bout 'em?" Izzy asked.

"Are they gonna tell pop 'bout our Digimon?"

"We can't tell 'em, then. Ma would flip!"

"What would daddy think?" Rose questioned innocently.

Angie sighed, clenching her fists…

"He won't think anything."

The group locked with her serious crimson eyes.

"We won't be telling anybody about our Digimon."

"We can't just lie!" Elie replied, almost hysterical at the thought.

None of them, except the three eldest, had ever really hid anything from the family, and even those secrets had been revealed.

"If we tell them that we're fighting to save two worlds from the powers of darkness, they'll never let us leave the lair!" Angie reasoned.

"The best thing we can do is look for the eighth child as discreetly as possible."

"…What about Shadow?"

"An' Jake?"

The normally sky-masked she-turtle paused, really thinking it over…

"…We can tell them, and they can help us out. But they've got to swear not to tell!"

"…Ya know, my pop's got a 'scare the shit outta Jake ta get info' thin', right? If any 'a us are suspicious, 'e'll go ta 'im first."

"Then we can't be suspicious, Belle."

"Angie?"

She looked down at Rose and Patamon…

"Are we going to be okay?"

"…Yeah…We will be. Come on, guys."

Hefting their Digimon onto their shells, the holographically-hidden turtles used the fire escape to jump up to Keishi's apartment on the top floor.

Angie managed to slip the window open once her watch was off, and slid in with Koromon under her arm.

"Keishi?" She called.

"Angie?"

Jake came out of the kitchen first, beer in hand, as Izzy came in with Tsunomon.

"JAKE!"

Hugging him with one arm, she seemed to surprise him.

In Earth time, she'd seen him only a couple of days ago…

Lily came in after, the others following, and she carefully put Palmon on a chair when she felt an arm around her waist.

"Shadow…"

Happy as a puppy almost, she spun in his hold and kissed him.

Angie was just as ecstatic to see her own boyfriend, and kissed him soundly before he could get a full greeting out.

All three boys were confused, but Shadow was the one that noticed the biggest thing…

"What are those?"

"…Shadow…This is Palmon. She's my Digimon."

"…Digimon?"

The boys seemed disbelieving, but when Palmon stood up and showed she wasn't a toy, they realized this must be serious.

"Hi!"

"What exactly IS a Digimon?"

"They're from a parallel world like our own, only inhabited by Digimon. It's called the Digital World." Gabriel explained.

"Time flows faster there than here, so when we were gone there for months, it was only a few minutes in our world."

"Why were you guys there?" Keishi wondered, settling on a couch with his girl on his lap.

"You see, we were chosen a few years ago to be the Digidestined because we saw two Digimon fight in the city. It was called a terrorist bombing."

"I heard of that…" Jake mused.

"Digidestined?" Shadow wondered.

Everyone was seated, Digimon allowed to move about freely and explore the apartment.

Koromon stayed at his partner's feet, studying Keishi, like Tsunomon and Palmon seemed to be doing.

They realized how attached their partner's were, and only one thought really stood out in their minds…

'If he hurts her, he'll regret it!'

They wouldn't have to worry about that, however.

Keishi, a black-haired, green-eyed ninja, was gentle with his girlfriend, and, having hurt her once, had vowed to never do so again.

Jake, a tough-looking green-haired, purple-eyed boy, was actually more of a teddy bear than a gang member now.

Shadow wasn't in 'uniform', as he called it, showing his shaggy dirty-blonde hair and green and blue-tinted brown eyes.

He was called Shadow because of his vigilante/hero lifestyle, following in his father's, Nobody's, footsteps after he'd retired.

They understood the importance of the story they were being told…

"We're meant to save this world and the Digital World from being taken over by evil Digimon. We came back because one came with a bunch of his minions to find…To find the eighth Digidestined child." Gabe admitted.

"Why?"

"All eight of us have to be together to save our worlds." Angie explained.

"And these little guys help you HOW?" Jake wondered, looking skeptically at little Tsunomon.

"'E can be tougher than he looks, honey. They get bigger an' do some major damage."

There was a cough, and the group swiveled to see Don and Mikey in the front hall.

"Oh…SHELL…" Z breathed.

Mikey looked somewhere between confused and excited, while Don seemed as doubtful as the boys had at the beginning of the tale.

"Digimon, huh?"

"Daddy, you've got to believe us…" Lily started, standing.

Palmon followed her, looking between them worriedly as Gabriel also got to his feet with Motimon.

"How much did you hear?"

"Everything. We would have come in, but Mikey insisted."

"We wanted to hear what you guys were talking about."

Mikey looked curiously at Yokomon and Gomamon, then up at his daughter's eyes.

He may have seemed dense most of the time, but when it came to reading his daughters, he was a master.

There was truth and worry and this new light he'd never seen deep in their souls.

It was like love, warm and protective, light and fun…

Seeing the hopeful light in the eyes of the creatures in their arms, he decided he believed them.

"Donnie, I think they're telling the truth."

The smile he got from Elie and the sigh of relief from Z made him grin.

"Who are these little dudes?"

"This is Yokomon, daddy! But I call her Yoko!"

"Gomamon…"

"Cool."

Ruffling his eldest's hair, he caught the soft smile that played across her face before she seemed to start trembling.

"Z? You okay, baby?"

Like a rocket, she was hugging him, Rose not far behind him.

They were crying and clutching him close like they hadn't seen him in forever…

Well, if he believed their story, they hadn't even been in the same world for MONTHS…

Lily and Gabriel were trying to convince their father and hold back their joy at the same moment…

Seeing this, Don softened…

"…Come here."

Like flashes of lightning, they were hugging and crying, and the purple-masked turtle's skepticism melted away…

They wouldn't be crying like this if they hadn't been gone for months…

Probably with no idea how to get back…

He and his own siblings had gone through some strange things, so why was this so hard to believe?

Because it was his own children?

Palmon and Motimon hung back until their partners offered to share the embrace, and they jumped into the outstretched arms.

Once they'd calmed down, now the others were wondering how their parents would take it if they found out…

Oh SHELL…

"Uncle Donnie?"

He looked up at Angie, who fidgeted with Koromon in her arms.

"…You won't tell our parents, will you?"

"…I understand why you don't want to…" He started uncertainly.

"…If this whole 'search' thing is real, then I'll trust whatever you all think is right."

He could see that they'd grown, that they weren't as naïve and innocent as before.

"Daddy?"

He looked down at his eldest daughter, seeing that her little Digimon was in her arms.

"This is Palmon."

"And he's Motimon."

Don sighed, looking concerned…

"How are they going to protect you guys?"

"They can Digivolve, dad. It's when they get bigger and go to the next level. They've been protecting us for months now." Gabriel assured.

Suddenly, Izzy sharpened.

"Foot Ninja."

It was a snarl, a warning, before a window was busted in.

"Buddy, move!"

Scooping up her partner, she delivered a hard kick to a ninja's face.

"We need to get out of here!" Angie ordered over the noise of fighting, Koromon on her shoulder.

"MOVE!"

Even Don and Mikey reacted instantly to the leader tone in her voice, and soon all twelve of them were out the windows and running across the rooftops towards the large bridge.

It was actually closer than it seemed, even with seven of the girls carrying their partner's along.

Then they were cut off by Hun on the bridge sidewalk…

"Holy SHELL, dude!" Z cursed.

"Can't ya take a 'int? We beat yer ass once today a'ready!"

"Bring it on, little turtle."

"Ya don't WAN' me ta!" She growled.

"Z!" Lily shouted, pulling up water from below to knock away Foot Ninja.

Angie punched another in the face as Palmon jumped to guard her partner's shell.

"Poison Ivy!"

Elie ducked behind her father with Rosie, who was also guarded by a determined Patamon.

Gabriel was doing his best to battle without his Bo staff, when Hun smacked him back with a meaty fist.

The blue-masked turtle tried to grab something, but…

He caught air, and felt his stomach drop as gravity took hold…

"GABE!!!"

"GABRIEL!!!"

"NO!!!"

Fear grabbed his heart as he felt the wind whip past him…

"MOTIMON!!!!!!!"

…

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

Catching the turtle by his ankle, the bug Digimon managed to keep him from falling any further…

"Thanks, Tento…" Gabriel said breathlessly…

"Are you okay?"

Something began to rear out of the water, and it roared strangely into the air…

"Holy SHELL-!" Izzy started.

"What's that?!" Rose wondered.

"It's Gesomon!" Gomamon informed.

"We've got to get Gabe OUT of there!" Lily decided.

"Little man, thin' ya can take 'im?"

Gomamon grinned, nodding.

"I can beat him, no problem! Don't worry, Z!"

The brown-banded turtle smiled up at her dad secretly.

"Now ya'll see what these guys can do…Go get 'im, Gomamon!"

As Tentomon managed to heft his partner back over as Izzy and Angie turned to beat off the strangling Foot Ninja, Gomamon free-fell towards the water…

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Landing with a splash, he reared with a mighty wash of water and lunged with his horn at Gesomon.

"Get 'im, Ikkakumon! Skewer 'im!"

But the Earthbender wasn't completely unaware of her surroundings…

A wire of metal smacked Hun through the air, and he almost fell over the edge.

Seeing that taking on an angry-eyed Earthbender twice in one day might not have been that great of an idea, he decided to retreat with the ninja and leave Gesomon to fend for himself.

Angie turned her attention to the edges of the bridge, which were beginning to flood with people…

"We need to get out of here."

Z jumped onto the special guard railing, looking thoughtful…

"Who wan's ta go fer a swim?"

Looking unsure, the adults still followed the four boys and six girls as they managed to climb down enough to reach Ikkakumon safely.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Smoke filled the air, giving them a smokescreen as they climbed onto the shaggy back and swam away…

Z hung onto his horn, proud as ever, and looked back at the others.

The seasoned Digidestined settled easily, almost drifting off to sleep…

Mikey and Don were asking questions that Gabriel answered easily enough, though most were above his uncle's head, and they dropped the three boys off near Jake's place.

After kissing goodbye, the two groups parted ways as the turtles headed for a sewer opening that was relatively close to the lair.

Once they were safely in a sewer tunnel, Digimon hefted onto shells or held in arms, Ikkakumon Dedigivolved so Z could catch him.

Don and Mikey led the way, taking the four curious Digimon's questions in stride.

Tentomon seemed to be rather fond of his partner's father, and was thinking of what his mother must be like from the explanations he received.

Palmon felt much the same, and Yokomon had already declared she liked Mikey very much and was eager to meet his wife.

Gomamon joked a bit, but made it clear he already felt a bond.

Reminding their partners that, except around them, Don, Mikey, Splinter, and Ari, they were to act like stuffed animals and keep utterly and completely SILENT.

Mikey already pointed out how well that would turn out…

Bad…

Still, the children believed in the plan as they walked into the lair and were faced with their parents…

"Yo. Ya guys took a while." Raph pointed out.

"Don't be like that, Raphie. They probably had a lot of fun." Kasai replied.

She had gold/red hair, long and somewhat wild, and the gentlest gold eyes.

She was tall and slim, but she didn't seem very delicate.

It was the air of a Firebender, and couldn't be helped.

Rose paused, almost hesitant, as tears filled her eyes…

Patamon had to resist the urge to comfort her…

"…D-Daddy…"

The crimson/brown-eyed turtle looked a bit worried now…

"What's wron', Rosie? Did somethin' 'appen, sweet'eart?"

"Daddy!"

Almost jumping, she hugged him tight, Patamon hanging on her shell like a backpack.

She was crying, and Raph carefully lifted her into his arms and off her feet.

"It's a'right, Rosie…Stop cryin'…"

Kasai would have tried to help soothe her if Izzy hadn't been next, just holding her mother and crying, Tsunomon left on a nearby chair to watch solemnly.

"Lily? Gabriel? Are you alright? You look a bit knocked about…" Mizu pointed out, light blue eyes concerned.

She had long deep black hair, and was more of an average height, with tanned skin.

Lily and Gabriel almost tackled her in a hug, the warm love of their mother enveloping them in a warm embrace…

"Ya'll seem a bit down. What 'appened, Z?"

Elie felt tears seeing her mother…

Chi was petite by nature, but a darker skin color than the tanned Mizu and pale Kasai.

She had red/gold hair, though in a more spiky cut, and glazed black eyes from her blindness.

She had a tough air, much like Z, but you could see a gentleness in her that had not been there before she had children...

The orange-masked she-turtle enfolded her arms around the waist and muttered apologies and 'I love you's as she wept.

Z soon joined, and the Digimon, hanging back with Angie for the most part, saw the connection their partners shared with their parents.

It hurt them to know they might have been the reason for the separation…

"Angie? Are you home already?"

"We didn't think you'd be home until later, Angel."

Crimson eyes brimmed with tears…

"Dad…Mom…"

Artemis smiled a bit, trying to help…

"Don't cry, Angel. Whatever happened is over now."

'But it's not…'

Artemis, actually named Artemisia, was a humanoid turtle with the same jade-colored skin as her daughter.

Her crimson eyes seemed softer and, somehow, wilder than her child's, and she wore a gold mask over her eyes.

Feeling overwhelmed, Angie ran forward and enveloped both parents in a hug, trying to hold back the tears in vain…

"Angie? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay, dad…"

Splinter walked in, immediately commanding respect from the room…

Trotting behind him was little Ari.

She smiled her greeting, but held back.

"Angie, did something happen?" Leo wondered.

"I…Dad, I-."

"She had some troubles, my son."

That caught everyone's attention, and the Digidestined relaxed as they realized Splinter was going to help them…

"She came for advice as her cousins stayed at the convention. I gave her advice, but the rest was up to her."

Leo looked at his eldest daughter, and noticed the change.

Her eyes, though watery, seemed…stronger…

Like she'd grown somehow and was able to hold herself up now.

"What was it?"

"Well…Dad, I really didn't think I was going to make a great leader…" She admitted, unable to meet his eyes for a moment.

Realizing it was fear, she forced eye contact.

"But I've gotten through my…doubts and insecurities, and I think I'm up for it now."

At least her grandfather understood what she meant…

That she'd traveled and realized what an important asset she was to her team…

"What are these?" Raph wondered, picking up Tsunomon.

"Toys we got near the convention." His eldest daughter answered, carefully taking the In-Training Digimon into her arms.

You know, to keep their secret safe…

"They 'ad these at a comic convention?" Chi wondered.

"There was an anime one in the same building." Elie answered.

"We bought them as reminders." Lily agreed.

"Alright…Time for dinner." Artemis noted, herding the group into the kitchen.

Before taking seats, they piled the Digimon under the table…

'I just hope these lies don't come to bite me in the shell later…' Angie thought glumly…


	31. Chapter 31 'The Eighth Digivice'

"Dad, why are you making breakfast?"

Angie looked almost frightened at the thought, and Ari agreed with her fully.

"Mikey said something about being too busy to make breakfast today."

"And mommy?"

"She's talking with Master Splinter. Is my cooking really that bad?"

He noticed the blank look on her face…

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I can make scrambled eggs."

"…Dad, the eggs are burning."

"SHELL-!"

Koromon almost laughed from little Ari's arms, since it seemed comical to see the older turtle staring down at the burned food…

"I'll take care of breakfast." Angie offered, taking out another pan and carton of eggs.

Light was prancing around her legs, begging for a happy pat or a kind word, which Angie was happy to give.

"Are you sure, Angie?"

Leo seemed to remember her NOT knowing how to cook…

"I'll be fine. At least it'll be edible." She teased.

"Fearless ain't cookin'? Hallelujah!"

As the blue-masked father glared at his brother, the regrouping children giggled.

The Digimon were kept in Angie and Ari's room, so they had each other and a room to explore.

The young turtles felt vulnerable without their partners, and were fidgeting nervously as breakfast was made.

Artemis smiled, seeing that almost everyone was already gathered.

"That smells GREAT. Good thing Leo's not cooking…"

Cough…

"…Not that you cook BAD, love…It's just…I got food poisoning last time…"

"You have to keep reminding me, don't you?"

"I was sick for three days!"

Angie smiled a bit, missing her parents banter and not noticing Light had gone off somewhere…

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Artemis wondered, touching her palm to Ari's forehead.

A smile crossed her face.

"Cool as a cucumber."

"I feel much better, mommy!"

"I'm glad you are."

Balancing plates on her arms and head, the sky-masked turtle headed over to the table.

"Be careful!"

"I'm fine, dad." She assured, distributing the filled plates to the people already seated.

She had made enough for everyone in the family, not to mention the Digimon, so she wasn't worried about running out.

The news was turned on, and Don and Mikey, joining them in the kitchen alcove that's doorway FACED the TVs, tensed.

It was on the two Digimon battles from the day before…

The fork stopped halfway to Elie's mouth, and she stared in awe at the video footage of Birdramon's and Mammothmon's fight…

Z paused when she saw Ikkakumon…

"This might be dangerous." Leo stated, snapping the children out of their daze.

"Why, bro?" Mikey wondered, trying to appear unperturbed.

"If there are giant monsters fighting in the city, you shouldn't leave the lair."

"But dad-."

"There's no discussion."

Artemis looked between her mate and her eldest daughter, saw the frustration and the almost-defeat that she'd often felt in herself.

"Love, don't be so hard on them. The sewers should be safe, at least. Don't coop them up."

"Love, don't try to change my decision."

"But it doesn't seem very fair. Do you really think they'd get caught up in a battle between two giant monsters?"

A flash of guilt, then nothing.

Angie already felt guilty about not saying anything about her partner to her parents, but they TRUSTED them not to go fight Digimon…

What was she supposed to do?

Let them destroy the city?

Her HOME?

Izzy dropped her fork, standing up suddenly and walking out.

"…What's up her shell?" Chi wondered.

Raph's eyes narrowed, leaning back as he thought.

The crimson-masked turtle wasn't known to abruptly leave meals unless something was bothering her…

He summed it up to lack of freedom, but there was a strange feeling in his gut that made him think it was something more…

Kasai was more of an inquisitive parent, and she followed her daughter out of the room.

The she-turtle went into her older cousin's room, and Tsunomon jumped into her arms.

The Digimon had heard the whole thing…

"What are we going to do, Izzy?"

"We'll thin' 'a somethin', buddy…Don't worry…"

Patamon shared worried glances with Biyomon before settling back on the bed.

"Do you think we'll ever find the eighth child?"

"We will…bet they're closer than we thought."

The door closed, and gold eyes snapped up to meet the warmer pair of her mother's…

"…Don't worry, honey." Kasai assured, sitting down beside her daughter on the floor…

"I won't tell your father…"

Carefully, she pat Tsunomon's head, smiling a bit.

"…Now what's going on here?"

"…It's a lon' story…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LIGHT? LIGHT, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Angie sighed, tapping her foot impatiently.

With her father refusing to let them go topside, she'd been ordered to give the husky a bath.

Of course, not being ordered around for quite a while, she bit back some choice retorts before storming off.

This, in its own way, surprised the adults to no end.

All the children seemed so DIFFERENT, and they were beginning to suspect something had happened on their trip to the comic convention…

Angie had specifically told them nothing had happened, that they were just changing.

It was the point of being a teenager, wasn't it?

To grow and change and become adults?

Well, adults don't usually take orders from other adults.

With this answer said, she'd gone to find the mysteriously-wayward dog that was her friend.

This left Leo to wonder what the SHELL had made his daughter so rebellious all of a sudden…

When he'd demanded answers, she'd shot back that nothing was wrong and that he should just trust her.

He found it hard to do that…

She seemed so secretive, agitated, but he felt, at least, that she must have the best of reasons.

His own daughter wouldn't withhold anything important…

Gabriel and Don were holed up in the lab with Tentomon, while Rosie and Elie had gone off with Ari to play secretly with their Digimon.

Izzy was still with her mother, talking, while Lily was with Palmon in her own room.

Peeking her head into the lab, Angie spotted father and son talking excitedly.

"Hey, guys!"

They paused, waiting for her question…

"Have you guys seen Light? I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"Maybe she went out into the tunnels." Gabe suggested.

"She would've been back by now…" The sky-masked turtle muttered.

"Never mind. You can go back to whatever you're working on. I'll just go look for her in the sewers."

Artemis watched her daughter head out into the sewer, and managed to stop her mate from doing the same.

"Don't. It's…I think she just wants some freedom, love."

Reluctantly, he pulled himself back into his seat. Mizu and Chi shared a glance, sighing…

"I'll go check on Lily…"

"Where's Z? I 'aven't seen 'er…"

As the two mothers headed off, they left only three siblings to talk this over.

Chi found her eldest daughter in her room, and she smirked knowingly.

'Guess I was right…They ain't toys…'

Her Earthbending gave her the ability to sense heartbeats, and had known since the kids walked in that their 'stuffed animals' were real.

Knocking, she waited a moment before opening the door.

"'Ey, Z. 'Ey, Gomamon."

The blue-eyed Earthbender shot up straight as Gomamon jumped onto her shoulder.

"'Ow did ya…?"

"I could feel 'is 'eartbeat." Chi explained, closing the door.

Z seemed to be cursing her bad memory as her mother sat beside her, a hand on Gomamon's head…

"…Why don't ya tell me all 'bout it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily?"

There was a loud shuffling, and Mizu opened the door to see a nervous Lily standing in front of her closet.

"…Lily, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" The violet-masked she-turtle insisted.

"…Step away from the door."

Lily couldn't seem to step away…

"Lily Hamato."

The tone was a direct order, and the young Waterbender tentatively stepped away.

Mizu opened the door, and was met with a sheepishly-smiling Palmon.

"…Lily?"

"Please don't tell, mom!"

Lily took her partner into her arms in a hug, looking pleading.

"We're not supposed to tell!"

"…It's alright, honey…"

The elder Waterbender smiled reassuringly.

"I trust you."

Lily relaxed, standing up with Palmon held against her plastron…

"Thanks, mom…"

"All I want to know is what's been going on."

"Well…I'll tell you. But don't be surprised if you don't believe me at first."

Mizu smiled.

"Trust me, I've seen plenty of weird things in my time."

"Here it goes…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angie?"

"Oh, hey Ari…"

The little turtle seemed worried at the tired look on her sister's face, holding Koromon close…

"Sorry…I've just been looking for Light for so long…I hope nothing happened to her…"

A thought came to her…

"Ari, do you remember what happened when we were little?"

"With the monsters? Yup! Koromon Digivolved into Greymon and fought that giant bird!"

"…Do you have a Digivice?"

A confused look…

"You mean that thing you were mad at?"

"Yeah…"

"Nope. I'd never seen it before."

Angie seemed a bit disappointed…

"Oh, it's okay…Don't be worried about it."

Ari smiled as her sister patted her head in a way that would have ruffled her hair…

If she had any.

"Go to sleep. Koromon can keep you company tonight."

Angie smiled, pulling back the covers on her sister's bed.

"He'll scare all the bad dreams away. I promise."

Settling onto the mattress with Koromon tucked under her arm, Ari looked up at her sister with innocent brown eyes…

"Angie…If something bad took me away, would you come save me?"

"Of course I would."

The sky-masked turtle smiled reassuringly, tucking both of them in.

"I'd never let anything bad happen to you, Ari. I swear."

"…What would you do?"

There was this strange fear in her eyes, and the crimson-eyed turtle remembered her sibling's future-sight.

It didn't seem to have been a powerful vision, but the little gold-banded turtle seemed frightened of something…

"I'd do anything, Ari. You're my little imouto, and I love you."

Seeming a bit eased and even, strangely enough, uncomfortable with that information, the younger turtle fell asleep…

'I wonder what's got her so worried…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe sighed, rubbing his eyes…

It was a late night, and even his father had already gone to bed…

He just couldn't sleep.

He felt something was going to happen, and he'd need to investigate his laptop.

Going through the attachments Gennai had added in, he smiled a bit as Tentomon's snoring reached him.

The Digimon had gone to sleep, after a midnight snack, on the cot made in the lab.

Trying not to disturb his partner, he'd turned off all the lights except for the one coming from his screen.

Clicking on one, a map of New York came onto the screen with a mini-Gennai.

"Huh?"

There was a red dot near the river, and he clicked on it to get closer in…

"There's an unidentified Digimon lurking in the harbor! You're the only one that's still awake!"

Startled, Gabriel felt his heart beat faster as he realized Gennai was right…

"TENTO!"

The Digimon was troubled from his sleep with a start as his partner grabbed his jacket.

"We need to go!"

"Go WHERE, Gabe?"

"There's a Digimon in the harbor! We're the only one who can stop it!"

"WHAT?"

Tentomon was panicking now, jumping around wildly as his partner grabbed his Digivice, crest tapping against his plastron.

"Come ON!"

Grabbing the Digimon's hand, he started running for the door.

He hardly noticed his grandfather looking out of his bedroom at his grandson…

Turning into the sewers, Gabriel was trying to make it to the harbor without going topside…

"Tento, can you keep up?"

"Of course!"

Flying now, the bug Digimon managed to match his partner's speed.

They came out of an open pipe overlooking the river, and Gabriel led them up the cliff to the edge.

"This is the right place…Where-?"

A horrible stench filled his nose, and the he-turtle choked and coughed.

"What IS that?"

"It's Raremon!"

Looking up at the slimy Digimon, he almost backed up.

Then a beeping caught his attention…

"My Digivice is responding to something…"

Looking at the screen, his eyes widened.

"It's the eighth child!"

"Whoa, bad timing! We need to keep that signal!"

Gabriel nodded, mind racing for a solution…

"You find the eighth child while I hold off old Sewer Breath. I just hope his stench isn't contagious."

"Go get him, Tento!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

They parted ways, Gabriel trying desperately to follow the quickly-fading signal…

'Come on…Come ON!'

The signal was almost gone, and the turtle sped up his pace.

'NO! I can't lose it! NOT NOW!'

He could hear his partner fighting as his feet stung from broken glass among the warehouses…

'I can't make all this for nothing! I CAN'T!'

His heart pounded, his legs burned, and bloody three-toed footprints followed him in a near streak of red…

'The others are counting on me!'

The signal vanished, and he stumbled upon Demidevimon in his haste to stop.

"Breath of Decay!"

Gabriel was trying to backpedal, a leg buckling under him as his nerves registered the pain…

Demidevimon had a tag and crest around his ankle, the latter the lightest pink he'd ever seen.

'It must be the eighth child's crest…Or a copy.'

"What do we have here? A wayward Digidestined?"

Gabriel drew his Bo staff, which he'd found once returning to the lair, brandishing it threateningly.

"Don't even try it, Demidevimon!"

"And what are you gonna do?"

"Don't push me!"

Truthfully, he couldn't DO anything.

Without a good footing, thanks to the slick blood and stabbing pain, he wouldn't be able to make a sturdy enough stand to even defeat Demidevimon.

'Kabuterimon…I need you!'

"You're buddy's not here to save you this time!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!"

A grin spread across Gabriel's face…

"Kabuterimon!"

Demidevimon flew away in fear, and Kabuterimon scooped up his partner before taking flight…

The police and reporters were coming now that Raremon was defeated.

"We need to get back, Kabuterimon! I think the eighth child is still nearby! We need to tell the others!"

"Right!"

'I just hope we find them in time…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angie, what was worrying Gabe so much?"

"I don't know…I just saw him run out of the lair with Tentomon…"

Angie narrowed her eyes against the wind, trying to find her single male cousin.

Ari was beside her, Koromon on her lap, as the two sat atop a warehouse very close to the lair.

Kabuterimon soon came into view, and the sky-masked she-turtle relaxed as he landed near them.

"Hey, you two. Something happen?"

"We need to talk." Gabriel insisted, jumping down before his partner Dedigivolved.

"Come on, then. We'll talk in the lair."

As the two started their discussion, the youngest turtle looked up at the diamond-covered sky…

A pink light, like a star, was moving across the darkness…

"A shooting star!"

Quickly making a wish, she jumped when Angie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Ari. It's time to go inside."

"Okay!"

Standing, she cuddled Koromon closer.

Smiling, she followed her sister.

The In-Training Digimon smiled, cuddling against her plastron.

The little turtle's sweetness had caught the hearts of the Digimon rather quickly, and, seeing how the others obviously cared about her very much, had sworn to protect her.

Koromon especially.

He'd seen them together, seen how she loved her sister, and had promised his partner he'd never let anything happen to her.

He just hoped nothing WOULD…


	32. Chapter 32 'Gatomon Comes Calling'

The Digidestined, plus Mizu, Kasai, Chi, Don and Mikey, were in the largest bedroom in order to hold a secret meeting.

After threatening bodily harm if they came within hearing range of the door, Chi promised there would be no eavesdropping.

The twelve of them settled around the room, which happened to be Angie and Ari's.

Perching on the bed or floor, Digimon on laps, shoulders, or head, some cuddled the plastrons, they surrounded Angie in a circle.

"Alright, now that I have your attention…We need to make a plan to search. Our only goal right now, IZZY…"

A low grumble…

"Is to find the eighth child."

"How are we going to do that?" Rose wondered, a blue-eyed Patamon atop her head.

"The old-fashioned way. We look."

Angie sighed, looking at the adults…

"If I had the choice, I wouldn't be asking this of you…But time is scarce, and two worlds are at stake."

"We get it." Mizu assured.

"We'll mainly be in groups of three, and at least one person in each has to have a Digimon partner."

"I'm goin' wit' Rosie." Izzy immediately stated.

"I'll go with my daughters."

"I'll go with Gabe, and Lily can take Elie along her route." Angie continued.

"Z, you'll be on your own. I need you to check the water with Gomamon."

"What fer?"

"I've just got this FEELING…"

Remembering what happened last time they'd ignored the sky-masked turtle's 'feelings', the brown-banded one nodded.

"I'll even go with you!" Mikey offered.

"An' I'll go wit' Elie."

"I'll go with you and Gabriel, Angie." Mizu offered.

"I suppose I'll stay in the lab and monitor everyone's location. Keep your Shell Cells on."

With all that decided, Angie grinned.

"Let's go, then. Come on, Agu."

And the group went their separate ways…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily sighed, fidgeting with her watch even as she carried her partner.

Elie held out her Digivice, Biyomon hugged to her chest with one arm, as she tried to catch a signal.

Chi walked ahead of them, pointing out possible people and helping them avoid fights.

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll find them." Palmon assured.

"I know we'll find them…I'm just worried we'll find them too late…"

"We won't." Elie stated.

"We're the Digidestined, aren't we? Then we'll find them before you know it!"

"Right!" Biyomon agreed.

"SH!"

Both stopped, watching glazed onyx eyes narrow as the Earthbender tried to decipher what she'd found…

"…"

When she tensely moved on, it meant that the danger had somehow evaded her senses…

Now on alert, the young Waterbender looked at every shadow that passed as if a ninja might materialize and strike.

"Lily?"

"Not now, Palmon." She whispered.

"Someone could hear you."

Something shifted, and the blue-eyed girl halted immediately, hair nearly obscuring her vision.

When nothing moved a second time, she was about to step towards the darkness…

"Come on, Lily! We're going to search the skyscraper!"

Pulled from her cautious thoughts, Lily caught the worried green eyes of her partner…

"It was probably nothing. Just a cat. Don't worry."

Turning, the normally violet-masked she-turtle tried catching up to her younger cousin and aunt.

A shadow looked out, a dark smirk on its human-shaped face…

"Perfect, my little flower…Run willingly into my trap…and my new friend…"

It disappeared without a trace…

Lily felt fidgety, messing with the earpiece everyone had to wear…

Heading into the elevator, she pulled off her jacket because of the sweltering heat.

At the topmost floor, they came out into an air-conditioned room.

Elie seemed just as relieved, running to a window to look out.

Following, the blue-eyed Digidestined looked out at the streets, helping Palmon to look out at the city.

Her Digivice didn't activate, so she sighed once more…

She seemed to be doing that a lot lately…

An almost blistering heat at her back, and sweat broke out over her skin before the A/C gave out…

"AW…" Elie whined.

Chi was about to tell them of the importance of moving on when she sensed…

SOMETHING…

'A Digimon?'

"Mommy, why's that guy wearing a trench coat?" The dark-eyed little Digidestined wondered.

'So 'e IS 'idin' 'is appearance…'

"Stay 'way from 'im."

Even Lily seemed confused before her eyes widened in understanding…

"A Digimon…"

"Then he's looking for the eighth child!"

Determined, the young girl bolted forward.

"ELIE!!!"

"E!!!"

The air quivered with heat, causing her to stop in confusion.

The trench coat burned away, revealing an unfamiliar, dangerous-looking Digimon.

"It's Skullmeramon!" Biyomon shouting, flying up to stay in front of her partner.

"She'll need my help!" Palmon reasoned, jumping from her own partner's arms to stand beside the pink-feathered Digimon.

"Biyo!"

"Pal, Digivolve!"

"BE CAREFUL!"

The light from their Digivices was warm on Chi's skin…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

Windows were smashed open in flight, and the three Digimon were making a dash for the open space of the roof…

"Togemon, I'm coming!"

"Hold on, Birdramon!"

The Earthbender followed her daughter and niece, helping them find the quickest route to the rooftop…

Unfortunately, both their Digimon were being beaten and bruised…

Lily clicked a button on her earpiece.

"Dad!"

"Lily, what's wrong? You've been in that building-."

"We ran into a fully-Digivolved Digimon, Skullmeramon. Neither of our Digimon is strong enough to defeat him! We need back-up!"

"Angie and Gabe are near your location. I'll send them on Kabuterimon right away."

"Thanks, dad!"

A crash.

"TOGEMON!!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Birdramon, help her!"

"Meteor Wing!"

Nothing was working…

"Flame Chain!"

It wrapped around the phoenix-bird's neck, flinging her in a rooftop across the street.

"BIRDRAMON, NO!!"

"Togemon, you need to get up! TOGEMON!"

Someone grabbed her wrist, and Lily tugged before she was pulled off her feet and held against a hard chest.

"Let me go!"

"Not again, my little experiment…"

Her blood ran cold…

"Bishop…"

Fear made her struggles fiercer, and her heart soared when Togemon was standing up…

"TOGEMON!"

"Let her go!"

"I don't think so…"

"BISHOP!"

Rocks came between them, spikes coming out of the side facing the agent.

"Don't touch my niece…" Chi snarled.

A buzzing, and they looked up to see Kabuterimon as Skullmeramon stood behind his 'partner'.

"LILY!"

"GABE!"

"Metal Fireball!"

The bug Digimon managed to avoid attack, but a large water tower wasn't so lucky…

"Catch it, Kabuterimon!"

As he tried to hold it in place, Angie jumped off, landing in a crouch on the rooftop.

"You messed with the wrong turtles, Bishop!" She warned as Birdramon flew back.

"AGU!"

The yellow-skinned Digimon jumped from Kabuterimon's back…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

He landed with a crash, making a crater and spider web of cracks from his feet…

"Go get them!"

"Nova Blast!"

The attack does nothing but strengthen him, reminding the sky-masked turtle of Meramon…

"Greymon, you need to Digivolve again!"

Crimson eyes narrowed, and she blocked Bishop's fist.

"You're a smart little turtle, Angela…No wonder my new acquaintance wants to meet you so badly…"

"Both of you can go to hell!" She growled, bringing her foot up in a hard kick.

It knocked the man back, and she back-flipped away.

"What do you think you're doing, girl? Fighting the world is dangerous business. You could get hurt."

An evil grin, wicked…

"Or maybe your little sister?"

"Don't even talk about her!" Angie snarled.

"And I'm not afraid of you!"

Her crest began to glow…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

The two Digimon faced off, and Angie pulled her katana free of their sheathes…

"I'm not letting you win…"

"We'll see, Digidestined…We'll see…"

Both pairs clashed at the same moment, sparks and crumbling cement signaling the collision.

"ANGIE!"

The jade-skinned comes away with a scrape on her face, but at least she'd slashed her opponent's arm.

"Togemon, don't!"

The plant Digimon tried to help out, but Skullmeramon was thrown on top of her on accident.

"TOGEMON!!"

"Metal Fireball!"

Angie was dodging the skilled blows, managing to barely avoid being struck, as Birdramon was struck out of the air…

"BIRDRAMON!! BIRDRAMON, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Mega Claw!"

The attack missed, and Skullmeramon used his chain to wrap around the claw before it snapped back into place.

Struggling against the hold, Metalgreymon growled as he tried to free himself…

"Metalgreymon!"

Angie was surprised by a punch to the face, and fell on her hands and knees, dazed.

A foot smashed down on her back, and she was forced on her face in the rough rooftop.

"ANGIE!" Elie shouted, stepping forward.

"NO!"

She stopped in surprise as Angie started fighting the weight of Bishop's foot, a low growl in her throat as her arms shook…

"This is MY fight…"

Both Digimon and partner shared a glance, a smile that meant imminent pain for their tormentors…

Lily knew that look well…

Metalgreymon flung Skullmeramon around in the air as Angie brought her foot up and kicked the back of Bishop's knee.

As she rolled away, she grabbed hold of her katana and blocked his kick, switching positions easily as Skullmeramon's chain snapped, flinging him through the air…

"Giga Blaster!"

There was an explosion, and Angie grinned at the victory until Bishop managed to knock her back.

"SHELL-!"

But he was already at the edge of the rooftop, seeming ready to jump…

"You'll all see how futile your efforts are. And our desires will be fulfilled."

Bishop was gone, and Angie gave a snarl of frustration as Metalgreymon Dedigivolved.

"Come on, guys! The police are going to come!" Gabe shouted.

Once the other Digimon Dedigivolved, they climbed onto Kabuterimon before he took off…

'This day was a disaster…I wonder how we'll EVER find the eighth child…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari stood in the bushes in Central Park, looking for Light.

The husky was still missing somehow, and the young turtle had worried for her.

"Light?" She called, hiding in her beige jacket.

"Light?!" She shouted louder, really worrying…

"Where could she be?"

Walking under a large tree, she moved in the opposite direction of a strange-looking cat.

Stopping, she studied the white feline, noting the gold ring, purple stripes, blue eyes, and strange gloves.

"What a pretty kitty…"

The cat stopped, realizing someone was watching her…

"Hi, there."

Ari smiled sweetly, turning to the cat.

"Are you a friend of Agumon's?"

A meow, but the little turtle knew it wasn't real.

She already trusted the little feline, and her intuition was never wrong.

Her mother often said that trusting your heart was better than trusting your head, and things often turned out better.

"Are you a Digimon?"

Another fake meow, and the creature ran off…

With a sigh, Ari turned to continue on her search…

Walking through the park, and then the streets, she realized the cat was following her.

A bit happy about it, since she felt strangely safe knowing the Digimon was watching over her, and headed into the warehouse that now led down to the lair.

Careful to let the door stay open long enough to let the cat slip in before letting the elevator head down.

When it opened once more, she stepped out into the living room and settled on the couch.

She smiled at the Digimon as it entered…

"If you want, you can stay a while…My mommy and daddy aren't home now, and Angie won't be back until sunset."

Turning on the TV, Ari settled carefully onto the cushions…

The Digimon jumped onto the back, studying the young turtle…

'She's better company than most Digimon…And she IS the sibling of that Digidestined…'

Her claws seemed sharp…

'Still, orders are orders…'

Suddenly, the gold-masked turtle looked up at her with the sweetest brown eyes, and a smile covered her face like sunshine…

"Hi!"

Faltering, the Champion-level Digimon fell off and hit the floor behind.

Instantly worried, Ari followed.

"Are you okay?"

An embarrassed-sounding meow, and the feline headed back to the elevator…

"You're leaving?"

She turned to see the slightly-disappointed look, and almost wanted to stay…

"Will I ever see you again?"

Another meow, and she was gone…

'I guess I'll take that as a yes…'


	33. Chapter 33 'The Eighth Child Revealed'

"Ari, you stay here. I'll leave Light in case anything happens. Call me, too."

"Alright, Angie…"

Once Angie and Agumon were heading back to the warehouse, the little orange-masked turtle sat down on the roof.

They were keeping watch aboveground for Izzy and Rose, and the sky-masked turtle was heading down for her Shell Cell and her katana.

She'd promised to be back as fast as she could manage, since leaving Ari topside for any length of time without watchful eyes made her jittery.

Petting the husky's head, the youngest little turtle smiled as she watched the stars…

They always looked so beautiful, like their light made her feel…stronger…

Angie had been trying to dodge the perceptive eyes of their mother all night, all along fretting and worrying about her friend and younger cousin.

The others seemed equally jumpy, wondering if the two had been attacked by Myotismon and praying they were okay…

Lily was Waterbending to try and calm herself, Palmon trying to follow along, clumsily falling to make her partner laugh.

Gabe was trying to update his laptop, and Tentomon tried to distract him with witty jokes and some embarrassing assumptions on how humans lived above them.

Elie played videogames in the main room, shaking slightly at the thought of all the horrible things that could have happened, and hugging Biyomon to her plastron all the while…

Z was lounging in the kitchen, feeding both herself and Gomamon as she growled and grumbled about how she was going to kill Izzy when she got home.

The watch, once it got dark, was meant to soothe everyone's hearts.

The news was still on, from what Ari remembered, showing more Digimon and anemia victims.

Angie had already voiced that she felt Myotismon was also behind that, and Gabe had agreed, reasoning that the evil Digimon DID look like a vampire of sorts…

Light perked, eyes trained on a rooftop across from them, and catching Ari's attention.

"Light? What's wrong, girl?"

Light didn't seem sure…

She didn't growl or bark or wag her tail, and had a dog impression of confusion on her face…

The husky bristled warily before the little turtle noticed someone flying towards them.

Jumping to her feet in surprise, her hand instinctively flew to the Shell Cell on her belt.

"Who are you?"

"Wizardmon."

When it seemed he didn't intend harm, she relaxed, and Light stopped baring her fangs.

"How do you fly? Could I learn?"

"I don't think you could…"

Something flipped over the ledge, and Ari's face lit up as she realized it was the Digimon from before.

"Hello again! I knew we'd see each other again."

She tilted her head curiously…

"Why'd you run away before?"

Wizardmon dropped something into her paw, and pushed the cat Digimon forward.

"Go on, Gatomon."

Ari looked at the device curiously…

'It looks like a…Digivice…'

Reaching forward as if something in her heart was controlling her actions, and the screen gave off the brightest pink light.

Startled, she almost jumped back as Light cowered onto her belly, cautious.

"Wizardmon, is this girl the eighth Digidestined?"

"Yes."

"Well, then who is her Digimon?"

"I think you know…You were waiting for someone. Try to remember."

"Hold on…I think my memory is starting to come back…"

It was like Ari could see the memories flash through the Digimon's blue eyes…

"Yes…I was definitely waiting for someone…Ever since I was Nyaromon, I was so lonely…Every day, I just kept waiting and waiting…The seasons changed and the years rolled by, and still I kept waiting, but no one ever came…Then, when I became Salamon, I started searching…I went on a journey…But what I had found was not the someone I had been searching for…Instead, I found evil and darkness…Myotismon…Then those days of torture and despair began, and I started to forget…Forget that I was waiting for someone, searching for someone…"

Strangely, it was like she understood the pain…

Ari felt guilty and sympathetic and like her heart had been torn open.

Angie often said that, like their mother, she was sensitive and empathetic, and that it could be a strength as well as a curse.

Right now, she understood what her sister meant…

"I'm sorry…If I had known, I…"

"ARI!"

Whirling around, she spotted Angie and Agumon, both looking defensive.

"Get away from her, Gatomon!"

"Wait, Angie! Gatomon's been looking for me! Don't-!"

"Pepper Breath!"

"NO!"

Gatomon took the blow, and Ari caught her before she hit the concrete.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…"

Angie seemed confused and curious by now, and lowered her fists…

"She protected Ari…"

"Maybe she's not so bad?"

Crimson eyes softened, and she walked closer, holding her partner's hand…

"I think so, Agu…"

"…I was waiting for the Digidestined human I belonged with…That's you, Ari."

"I am?"

"You're the eighth Digidestined."

Angie seemed ready to smack herself in the forehead…

"I had a feeling she was! But that damn Digivice…It kept running away, didn't it?"

"I've been waiting forever and ever for you…"

"Then you should rest. It must've been a long trip."

Smiling, she hugged the Champion-level Digimon, feeling oddly whole now that it was put into words.

"Angie…?"

"This is dangerous, Ari…I wouldn't want you put into danger if I could help it, but…Myotismon will be looking for you…"

"No matter what happens, I'll always protect her. I promise."

Crimson eyes narrowed, trying to find any trace of insincerity in the crystal eyes…

"…I trust you."

Agumon nodded, reasoning that, if Angie felt it was safe, it would be.

"Who's this?"

"This is Wizardmon. He put himself in great danger to bring me this Digivice."

"…Here."

Angie seemed confused, carefully taking the Digivice…

"But this is Ari's…"

"She can't be seen with it. If Myotismon finds out she's the eighth child, and Gatomon is her Digimon, then he'll destroy Gatomon, and he won't rest until he finds Ari."

"…We'll be away from home tomorrow…" Angie remembered.

"All of us, except Gabe…We won't be able to protect her as a group if he finds out…Still, what can we do?"

"Your sister needs her crest. The real one."

"This crest is just a copy that was created to find the Digivice." Gatomon explained, holding up a pink crest inside a familiar gold tag.

"Myotismon is the only one with access to the real crest. We've got to get it back."

"I'll go get the others and we'll go with you-."

"There's no need. Leave everything to us." Wizardmon assured, jumping onto the ledge with the cat Digimon.

They flew off, and Ari watched them go…

"Be careful, Gatomon! Wizardmon!"

Angie sighed, looking down at her own partner…

"I don't think there's much else we can do…And dad will be suspicious if we try to break off any plans…"

"What IS everybody doing tomorrow?"

"Well…I know me and Ari are going with our parents to Aunt April's…Uncle Raph and Uncle Casey will be out, too…Z and Rose will be with Keishi across the river for some special music store opening…"

The jade-skinned turtle narrowed her eyes in thought…

"Lily and Elie were going to Central Park to pick flowers with Aunt Chi…Izzy will be out with Jake, and Shadow should be out watching the city then, too…"

"Where will Uncle Donnie be?"

"At the lair with Aunt Mizu and Grandpa Splinter, I think…And Aunt Kasai will be shopping while Uncle Mikey is at the arcade…"

"How are we going to do this, Angie?"

The elder sibling looked down at sad chocolate-colored eyes…

"I'm scared…"

"It's okay to be scared…" Angie assured, putting an arm around her shoulders…

Agumon leaned on his partner's hip, looking off into the distance…

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

"…I hope they will…"

A storm was brewing…

Only over the Statue of Liberty…

"They're in trouble."

Pulling Agumon onto her shell, Angie turned to her younger sister.

"Go back to the lair. Tell Gabe what's going on, okay? I'll call if I need any back-up."

"Be careful…"

"I always am."

Flashing a smile, Angie jumped over the edge, landing hands-first on a lamppost and swung across the street…

'Hold on, Gatomon…I'm coming…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gatomon, come on!"

Pulling the Digimon away, Angie turned to her partner.

"Go get him, Greymon!"

"Nova Blast!"

The blast was deflected, and the sky-masked turtle crouched down as earth flew up.

"So you decided to join us, Angela…"

"Shredder…" She growled, standing as she drew her katana.

"So she truly is the eighth Digimon…"

"And you're never going to find the eighth Digidestined as long as I live."

"Crimson Lightning!"

Metal clashed, and Angie slid back, feet fighting for a firm hold…

"Do you truly believe that pathetic excuse for a Digimon could defeat Myotismon?"

Crimson eyes flashed, and she kicked him in the chest, breaking the lock.

"Don't talk about Greymon like that!" She snarled, rage flaring.

"And what will you do if I don't?"

She ignored the interest in his eyes, was trying to control her wrath…

"I'll kill you…"

"Crimson Lightning!"

The sky-masked turtle looked to her partner…

"GREYMON!"

Her crest began to glow…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Go get him!"

"Mega Claw!"

Angie dodged a clawed gauntlet, back-flipping and bringing up water from nearby, ice shielding her.

"Giga Blaster!"

Bringing the ice to her blade, making spikes, she blocked the strikes and bolted closer to her partner.

"Crimson Lightning!"

The light she knew accompanied Dedigivolution…

"AGU!"

Running to his side, she let him lean on her leg as water hovered around her…

"Grizzly Wing!"

The bats flew around, Gatomon, lifting her into the air…

"Shit-! Put her down!"

"I don't think we will. She'll make wonderful bait."

"I already told you! You're never going to find the eighth Digidestined as long I'm alive! And that's a promise!"

"We'll see about that, little angel…"

They were flying away…

"NO!"

Bolting forward, there was a flash of emerald before her legs were a mermaid's tail and she dove into the water.

She was far faster under the water, and was racing after them like a shimmer of green.

'I can't lose them! I CAN'T!'

Surfacing, she panted as they disappeared…

'I failed…'

Steeling her heart against the old feelings, she started the journey back…

'I'll just have to try harder next time, then…'


	34. Chapter 34 'Flower Power'

"Dad, are you sure this is okay?"

"Everything's fine, Angie. It's not like the world is going to end."

'I highly doubt that, dad…'

There had been a fog rolling in before they'd all set out at dawn, and the Digidestined knew what probably lay ahead.

Ari never left her sister's side, gripping her hand tight, as Agumon kept a watchful eye from Angie's shell.

Artemis and Angie were talking about old times, and Leo would sometimes join in when not trying to understand what was making his children so fidgety.

With a sigh to release the tension, the sky-masked turtle looked out the window…

"Uh oh…"

There were Bakemon and people being herded into the streets below…

"Angie? Is something wrong?"

She immediately closed the blinds.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!"

Ari looked under the blinds…

"ANGIE…"

"It's okay, Ari…"

A knock on the door…

"Aunt April, don't!"

The red-head stopped, looking curiously at her 'niece' as her hand hovered over the knob.

"Why, Angel?" Artemis wondered, concerned.

"Just trust me. You do NOT want to open that door."

Ari was already sliding behind her sister…

"ANGIE…I-I see th-the bad D-Digimon…"

"Digimon? What is she talking about?"

Angie looked almost pained, her expression mixed with concern and guilt and shame…

"I…I can't tell you…"

"Why? What's going on-?"

The door flew away in splinters, and April cried out…

"APRIL!"

Artemis darted forward, fire on her hands…

"Mom, don't! It won't work!"

The sky-masked turtle ran forward, trying to stop the Bakemon…

"ANGIE! Pepper Breath!"

The Bakemon around her were knocked away, and Agumon kept her younger sister behind him as Leo seemed to overload…

"Agu, take care of them-!"

Another scream, and April was being pulled out…

That wasn't where the scream came from…

"Zombie Claw!"

Artemis held her bleeding arm, panting and glaring, when a dart hit her neck…

"MOM!"

"MOMMY!"

Slumping to the floor, the gold-masked turtle was unconscious before the Bakemon lifted her up.

"PUT HER DOWN, YOU LOUSY EXCUSES FOR DIGIMON!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Desperate for an escape from the vengeful Digidestined and her equally-enraged partner, the ghosts jumped out the window…

"SHIT-!"

Angie was at the sill, glaring down…

"Agu!"

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The wall was busted open, and Angie pulled her sister onto her shell.

"Angela, what is going on?!"

"Dad, now isn't the time for explanations!"

"Angela-!"

"Get on, dad."

"But-."

"Trust me!"

Standing on Greymon's shoulder, one hand gripping his horn and the other keeping Ari up, her eyes softened…

"Trust me, daddy…"

Greymon kept still, understanding how pivotal this moment was…

"…Alright…But you'll tell me everything you know."

"Right. Not now."

"Right…"

The blue-masked turtle jumped onto the opposite shoulder, and Greymon jumped down to the street below, making a spider web of cracks outside of the crater around his feet…

"The others are probably in trouble too, Greymon! We've got to save Aunt April and mom before we can look for them!"

"I'm on it!"

He started chasing after the mob of humans and Bakemon at a thundering pace…

"Shadow Scythe!"

Angie cried out, moving away as Greymon's shoulder was cut…

"GREYMON!"

"Well, Greymon…It looks like your time is up."

"Phantomon…" She growled.

"Nova Blast!"

Phantomon dodged, and a chunk of a building fell away…

"Sorry, Angie…I'm losing it…We'll get them later…"

Watching her partner's pained eyes, Angie nodded, putting Ari in her place.

"You take them somewhere safe, Greymon. I'll get my mom."

"Angie, no!"

He caught her before she jumped far, and the she-turtle struggled.

"We need you, too! I can't fight without you!"

"Greymon-!"

"If we lose you, we won't stand a chance! What about Ari?"

That seemed to reach her, and the dinosaur Digimon almost cuddled her as he turned to flee…

"I'm sorry, Angie…But everything will turn out alright. I promise."

He felt the tears on his skin, and his heart ached…

"And I don't break my promises…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy stopped, Gabumon on her back, on a rooftop, looking around warily…

"What's wrong?" Jake wondered, seeing both turtle and partner tuned-in to something he couldn't sense.

"Somethin' ain't right…"

"You mean the fog?"

"Yeah…An' somethin' else…"

The crimson-masked she-turtle scanned the other rooftops, and then the streets…

"It's empty out, ain't it?"

"You're right…I've never seen the city so quiet…"

"…Then I'm right. Somethin's goin' on."

Jake tried to catch up with her high jumps…

"And what's up then?"

"My guess? Myotismon."

There was a cry, cackling laughter…

"Damn it!"

Dropping into an alley, Izzy's eyes widened.

"Pop!"

"Izzy?"

Raph kicked a Bakemon back.

"What are ya doin'? Get outta 'ere!"

Stubborn by now, she let her partner down.

"I'm yer only chance…"

"Blue Blaster!"

The Digimon were knocked back, and Raph and Casey watched as the little blue-furred creature defeated all the Bakemon rather easily.

"…Izzy, what's up wit' this?"

"Pop, it's a LON' story…An' I don't thin' I understand 'alf 'a it…"

The gold-eyed she-turtle looked up at her father, holding Gabumon's hand…

"I'll explain it once we get somewhere safe."

Jake nodded in agreement, and the four headed back up to the rooftops, Gabumon on his partner's shell.

They found a warehouse that seemed safe, and settled down before Raph tried to pry free information.

Jake stopped them when they heard someone coming…

"Izzy?"

"Fearless?!"

Angie slipped in, Agumon and Ari directly behind her as Leo followed.

"Izzy! Uncle Raph! Uncle Casey! Jake! You're all okay!"

Angie looked sincerely relieved, a smile breaking out across her face.

"Now that there's no imminent danger…"

She got the point…

"Alright, alright…I guess you'll all want to be hearing this…"

The sky-masked turtle sat on some crates, rubbing Agumon's arm as Ari leaned into her side.

Izzy plopped onto the cold cement nearby, Gabumon draped over her shell to keep her warm…

"Look, you know when we went to that comic convention a few days ago?"

"Yeah."

"'Course."

"Well…We didn't."

"What were you doing?" Leo demanded.

"On the way there, we were transported through a portal into the Digital World…It's a parallel world made from broken data from the world wide web…It's where the Digimon live. We were there for months…And we learned we're the Digidestined."

"It's our job ta save both our worlds from bein' taken o'er by e'il Digimon."

"Our Digimon can Digivolve, like Agumon did back at Aunt April's place. They can become more powerful than that if we use our crests."

"An' what would those be?"

"These."

The two eldest cousins showed the tags and crests around their necks.

"Each one's got a different meanin'. Mine's friendship."

"Mine means courage."

"…The others are in on this?"

"It's not a prank!" Angie replied, offended.

"And yes, they are. They have their own crests, too. And those stuffed animals? Digimon."

"Ya e'en let ROSIE do this?"

"I didn't 'ave a choice, pop!" Izzy defended, eyes fiery.

"If I coulda stopped 'er, I woulda! But she loves Patamon, an' I ain't gonna pull 'em 'part fer anythin'!"

"What about Ari?"

"She is…We came back to look for the eighth Digidestined…Myotismon…The evil Digimon that's making this whole thing situation…He's trying to find her…"

"Why?"

Leo felt like he didn't want to know, and Ari hid her face in her sister's side…

"He's trying to find her so he can kill her…He even recruited the Foot…And the Shredder…"

"Wait a sec!"

Izzy turned accusing eyes to her only elder.

"Ya didn't tell me Ari was the eighth child!"

"There was no time!"

"There's no time for fightin'!" Casey shouted.

"…Now what are we gonna do now?"

The two eldest Digidestined shared a glance…

"Leave that to us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily?"

"It'll be alright, Elie."

"But…Mommy…"

"She got away with Biyomon, remember? Besides, we still have Pal."

"Right…"

With their watches on, they blended in well with the panicked crowds in the overcrowded mall…

"What can we do?" Elie wondered, feeling vulnerable with Biyomon by her side…

'_Biyo, go with my mom!' _

'_But Elie-!' _

'_Take care of her! PLEASE!' _

'_I promise! I'll come back and save you, Elie!'_

'I hope so…' The orange-masked turtle thought…

"Lily?"

Looking up, her face lit up…

"Aunt Kasai?"

The Firebender nodded, smiling.

"Do you have a plan?"

The violet-masked Waterbender seemed deep in thought, a blanket-swathed Palmon on her lap…

"…I don't know…"

"…Mind over Matter…"

Looking over her side, the blue-eyed turtle quirked an eyebrow…

"It's how me and Z beat the Bakemon before. We made a chant, and it weakened them."

"What chant?"

"Bakemon, lose your power."

Standing, Lily nodded…

"I've got a plan. We need all of these people to help, though."

"Leave that to me!"

Elie ran off into the crowd, and Lily was making a sign when the little turtle returned with a group of willing humans.

"Then let's go."

Repeating the chant hundred-fold, the Bakemon fell like flies as they ran…

"Elie, you take the men that way and free the others, and I'll take the women and children!"

"Right!"

They split off, and Lily hit the bottom floor in the sunlight when something crashed…

"Crap-!"

"It's Darktyrannomon!" Palmon informed, throwing off the blanket.

"We've got to protect these people! Protect Elie!"

"I'm on it! Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

The cactus Digimon faced off against the black and red-striped dinosaur…

"Light Speed Jabbing!"

"Togemon, you got him! Hit him again! Right hook! Left jab! Uppercut! UPPERCUT!"

Darktyrannomon threw Togemon to the floor…

"NO!"

"Fire Blast!"

"I'm okay…"

"TOGEMON, STOP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT! TOGEMON!!!"

"Don't worry, Lily…I'll take care of him…"

"Oh, Togemon…"

A punch caught her across the face, and Lily fell to the floor hard…

'What was-?'

Her head snapped up…

"Bishop…"

"It seems I have only two choices. Subdue you or destroy you. With your friend a bit…BUSY…at the moment, I suppose I'll try the former…"

Flipping to her feet, she pulled moisture from the air.

"I don't think so…"

Attacks flew, were blocked, dodged, and her heart pounded faster and faster in anxiety…

'It's over…We're all doomed…'

A kick caught her in the stomach, and her back hit a wall…

'Myotismon won and now Togemon and Gabe and everybody else is going to suffer…'

A hand over her throat, choking her…

"Any last words, my little flower?"

'I won't let it end like this…I won't!'

"I won't let you win…"

"You don't have a choice."

"If I can do anything…It's protect my family!"

Her crest began to glow, blinding agent as she kicked him in the face.

A tear fell, hitting her crest…

"My family is everything to me, and I won't let you hurt them!"

The glow was so bright, so warm…

'Sincerity…'

"Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

"She…Digivolved…" Lily stated in amazement…

"Flower Cannon!"

"Go get him, Lillymon!"

The Waterbender avoided a kick, bringing water up to knock Bishop off balance and away.

Lillymon seemed to be doing exceptionally well, as was her partner…

"Flower Wreath!"

Freezing Bishop to a structural beam, Lily breathed out before looking up as her partner tamed a once-raging Darktyrannomon.

Meanwhile…

Elie cried out, and was smacked back into a balcony railing.

"It's the end of the line for you, my pretty little miss." Phantomon stated.

The orange-masked she-turtle was TERRIFIED…

'Oh, Biyo…Where are you?'

"Seize her. Take her away."

Two Bakemon grabbed her arms, but dark eyes opened in confusion…

"Mommy? Biyo?"

A nod, and both turned, throwing off their disguises…

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The earth rumbled as the phoenix Digimon took flight…

"Oh, it's just a bird…A large bird, I'll grant you…A large, angry bird-AHHHH!!!"

"Mommy!"

"Stay back!" Chi ordered, earth shards trying to strike at the non-earthbound Bakemon…

"But-!"

"Ya should go!"

"But…Oh, mommy…I'm sorry!"

"There ain't a thin' fer ya ta be sorry 'bout! An' now ain't the time! GO!"

"I-I couldn't-!"

"They'll need ya somewhere else!"

Back with Lily…

"We did it! YES!"

"We'll see about that!"

The violet-masked turtle tensed…

"Myotismon…"

"Back to the Digital World with you!"

Darktyrannomon disappeared, and the Flower Wreath fell to the ground…

"You, meddlesome little flower-child…It's time I plucked your petals! Crimson Lightning!"

"LILLYMON!!"


	35. Chapter 35 'City Under Siege'

"Flower Cannon!"

The blast seemed to have no effect…

"Do you expect to defeat me with geraniums?"

'Lillymon, get out of there…Get us out of here…I don't want you to get hurt!'

"Nightmare Claw!"

"NO!"

Lillymon cried out, and it was like the color was drained from her whole body…

"LILLYMON!"

Lily couldn't hold in her worry, her near panic, and tried running up as bats surrounded the now-falling body…

"LILLYMON, ARE YOU OKAY?! LILLYMON!!!"

She didn't even notice Bishop had disappeared…

She could see Elie and Chi, the latter still trying to defend them as Birdramon flew through the air to deter Phantomon.

"Mommy, you can come with us! Birdramon can carry all of us-!"

"An' then the Bakemon'll follow us through the air!"

"But Birdramon-!"

"Can't take on Phantomon 'lone! Just…Just GO!"

Elie would've been hurt, but she saw the worry and the love hidden in her mother's glazed eyes…

"…Mommy…"

"Meteor Wing!"

Birdramon caught the plant-pixie out of the air in her talons, cawing to catch her partner's attention.

"…I'll come back, mommy…"

A lazy smile, full of confidence…

"I know ya will, Elie…"

Jumping, the orange-masked she-turtle caught hold of her partner's ankle.

"Wait-! LILY!"

The violet-masked turtle shook her head determinedly.

"KEEP GOING! KEEP LILLYMON SAFE!"

Water came up to defend from Bakemon…

"FIND THE OTHERS, ELIE!"

"LILY!"

Elie had to watch as she flew away, and tears nearly blinded her as she realized Lily had lost…

"_LILY_!!!"

And Birdramon had to keep moving as her partner cried into her feathers…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going out to find the others."

"Are you crazy?! You're not going out there!!"

"Dad, now isn't the time to argue with me."

Angie turned, taking hold of her partner's hand, when an iron grip held her back.

"It's too dangerous out there!"

"I know!"

Leo blinked in surprise, feeling her tremble under his hand…

From fear or frustration, he wasn't really sure…

"I know what's out there…better than you do…"

Agumon seemed to soften at the agonizing sadness in his partner's wavering blood-colored eyes…

"And if I don't even TRY to save them…save everyone…I'll be no better than a coward."

Izzy nodded, coming to her cousin's defense.

"Then 'er crest'll stop glowin', an' both our worlds WILL be doomed."

Slowly, Angie pulled free of her father's hold…

"I can't just leave them, dad…They're counting on me to save them…"

"You can't be expected to save the world alone!"

"I'm not! That's why I need the others! We're a team!"

"Uncle Leo…"

Even Raph seemed a bit surprised to see a strange mix of stubbornness and vulnerability on his daughter's face…

"We'd fall 'part wit'out 'er…"

"How do ya know?" Casey wondered.

"…'Cause we 'lready did once…"

The father's could tell from the guilty, ashamed expressions that neither girl would want to elaborate…

"I'll be perfectly fine, anyway. Agumon will protect me." Angie assured.

Leo would have fought back, said that even Greymon couldn't defeat all the evil creatures out there, if he hadn't seen her mother in her similarly-colored eyes…

"…I trust you."

A smile crossed her face like warm candlelight, and he started to see how much his daughter had grown.

She didn't look scared anymore, unsure of her own thoughts.

It was like she fully understood herself, her limitations, her NEEDS, and knew exactly what needed to be done.

Ari stepped forward carefully, and the jade-skinned turtle broke eye contact.

"You'll be careful, won't you?"

"I always am." The elder assured, crouching so she was eye-level with the newest Digidestined.

"I'll make sure everyone is safe. You don't have to worry, Ari."

"You'll save mommy and Gatomon, too?"

"I promise I will."

"…I-I'm scared, Angie…" The gold-masked turtle admitted, almost trembling.

Softening, Angie took her into her arms, enveloped in a hug as Agumon leaned slightly on her shell…

"Everything will be alright, sunshine…You just need to be a big girl for me, okay?"

A faint nod…

"…Promise you'll be careful…"

Ari had a look on her face like she was worried a nightmare would come to life…

"…I'll do what needs to be done…but I promise I'll be careful."

"No need to worry." Agumon assured, smiling hugely.

"I'll protect her!"

"I know you will, Agu…"

Lifting Ari into her arms, the sky-masked turtle looked to her second-in-command.

"Belle, I need you to protect Ari while I'm gone."

"Don't worry, Fearless." Izzy guaranteed, smiling a bit.

"I'll protect 'er like she was my own sister. I promise."

"Then I can be sure you'll do everything you can."

There was a secret message sent between them before Angie handed her sister over to her father.

"Come on, Agu. Up you go."

Settling him on her shell, she took a step towards the door…

"If I see any of the others along the way, I'll send them here."

"Got it." Raph assured.

Smiling a bit now that this heavy weight was lifted off her chest, she headed for the exit.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Izzy nodded, feeling a strange weight on her own heart once her only elder cousin was gone…

"Ya thin' she'll be 'kay out there all 'lone?" Casey wondered, shattering the silence.

"She ain't 'lone. None 'a us e'er are." Izzy stated, hugging Gabumon close with one arm as he tried to reassure her with nuzzles.

"As lon' as she's got Agumon wit' 'er, I ain't gonna worry…After all, Agumon was always the first Digimon ta Digivolve ta the next level…Guess that means somethin'…"

'Still…I can't help feelin' like…Rosie's callin' me…'

"…Thinkin' 'a yer sister?"

"Yeah…"

Her eyes seemed to tell Raph everything her voice couldn't seem to say…

'I'm worried for her. Scared to death she's hurt and alone. Terrified I can't save her.'

He would have comforted her, but it seemed her partner was already skilled at the art.

"Don't worry." Gabumon assured.

"If anything, we know Z and Gomamon will protect her."

"…Yeah…"

'I know Z will really try…But what if that's not enough?'

Izzy sighed, feeling this bizarre mix of emotions…

'I'm trustin' ya wit' my sister, Z…Don't let me down…'

And somehow, the crimson-masked turtle felt her message had gotten through…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe's fingers flew over the keyboard like lightning, and Don watched anxiously as Mizu and Splinter tried to keep out of the way.

"From what I can tell, some Bakemon are searching the sewers for people who escaped…They'll find us."

"What can we do?"

The dark blue-banded turtle paused, looking unsure…

"…I'll figure something out, dad."

"Sweetheart, don't hover over him. He's nervous enough as it is!" Mizu reasoned, carefully taking her mate's hand…

"I know…"

Tentomon fluttered around, sometimes voicing advice, and they'd debate over it as Gabe's pace stayed true.

"E-mail from Gennai!"

The dark-eyed he-turtle clicked the button hurriedly, nearly shaking in his shell.

"Greetings! Salutations from cyberspace."

"Oh, get to the point!" Tentomon encouraged.

"But this is no time for pleasantries. You're in a tight spot, eh?"

"YEAH."

"The first thing to do is put up a Digital Barrier."

"A what?" Mizu questioned.

"You're probably wondering what that is. Well, download the program and I'll explain."

Nodding a bit to himself, Gabe attached his laptop to the most powerful computer in the lab.

"If you can put it up in time, the Digital Barrier should protect you."

Fingers moving even faster than before, he was trying desperately to do this quickly as another monitor showed how CLOSE the Bakemon were getting…

"Come ON…" He muttered, feeling his arms burn.

"Gabe…Are you sure-?"

"Positive."

"Sweetie, leave him be."

The Waterbender looked into her love's eyes…

"It was bound to happen…Now he knows more about something than you do, and you can't help him."

She smiled…

"But that's okay, because it means he's growing up to be like his father."

A soft smile in return…

"You always DID know how to cheer me up…"

"Just doing my job."

It was almost done loading…

The Bakemon were at the front door…

Gabe pushed himself to type faster…

The door fell in crumpled metal, and shrieks of hysteria filled the main room as the ghosts flooded in…

"Almost done…"

They were getting closer…

TOO close…

"ALMOST…"

They were almost at the door…

"DONE!"

The Bakemon at the door blinked, unable to see the mutants standing before him…

Finding the place 'deserted', the Digimon left.

Sighing in relief, Gabe put his laptop into his bag and grabbed a flashlight.

"I need to go."

"Gabe-!"

"I'll be alright, mom. Tento will protect me. Besides, the others are going to need my help."

He bowed to Splinter, and hugged his parents before almost jumping to the door.

"I'll come back for you when the danger's past-!"

"I'm coming."

Looking at his father in confusion, the dark blue-masked turtle decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright. Let's go."

Mizu sighed, looking after them as Gabriel listened to Gennai's voice through a headset…

'Be safe…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAMN IT!"

Z kicked a lamppost, growling as Rose watched on restlessly.

Keishi sighed, looking out at the fog.

It was only around a certain part of the city across the river, but it showed a wall between them and everyone they cared about.

Z was mad with panic, fretting about her sister and her parents and growling her frustrations.

Rose was merely worried about her sister and parents, not to mention her other cousins.

It was unneeded, even she knew that, but she couldn't help her heart aching at the thought that they might be needed and they couldn't reach their family…

Patamon drooped on her head, and Gomamon could hardly keep his partner from murder…

"We need to find a way across…If only we had a boat…"

There was a pause, and Z started cursing at herself.

"Well, I guess that's my answer…" The ninja noted.

"Go on, little man."

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

Slipping into the water, he waited for the three to climb onto his shaggy back before taking off at a dog-paddle.

Following the bridge as it led through the fog, the red metal kept him alert.

'I hope we get there soon…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angie stopped, looking around the corner as a Bakemon did his rounds…

"Agu?" She whispered.

"Pepper Breath!"

The Digimon was down, and the sky-masked turtle tackled him to the ground.

"Where are the hostages, you lousy little Digimon?" She demanded.

A shadow over the concrete coming towards them…

"Birdramon?"

The crimson-eyed turtle smiled as said phoenix-bird landed, Elie jumping to the ground.

"ANGIE!"

Standing, she hugged her cousin tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so…"

"Look, Izzy and Ari are at the warehouse a couple blocks from here."

"I'm on it."

Nodding, the jade-skinned turtle hefted her partner.

"Where'd you come from?"

"The mall. Everyone's being held there."

"Everyone in this whole part of the city?"

"Yup! Including Lily and Aunt Kasai." Elie replied, jumping on top of her partner's talons.

"Well, that place must be crowded…" Angie muttered as the two started their engines…

"See you!"

"Bye, Angie!"

And they were off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This should be the source of the fogbank…"

Don's eyes narrowed…

"The Foot Headquarters…"

"If I'm going to destroy it, I should Digivolve."

"Not yet, Tento."

Gabriel pulled out his laptop…

"If Myotismon or the Shredder are in there, they'll obviously stop us to save the building. We need the others for back-up."

"How long would that take?"

The dark blue-masked turtle winced…

"A while…Communications are down."

"Then we can't just wait here."

"Yes we can."

Gabe sat down, closing his eyes…

"They'll find us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"…Because I know them…"

"Yo, dudes!"

Don's head snapped up…

"Mikey?!"

"Hey, bro! Guess all those Digimon brought up a bunch of trouble, huh?"

"Yeah…Lots. We're separated EVERYWHERE…"

Both brothers looked down to see Gabriel meditating…

"I guess we'll wait for the others…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wizardmon…Whose that?"

"He's Gatomon's best friend, daddy."

"An' Gatomon IS…?" Raph wondered.

"My Digimon."

Izzy sighed, staring out one of the high windows from atop a mountain of crates…

"Izzy?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"You seem depressed…"

"I'm worried, is all…"

Gold eyes looked below…

"I just wonder if I'll be able ta protect Ari…An' if Rosie's a'right…"

"Why don't you tell them?"

She heard the real question…

'Why don't you share your pain with your father?'

"…'E wouldn't understan'…"

"Do you think Angie will get mommy back, daddy?"

"I'm sure she will…"

'I HOPE she will…'

"Ya can't be too sure…" Casey pointed out.

"She's pretty outnumbered out there."

Tears filled chocolate eyes, and Raph smacked his friend upside the head.

"OW!!! What was that fer!?!"

SMACK!!!

"OW!!! IZZY!!!"

"If ya need ta ask, ya deserve another whack!"

A soft voice, like an angel's song, filled the air…

"Someday/When we are wiser/When the world's older/When we have learned/I pray/Someday we may yet live/To live and let live/Someday/Life will be fairer/Need will be rarer/Greed will not pay/God speed/This bright millennium/On its way/Let it come/Someday…"

Casey fell silent, and Jake sat down to listen to the angel's song…

"Someday/Our fight will be won then/We'll stand in the sun then/That bright afternoon/Till then/On days when the sun is gone/We'll hang on/Wish upon the moon…"

Raph leaned against a crate, and Izzy hugged her partner close…

"There are some days dark and bitter/Seems we haven't got a prayer/But a prayer for someday better/Is the one thing we all share…"

She was still crying, but the tears themselves seemed to glow…

"Someday/When we are wiser/When the world's older/When we have learned/I pray/Someday we may yet live/To live and let live/Someday/Life will be fairer/Need will be rarer/Greed will not pay/God speed/This bright millennium/Let it come/Wish upon the moon/One day/Someday/Soon…"

Leo cuddled her closer, shutting his eyes…

'I hope so, Ari…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This fog is pretty damn thick…" Z muttered.

"At least we know we're heading in the right direction." Keishi pointed out.

"We're almost there!" Ikkakumon informed.

"Full speed 'head!"

A strange growl, and a long shadow seemed to be winding around the bridge toward them…

"Oh no-!"

"IKKAKUMON!"

"That's Megaseadramon!" Patamon shouted, clinging to his partner.

It was crushing the bridge beside them, and all three dove for cover from the debris.

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

Dust filled the air, and Z pumped her fists.

"Ya got 'im, little man!"

Of course, Megaseadramon was unaffected…

"Thunder Javelin!"

Ikkakumon reared, and the three of them were bucked off…

Z hit the water like a rock, and tried in vain to get up for air…

When she managed it, she heard Rose splashing and panicking nearby, Patamon trying to keep her above water.

The pink-masked turtle was surprised when someone led her towards a steadily-swimming Keishi, and looked over…

"Z?"

"I'm supposed ta take care 'a ya…"

A small smile…

"We're family after all, an' what kinda cousin would I be if I let ya drown?"

Her legs were losing their strength…

"But you can't swim!"

"I know…Better me than ya, though…"

"Z, no!"

She disappeared under the rough surface…

"_Z_!!!"

There was a bright light under the surface, brightening the depths…

'Reliability…'

"Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

They were lifted into his paw, his partner coughing as her crest dangled over her heart glowing grey…

"You're okay!"

The Earthbender shook her head, putting a hand to her forehead…

"My crest…It's light is cuttin' a path through the fog…"

Looking up at her partner, she gave a lazy smile.

"Go get 'im, Zudomon."

"Thunder Javelin!"

Zudomon conducted the attack with his horn, smirking.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

With Megaseadramon sinking into the ocean, the ocean Digimon put them onto his turtle-like shell before starting to swim…

The fog closed in around them, and Rose got worried they'd get lost…

"Take me…to Gatomon…"

The voice was weak, but Keishi insisted they find the source.

It was a Digimon clinging to a piece of driftwood, looking half-dead.

"I'm Wizardmon…must find Gatomon…important…"

"Ain't Gatomon a bad Digimon?"

"But he's hurt. We need to help him!"

"Got to give Gatomon…this…"

He showed a crest before he seemed to faint, and both Digidestined jumped.

"HE'S GOT A CREST!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fearless shoulda been back by now…" Izzy muttered, looking at the clock on her Digivice.

"Izzy?!"

Recognizing the voice, the group ran out of the warehouse.

"Elie!"

Birdramon landed, startling three of the five of them, and the orange-masked turtle jumped off, hugging her cousin.

"Ya a'right?"

"I'm fine…But…Mommy and Lily and…a-and Aunt Kasai…They were captured, Izzy, and I couldn't…"

There were tears in her dark eyes…

"Myotismon was there and beat Lillymon after Togemon Digivolved, and I knew Birdramon didn't stand a chance…They told me to run…"

"It's a'right. Angie's gonna get e'erybody out."

"I know…"

She brightened, turning to her uncles.

"You're okay! And I guess you already know about the Digimon…"

They nodded, staring at Birdramon…

"This is Birdramon. She's the Champion form of Biyomon. She's my partner."

"Elie's got the Crest 'a Love."

"Elie, did you see Angie?"

She smiled.

"Of course I did, Ari! She seemed perfectly fine. But we still need to find the others somehow…"

"What happened?" The little turtle wondered, worried chocolate eyes on the grey-toned Lillymon…

"…Myotismon…"

Elie seemed to steel herself.

"He's got everybody rounded up at the mall."

"What do we do?"

"I have a suggestion…"

Everyone whirled around to see Phantomon…

"You see, I don't understand why the master is wasting his time looking for the eighth child when it would be so much easier just to destroy you all!"

"Just try it, ya floatin' dishrag!"

A Digimon busted through the concrete, and another came from a portal in the sky.

"Meet Tuskmon and Snimon. They will be your executioners today!"

"We'll see! BUDDY!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GARURUMON!!"

"WHOA…'E sure 'ad it in 'im…"

Garurumon and Tuskmon clashed, claws and fangs tearing at horns as Birdramon took to the air, facing off against Snimon.

"Stay back!"

Ari felt her heart ache…

'No…'

"Twin Sickle!"

Garurumon flew back from a powerful punch to the gut…

'Please…stop…'

"GARURUMON!!! GARURUMON, ARE YA A'RIGHT!?!"

A chain wrapped around Izzy's throat, and Phantomon came in with his scythe.

Elie tried to help, but she was knocked back…

'Please…PLEASE stop…'

Tears filled her eyes…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

'Stop it…Stop the pain…Stop the screams…They're echoing in my head!'

Closing her eyes as the tears fell, she ran forward as Phantomon raised his weapon…

"STOP!!!!"

Somewhere off in the river, where they couldn't see, a crest began to glow…

The blade was almost touching her throat, but Ari didn't flinch.

"…Don't…Don't hurt them anymore…I'm the eighth child…If you stop all this pain…I'll come with you willingly…"

"What a refreshingly helpful attitude! It's a deal."

A strange shadow orb surrounded the little turtle, lifting her into the air as the chain fell away, letting Izzy breathe…

"Ari…ARI, DON'T!!!"

"THEY'RE GOING TO GET RID OF YOU AND TAKE CONTROL OF BOTH WORLDS!!! ARI, PLEASE!!!"

"COME BACK!!!"

Izzy started running after them, desperate and aching and she just couldn't stand seeing Angie's face when she told her she FAILED FAILED FAILED!

"ARI!!!!!!"

Garurumon used his paw to hold her back, and she was shouting and cursing and crying until she felt drained of all emotions…

Snimon and Tuskmon had disappeared, and Elie looked down heartened as she watched the worry and panic on the others faces…

'What now?'


	36. Chapter 36 'Wizardmon's Gift'

"F***!!!"

One of the adults would have commented on the swearing, but her fire-sparked skin and guilt-ridden tears kept lectures at bay…

"Izzy…"

"I'm sorry, Elie…I let e'erybody down…"

Garurumon nuzzled her shell in an effort to soothe his partner when Elie straightened.

"Well, there's two things we can do. Sit here and feel sorry for ourselves or go save Ari!"

"…"

The fire was back in her eyes, and the tears evaporated…

"Let's go."

Jumping onto her partner's back, Garurumon took off like a bullet.

"Get on!" Elie encouraged, jumping into Garudamon's palm.

"Fast, or Izzy will get there ahead of us!"

"Get WHERE?" Leo wondered, jumping up with Raph, Casey, and Jake right behind him.

"Somewhere…Gabe is calling me…"

With Lillymon held gingerly in her other hand, Garudamon took to the air…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…They're coming."

Don would've asked, but Mikey chalked it up to 'mega meditation powers'.

"Guess he called them over for pizza."

"…"

"…Donnie?"

"Gabe, we're here!"

All three turned to see Garurumon and Garudamon coming towards them.

The former slid to a halt, and Izzy flipped purposely over his head.

"How's the lair?"

"Safe for now."

Elie jumped down from her partner's palm, a grin on her face.

"DADDY!!!"

With a flying hug, she was soon swinging in his arms, laughing and giggling.

"Elie!"

Mikey looked up at Garudamon and whistled…

"Biyomon can SURE get big…"

Two death glares…

"You KNEW?"

"Ya knew an' ya didn't tell us?!"

"Um…well…you see…Elie gave me the sad eyes and I couldn't tell you because they said not to and if I did their Digimon would get all big and I'm SORRY!"

Before Raph could punch him…

"POP!"

Looking up a second time, they were met with Zudomon's impressive bulk…

Z jumped down from his head, Rosie on her shell, as Keishi followed.

"DADDY!"

With Patamon flying after her, the pink-masked Digidestined was wrapped in a warm hug.

"Rosie…Yer 'kay…"

"Z took care of me…"

Giggling as her partner landed on her shoulder, she pulled back.

"Daddy, meet Patamon. He's my partner. Pat, this is my daddy."

"It's great to finally meet you."

The orange-furred Digimon smiled.

"Rosie talked about you a lot."

And somehow, that meant the world to him…

"Elie, are ya 'kay?"

"I'm fine…"

Mikey grinned, pulling his eldest into the embrace.

"And whose this big guy?"

"Zudomon. My crest glowed right when we needed it ta."

"Z's got the Crest 'a Reliability, an' Rosie's got the crest 'a 'Ope…"

Izzy crouched down, looking her sister in the eyes before her emotions overwhelmed her.

Pulling the little turtle towards her plastron, no one thought she'd ever let go…

"Wizardmon…"

Gabe's statement snapped everyone back to reality, and they stared warily after him as he made his way to a motionless Lillymon…

'If Lillymon's here…And all our other Digimon have Digivolved but…'

The dark-masked turtle almost choked on a sob…

'They've got Lily…'

"She was attacked by Myotismon, wasn't she?"

"So what if she was?" Izzy demanded.

"Leave 'im, Izzy."

Attention shifted to a stubborn-looking Z…

"'E's a good guy."

A green glow spread from Wizardmon's hand and into the pixie Digimon…

"'E's only tryin' ta 'elp."

The plant Digimon jumped into the air, color returned along with her spirit, startled awake with buzzing wings.

"Whose…?"

"It's Lillymon, dad…Palmon Digivolved…"

Don understood…

'Lily…'

"He's a good Digimon." Rose insisted.

"He has Ari's tag and crest!"

"Ari's? She's the eighth child?" Gabe wondered.

"Yeah…"

Wizardmon held up the pink crest bordered by gold.

"Ari and Gatomon need this. Where is she?"

The crimson-masked turtle bit her lip, fists trembling at her sides…

"They've got 'er…"

Z seemed to tense, then clenched her jaw as frustration leaked through her teeth.

"We'll go find Angie and Lily." Keishi offered.

"A'right…be careful."

As the ninja and Jake went off, Elie looked up at the sky for wisdom…

"It's Myotismon!"

And so it was, with bats flying about him and poor Gatomon in his grip…

"…We're goin' in."

The concrete exploded, and Izzy smirked…

"Snimon and Tuskmon…The same trick won't work on US twice! BUDDY!"

The Crest of Friendship began to shine…

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

"WHOA…'E's pretty cool…"

"Thanks, pop."

"Garuru Kick!"

"You guys go on." Garudamon encouraged.

"We can take these Digi-clowns."

"I know ya can, little man. Hurry, though."

"Right."

The group headed for the front door…

"Tento, take us to the top floor!"

"I'm on it! Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

Jumping onto his back or clinging to his ankles, they tightened their hold as he took straight to the air.

"Faster, Kabuterimon! We need to save Ari!"

The pace quickened, and soon they were busting through a Japanese-style wall…

"ARI!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was frightened, terrified, but she was fighting to hide it.

'Angie wouldn't be scared…' She reasoned, eyes locked on Phantomon's scythe…

'Even if they took out Metalgreymon, she'd never stop fighting back…'

The song was bubbling up in her throat again…

Quiet as a whisper, they floated out onto the air…

"Someday/When we are wiser/When the world's older/When we have learned/I pray/Someday we may yet live/To live and let live/Someday/Life will be fairer/Need will be rarer/Greed will not pay/God speed/This bright millennium/On its way/Let it come/Someday…"

Voice steadily growing stronger…

"Someday/Our fight will be won then/We'll stand in the sun then/That bright afternoon/Till then/On days when the sun is gone/We'll hang on/Wish upon the moon…"

Steadily building her courage…

"There are some days dark and bitter/Seems we haven't got a prayer/But a prayer for someday better/Is the one thing we all share-."

She was cut off by the door slamming open, and the gold-masked turtle almost flinched.

"Is this the eighth child?"

"It seems so…"

Ari almost trembled as Shredder roughly grabbed her arm.

"We should've known the eighth child would be a turtle…"

He turned to look over at Myotismon.

"We should do this quickly. Her sister can be quite…FIERCE…when protecting her…"

"…"

The evil Digimon gave her a piercing look, but the little Digidestined managed to find the strength to keep eye contact.

"Why do you show yourself now? Don't you know what we're going to do to you?"

"I-I have a pretty good idea…"

The petite turtle seemed to stand taller.

"A-And I know Angie will come to save me."

"Little one, that's the idea."

Her blood ran cold…

'Gatomon…'

She could see the worry and the pain and the scars of a wounded spirit still fighting back…

'The screams…'

Ari closed her eyes…

'They're back…and they're so much LOUDER!'

Gatomon seemed to sense her distress and began to struggle.

"Then why?"

"…S-Someone had to stop you…"

Her voice gained strength, COURAGE, as if her sister was by her side…

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!"

"Well, what a thoughtful little girl you are."

Smoke filled the air as something busted through the far wall…

"ARI!!!"

Izzy jumped through the smokescreen, fire on her hands.

"Leave my cousin 'LONE!"

The flames made Shredder back off, and Ari fell to her knees as Gatomon broke free of Myotismon's hold.

Jumping to her partner's defense, the cat Digimon seemed to bristle.

The others jumped down from Kabuterimon, who seemed to try and straighten in the large room…

"Together again…But not for long. Grizzly Wing-!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Both attacks were diverted, blasting a hole in a wall leading out to a rooftop garden.

"It's getting a little noisy here. Let's go somewhere quieter."

Ari squeaked when something lifted her into the air, and clung to her partner.

"ANGIE!!"

But…

Angie wasn't there…

Where was she?

The others ran after them into the garden, where they were met with a small army of Foot Ninja.

"Shit…" Z cursed.

"WEREGARURUMON!! WE NEED A LITTLE 'ELP UP 'ERE!!"

"GARUDAMON!!"

"ZUDOMON, GET YER SHELL UP 'ERE!!"

Weregarurumon blocked Myotismon's path, fists at the ready as Shredder joined him.

Garudamon was flying up with Zudomon, but if he tried anything right then…

"Kabuterimon, help them!"

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

As the Ultimate-level Digimon surrounded the evil one, the ninja jumped into action.

"Come on!"

The Digidestined jumped into action as Ari crouched down, trying to filter out the noise of battle…

"G-Gatomon…I-I'm scared…"

"Everything will be okay, Ari."

Earth rumbled and sparks flew, and Gabe tried knocking out just as many assailants with his Bo staff as Elie and Rosie tried hand-to-hand combat, Patamon helping them out with his Boom Bubble.

"Horn Buster!"

A flick of the wrist, and he was heading for Weregarurumon…

"Buddy, watch out!"

Before Izzy could jump to her partner as he was knocked off the building, Hun grabbed her from behind and made sure she couldn't break free.

"F***! Put me down 'fere I decide ta barbeque yer sorry ass!"

A blast struck Myotismon from behind, and attention shifted to Wizardmon.

"Ari, catch!"

Her fingers curled around the crest now in her hands, and she looked at it in surprise before looking back up at the Digimon…

"Wizardmon…You're okay…"

"So, you're still alive."

"That's right. It'll take more than the likes of you to destroy me!"

"Ari, put on your crest!" Elie shouted.

Ari nodded, putting the trinket around her neck…

Poor Wizardmon was blasted back, and Myotismon turned to the youngest turtle.

"Now give that to me, you little brat."

"No!"

"That wasn't a request!"

There was a flash, a wall of water, and Hun was kicked back, freeing Izzy.

"Whoa…"

Ari's face brightened…

"ANGIE!"

The sky-masked turtle smiled, giving a faint whistle.

"Man…You guys sure started the party without me! We don't really like that, do we Greymon?"

The dinosaur Digimon seemed to agree, looking menacing behind her.

"What took ya so lon', Fearless."

"Sorry, but I had to pick something up along the way…And we ran into a bit of trouble starting with a 'B'."

A whip of water knocked down a score of Foot Ninja, revealing Lily.

"LIL!"

"Looks like we got here just in time."

The blue-eyed Digimon smiled.

"LILLYMON!"

"Lily, you're okay!"

Angie's good mood seemed to vanish, and she turned to Myotismon and Shredder.

"You two messed with the wrong little sister. I won't let you get away with it!"

Pulling out a Digivice, she threw it to her sister.

"Ready, Ari?"

"Ready!"

That's when Demidevimon swooped down, stealing the device from her hands.

"OW!"

"HEY!"

"Go get them, Phantomon."

Angie turned her anger to the Digimon approaching them.

"Time for some payback, Greymon!"

The Crest of Courage gave its light…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Get 'im!"

"Show him what we're made of!"

"Giga Blaster!"

The attack disintegrated before even reaching the vampire Digimon, and the crimson-eyed turtle gritted her teeth.

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Every single attack disintegrated, but the turtle's didn't have time to curse thanks to a second wave of Foot Ninja.

"Pat, you need to help!"

Raph was about to ask what the little Digimon could POSSIBLY do…

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

"Now what?"

"Hand of Fate!"

Phantomon disintegrated in defeat, and it seemed Myotismon was now in great pain from the blow…

"Have you had enough, or do you want some more?!"

"Actually, I was about to ask YOU the same question!"

He whirled around to face Ari…

"Grizzly Wing!"

Angie's heart stopped…

"NO!!!!!!"

The blow landed, but…

It didn't hit who they thought it would…

Silence, harsh and cold and it made Ari's heart ache…

"WIZARDMON!!!!!!!"

"Next time, don't get in my way!"

The little gold-banded turtle caught him before he hit the ground, tears rolling down her face…

"Wizardmon! Wizardmon, don't go! PLEASE!"

"Are you…alright, Gatomon?"

"You saved me…I'm sorry…"

"About what?"

"Sorry I got you involved in this…"

"Don't be sorry…I don't have any regrets…If I hadn't met you…my life would've had no meaning…I'm glad that you and I were friends…"

"…Friends forever…"

"Thank you for everything, Gatomon…"

"Wizardmon…you'll be okay…"

Her Digivice began to glow, burning Demidevimon…

Angie caught it once he dropped it in pain.

"ARI!"

She barely caught the Digivice when the Shredder was looming over her, gauntlet raised…

'No…'

Everything seemed to slow down, but she ran forward faster than she thought was physically possible…

She saw the realization cross Ari's face…

"ANGIE!!!"

Suddenly, she was there, shell to the enemy and arms around her sister in a hug as the spikes fell…

"Don't worry, Ari…I'll protect you…"

"A-Angie…"

Blood spurted, and the pain seemed to numb her voice as it covered her shoulder and neck in crimson…

Weak, she swayed before hitting the concrete, arms still hanging around her sister's waist…

"No…ANGIE!!!"

"Foolish girl…"

"ANGIE!!!"

There was a roar of rage, and Metalgreymon knocked Shredder back with his metal hand as he growled and snarled.

"M-Metal…greymon…" She called weakly, but he still heard.

Nuzzled her gently with his metal head as the others seemed to just be realizing what had happened…

All the fighting as ceased, and Leo stepped forward almost in disbelief…

"Angie…"

'Not like Artemis…PLEASE…'

"Are you…okay, Ari?"

"Angie, don't go…"

The tears made her eyes seem like watery pools of sadness…

"I couldn't…Angie, I don't want you to go!"

"Everything will…be okay…"

Angie coughed, blood escaping her lips as she tried to hold on, vision blurring…

"Don't give up…on me…You need…to be brave…for me, okay?"

"I-I'll try…"

Ari felt the tears burn…

"Pl-Please…don't go…"

"…I'm sorry, Ari…"

You could see the light leaving her eyes…

"I don't…think I have a choice…"

Almost gone, and the darkness was so inviting…

NO!

She needed to say it!

"Just know…I love all of you so much…Will you tell…the others for me?"

A soft nod…

"B-But you c-could tell them y-yourself! Y-You'll be okay!"

"…I'm sorry…"

It was like she felt the soul departing…

"ANGIE!!!!!"

Izzy took a step forward, eyes hazy with tears…

"Fearless…"

Weregarurumon had come back up, but she hardly noticed…

"My friend…Ya basturd…"

Her eyes were filled with wrathful indignation…

"YA KILLED MY FRIEND!!"

Her crest began to glow so bright that even Weregarurumon shared the light…

"Angie, no…"

Lily felt her heart hurting…

"Angie, we didn't want you to go…"

Tears…

"ANGIE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?!"

The Crest of Sincerity shed its light, and Lillymon felt the power flooding through her veins…

"No…I should've known…"

Gabe tried to hold back a sob…

"Why didn't I know it would hurt this much? I just…"

He closed his eyes…

"ANGIE, COME BACK!!"

His crest's glow even gave Megakabuterimon's strength a boost…

"Angie…Don't go…"

Elie felt something crack in her chest…

"ANGIE, WE LOVE YOU!!"

The Crest of Love gave Garudamon strength…

"Damn, Angie…I knew ya would but…ya didn't have ta…"

Z tried to hold back the damn heat in her eyes…

"We just want ya back…I mean…"

She couldn't hold in all of the pain…

"ANGIE, WE NEED YA!!"

The Crest of Reliability made Zudomon shine…

"Angie…Please come back...Everyone's hurting…"

Rosie closed her eyes, clenching her fists…

"Angie…"

The tears were just so HOT…

"ANGIE, WE NEED YOU BACK!! PLEASE!!"

Her crest made Angemon glow even brighter than he had before…

"Angie…My chest hurts so much…"

Ari shook her head, tears flying…

"We just need you back…You can't just leave…It's not your time…Please!"

She buried her face in the motionless plastron…

"PLEASE, JUST COME BACK!!"

Her crest glowed brighter than the others, and seven beams of light came from the objects, centering on her heart…

The Crest of Courage even began to glow…

Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Love, Reliability, Hope…

Light…

There was a light coming from her cold skin, warm and almost alive…

Ari moved forward as if she knew what she needed to do, and kissed the cool forehead.

Life…

The glow brightened, then sank deep within before the chest seemed to jump as the heart restarted.

A gasp as the lungs began to bring in air, and crimson eyes flew open.

"…Ari?"

"ANGIE!!!"

It was like the air was charged with joy and relief and thoughts of bloody revenge as they all converged on the she-turtle.

It seemed the light had even healed her wounds into light scars, but she still didn't seem at full strength…

"Angie…"

Ari was still crying, burying her face into her sister's stomach…

"I missed you…"

"I'm sorry…"

The Crest of Light glowed so bright everyone was enveloped in its warmth…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

Everyone looked up at the angel in surprise…

"Myotismon, Shredder, you've tried to destroy the Digidestined and attempted to conquer Earth. In doing so, you have ruined the lives of Digimon and humans alike. How can you justify yourself?"

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you! It is my destiny to plunge this world into darkness and become king of the Digital World, and no angel or Digimon has the power to stop me!"

"Myotismon, don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon questioned.

"Nightmare-!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

"My power…It's growing!"

"Everyone, give your power to Angewomon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand Of Fate!"

The attacks converged into the golden ring, and a white line of lightning went into Angewomon's hand…

"Celestial Arrow!"

It pierced Myotismon through the heart, or where his heart would've been, and he disintegrated, seeming to take the Shredder with him.

Angie grinned, standing weakly…

"See? What did I tell you guys? I knew we'd do it!"

"Let's just get outta 'ere. This place gives me the creeps…" Izzy joked.

The flying Digimon took them all down to street-level before they all Dedigivolved to their In-Training or Rookie levels.

"We finally defeated Myotismon!" Lily cheered.

"FINALLY!" Z sighed.

"Rosie, what's wron'?"

"The sky."

"What? Why?"

Ari pointed up.

"The fog is still there! And it's getting thicker!"

Leo sighed, looking to his brothers…

"Didn't they already defeat him?"

"It seems they haven't…" Don admitted.

"But…He's gone…" Gabe muttered, hugging Motimon closer.

"Maybe not…" Angie muttered…

"…Maybe we just made him stronger…"


	37. Chapter 37 'Prophecy'

"I swear, this whole thin' is SERIOUSLY startin' ta piss me off!" Izzy seethed, stomp-pacing.

"Ya thin' I'M 'appy? I'm ready ta kill somethin'!"

"Izzy, calm down!"

"Z, put that boulder down! Z!!!"

"Not now, Bukamon!"

Lily sighed, Tanemon in her arms as her eyes scanned the sky and occasionally landed on her brother.

Motimon was watching the screen more intently than she was, and Elie was practically fidgeting.

Yokomon tried to calm her, with little success, as Ari and Rose talked about what could have happed, their partners by their sides.

Angie seemed frustrated and confused, with Agumon following her as she paced.

The four brothers watched their children sympathetically, understanding how it must feel to not know how you were supposed to save two worlds…

A beep heralded a solution out of this deadend, and Gabe jumped upon it.

"It's from Gennai!"

This brought all seven other Digidestined to crowd around the screen, to see the news he brought from the Digital World.

"Wonderful news, my friends! I may have found the way to defeat him once and for all!"

Another screen popped up, showing some strange hieroglyphic symbols.

"Although this looks like a graham cracker, its actually an ancient text which I've translated! 'The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats/The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King/When the clock strikes the hour of the beast/The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast/Then angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen/Please always recycle'."

Confused blinks all around…

"That last part seems weird, but good luck!"

That signaled the end of the message, and everyone relaxed themselves to think it over.

"…What the shell does THAT mean?"

"I don't know, Belle…But it's important."

"How are we supposed to figure it out?" Elie wondered, hugging her partner closer.

"I'll manage." Gabe assured.

"We've still got to get the others from the lair before heading to the mall." Lily reminded.

"We should probably get some supplies, too. Those people might need some medical attention."

Everyone agreed that was the right thing to do, so Lily went with Elie and Z to pick up Splinter and Mizu, with Don and Mikey following close behind.

With everybody else heading for the mall, the group including the majority of the Digidestined, two fathers, Casey, and the three boys, the streets seemed even more deserted.

Angie was at the head of the group, worried for her family and her mother…

The mother she'd seen get attacked by Bakemon and dragged away…

Agumon nuzzled her side, looking sympathetic, as she glared at the road ahead.

The sky-masked turtle almost jumped at a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Izzy's smiling face.

"Don't worry, Fearless."

A sigh, a release of pressure, and Angie smiled in return.

"I wasn't planning on it."

The mall was silent as a graveyard, and they went through shops and large areas to find people laid out side by side evenly along the floor.

They were motionless, almost asleep like mummy would be, and it seemed they were dead…

Fifteen minutes later, when Lily arrived with the others, they checked to see.

The lilac-masked turtle seemed a bit puzzled, a hand running over their pulse and a glowing palm hovering over their temple.

"It's like they're asleep…"

"Or in some sort of trance." Her mother agreed.

Ari sat beside her mother's motionless form, eyes forlorn and head bowed, Gatomon in her lap.

Bukamon hovered over his own partner, Z watching her mother's blank expression with a concerned one of her own.

Elie was rocking on her butt sadly, hugging Yokomon to her plastron and watching Chi with wavering eyes.

Izzy spotted her own mother, and her own eyes watered a moment before she growled at herself and stormed off.

Rose looked after her sister, eyes soft, before sharing a glance with Patamon.

It was obvious that the crimson-banded turtle would take this very hard, seeing as she loved her family so much, but such an outburst showed guilt.

Raph would have followed, but the little turtle stopped him.

Explained that Izzy just needed Gabumon to talk with until she could handle coming back, and then led him to his wife's side.

Angie stood off to the side, her partner leaning against her hip, with Gabe sitting beside her trying to figure out the prophecy.

"I'm gonna look fer a way through the fog." Izzy decided, holding her partner's hand.

"I'm comin' wit' ya." Raph assured, standing.

"Me too, daddy!"

Rose jumped to her feet, Patamon flapping his wings happily.

"Alright then. You guys can be the exploration team." Angie agreed.

"Don't press too far. We'll be here."

"We know. See ya, Fearless."

Leo watched his eldest daughter, saw her eyes follow the trio safely out the door before the crimson irises scanned the people.

There was something different about her, ever since she'd been 'revived'.

Like there were different emotions visible on her face, like she'd seen something she probably shouldn't have…

"Angie?"

Crimson eyes blinked, refocusing, and she smiled at her chocolate-eyed sister.

"Yeah, Ari?"

"Is mommy going to be okay?"

"Of course she will."

Angie put a hand atop the youngest turtle's head, smile becoming more gentle.

"I'll make sure she does."

Seeming a bit settled with that thought, the little gold-masked turtle turned to her mother…

"…This is my fault, isn't it?"

"No it's not." Gatomon assured, looking up at her partner.

"It could never be your fault. There's not one person that could think that."

"…Really, Gatomon?"

"Really."

Lily straightened from the body she'd been examining, brow furrowed in concentration.

"Lil?"

"It's strange…Like they're all having the same dream, and they can't wake up…I'd think at least Aunt Artie would be able to wake up, but…"

The lilac-banded turtle shook her head, her mask tails falling over her shoulder.

"It's like a weird spell, Gabe…"

"How are we supposed to break it, then?"

"…I don't know…"

Z sighed, looking to her sister.

"Ya feelin' a'right, Elie?"

"I think so…"

The orange-masked turtle relaxed, leaning against her sister's leg as Bukamon hovered over Z's shoulder.

The Earthbender's head snapped up after a moment, and she shook her leg a bit to catch her sister's attention.

"Bakemon."

A horde of them rushed in through one door, and the four In-Training Digimon leapt to meet them.

"Yokomon, Digivolve to…BIYOMON!!"

"Motimon, Digivolve to…TENTOMON!!"

"Bukamon, Digivolve to…GOMAMON!!"

"Tanemon, Digivolve to…PALMON!!"

They were like an unstoppable force opposing a weak ragtag army.

"Super Shocker!"

"Marching Fishes!"

"Poison Ivy!"

"Spiral Twister!"

The evil Digimon disintegrated, and the cheering Digimon were met with proud partners.

Somehow, it still amazed the adults how strong those little creatures could be…

How this weird bond the group shared made them all stronger and bolder and happier.

How long would this last?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't thin' there's a way through…"

"What makes ya say that, pop?"

"HELLO, anybody!! Come out, come out, wherever you are!!"

"No, like this. IF YOU SAVE US, WE'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!! INCLUDING CANDY!!"

"…Okay, ya may 'ave a point, pop…"

"I think they're making progress. Right, Pat?"

"Right!"

"I still say we row back ta shore…"

As Raph steered the boat back towards the general direction of the shore…

They found Divermon when they returned, and Gabumon and Patamon were having trouble keeping them at bay.

"Get in the Battle Shell!" Izzy shouted, pulling the door open with a powerful tug, ushering her sister inside.

"If you insist!"

Once they were all safely within the armored vehicle, they braced against the rocking motions as Divermon tackled the sides.

They covered all the windows, making the interior pitch black, and Rose cried out as she hugged Patamon close.

There was a fluttering, a twittering of bats, and the darkness was slowly eaten away.

Blinking in confusion, the crimson-masked turtle opened her door, looking up at the sky.

"Bats…"

"'The sky will be darkened by the win's 'a many bats'…"

The trio shared a glance.

"We've gotta get back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe rubbed his eyes, trying to fight back the blurring after having watched the screen so intensely.

'I've gotta figure this out…I've gotta solve this puzzle…It's our only hope…'

Tentomon leaned against his shell, a comforting, grounding weight, as Angie made another round past the rows of people.

She claimed it was to check if anyone was waking up, but they all knew it was to help keep her mind occupied.

Suddenly, Chi sat up, as if she was a puppet moved by strings, and Elie jumped to her feet.

"Mommy? MOMMY?!"

"Lord Myotismon…Lord and master…"

Z's eyes narrowed as those same words were repeated over and over again, with Elie trying to shake her mother from this trance.

Tears were escaping dark eyes, and the orange-masked turtle was beginning to sound desperate as Biyomon wrapped an arm around her waist.

Soon, all the other forms were repeating the same chant as well, and the Digidestined were sharing the same worried look.

"Oh no…"

"What's goin' on?" Raph demanded.

"The prophecy." Gabe replied, surprising everyone.

"'The fallen people will invoke the name of the Undead Digimon King'…"

"An' 'The sky will be darkened by the win's 'a many bats'."

Angie looked deeply concerned now, her brow furrowed.

"If all that's happened already…What's next?"

Gabe went back to the prophecy, reading the next section aloud.

"'When the clock strikes the Hour of the Beast/The Undead King will reveal himself in his true form AS the beast'."

"Well, what's the hour of the beast?" Lily wondered.

"Six, six, six."

They all turned to Master Splinter, who looked serious as always.

"Six seconds after six minutes past six o'clock, young ones."

Angie looked down at the clock on her Digivice…

"It's almost time!"

Izzy steeled herself, heading for the door.

"Let's roll!"

It was like an unspoken order that the younger Digidestined stayed behind as Angie followed her, both Digimon partners at their heels.

"Whose going to drive the Battle Shell?" Don wondered.

Two immediately-worried fathers rushed after their eldest daughters…

"…I hope they don't waste their time fighting over the driver's seat, dude…"

"Me too, Mikey…Me too…"

The four turtles leapt into the Battle Shell, with Angie and Izzy shouting for them to hurry to the Foot Headquarters as their partners fidgeted upon their shells.

Burning rubber, since Raph had managed to reach the driver's seat first, they bolted down the streets at an increasing pace.

The bats were dark shadows against the white fog, centering on the top of the Foot Headquarters.

Angie watched time slip away between her fingers like grains of sand, feeling her heart ache the closer the time came…

"Daddy, we're not gonna make it!"

The moment it struck the sixth second, the whole building shattered under the evil Digimon's massive bulk.

The Battle Shell screeched to a halt, and the two Digidestined scrambled out to fight this massive enemy.

"Is that Myotismon?" Raph wondered.

"It's his true form. The beast." His older brother replied, eyes narrowing.

"Come on, Gabumon!"

"Right!"

The two turtles gripped their crests, looking serious…

"Go get 'im!"

"It's time to end this!"

Their Digivices glowed brightly…

"Agumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Digivolve to…GREYMON!!"

The massive Digimon merely turned to face them, and the wind from his wings was so strong that the two Champion-level Digimon could hardly stand their ground.

"Where are my manners?" Demidevimon piped up, flying before his master.

"Allow me to introduce you to the new and improved Venommyotismon!"

Izzy was actually rather pleased when the little Digimon was eaten…

Then again, him moving towards the mall was a BAD thing…

"Garurumon, ya gotta stop 'im!"

"Greymon, Digivolve!"

The Crest of Friendship and Courage glowed like stars…

"Greymon, Digivolve to…METALGREYMON!!"

"Garurumon, Digivolve to…WEREGARURUMON!!"

The two Ultimate-Digimon ran forward, ready to strike…

"Giga Blaster!"

Weregarurumon leapt upon one of the missiles, riding it up to the chest before running up to the face.

"Garuru Kick!"

It cut the skin, and tentacles escaped to grab the wolf Digimon out of the air.

"Mega Claw!"

He was cut free, and landed beside his larger partner.

"Giga Blaster!"

Venommyotismon was knocked back thanks to the explosion in his face, crushing a building behind him.

He rose from the smoke, and Angie gripped her crest tighter.

"Izzy! Angie! Go to the mall and warn the others! Don't worry about us, we can handle this clown!" Weregarurumon shouted.

"A'right, buddy. Be careful."

"You too, Metalgreymon."

With that, they piled into the armored truck once more.

The sky-masked turtle couldn't help looking back at the battle…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my…"

Elie hugged Biyomon tight as the others watched the massive Digimon from miles away.

"I don't know how long they can keep it up…"

"What can we do?" Lily wondered.

"We couldn't move all these people with all the time in the world…" Gabe muttered.

"You don't understand. You can never outrun him. You have to destroy him." Gatomon put in, looking serious.

The other Digimon agreed, ready for the fight of their lives.

"Patamon's the only Digimon I need to come with me. The rest of you stay here."

Gomamon wasn't happy with that answer, and was held under his partner's arm.

"Nothing personal, I just want all of you to save up your strength. If my plan doesn't work, you'll all be needed."

"…Let's do as she says. She knows these bad Digimon better than anyone." Biyomon put in.

"But how do we fight HIM?" Elie worried.

"I've got a plan, like I said." Gatomon assured.

"Come on, Patamon. Let's fly!"

"Right!"

"Wait for us!" Rose called, Ari following after her to the Battle Shell.

Raph and Leo jumped into the front seats once more, both pairs of children in the back as the wheels revved.

"Wait for us!" Gabe called, leaping in with his father and mother.

They'd be needed if anything happened…

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

The Crest of Light shone bright…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

By the time they reached the battle, Metalgreymon and Weregarurumon were flying through the air, Dedigivolving…

"AGU, NO!!!"

"BUDDY!!!"

The Battle Shell skidded to a halt, and the two eldest Digidestined bolted out the doors to catch their falling partners.

"AGU!!!"

Jumping forward, Angie caught him in her arms and rolled forward from the sudden weight, eventually landing on her shell in a slight daze.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alright…But lets promise not to do that again…"

"Agreed…"

Izzy held her arms out to catch Gabumon, and fell backwards on her shells from the force.

"OW…I'm 'kay…"

"Sorry…"

"It's a'right…E'en?"

"Even."

Venommyotismon was about to squash them…

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Thanks…"

"We owe ya…"

Sitting up, both turtles eventually fell back to the Battle Shell, where Ari and Rose were cheering on their own partners.

The enemy seemed almost unscathed…

"Why is he so much more powerful than everyone else?" Don wondered.

"It's like he's a level above all of our…A level above Ultimate…"

"That's cheatin'!" Izzy decided.

None of the angel's blows were doing any damage, and Ari was worrying over their safety.

"Wait…The prophecy!"

Leo turned to his only nephew.

"Didn't it say something about angels?"

"Yeah…it did!"

The dark blue-masked turtle immediately found the prophecy, bringing it to the screen.

"'Angels will shoot arrows of Hope and Light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect/And a miracle will happen'."

"If Angemon an' Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy, who 'ave they been sent ta protect?"

"Rosie and Ari, of course. They'll shoot arrows at their loved ones."

"Well, if we think about it, who are your loved ones?"

"Well…I have mom and dad and Lil-."

Gabe paused, eyes widening as his gaze turned to Angie and Izzy.

"They've both got older sisters…"

Tentomon nodded an affirmative.

"Why would you want them shooting arrows at your loved ones?" Leo demanded.

"Maybe they're magical arrows. Maybe they don't hurt." Mizu suggested.

"Anything's possible when Digimon are involved…" Angie admitted.

"But, Angie…"

"Don't worry."

The sky-masked turtle grinned quicksilver bright.

"Every miracle needs a little faith, right?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't really work if we didn't believe, right?" Izzy agreed.

"I don't want to hurt you…" Rose admitted, fidgeting.

"Ya won't. Trust me."

After a moment, both younger siblings nodded their consent, and the four children turned to their fathers.

"Daddy?"

"Pop?"

"…I would be lyin' if I said I ne'er tried anythin' risky…Go fer it."

"…I'm not so sure about this…but I trust you."

Both elder turtles smiled relieved, as their younger siblings used their crests to call Angemon and Angewomon's attention.

With the arrows ready and their shells to the blow, Angie closed her eyes…

"Scared, Fearless?"

"Terrified…You?"

"Nah…But…"

Hesitantly, she entwined their fingers, her own dark in comparison…

"I'll just 'old onta ya…In case ya chicken out…"

A smile crossed the jade-skinned turtle's face…

"Same here…"

"One miracle-!"

"Coming up!"

Light flooded their senses…

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"…We are TOTALLY gonna win…"

"DEFINITELY…"

'Nothing can stop us now!'


	38. Chapter 38 'The Battle For Earth'

"They're Mega Digimon now…" Gabe muttered in wonder.

Izzy grinned, almost like a child on Christmas morning.

"Then let's beat that o'ersized waste 'a space! Got get 'im, Metalgarurumon!"

"You can do it, Wargreymon!"

The gold-plated Digimon took to the air, tackling Venommyotismon back with massive force.

"YES!"

Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to defeat him…

"We've got to follow them!" Rose reminded.

"On it!"

In the Battle Shell and zooming to reach the fight, Izzy cheered her partner on.

"Freeze 'im up, Metalgarurumon!!"

"Ice Wolf Claw!"

Venommyotismon seemed frozen solid, and Rose grinned.

"He did it!"

Suddenly, the ice shattered…

"Uh oh…"

"Your miserable attempts to destroy me have failed! Now you will pay!"

"Dad, go faster!" Angie encouraged, heart beating faster.

Ari was gripping her sister's shell like it was a lifeline, almost shaking in her own shell.

Strange multicolored beams of light were being shot out of his eyes, causing buildings and asphalt to disintegrate.

A chunk of a building fell in front of the Battle Shell, blocking the road.

This didn't discourage the Digidestined, who flew out of the doors and climbed the mountain of rubble as fast as they could manage.

Tentomon tried to help his partner along, and the adults were soon following.

Would they make it in time?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily fidgeted, watching the battle as Palmon gripped her hand tight.

"I don't think they can do this alone, Pal…"

"An' they won't 'ave ta."

Z turned to the other two with a fire in her eyes.

"We're all Digidestined, an' we all need ta be there ta defeat Venommyotismon!"

"Right, Z!"

Gomamon smiled, hopping onto her head.

"Like they say, one for mon and mon for all!"

"Then let's get 'im!"

"If we do it together, we can beat him!" Palmon agreed.

"We'll try!" Biyomon added.

Mikey watched the trio for a moment before grinning.

"You guys better be careful. I wouldn't want you to get eaten."

"Oh, daddy!"

Elie giggled, hugging her father.

"We'll be fine, pop. Promise."

"Then let's head out." Lily decided.

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was chaos everywhere, with buildings evaporating and the five Digidestined separated.

"ARI! ARI, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Angie crouched down avoid some large debris as Wargreymon knocked a massive hand off-course.

"GET HIM, WARGREYMON!"

"ROSIE!! ROSIE, ARE YA 'KAY?! ROSIE!!!"

Metalgarurumon snarled as he pounced on another of Venommyotismon's hand in the defense of his partner.

"ANGIE! ANGIE!!"

Angewomon was avoiding the Digimon's grasp, and Ari was lifted into the air before she was crushed.

"Angewomon!"

"IZZY!!!"

Rose covered her head as Angemon was thrown into the building behind her, badly hurt.

"ANGEMON!!!"

Birdramon, Togemon, and Ikkakumon joined the rumble, and Tentomon flew into the air to join them.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

"Everyone, attack at the same time!" Angie ordered.

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Giga Missile!"

There was a bright glow as the attacks converged on Venommyotismon's chest…

"Great Tornado!"

Wargreymon ripped straight through his abdomen, creating a massive hole through the strange black fur.

"YES! You did it, Wargreymon!!"

The large Digimon was brought to his knees from the agony, and the Digidestined began to cheer at the small victory.

There was a moment of silence, of tension, and Angie felt something close to anxiety grip her throat…

"Wargreymon…"

With a roar, Venommyotismon was standing, the ground quaking beneath everyone's feet.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?! YOU'VE ONLY AWAKENED THE BEAST WITHIN!!"

A strange blob filled up the whole, and Izzy flinched a bit in disgust.

"What IS that thin'?!" Z demanded, trying to keep the ground from shaking.

It shot some strange black energy at the ground, and the resounding wave patterns knocked the Digimon out of the air.

"WARGREYMON!"

"METALGARURUMON, GET UP!"

"ANGEWOMON, ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"ANGEMON?!"

"BIRDRAMON!"

"KABUTERIMON!!"

"LITTLE MAN, GET UP! COME ON!"

"TOGEMON!!!"

Even the turtles were sprawled on the ground, ignoring scrapes and bruises in order to worry for their partners.

"Now to devour you so-called Digidestined! You've stood in my way for the last time!!"

Lily closed her eyes, trying to stand…

'It can't end like this…Too many people are counting on us for this to end like this!'

Gabe struggled to his knees, eyes locked on his partner…

'There has to be a way to win…There HAS to be!'

Elie sat up, looking at the destruction before her eyes landed on Birdramon…

'Everyone I love is in danger…I can't stop trying! Not now!'

Z clenched her fists, trying to make her legs stop quaking.

'They're countin' on me…I can't stop fightin'!'

Rose couldn't find the strength to lift herself off the ground…

'Angemon…Izzy…I know we can win! I believe it!'

Izzy used a wall to help stand, clutching her Digivice to her plastron as she looked at Metalgarurumon…

'My frien's are countin' on me…I ain't gonna let 'em down!'

Ari managed to reach her partner's side, but she couldn't find the strength to help…

"A-Angewomon…"

'I don't want anyone to be hurt…Please…I just want the pain to stop!'

Angie glared up at their enemy, twitching as she pulled a bruise…

'I'm not done fighting! He'll have to kill me first!'

Eight crests began to glow, and beams of light escaped them.

Different colors wrapped around different body parts, holding Venommyotismon immobile.

The little blob struggled, and Gabe watched in amazement…

"Maybe that's his true form! ANGIE!"

"On it! Go get him, Wargreymon!!"

"Metalgarurumon!!"

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

There was a blinding explosion, and their enemy disintegrated from the force…

Silence followed before a grin spread across Ari's face.

"WE DID IT!"

Joy and relief swept through them as they stood, their partner's coming to join in the celebration as they Dedigivolved.

The three brothers relaxed, and Mizu said she'd go check on the people in the mall.

With Mikey, Master Splinter, and possibly Artemis on their way, the three bender's would be needed to keep the humans in the building.

Ari smiled, picking up her now-Rookie-level Digimon, Salamon, in a huge hug.

Everyone else was just as delighted, practically dancing with their partners.

The fog had dispersed, showing the night sky, but it was only the lack of light that told them this.

They finally looked up, but smiles fell from their faces…

"No…"

There were strips of an upside-down WORLD hanging in the sky, obscuring the stars and showing mountains and oceans that were vaguely familiar…

"What is that?" Don wondered.

"It's..."

Gabe's eyes narrowed…

"Is that the Digital World?"

"Maybe…" Lily admitted.

"That looks like Infinity Mountain there."

"It seems this journey is not over, young ones."

They turned to see Master Splinter and two of his children…

Angie felt tears, and ran to embrace her mother.

"Now, now…Don't cry, Angel…" Artemis soothed.

"Master Splinter told me everything…I'm proud of you…"

"Oh mommy…"

Ari joined her, and the two Digimon watched their partners sympathetically.

Leo picked up Koromon and Salamon carefully, still marveling at the knowledge that they had been powerful forces of nature not minutes before.

Gabe sat on a piece if sturdy rubble, his laptop in place as he researched news sights.

"The Digital World is hanging in the sky, but nothing can prove it's really there. Satellite, radar, nothing. Then again, we've never found the Digital World before…"

"What's this going to do to OUR world?" Elie worried.

"I don't know…But the air force is sending in everything they've got to figure out what it is."

"Are they in danger?" Lily wondered.

"They're assuming it's dangerous…The news says they know it's not an illusion, at least."

"What are we gonna do?" Z asked, looking up at the Digital World.

"It's obvious that we need to stop it. People are getting hurt trying to figure out what it is." Angie decided, Koromon now atop her head.

"Wait, I thin' I see somethin'…"

Izzy narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look.

Tokomon sat on his partner's head for a closer one, and his eyes widened.

"It's one of those planes from the movie we watched, Rosie!"

"A plane? Is it okay?"

"It's falling!"

Elie jumped to her feet.

"We've got to stop it! BIYO!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!!"

The phoenix Digimon flew into the air, heading for the plane as its frozen wing caused it to fall.

She spotted Kuwagamon as he flew from the strange world in the sky, and he zoomed by the other wing, freezing it as well.

Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough to lift the massive jetliner…

"BIRDRAMON!!!"

Elie closed her eyes at the cry of pain…

"BIRDRAMON!!!!!!"

The Crest of Love shone brightly…

"Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"I'll go help her!" Tentomon offered.

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!!"

As he took off towards the Ultimate-level Digimon as she kept the plane airborne, he spotted Kuwagamon…

"Electro Shocker!"

The attack went straight through, and he hardly avoided a tackle thanks to Garudamon's warning.

He disappeared after that, and Kabuterimon turned his attention back to his friend.

The Crest of Knowledge glowed…

"Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

Both landed the massive machine safely, and flew back to their partner's sides before Dedigivolving to their In-Training forms.

"Kuwagamon flew out of the Digital World in the sky! He froze that plane's wing!" Yokomon informed.

"My attack went straight through!" Motimon added.

"So this really IS dangerous…" Izzy grumbled.

Gabe turned back to the news on his laptop, eyes widening.

"Uh oh…"

Everyone crowded around the device as the newscaster showed images of Digimon appearing all over the world.

"Kuwagamon again! And if we touch these Digimon, we'll freeze! Just like the airplane's wing!" Yokomon put in.

Ari just stared up at the sky, looking curious.

"Salamon, is that really the Digital World?"

"I think so, but last time I was there, it was definitely right-side up."

Lily sighed…

"We've only been here a few days…But years must have passed in the Digital World…"

"An' we left it such a mess…" Z agreed.

"The only thing we can do is go back and fix it." Angie decided.

"Right. It's our job as the Digidestined." Rose piped up.

"Nothin' can stop us now, right Tsunomon?"

"Right!"

"But how do we go back?" The orange-masked turtle wondered.

"Our Digivices took us last time." Gabe pointed out.

"Then they should work 'gain!" Z stated.

Holding out their Digivices in a tight circle, and the devices glowed brightly before making a rainbow-colored column that led up into the sky.

The Digidestined watched in amazement before a thought struck them…

Their family.

Angie turned to her parents, Koromon in her arms, eyes sad.

"Dad, mom…We've got to go back."

Leo seemed ready to object, but Artemis took hold of his hand.

"…I hope you guys manage to do whatever it is you need to, Angel…Just…Take care of your cousins and sister…"

Crimson met crimson, trying to convey reassurance and love…

"No matter what happens, we'll be here waiting for you to come back."

"…Thanks, mom…"

Everyone was embracing parents and saying their goodbyes, partners standing back.

"We'll miss you."

And they meant it, their hearts still aching as they stepped into the column.

It began to lift them up, and the turtles waved and shouted their goodbyes louder.

No one was sure if they'd ever come back, or if the Digital World was too messed up to fix, but they were going to try.

Their parents believed in them…

"Angie?"

The jade-skinned turtle turned to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"We can save them, right?"

"Yeah…Of course we can."

Angie smiled, putting a hand on Ari's head.

"We're the Digidestined, remember? We'll manage."

'I hope…'


	39. Chapter 39 'Final Chapter'

Angie gritted her teeth as the force of another blow knocked her back, causing her shell to smack against a rock.

'I can't stop…We need to hold out for the others…'

Ari watched worriedly, biting her lip as Wargreymon took the barrage of blows…

Elie and Rose had gone off in search of their missing comrades, but even Gabe couldn't guess when they'd come back…

Wargreymon couldn't take much more…

Piedmon seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, with Gatomon and Tentomon itching to join the fight…

Andromon was just as anxious, what with the tension racing through the air.

"Let us help, Angie!" Gabe finally shouted, fed up with watching his eldest cousin get her shell handed to her.

"NO, Gabe. Save your strength. You'll need to fight when the others get here."

"What if they get here too late?"

"They won't!"

Angie flinched as her arm protested movement…

"I believe in Izzy…They'll make it in time…I can feel it…"

Wargreymon nodded, standing stiffly once more.

"We have…to keep fighting…"

"You can do it, Wargreymon…" She encouraged, stepping forward.

"I know you can…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elie watched the ocean below her, gripping Birdramon's ankle tighter…

She was beginning to doubt they'd find the others…

Her sister seemed so far away…

'The Digital World is so BIG…How am I supposed to find her? Find all of them?'

"Elie?"

She blinked, turning her eyes to a worried-eyed Rose.

"We'll find them in time, won't we?"

Watching her cousin and Patamon for a moment, she forced a smile.

"Of course we will!"

'I hope…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Izzy?"

Gabumon watched his partner worriedly as they walked down the cave, the darkness lapping at the edges.

"Yeah?"

Her voice seemed empty, and not just from her lack of attention.

She'd been strangely distant since they'd entered the cave, and Gabumon was beginning to wonder if it was the cave…

If it was the rock walls surrounding them that was sucking the fire out of his partner's spirit…

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really…"

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, clouded eyes locked on the ground.

"I've been livin' a lie…"

"What do you mean?"

"…I thought my whole reason fer bein' 'ere was ta protect my family…protect Rosie…but they don't need me…"

"Of course they need you!"

"No they don't!"

It was said with force, conviction, but it seemed her conclusion had put out the bite that usually accompanied her words.

"An' if they don't need me, they're better off wit'out me…"

"Oh Izzy…"

"I 'lways said they needed me…but I 'lways needed 'em…"

Izzy sat against a wall, eyes glazed over…

"I mean…I trust 'em ta take care 'a 'emselves a bit…but I 'lways felt better thinkin' that I might be savin' 'em…"

Gabumon stood before his partner, watching as darkness clouded her skin…

"I'm just not worth anythin'…"

A sharp pain in her arm, and Izzy flinched as the Digimon's teeth bit onto the limb.

"AH! DAMN IT, GABUMON!"

She managed to shake him off, standing, with a faint spark of her old self flickering to life.

"WHAT THE SHELL WAS THAT FER?"

"Don't you see?! You've got to stop comparing yourself to other people!!"

"I ain't-!"

"You were comparing yourself to Angie before!!"

The crimson-masked turtle stopped, gold eyes wavering…

"Gabumon…"

"You can never be the same as anyone else because you're YOU!! And you'll always be the best you there is because people love you!! Angie NEVER blamed you!! _I_ never blamed you!!"

That seemed to hit home…

"Ya ne'er…?"

"I never once believed you weren't worth anything!! Never once thought you were selfish!! You've always been my best friend!!"

"Buddy…"

There was a soft sob caught in her throat…

"If you want me to leave…I'll respect your wishes and disappear…But only if that's what you really want."

Her eyes wavered, and Izzy collapsed onto her knees before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, buddy…So sorry…I don't wan' ya ta leave…"

He returned the embrace, her tears soaking his fur…

"Yer my best frien' an' yer the worl' ta me…I've just ne'er let anyone…in…"

She soaked up the comfort of his fur, choking on a sob…

"I've 'lways felt 'lone, an' I couldn't stop…All I wanted ta do was cry…"

"It's alright, Izzy…You can cry…I felt lonely too, but I knew you'd be my best friend…"

"…Ya ne'er leave me…E'en in these damn cave, ya ne'er left my side once…That's all I really wanted…"

"No one's ever left your side…Not really…"

She smiled, closing her eyes…

"I ne'er realized I 'ad frien's…Ne'er thought anybody really cared…I guess I was wron'…"

The dark shadows left her skin, and Izzy pulled back with a smile.

'I guess people really do care 'bout me…'

"Izzy, look!"

Gold eyes looked up at the strange ball of darkness in confusion.

"What is that?"

"It's been around you this whole time. You didn't notice?"

"No…"

"It was weird…The more you talked about being alone, being selfish, the bigger that thing gone."

"…It's so black…It's how I felt befere…"

Her eyes narrowed…

"It's the darkness I've been carryin' 'round wit' me this whole time…It was ready ta swallow me up whole…"

"But it didn't."

"'Cause I've got ya."

She smiled, quicksilver bright and true.

"I needed ya ta show it ta me 'fere I could stop it from takin' o'er, buddy. I ain't gonna let it control me anymore."

She pulled Gabumon to her side with one arm, her hand holding him close against her…

"'Cause I ain't 'lone anymore…Than's, buddy…"

"No problem…That's what friends do for each other."

"I promise ta be yer best frien' fere'er if ya promise, too."

"I promise."

With that, the cave suddenly disintegrated around them, causing Izzy to stand, surveying the area in wonder.

"Where'd the cave go?"

"YO!! IZZY!!"

The gold-eyed turtle turned in surprise.

"Z?"

The shell-less cousin smirked, skidding to a halt with Gomamon atop her head.

"I finally found ya! Told ya I would, little man!"

"I never doubted you for a second!"

"Ya've been lookin' fer me?"

"Yeah."

Z's face turned serious.

"We're 'eadin' out ta fight Piedmon. We need ya ta come wit' us, Izzy."

The dark-skinned she-turtle almost gaped, but smiled instead.

"Right…Where are the others?"

"No idea."

She shook her head in amusement.

"I should 'a known…"

"HEY…"

For that one moment, the red/gold-haired she-turtle sounded like her father…

There was a scream, and Z's head snapped around, expression grave.

"Elie?"

Another scream, louder than the first, and the shell-less turtle stiffened.

"ELIE!"

Izzy followed, hearing a familiar voice calling Elie's name…

"ROSIE!"

The pair sped up the pace, Digimon clinging to keep up, when the crimson-masked turtle spotted her sister beside a strange hole in the ground.

"Izzy? IZZY!"

Patamon fluttered into the air as Rose darted forward to hug her sister.

"Rosie, what 'appened?"

"Where's Elie?!"

"S-She just fell into that hole…A-After this black stuff came out of the ground…"

The gold-eyed sibling glared at the ground, and then looked up at the Earthbender.

"We're goin' in."

"I wouldn't 'ave it any other way."

"Just stick close, a'right? An' don't be 'fraid."

Confused by that, the two turtles nodded, the youngest of the trio hugging Patamon close as they started to climb down.

"…Why not?"

"It feeds the darkness."

With that thought firmly in place, and determined not to help the thing holding her sister, Z followed at a steady pace.

They hit the floor of the cave with a faint echo, and Izzy was trying to find their lost family member.

"Wait, I think I hear something...It's coming from over there!" Patamon stated, ears erect atop Rose's head.

There was a faint murmuring voice, the words slurring thanks to echoes and distance, but as they concentrated, the words began to make sense…

"Elie! Elie, please talk to me! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"It's Biyomon!"

Z was gone, running down the cave unafraid of the darkness, with the sisters' right behind her with Gomamon.

Turning the corner, she put on a burst of speed at the sight of Elie's hunched form against the cave wall.

Biyomon was by her side, worried and unable to shake her partner from this strange darkness covering her skin.

"ELIE! ELIE, SNAP OUTTA IT!"

The she-turtle skidded on her knees to reach her sister, holding her shoulders and shaking in worry.

She could make out whispers in her sister's voice, toneless and soft and EMPTY, as Izzy and Rose finally reached them.

It hurt to know her sister didn't move and that something had sucked the heart right out of her…

"Have to find Lily, and Z, and Izzy…I have to help Angie, or the world will be destroyed…I'm the only one…the only one…"

"She won't even talk to me anymore." Biyomon explained, near tears.

"She just keeps mumbling the same thing over and over again!"

Z's eyes hardened.

"Listen ta me, Elie! Me an' Izzy are right 'ere!"

Her sister's glazed dark eyes looked up…

"Z…it's really you…and Izzy…"

"That's right." Izzy assured.

"E'erythin's gonna be fine."

"No…I…I haven't been trying hard enough…"

They could almost see her heart quake…

"I need to go and help Angie fight…If I don't, the world will be destroyed…"

"Savin' the world ain't only yer job! It's mine, too! An' Izzy's!"

"Yer bad feelin's are makin' this dark energy, Elie! The darkness in yer 'eart made this damn cave in the first place! But ya gotta fight it!"

Z watched her older cousin a moment…

'She knows what Elie's goin' through…Is that what she was doin'?'

"Elie, please snap out of it!" Rose begged, Patamon looking equally worried on her shell.

"Ya gotta reach inta yer 'eart an' erase all the bad feelin's, Elie! It's the only way!"

Glazed dark eyes didn't even blink as they watched the trio…

"I-I don't know if I can…"

The orange-masked turtle sounded so frightened, even if there was no familiar bounce to her tone…

"Wh-What should I do?"

"Ya'll 'ave ta fin' the answer on yer own…"

Izzy steeled herself, crouching beside her cousin.

"Ya can't just do this thin' 'cause ya 'AVE ta, Elie. Ya gotta do it 'cause ya WAN' ta."

"You mean I don't have to do it if I don't want to?"

"Right. It'll only work if ya wan' ta do it!"

"I'm confused…How will I know what the right thing to do is?"

"When this whole thin' started, did ya thin' any 'a us knew what the right thin' ta do was?" Z put in forcefully.

"Course not! But that didn't stop us! Maybe we're 'ere fer a reason, Elie. Maybe we're the only ones that can do it!"

The spark was in her eyes again, weak and flickering, but it brought up Biyomon's spirits as she nuzzled her partner's arm in a familiar, comforting way.

"…We're the only ones who can make a difference."

"Izzy, I thin' we're gettin' through!"

"We're the only ones! That's why we're here!"

The glaze was receding, and the familiar warm glow that was Elie prevailed as she snapped back to reality.

"Z? Izzy?"

A grin spread across her face, and she enveloped both in a hug.

"You guys were right!"

"Course we were. We're bigger than ya." Z teased, returning the embrace.

"Welcome back!" Rose added in, joining.

Biyomon jumped onto her partner's shell, and they laughed and hugged separately before the cave disappeared.

"What happened?" The pink-masked turtle wondered.

"When the darkness disappeared, so did the cave."

"…Well, we've still got work to do!"

The orange-masked she-turtle grinned widely.

"Let's go help Angie!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trump Sword!"

The force of the blow made Wargreymon fall to his knees, Angie's own trembling behind him as she took less of the attack.

"W-Wargreymon…"

Cuts, gashes, bruises, scrapes…

They burned and pulled and she was almost mad with pain, but she wouldn't let the others fight.

Not just yet.

She believed in Izzy…

They'd make it…

Her thoughts blurred, her vision swam, and suddenly the ground met her knees with a sudden jarring feel.

It helped ground her in reality for a bit longer, and she tried to move closer…

"Wargreymon…"

"Clown Trick!"

Crimson eyes widened as Wargreymon fell, his armor cracked and broken…

"WARGREYMON!"

It was like her heart had been pierced with the same blow, skewered on a blade, and it brought tears to her eyes…

Knowing her hero had fallen…

"Wargreymon…"

A dull echo as her body hit the ground after his…

"ANGIE!!!" Ari cried, heart cracking.

There was a distant shouting, calling, and the words were suddenly making sense…

"FEARLESS?!"

Angie barely lifted her head as Garurumon bolted into sight, Izzy atop his back.

Birdramon was in the air above her, bearing her partner, Rose, and Z.

"FEARLESS!! FEARLESS, 'OLD ON!!"

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!!"

Piedmon seemed to fall back, overconfident as always, as the crimson-banded turtle leapt from her partner's back, allowing him to go to Wargreymon's side.

Falling to her knees beside her sky-masked cousin, her best friend, her sister, she almost cried at all the blood she saw…

"Oh, Fearless…It's a'right…"

"I…knew you'd make it…"

Angie smiled a bit, wincing as she pulled a bruise along the side of her neck…

"I never doubted you, not once…"

And Izzy could hear the true meaning of those words, and almost choked on a sob…

"I know…I ne'er really doubted ya either..."

She tried to convey all the emotions pounding against her plastron…

"I'm sorry we couldn't get 'ere sooner…But ya gotta know how much ya've 'lways meant ta me. How much our friendship 'as 'lways meant ta me."

The words were coming out as powerfully as they felt.

"I ain't ne'er gonna let anythin' like that e'er come between us 'gain, Angie. I promise."

Her crest shone brightly, like a blue star on her plastron, and Garurumon shared the glow as he nuzzled Wargreymon's battered head.

There was a bright flash, and the Mega-level Digimon was fully healed as the warm cerulean light spread across Angie's skin.

It healed bruises, stitched closed cuts, and simply wiped away abrasions…

She was good as new, as lively as if she'd never been in a fight.

Helped to her feet, she looked at her partner and immediately-younger cousin in amazement…

"Your crest healed us, Belle…"

"Yeah…"

She smirked.

"Cool, huh?"

Garurumon Dedigivolved, and Angie returned the smirk.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Their crests glowed bright…

"Trump Sword!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

The two Mega Digimon worked in unison.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Terra Force!"

The attacks merged to destroy Piedmon's own, and the Digidestined cheered from their safe rock shelter.

Piedmon himself was unscathed, but they weren't perturbed.

They'd beat him.

They had this feeling, deep in their chests, that they'd manage to defeat him once and for all.

"We can do it…"

Rose smiled, Patamon alert atop her head.

"Go get him, Metalgarurumon!"

"Clown Trick!"

Metalgarurumon was caught by the ring of fire in midair, and struggled against it.

"BUDDY!!!"

As the wolf Digimon crash-landed, Wargreymon was surprised by a large circus ball coming up under his feet.

He rolled and struggled to stay balanced, but eventually fell back onto his partner.

"WARGREYMON!!!"

Izzy stood, clearly enraged at the way Piedmon was humiliating her partner.

"Get up an' get 'im, Metalgarurumon! Ya can do it!"

"Don't give up, Wargreymon! I know you can beat him!"

"Trump Sword!"

Fake and real swords flew through the air, and Angie's eyes narrowed.

"We can't make a mistake…Not now…"

"Wargreymon, I'm picking up the real swords on my sensors! To your right!"

Wargreymon deflected the sharp blades easily.

"Metal Wolf Snout!"

With the attack nullified, Piedmon seemed a bit vexed.

"Terra Force!"

The clown Digimon was knocked back by the force, debris flying with him.

"Guys, it's time to Digivolve and attack!"

"Right!"

Andromon was revving to go when Piedmon held up a white handkerchief.

"What's 'e doin'?" Z wondered, bemused at the action.

"I think he's planning something…" Her sister replied, looking apprehensive.

He threw it at the advancing Mega Digimon, and it grew large enough to envelop them.

When it seemed they were gone, immediately-anxious Angie and Izzy were running forward.

"WARGREYMON?!"

"BUDDY!!"

Another handkerchief covered them, muffling their cries until they too seemed to disappear…

"ANGIE?!" Ari called, eyes watery.

"What happened to them?!" Rose added.

Piedmon lifted both white cloths with a flourish, revealing four…key chains?

"Ya bastard!" Z snarled, on her feet at once.

"Ya better turn 'em back RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Z, are they okay? Are they…?"

Gabe steeled himself, turning to Tentomon.

"We've got to run, Tento!"

"Right!"

The blue-masked turtle grabbed hold of Rose and Ari, pulling them along behind him as Z did the same to her sister.

With the key chains around his waist, the evil Digimon gave chase.

Andromon led them to a cave, and promised to hold off Piedmon as long as he could.

"Andromon-!!"

Ari couldn't convince him to follow them before Gabe pulled her inside.

Gatomon clung to her partner's shell as they were led through the darkness, blue light revealing a circus tent and a trapeze.

"There's a way out over there!" Elie pointed out.

"We've just got ta swin' there…"

Tentomon flew across, encouraging them on, as Ari held tight to her partner as she jumped up and started swinging.

The Champion-level Digimon was helping everyone across when Piedmon caught up with them…

Gabe was on the swing, ready to be pushed to Gatomon's waiting paws, with Z the only one behind him, when the Mega Digimon made his presence known.

Without thinking twice, the red/gold-haired she-turtle pushed her cousin forward before white cloth obscured her form.

"Z!!!"

Gomamon almost mourned his partner on the other side as Gabe was hopelessly caught as well, prompting Tentomon to fly after him.

This got him caught as well, however, and Elie steeled herself, taking hold of her two cousin's hands.

They continued to run, mourning their fallen comrades, fallen family, in silence as they tried to hide, to endure and survive and triumph.

The next room was large, with spaced columns, and they managed to hide beneath the wood floorboards.

All three shivered, Elie holding Biyomon and Gomamon close for comfort.

Without the shields of their elders to protect them, the trio felt vulnerable…

Footsteps echoed near them, coming closer and closer…

Ari cowered, Gatomon bristling at her side, as Rose crouched over her ever-alert partner.

A sword suddenly pierced the wood between them, and Elie fell back to avoid the sharp edge as Rose and Ari clung to each other in fright.

"BIYO!"

"GATOMON!"

Two crests shone bright as suns…

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

With Piedmon distracted, the orange-masked turtle tried to move…

KNEW they had to move…

"Wing Blade!"

Gomamon grabbed her hand, pulling her as best he could.

"We've got to move! They won't be able to hold him for long!"

Nodding after a moment, she grabbed hold of her cousins and started running.

Her ears rang with the defeat of her partner…

They managed to get into a brick hallway, and Elie stopped, pushing the pair forward.

"Rosie, you've got to protect Ari."

"But Elie-!"

"Patamon's the only Digimon here that can Digivolve. I'll hold him off as long as I can. Go on!"

After a moment of hesitancy, the pink-banded turtle took hold of her youngest cousin's hand and started running, Patamon held under her free arm.

Gomamon hesitated in following as the orange-masked turtle turned back to where Piedmon was sure to come.

"I'll help you."

"You'll be useless without Z!"

It stung to say that, but it was true…

"Just go with them!"

"I won't! Z would want me to stay here and protect you!"

'I know…'

There was no more time for arguing as Piedmon entered the scene.

Rose and Ari were fighting to open a doorway at the end of the hallway, and Elie tensed.

Gomamon leapt upon him, grabbing a key chain before tossing it to her.

Realizing it was Izzy, she threw it as hard as she could towards Rose.

"CATCH!"

The startled turtle obeyed as a handkerchief enveloped Elie…

The door opened as Piedmon stepped ruthlessly upon Gomamon, and they rushed out onto a large balcony.

Ari's spirits fell at the enclosed space, knowing their enemy was just behind, as Rose and Patamon went to see how steep the fall was.

The gold-masked turtle blinked when she noticed a woven basket…

"Rosie? Was that there before?"

"Huh?"

The dark-eyed turtle blinked.

"I don't think so…"

Walking over to it, she lifted the top, jumping back as a rope slithered out, going up into the clouds before becoming taut.

"I guess that's our escape plan…You go first, Ari."

"Alright."

Patamon flew on ahead, encouraging them along the farther from ground they went…

"Just pretend you're in the dojo, and Uncle Leo will give us fifty flips if we don't make it to the top."

It was a comforting memory, and it brought new energy.

The doors below them were blasted open, and both cried out as Piedmon walked out onto the balcony.

"Keep climbing! I'll distract him!"

"PAT!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!!"

Rose clung to the rope, frightened, TERRIFIED, as her heart quaked and her knuckles were bleached…

'No. We've got to keep moving. I've got to protect Ari. Make sure she doesn't freeze.'

"Come on, Ari. We've got to keep climbing."

"I-I'm scared…"

'So am I…'

"I know, but we can't stop. I know you can do it."

Slowly, the gold-masked turtle nodded, looking up at the clouds as her hand moved up for a new hold…

A sword suddenly cut the rope, and Ari yelped before the appendage retreated to her side.

The fight must have been going on without them noticing…

'Angemon…'

Rose yelped the next moment as Piedmon caught her ankle, and she had a death grip on the rope.

"ROSIE!"

Ari took hold of her cousin's wrist, pulling back with all her strength.

The pink-masked turtle couldn't help looking below as she tried to fight Piedmon's grip, catching sight of her battered partner on the ground so far away…

'Angemon…'

Closing her eyes as her grip slipped, she almost cried.

"ANGEMON!"

The rope beneath her was cut, and the cousins were falling towards the ground like sky divers, only no nets were there to save them.

Ari cried out as gravity took hold, latching onto her older cousin and almost tearing up.

"ROSIE! ARI!"

'I'm sorry I let you down, Izzy…'

Something clicked, and she looked at the key chain on her belt, lifting it into her palm.

'What would she do?'

"Rosie, don't e'er give up!"

The pink-masked turtle wasn't sure if the voice was in her head or being whispered into her ear by a disembodied spirit…

"I know ya can do it, Rosie! I 'lways believed in ya! But it won't work if ya don't 'ave faith in yerself!"

The voice paused, as if feeling a flood of emotion…

"No matter what 'appens, ya gotta fight till the very en'! It's the ninja way! OUR way! We've ne'er gi'en up 'fere, an' ya can't give up now!"

Rose gripped the key chain tighter, determination hardening into resolve.

'I won't give up, Izzy…I'll never give up!'

Her eyes snapped up to see Ari flying away in a flash wind.

"ARI!"

'I BELIEVE I'M GOING TO WIN!'

Her crest glowed brightly, dangling before her face as she spiraled down…

"ANGEMON!"

…

"Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

Both turtles were a bit startled to be caught right out of the air, but Rose grinned.

"Magnaangemon! You Digivolved!"

"You did it, Rosie!" Ari cheered, hugging her elder.

The Ultimate-level Digimon placed them safely on the ground, assuring his partner he'd be fine, before flying up to face Piedmon.

Rose pumped her fist in the air, cheering as he thoroughly beat his opponent.

Magnaangemon returned with the other key chains, and they placed them carefully on a flat stone.

"Magna Antidote!"

There was a bright light, and the pair shielded their eyes before finding their family before them.

"ANGIE!"

"IZZY!"

Both eldest turtles were surprised by hugs, and Izzy returned the embrace.

"'Ey, Rosie…What 'appened? Whose this?"

"This is Magnaangemon. Pat Digivolved when we needed him…"

"…Ya protected Ari?"

Rose nodded.

"I did my best, Izzy. And I did it!"

The crimson-masked turtle seemed to be studying her sister as the others rejoiced at being back to normal…

Like they were not only sisters now, but allies, comrades, equals on the playing field.

Rose had fought and won with only someone to protect at her shell, and it seemed she'd passed whatever test Izzy felt it was.

She wasn't just a little sister anymore.

In a way, she was an official Digidestined now, the Warrior of Hope she'd been meant to be.

It was the way the group had begun to see each other, as warriors meant to uphold the meanings of their crests and save their worlds.

Unfortunately, this couldn't be speculated any more…

They were surrounded by Vilemon, an army brought up by Piedmon.

"We've got to fight!" Z pointed out, Gomamon atop her head.

"But Lily's still missing!" Gabe informed, agitated.

"HEY, GUYS!"

They turned, seeing Unimon flying towards them, Lily upon his back.

"SORRY I'M LATE! OUR RECRUITS HAD A BIT OF TROUBLE!"

Lillymon giggled, flying beside and ahead of her partner.

"LILY! YOU MADE IT!"

The army she brought along with her was greatly appreciated, and they got ready to fight.

The already-Digivolved partners jumped into action, but Tentomon and Gomamon had to hang back to Digivolve…

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

Everyone was involved in the all-out brawl, with the Digidestined being guarded by their partners in the chaos.

"Trump Sword!"

"Horn Buster!"

The attack was destroyed…

"Flower Cannon!"

"Clown Trick!"

The handkerchief was thrown once more, but…

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Wing Blade!"

They were bombarding him with attacks, not about to give in…

Piedmon was thrown through the air.

"Gate of Destiny!"

The portal opened, and he was almost sucked in with the Vilemon.

Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon faced him, clearly ready for payback…

"Terra Force!"

"Giga Missile!"

The attack knocked the clown Digimon into the portal, which proceeded to close and disintegrate…

Silence befell the group…

"We did it!" Lily cheered, hugging her brother tight.

"We did! We really did!" Elie agreed, jumping onto her sister's back in joy.

The rest of Spiral Mountain was being reconfigured, leaving the Digital World to return to normal…

With the sky now bright and the battle seemingly over, they waved goodbye to old loyal friends as they departed.

"We've got e-mail from Gennai." Gabe informed, catching everyone's attention.

"Wait…He says here that the Dark Masters aren't the real enemies!"

"WHAT?!" Izzy growled, clearly ticked.

"Then who IS the real enemy?" Angie worried.

"It says here that the real enemy is an evil force that warped the Digital World and created the Dark Masters in the first place. According to this, we're definitely not out of the woods just yet."

"Then who are we supposed to fight now?" Z wondered.

She was never answered, since the ground began to shake beneath their feet and almost sent them toppling.

The sky turned black as pitch, and they clung to their partners as the air became charged with anxiety…

'What now?' Izzy wondered, fist clenched…

'What else could there be?'

The whole mountain disintegrated beneath their feet, and the Digidestined fell into the darkness that was left…

When they suddenly, and unnaturally, slowed to a stop, it uncomfortably reminded Gabe of his encounter with Vademon.

All they needed was the disembodied voice…

Still, his laptop gave the signal, and he was prepared to answer it in case it was Gennai.

'Speak of the Devil…'

"Greetings. I hope nobody needed a barf bag on the way down."

The connection was a bit fuzzy, the picture sometimes losing its color, but it was the best they could do at the moment.

"Did you bring us down here?" Rose wondered.

"Is our enemy here?" Elie added.

"Didn't we 'lready finish this? We 'lready defeated the Dark Masters!" Z pointed out.

"It's true that the evil of the Dark Master's was destroyed, but the source that created that evil still exists."

Worried looks crossed everyone's faces, fearing how powerful this new force might be…

"And that source came from the Wall of Fire."

"What's that?" Lily questioned.

"I was searching through the geno runes, I came across an ancient inscription. It told of a time long ago when a strange being emerged from the wall of fire and was angry. You would be too, if you lived with that kind of humidity!"

They sweat-dropped at the bad joke…

"The mere existence of this being caused a warp in space and time was thrown completely out of whack. It threatened the collapse of the Digital World, and even worse than that, my new wristwatch stopped working."

"Get on wit' it!" Izzy growled in frustration.

"The Digimon knew they didn't have the strength to defeat this being, so the original Digidestined children were summoned from the real world and together defeated the evil."

Angie's eyes widened a bit…

"There were Digidestined before us…?"

It had been suspected, even proven, but it felt strange to know that they weren't the first.

"So we were summoned because something else came out of there…" Gabe mused.

"And that's the real enemy." Lily finished.

"That's correct, but unfortunately, that's just the good news."

They NEVER liked the bad news…

"The bad news is it also told of a darkness that will blanket the entire Digital World."

The group looked around…

"Don't look now, but it's pretty damn dark." Izzy noted.

"Is this the enemy?" Ari asked perceptively.

"In a way, yes, but I believe he has a form as well…"

Before he could continue, their weak connection was gone, literally leaving the Digidestined in the dark.

"DAMN." Izzy growled, feeling like hitting something as she tightened her hold on Metalgarurumon's wing.

"This isn't going to be like any other Digimon, any other battle we've ever faced…" Elie noted.

"But if the other Digidestined could do it, so can we." Angie encouraged.

"We're every bit as strong as they were! I know we can do it!"

"I'm wit' ya, Fearless!"

A disembodied moaning…

It sent a chill up Gabe's spine as he gripped Megakabuterimon's horn…

It was coming from everywhere at once, confusing the Digimon profoundly.

Where was this target?

"I know who you are…You don't have the power to eliminate my sadness!"

The voice echoed, deep and dark and DAMN IT, Izzy was shaking…

"WHOSE THERE?!"

A strange black, multi-sided cube formed itself from the shadows…

"This must 'ave somethin' ta do wit' our enemy…" Z muttered lowly.

The sides moved away, releasing chain-linked claws and a small humanoid form from the top.

He had a billowing caped, with wires and pipes connecting him to the cube, with a strange helmet on his head.

"I am the ultimate evil, complete with hot and cold running water."

"What's that?" Rose wondered, trying not to cower…

"I am Apocalymon."

Angie flinched, realizing how close the name was to 'apocalypse'…

The end of the world…

None of the turtles could possibly know that this final battle, this clash, would be written in the sky to be watched around the world…

"Are you repulsed by my appearance? Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings. They already hurt."

Z quirked an eyebrow.

"We're secon'-generation mutated turtles wit' 'uman moms. We've seen some weird shit."

"You see, I was created from all that was lost during the Digivolving process."

"Like what happens during evolution?" Gabe wondered.

"They DO sound similar…" Lily agreed.

"Digimon have been Digivolving for years now, over and over again. But there were some who were not up to the challenge and simply disappeared."

Ari watched him with something between sympathy and wariness…

Was he really made of pain and suffering?

Agony and defeat?

That would be a horrible existence, aching and maddening.

"I have a question to ask. Do you believe that I am capable of coexisting with you?"

The gold-masked turtle nodded.

"Of course."

"Oh really? Even if I am forged of all the pain and misery of all the ill-fated Digimon that vanished while attempting to Digivolve?"

"It doesn't matter WHAT you are, but WHO you are." She recited, remembering the words from her mother and having taken them to heart.

"…And now Digidestined and Digimon, I have been waiting an eternity for this encounter."

"An eternity?" Rose wondered.

"As I sat alone in the cold, miserable darkness of my world, I watched all of YOU on the other side, laughing and having fun in the light."

Angie flinched, knowing full well what it felt like to watch someone enjoy something and know you could never do the same…

"Well, now it's my turn to shine!"

A strange electric energy shot out, and all sixteen of them were shocked back, spinning head-over-heels.

"Is everybody alright?" The sky-masked turtle wondered, rubbing Wargreymon's head worriedly.

"Do you think it's fair that I have to live with all this agony?! Why should you get to laugh when I am forced to cry?! Why do you get to taste the best life has to offer, while all I do is choke on its leftovers?!"

Ari was almost crying, and Elie shook as sobs threatened to overwhelm her.

Of everyone on Earth, they knew what it was like to be hidden away, to never have anything new, to never feel the sunshine…

At least, that's how it was before they met their Digimon.

They'd grown drunk on sunshine, on life and nature and friendships freshly-formed that they'd forgotten the pain…

Now it came back full-force.

"I will rule the world and plunge it into darkness! So that I don't have to be alone in my misery!"

"We can't let ya!" Izzy snarled.

"That's our worl' down there! Our family! We ain't gonna let ya 'urt 'em!" Z agreed.

"River of Power!"

One of the claws morphed into one of the Dark Masters before firing at them…

"ARI!"

Angewomon shielded her partner, but the attack struck her in the back rather hard.

Ari flinched, and looked up in panic.

"ANGEWOMON!"

"Crimson Lightning!"

Another claw morphed, striking out at them…

Lillymon took the brunt of it, but Lily caught her partner as her heart raced.

"LILLYMON!"

"Giga Cannon!"

Garudamon was struck this time, and Elie cried out as if she felt her Digimon's pain.

"He's using the power of all the evil Digimon we've fought before…" Gabe noted.

"We have to fight them again?" Rose wondered, flustered.

"We did it once, and we'll do it again!" Angie encouraged, hardening herself.

"Right! 'E can't beat us!"

"We've sacrificed too much to give up now." Gabe agreed.

"You fools! You haven't even seen my true power yet!"

THAT sent a warning chill down everyone's spines…

"REVERSE DIGIVOLVE!"

The claws grabbed hold of each Digimon, no matter how large, and there was a moment of silence before the metal contraptions opened once more.

They were at their regular levels now, considerably weak and vulnerable before this beast that could make them Dedigivolve.

"No…"

Z clenched her fist, clearly as enraged as her crimson-banded cousin, though the other younglings quivered.

Angie stared at her green-eyed partner in silence, still trying to absorb this information as her heart quaked.

They couldn't fight like this, WIN like this…

"Just because we're at the Rookie level doesn't mean we can't fight!" Gabumon insisted.

"We'd Digivolve if we had the energy." Tentomon pointed out.

"Then just Digivolve 'gain!" Z demanded.

"We still got our crests, so lets do it!"

"We'd have to eat first!"

"Come to think of it, I AM kind of hungry…"

"Pal, now's not the time!"

"Forget food! We have the power within us! But we'll need your help!" Agumon insisted.

The turtles nodded, pulling out their crests…

"Death Claw!"

Devimon-like hands snaked out, snatching up their crests and snapping the thin cords used to hang them.

They'd jerked away from the appendages, startled and frightened at the onslaught, before the precious trinkets were destroyed before their very eyes…

It was like the heart had been sucked out of her, taking her courage with it, but Agumon was determined to keep her from giving in.

"We can still fight!"

"You'll be killed!" She objected.

It was the worst nightmare anyone could dream up.

Losing their Digimon in any battle was what kept them strong, kept them fighting and winning, but this…

There was no way…

'There's always a way to win. You just have to find it.'

Her father had said that, but they echoed hollowly in her plastron…

There was a scream of fright, and crimson eyes darted down to see that she was breaking off into infinitesimal pieces…

Panic set her nerves ablaze, but there was nothing any of them could do as the darkness was replaced with blank whiteness.

Sequences of one's and zero's flowed past like rivers, and everyone whirled around in surprise.

"Where are we?" Ari wondered.

"We're information now. This is where all digital information gathers. This is the World of Data."

"Can we get back?" Ari wondered.

"I don't know…Nothing like this has ever happened before…" Lily admitted.

"…Is this it?"

Elie looked up at her families faces…

"Have we lost?"

"…I think we have…" Izzy admitted, deflating…

Even her customary stubbornness and determination couldn't fight the inevitable conclusion…

"Don't quit now!" Agumon shouted.

"Why not? There's nothing we can do…" Angie replied, that familiar spark growing fainter in her blood-colored eyes…

"Look, we can't stop fighting now! Not just because of a little setback!" Gabumon added.

"So what if we're bits of information, we have no tags or crests, we can't Digivolve, and we're facing the most powerful enemy of all time? I don't see what the problem is!" Biyomon agreed.

"I know yer tryin' ta be optimistic an' all, but it's 'opeless…" Z grumbled.

"In every battle, you're bound to face a number of unknowns."

"Yeah! You didn't know how all those other battles were going to turn out, but you fought them anyway, didn't you?" Gomamon agreed.

Z perked.

"Right…We did fight…'Gainst Kuwagamon an' Devimon…E'eryone we thought was more powerful than us…"

"But regardless of the enemy, we always found a way to beat them, no matter how big! Right, Z?"

"Right. We worked together. E'en that time when Rosie 'lmost drowned 'cause she couldn't swim right. Didn't matter that I couldn't swim at all…"

"I remember all those times I just wanted to cry…" Lily admitted.

"But instead, you fought on with your family." Palmon added.

"Right. I feel like I've gotten stronger since we came here, since we fought Bishop and Darktyrannomon together."

"Before I met you, Rosie, I didn't think it mattered if I Digivolved or not. But when Devimon reached for you and got me, I knew it was my time to shine!"

"Oh Pat…"

"I became Angemon for the first time, and we've been flying high ever since!"

"I learned something from you too, Pat. Sometimes, you've got to fight for what you believe in!"

"I want you to know that you've changed my life in many ways too, Elie."

"Really? How?"

"Of course you have! After all, I've never had a best friend before! I would do anything for you! Like that time I took Myotismon's Crimson Lightning attack straight to the chest! Talk about heartburn!"

"You know, Gabe, when I first met you, I thought you were just one of those computer geeks. And once I got to know you, I realized you ARE one of those computer geeks."

"Aw…"

"And I'm glad you are, because where would the rest of us be without you?"

"Thanks, Tento."

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry! Although I wanted to cry when I felt that asteroid belt tighten around my waist, but we took care of Vademon together!"

"We sure did!"

"As for you, Izzy…"

"No."

"There was that time when-."

"I know."

"And then you and I-."

"I said I know, buddy."

"Remember when we-?"

"Could ya stop? I know, buddy."

The gold-eyed turtle smiled in a genuine way.

"An' yer the best thin' that's e'er 'appened ta me."

"Aw, Izzy…"

"You and I knew from the beginning that we were an invincible team, right Angie?"

"Of course! We're the best tag team there is!"

Her spirit was swelling…

"Like that time we took out Etemon all by ourselves! Remember?"

"Of course I do…It was the first time my crest really glowed…"

"We can't give up! If we do, what was the whole point of searching for Ari in the first place?!"

"Gatomon…"

"I've waited my whole life to meet you and find my purpose, and that is to protect you no matter what the cost! Whether that meant facing Myotismon's Grizzly Wing attack…"

A sad tone…

"Or facing the reality of losing Wizardmon…You know I will always be there for you."

Ari smiled, hugging the little cat Digimon…

"I know, Gatomon…And I'll always be there for you…"

She seemed almost overjoyed.

"If I'd never met you, Gatomon…"

"An' if I'd ne'er come ta the Digital Worl'…" Z added.

"And if none of us became such great friends in the first place…" Lily muttered.

"Then we wouldn't have become the people we are today!" Gabe put in.

"Yer right! We ne'er would 'a won all those battles wit'out each other!"

"I feel like I've grown up a lot." Rose admitted.

"I think we've all grown up in a lot of ways!" Elie piped up, grinning.

"I've grown up, too! I'm a much better fighter now, thanks to Agu!"

Their confidence was building, seeming to fill the space as if it was a room too small to fit them…

"I don't know about you, but I'm not done fighting yet!" The sky-masked turtle decided.

"I'm with you! I won't let this whole thing be for nothing!" Elie agreed.

"No way! I ain't gonna let ya all down 'gain!" Izzy added.

"And besides, our family is counting on us down on Earth! Not to mention the whole Digital World!" Gabe reminded.

"We'll find a way!" Lily stated stubbornly.

"There's no turnin' back!" Z agreed.

"We're ready for it!" Rose shouted.

"Crest or no crests, we're going to win!" Ari exclaimed.

Spirits soared, renewed and revitalized and almost making the adrenaline burn in their veins when symbols glowed upon their plastrons…

Looking closer, they found it was their crests, glowing brightly where their hearts were.

"It's your crests! You don't need to carry them around anymore because the power has been inside of you this whole time!" Agumon explained.

"You mean…in our hearts?" His partner wondered.

"No."

Izzy smiled as everyone turned to her.

"Some power might come from inside, but we need each other to be stron'. Like my friendship an' Fearless's courage. We wouldn't be brave if we didn't 'ave people ta protect."

"So the power is in the group…" Gabe mused.

"Then the light inside of me if for everyone!"

"Gatomon, Digivolve to…ANGEWOMON!!"

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes!"

"Patamon, Digivolve to…ANGEMON!! Angemon, Digivolve to…MAGNAANGEMON!!"

"Knowledge!"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!! Kabuterimon, Digivolve to…MEGAKABUTERIMON!!"

"Sincerity!"

"Palmon, Digivolve to…TOGEMON!! Togemon, Digivolve to…LILLYMON!!"

"Reliability!"

"Gomamon, Digivolve to…IKKAKUMON!! Ikkakumon, Digivolve to…ZUDOMON!!"

"Love!"

"Biyomon, Digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!! Birdramon, Digivolve to…GARUDAMON!!"

"Friendship!"

"Gabumon, Warp-Digivolve to…METALGARURUMON!!"

"Courage!"

"Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to…WARGREYMON!!"

Something pushed them, pulled them, and the Digidestined reassembled themselves before Apocalymon, partners fully-Digivolved, and hearts pumping with adrenaline…

"WHAT!?!"

"You're dealing with the new and improved Digidestined now!" Angie shouted, fists clenched.

"We're not going to lose!"

In fluid motions, they all mounted or grabbed hold of their partners, flying into battle.

"You guys take out the claws! Me and Izzy will handle the head!"

Everyone nodded, ready for the fight of their lives.

"Death Claw!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Lily cried out when she was caught once more, and closed her eyes as Lillymon dodged another claw.

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Thanks, Z!"

"No prob!"

"BEHIND YOU!" Elie shouted.

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Thanks, Rosie! Ari!"

"Don't worry about it!" The youngest turtle assured.

"We're here to help each other!"

"Death Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Virus Grenades!"

"Megakabuterimon, protect Elie!"

"Got it!"

Garudamon flew ahead…

"Wing Blade!"

Elie cheered as the attack was stopped, and jumped onto her partner's back once more.

"Thanks, Gabe!"

"No problem!"

"Giga Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"It's your turn now, Wargreymon!"

"Get 'im, Metalgarurumon!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!"

"TERRA FORCE!"

There was a cry of agony as the body was destroyed, leaving only an empty cube.

The Digidestined cheered, feeling the victory theirs, when Apocalymon's voice echoed around them once more…

"Is that your best shot?"

"I wouldn't be talkin' so high an' mighty!" Izzy countered.

"You think so? Well, I may be beaten, but I won't go down that easily!"

Strange evil shadows flowed around them like ghosts as the cube blinked evilly…

"I'll take you and both worlds with me! You still haven't seen my ultimate attack! TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

Shock rippled through them at the sight of an explosion in the making…

'He's going to destroy everything! We can't let him!'

'We can't give up! Not after all this time!'

'There has to be a way out of this!'

'We have to keep fighting!'

'I KNOW we can win!'

'I won't let him hurt my family!'

''E's goin' down! I feel it!'

"We're the Digidestined, and we're going to win!"

Their Digivices shook, giving beams of lights out of their screens to encompass that blast.

Safely, Apocalymon was destroyed and both worlds saved…

"It's o'er! We finally won!" Izzy cheered.

"We did!"

Angie grinned.

"We saved both worlds!"

Their Digimon friends ran up to congratulate them, and everyone was so giddy with relief and joy that they didn't mind the attention.

Centarumon and Gennai, in a Mekanorimon, approached them now that their little 'victory party' was over.

"Sorry I'm late. I forgot to set my alarm. Is it over?"

"Yup. Ya missed all the action, Gennai." Z replied.

"What's going to happen to the Digital World now?" Rose wondered.

"See for yourselves. Look down."

Obeying Centarumon, they looked down to find something like a window beneath their feet.

It showed File Island, being rebuilt with data flowing over the oceans and through the sky.

"The prophecy said that once the great darkness was over, the first thing to be rebuilt will be the island, and from that island will come the land and the sea." Centarumon explained.

"That means what?" Lily wondered.

"It means that the Digital World will start over from the beginning."

"What's going on down there?" Gabe questioned.

"The Digital World is being reborn, as are all of the Digimon from the past. We're going to need a lot of diapers."

Ari's eyes shined…

"You mean…All the friends we lost…They're being reborn?"

Gennai nodded, and the gold-masked turtle couldn't help but shed tears of bliss.

"Let's go!" Angie decided, the Digimon Dedigivolving.

They found themselves heading for Primary Village, where the trees bore toys and the sky was bright as ever.

"Everything's back to normal!" Elecmon stated, running forward.

Digieggs fell from the sky like rain, and Rose shared a smile with Patamon before both bolted forward.

"Wait! Those eggs are my responsibility!"

Izzy chuckled at her sister's happiness, and Ari followed at a slower pace.

She wanted to see the Digieggs up close, to see what made Digimon.

What had made Gatomon.

"What are you going to do?"

"Help all these Digieggs hatch! Just rub them gently!"

Finding a Digiegg that seemed comfortingly familiar, Ari picked up a white and yellow-striped one before rubbing it carefully.

"We should take a picture to remember this momentous occasion." Andromon suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Elie replied.

"I'll go get Ari and Rosie for it!"

With everyone grouped together, Ari still holding the Digiegg in her arms, they smiled as Andromon got ready to take the picture…

The moment it clicked, the Digiegg hatched in a blast of bright smoke, but another photograph was taken as they stared at the little Botamon in her arms.

The Digidestined managed to 'escape' their friends, and found themselves at a familiar lake.

Resting on the shore, they relaxed in the sunshine with their partners.

"Remember when Gabumon first Digivolved ta Garurumon 'ere?"

"How could we forget? Seadramon almost ate us!" Angie replied, almost laughing.

"We also spent our first night here…" Gabe remembered.

"…Maybe we could stay here for a while."

Elie grinned.

"We could stay here until Thanksgiving or something, and then go home! Or we could bring our parents here!"

"Could we?"

Everyone turned to Angie, who blinked at her family for a moment before smiling.

"Of course we can! I don't see why not!"

Everyone was happy to hear that, and cheered.

"Since one day in the Digital World equals one minute in the Real World, and we have at least four weeks…we have 110 years!"

"Then let's get started!" Elie exclaimed, hugging Biyomon tight.

"Hey, look!" Agumon pointed out, showing them the beginnings of a solar eclipse.

Gennai and Centarumon appeared among them as they watched the shadow covering a corner of the bright disk of light.

"There's something very important you should know about it."

"What? That you're not supposed to look directly at it?" Lily wondered.

"True…but that's not all. This eclipse could cost you your lives."

Everyone froze…

"What?" Z managed to force out.

"That shadow is the gate that connects your world to the Digital World." Centarumon explained.

"I'm afraid the eclipse will only last for two more hours."

"Well, then we'll just wait till it opens up 'gain." Izzy decided.

"When Apocalymon appeared, the flow of time here and your world became synchronized."

"So? We still have time!" Rose stated.

"…Well, actually, you only have the two hours. Once the portal is closed, it's closed forever."

You could see the despair fall over everyone's faces, make their hearts quake so badly that Elie and Rose seemed near tears…

"I'm sorry, but it's time to say goodbye."

There was silence, and Gennai almost wished he could keep the gate open.

The eight turtles split off to say their goodbyes in private…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angie sat on a hilltop, watching the clouds a moment before turning her gaze to Agumon.

"We've been through a lot together, huh Agu?"

"Yeah…"

Her eyes became downcast, but she didn't turn away.

"It's going to be strange, not having you by my side anymore…I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Carefully, she repositioned herself to face him, taking his claws in her hands.

"You remember how to meditate, don't you?"

"I remember."

"Then I promise to meditate every day at dawn, and you promise to do the same. That way, we'll always find each other."

The yellow-skinned Digimon nodded.

"I promise."

"…Just don't get hurt while I'm gone…"

She smiled, eyes watering as tears hung precariously on her lids…

"I don't want to come back and find you injured."

He nodded, just as near tears…

"I promise, Angie…"

They embraced, crying into each others skin at the knowledge that they might never see each other ever again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzy stared out at the lake, eyes sad…

"…I'm gonna miss ya, buddy…"

Gabumon nodded, leaning against her side, a comforting weight…

A reminder that she'd have to rip her heart out…

"Yer the only one that e'er made me feel worth more than a shield…Yer my best frien', an' I'll probably ne'er fin' anyone else like ya…"

She turned to him with eyes like melted gold, tears slowly trailing down her cheeks…

"I'm gonna miss ya like I'd miss my mom or my sis…Ya'll 'lways be a part 'a me."

"And you will always be a part of me." Gabumon assured.

"I'll miss you just as much."

He began to nuzzle her cheeks, drying her tears carefully.

It was almost too much, and Izzy clung to her partner tight, crying into his fur.

"I'm gonna miss ya so much it'll 'urt…I don't wanna leave…"

"I know…But it's not something we can control…"

"…I'll ne'er ferget ya…"

And she knew, deep in her heart, that she never would…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily looked up at the leaves of the tree above her, her shell against a massive root as Palmon sat in her lap.

"…I remember when you first Digivolved to Togemon…My heart was racing and all I knew was that you were the best friend I could ever hope for…"

"Yeah…I remember thinking that, too."

The plant Digimon smiled up at her.

"You never once thought of yourself in battle, but all your worry was on me. I don't know anyone else like that."

The lilac-masked turtle blushed.

"Aw, Pal…You know how much I care about you."

"I care about you, too…I'm going to miss you so much…"

"Me, too…No matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart."

"You, too."

Tears mingled on skin as the pair shared tears of heartbreak…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z glared at the water, kicking the river s it rippled, as Gomamon sat atop her head.

"…I 'ate Apocalymon…"

"I know."

"I wish 'e 'adn't messed wit' e'erythin'…Then I wouldn't 'ave ta say goodbye…"

"I know, Z…"

The red/gold-haired she-turtle stopped, looking up at her partner.

"…Ya know ya mean a lot ta me, little man…I can't exactly say why…I just really care 'bout ya…"

"I care about you, too. I would never let anything happen to you."

"There's just some thin's we can't control…"

She sighed, looking down at the water washing over her feet…

"…I ain't e'er gonna ferget ya, little man. I promise."

"I promise, too."

A tear splashed into the river…

"I know…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe's fingers stopped their journey across the keyboard, and the trolley car's cabin fell silent as Tentomon turned to his partner.

"…Tento?"

"Yes, Gabe?"

"…You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"…You won't…forget me, will you?"

"Never!"

Tentomon hugged his partner as best he could, and Gabe returned the embrace.

"I'll never forget you, Gabe! You're my best friend!"

"You're mine, too…"

The blue-masked turtle took comfort in the hard shell, and closed his eyes.

"…We'll never forget each other…"

"Never."

And somehow, that was all they needed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose stared at the grass with watery eyes, unable to hold in the sniffles that still escaped her.

Patamon was on her lap, trying to wipe away her drying tears as some tears slowly leaked out of his own eyes.

"It'll be alright, Rosie…"

"Maybe…We'll still be friends forever, right?"

"Of course we will!"

They both shared watery smiles, and the pink-masked turtle hugged her partner close.

"And we'll see each other again and have tons more adventures and we'll never be apart again!"

"I know we will!"

She closed her eyes for a moment, smiling wider.

"And we'll never forget each other because we love each other, right?"

"Of course! I promise!"

"Me, too."

Somehow, KNOWING, deep in her heart, that she'd meet Patamon again made her heart ache a bit less…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elie was bawling, hugging Biyomon to her chest as she rocked, both hidden in the vegetation as her tears wet the pink feathers.

"It'll be okay, Elie…I'm sure everything will work out eventually…"

"I-I don't w-want to l-leave! I w-want to b-be with y-you!"

The blue-eyed bird Digimon sighed.

"We both know you would be just as unhappy…I'll always love you, though."

Elie nodded.

"I'll always love you too, Biyo. And our love will connect us, right?"

"Right."

"…I'll never love anyone more than I love you, Biyo."

"And I'll never love anyone more than you, either."

Nodding, the tears finally stopped flowing as the wound in her heart slowly patched itself…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ari watched the grass and the clouds and the horizon a moment before turning her attention to Gatomon once more.

"I know we haven't known each other as long as the others but…I'll still really miss you, Gatomon."

"I'll miss you, too."

The gold-masked turtle fished around in her belt, pulling out what looked like a pink stone threaded onto a chain.

"I remember finding this stone while the others were in the Digital World…I think it's special."

"Why?"

Ari smiled sweetly.

"I was carrying this stone every time I met you."

Gatomon blushed a bit as the she-turtle crouched down.

"I want you to keep it. Then it'll give a sign when we meet again."

"Again?"

Gatomon seemed a bit confused as the chain was put around her neck.

"Yup."

That sweet smile seemed like sunshine, bright and warm.

"I had a dream that we'd meet again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was ready to step into the trolley car, which would take them home…

There were heartfelt goodbyes and hugs before they piled in, opening the windows as the Digimon were crowded back onto the shore.

"…There are things in life you'll learn and/In time you'll see/Cause out there somewhere/It's all waiting/If you keep believing/So don't run, don't hide/It will be all right/You'll see, trust me/I'll be there watching over you…"

Everyone turned to Ari, listening to her singing before Angie joined her, voice soft at first…

"Just take a look through my eyes/There's a better place/somewhere out there/Just take a look through my eyes/Everything changes/You'll be amazed what you'll find/If you look through my eyes…"

Izzy and Rose joined then, voices strong and somewhat-broken…

"There will be times on this journey/All you'll see is darkness/Out there somewhere daylight finds you/If you keep believing…"

Elie's voice joined the harmony, and Z wasn't far behind, trying to hold in tears…

"So don't run, don't hide/It will be all right/You'll see, trust me/I'll be there watching over you…"

Lily's voice softly came into hearing, followed by her brother's…

"Just take a look through my eyes/There's a better place/somewhere out there/Just take a look through my eyes/Everything changes/You'll be amazed what you'll find/If you look through my eyes…"

The Digimon slowly joined in to the music, almost crying…

"All the things that you can change/There's a meaning in everything/And you will find all you need/There's so much to understand…"

Tears flew through the air, sparkling like diamonds…

"Just take a look through my eyes/There's a better place/somewhere out there/Just take a look through my eyes/Everything changes/You'll be amazed what you'll find/If you look through my eyes…"

No one could find the strength to finish, but Ari's angel's voice rose above the sorrow…

"Take a look through my eyes…"

The trolley slowly began to move, and goodbyes and promises flew through the air between them as it took to the air…

Rose put a heart over her heart, watching Patamon try to follow before the gate's blinding light separated them…

Like it had severed her heart…

She steeled herself, closing her eyes…

'I believe we'll come back. And I'll fight until we do.'


End file.
